Obcecar Você
by coudraydreams
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Kaulitzcest, Capitulada, Português Brasileiro.
1. Introdução

**Música que que frequentemente ouvi enquanto escrevia**

Amour - Rammstein, Sex on Fire - Kings Of Leon, Meds - Placebo, Sally's Song - Amy Lee, Snuff - Slipknot, Stop crying your heart out – Oasis.

**Minha primeira reflexão antes de pegar papel e caneta**

Mr. World não é um justo psicólogo. É só um pai furioso que te bate mesmo que você tenha a razão.

**Introdução**

Vamos falar de "protegidos" e "não protegidos".

Protegidos são os que tiveram amor, apoio (seja financeiro ou emocional)e paz. E não protegidos são os que não tiveram.

Não me refiro a sorte. Me refiro a estar "protegido" e "não estar protegido" quando surge um problema. Porque quando surge um problema percebemos se realmente temos alguém, se somos amados, ou se estamos sozinhos.

E se estamos sozinhos, somos desprotegidos. E se estamos desprotegidos, há apenas duas opções: ser forte, ou ser fraco.

Eu estava brincando de caracterizar pessoas e analizar seus comportamentos, como se eu soubesse de tudo e fosse a dona da verdade. Não sei se estou certa ou errada, mas minha humilde filosofia exposta abaixo foi o que me deu base para imaginar todos os capítulos seguintes que escrevi quando tinha apenas treze anos, e segui aos quatorze. Por minha imaturidade quando comecei, sei que muitas coisas poderiam ser melhoradas e que hoje eu saberia expressar muito melhor partes em que eu não tive sucesso fazendo-o, mas para bem ou para mal, eu já considero essa história como um projeto terminado.

Bem... Aqui vai:

**Categorias de Desprotegidos**

**1- Os fortes**

**a) Fortes que seguem a vibe: **Aceitam as coisas como elas são, sendo ou não injusto. Se a glória é dada ao assassino, ao ladrão, ou aos que humilham, se tornarão isso.

**b) Fortes que aguentam: **Suportam a dor, suportam as injustiças e seguem seu próprio caminho. Costumam ser rancorosos, a terem traumas, e recaídas, tornando-se fracos em ocasiões. As pessoas costumam admirá-los, pois geralmente expõe tudo pelo que hão passado, e mostram sua situação de fortaleza atual.

**c) Fortes que se rebelam: **Igual que os "fortes que aguentam", mas com uma grande diferença: não se calam. Brigam, gritam, lutam pelos seus direitos, não suportam as injustiças, não se acomodam. Ainda não perderam a esperança de melhorarem suas vidas. Costumam ter um grande coração, a ficarem afetados com o problema dos outros. A maioria deles só quer que as coisas sejam como deveria ser: paz, humanidade, amor, e justiça.

**2- ****Os fracos**

Não se escondem. Talvez se esqueceram de irem comprar o tal escudo mágico da fortaleza. Demonstram toda a sua dor e fraqueza emocional. Não sabem como se controlar. São os que mais explicitamente gritam por socorro. É visível. Uso de drogas, dias fora de casa, tentativas de suicidio, comportamentos enfermiços... Muitos chegam à luz através de um doloroso processo, um processo que poderia perfeitamente ser diferente. Quando finalmente encontrarem alguém que lhes dê apoio e se sentirem protegidos olharão para trás. E quando fizerem isso e verem todos os estragos que fizeram, passarão o resto de suas vidas culpando-se, e perguntando-se "Por que eu não fiz diferente, se eu podia?" Eles sabem que tudo poderia ter sido evitado, sabem que tudo poderia haver sido mais bonito e apreciável,_ se eles houvessem querido. Se eles houvessem pensado, se não fossem tão impulsivos..._

No fundo, nenhum desprotegido teve a culpa de seus danos. A culpa foi do conjunto. A culpa foi do mundo, do preconceito, da ignorancia de alguns, da exigência de igualdade para pessoas com situação econômica, emocional, e física diferentes. A culpa foi dos insultos, das gozações, dos julgamentos precipitados, da ruindade de uns que se divertem destruindo os outros.

Todos iguais? Mero conceito equivocado. Ninguém é igual. Não se deve exigir isso de alguém. Não se deve exigir nada de ninguém além de respeito, flexibilidade, caridade e amor. Nada. Porque quando se exige, é quando surgem os problemas.

_Quando um "fraco" não tem do seu lado alguém que o ajude, um protegido, ou alguma categoria elevada de "forte", a situação é catastrófica. E se pior que isso, tem ao lado um "forte que segue a vibe"; a situação é desastrosa. Penosamente desastrosa..._

**Pré-Prólogo**

**A promessa**

Estrondava na sala o barulho da música natalina. A neve caía do lado de fora da casa numa fria manhã alemã. Era dia seis de janeiro. Um dia feliz no calendário europeu, onde os nativos abrem os presentes deixados pelos reis magos, caso hajam sido bons no último ano.

Hoje era um dia especial, para além da ocasião. A família de Georg e de Gustav se encontrava na casa dos Kaulitz Trümper. O produtor David Jost era um novo amigo e, junto de sua namorada, participava da festa.

O cenário musical estava montado próximo à árvore de natal e a banda recém renomeada a Tokio Hotel tocaria em poucos minutos para a alegria dos tão conhecidos convidados.

Havia algumas porções de bebida derramadas pelo chão, laços de presentes e pratos de comida por todos os lados. Os convidados conversavam e alegremente sorriam. Não havia ninguém infeliz aquele dia, ainda que um deles se encontrasse preocupado.

Os gêmeos estavam sentados no sofá. Falavam sobre o contrato que assinaram e sobre como a vida deles mudaria. Estavam entusiasmados, finalmente o sonho seria realizado. Estavam dispostos a dar tudo deles. Mas Bill tinha medo.

"Tom." o mais novo chamou, ficando sério de repente. O loiro ainda tinha na cara resíduos de uma gargalhada antecessora ao chamado. Ele também ficou sério, imaginando o que Bill teria para lhe dizer.

"Hm?" perguntou o mais velho.

"Nossa vida vai mudar de verdade."

"É." Tom concordou como se fosse obvio. Já haviam falado isso um montão de vezes. Ele bebeu um gole da coca-cola.

"Tom." disse Bill, tornando a obter a atenção do irmão. "De verdade." o moreno repetiu, sinalando suas palavras.

"Eu sei, Bill... Sei que é de verdade. Mas a gente já falou que estamos dispostos." Tom suspirou. "Estamos, não estamos?" o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando Bill pela veridicidade do que haviam dito.

"Estamos. Mas eu não estou falando disso..."

"Então do que você está falando?" Tom apoiou o braço no sofá e a cabeça na mão. Seus olhos fixaram em Bill.

"Sobre a gente, sabe?" A expressão de Bill abateu-se um pouco. "Tenho medo da nossa relação mudar."

"Bill..." Tom assentiu negativamente. "É claro que não vai mudar."

"Mesmo?" Bill franziu as sobrancelhas. "Se fizermos sucesso, vai ser muita gente ao nosso redor. Poderemos ter tudo o que quisermos. Todo mundo vai querer ser nosso amigo, todas as meninas nossas namoradas e todos vão tratar a gente bem."

"E qual o mau disso?" Tom sorriu zombeteiro.

"Que você pode se iludir com tudo isso e se esquecer de que quem te ama de verdade sou eu."

"Bill, nós já conversamos sobre isso e você sabe que é você quem me importa."

"É você também quem me importa. Pra mim o mundo inteiro pode se foder se você continuar vivo."

As palavras de Bill arrancaram um sorriso tímido e feliz de Tom.

"Mas eu não quero que você se esqueça disso. Porque hoje eu acordei com um mau pressentimento."

"Qual?"

"Esse. Mas deixa pra lá. Só quero que você nunca se esqueça que sou eu quem te ama de verdade, Tom... Não se esqueça. Nossos amigos sempre nos traíram, nos zombaram e falaram mal da gente nas nossas costas. Nossas ficantes nunca foram sinceras, nosso pai nunca ligou pra gente e nossa mãe também não. Nos cria por criar, nos considera pedra no sapato no _novo_ relacionamento dela."

O loiro suspirou.

"Eu agradeço a Deus por ter você. Você sempre foi sincero e verdadeiro comigo, e eu sempre fui com você. Do fundo do meu coração, eu vou continuar sendo, mano, mas eu preciso que você me prometa que você não vai mudar comigo porque seria a coisa mais triste de toda a minha vida e eu não sei o que me aconteceria se eu te perdesse." desabafou Bill.

"Bill." o loiro pegou a mão do mais novo discretamente. "Tá prometido."

Os dois sorriram.

"Nós vamos começar isso juntos e acabar isso juntos. E ninguém vai nos separar, nem amigos, nem namorada e nem mesmo a banda."

Bill riu. Eles se cumprimentaram com um toque de mãos seguido de um soco. "Eu te amo." declarou Bill.

"Eu também."

"Muito." completou o mais novo.

"Também amo muito."

Bill sorriu, acompanhando o sorriso que Tom já tinha no rosto. "Vamos pra lá conversar com o Georg." chamou Tom.

"Ok."

Os dois se levantaram do sofá e foram na direção do amigo, que falava com Gustav e seu pai.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Férias na Praia. **

**Bill.**

Eu ria descontroladamente enquanto corríamos como tolos pela areia da praia. A minha garganta doía e pequenas lágrimas saíam de meus olhos, devido a tantas risadas.

Tom vinha atrás de mim, arremessando bolas de areia contra meus cabelos por seguidas vezes, fazendo-me lembrar de quando éramos crianças. Ele gritava gírias de futebol e me chamava de "torcedor adversário", enquanto seus arremessos ficavam cada vez mais fortes e eu via-me obrigado a correr, conseqüentemente, cada vez mais rápido.

"Droga, Tom. Essa porcaria está queimando minha nuca, bastardo!" protestei com uma voz odiosa, enquanto balançava os meus cabelos com as mãos, a fim de tirar um bocado de areia dentre eles.

Ouvi-o ainda rindo, divertido. Suas risadas até pareciam ter aumentado com minhas reclamações. Empinei o nariz e catei a minha toalha, lotada de pequenos grãos amarelados de areia espanhola.

Ele sorriu, e começou a andar ao meu lado, também pegando sua toalha e enrolando-a no alto da cabeça, como faz quando lava seus dreads. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao perceber a quantidade de areia que caíra agora por cima de sua cabeça.

Já ele, não se importou muito com minha vitória.

"Tudo bem que você não se importa em ficar com essa sua cabeleira suja mais suja ainda, mas eu me importo em sujar o meu cabelo." Joguei a toalha por meus ombros, enquanto inutilmente tentava fugir daquele sol escaldante.

"Você é um fresco, Bill." Ele zombou-me, revirando os olhos e chacoalhando a toalha sobre seus dreads porcos. Mais um amontoado de areia caiu de sua cabeça, destinando-se para o chão, enquanto ele tirou a toalha da dianteira e abriu um sorriso leve, passando a andar mais devagar que eu.

Não acompanhei seu ritmo, pois vi sua silhueta no chão, há apenas alguns passos de mim, e no momento eu encontrava-me com muita pressa.

Neste instante, certamente algum paparazzo estaria fotografando-nos. Flashs e mais flashs. Ele deveria estar bem feliz ao notar em pouco tempo a sua câmera cheia, pois claro, os gêmeos Kaulitz da Tokio Hotel renderiam uma boa quantia para qual fosse a sua adorada revista.

Ao pensar nisso, senti os meus lábios formularem um breve sorriso e uma onda de egoísmo invadir o meu peito. Hoje, só por hoje, em minhas férias, esses malditos não iam levar mais uma dezena de fotos pra casa e eu não seria fonte de dinheiro e entretenimento de ninguém.

"Tom, nós podemos entrar?" perguntei triunfante; pude até sentir minha sobrancelha esquerda formar um arco proeminente sobre minha testa, deixando as rugas um pouco mais salientes.

"Mas já?" ele respondeu-me, com uma sonoridade mimosa.

"Já." Rebati enquanto ajeitava meus óculos de sol, nem um pouco bajulado por seus mimos.

"Vamos ficar mais um pouco... Eu ainda nem entrei no mar." Ele continava com seu tom choroso, a fim de me convencer.

Notei que sua silhueta, antes tão pregada atrás da minha, estava parada, e que seus braços estariam, certamente, como na sombra, esticados para a horizontal.

Olhei para trás e pude confirmar minhas especulações. Ele comprimiu os olhos, ainda fazendo miminhos.

"Se você quiser ficar, pode ficar, ora..." voltei a olhar para frente e a andar. Agora um pouco mais feliz, ao perceber que sua silhueta voltara a seguir a minha.

"Sem o meu irmãozinho? Não, não. Se eu deixar você sozinho você morre. Não consegue ficar sem mim por perto por mais de cinco minutos e eu sei bem disso." Dizia ele, com o sorriso pregado as vocálicas.

"A-ha-ha." Balbuciei um tanto irônico. No contexto daquilo, ele é que parecia não conseguir ficar longe de mim, já que não iria continuar na praia.

"Então venha comigo irmãozinho, não posso ficar sem você." retruquei de maneira sarcástica, enquanto aumentava meus passos.

"Estou indo!"

Vi-o a continuar seguindo-me pela sombra e, sem que ele percebesse, esbocei um sorriso largo e relaxei a atenção. Mas, passado mais alguns passos, senti uma bela bola de areia quente acertar-me a cabeça e descer candente por minhas mechas, fazendo-me perder a paciência com ele, agora de vez.

"Tom Kaulitz!" bufei, ringindo os dentes enquanto, devidamente, prolongava o som de "a".

Ele gargalhou e passou a andar em minha frente e, em questões de milésimos, correr em minha frente.

Em suas mãos ainda havia os resíduos de areia escorrendo-lhe entre os dedos: a prova do crime. Seus pés agora pisavam forte, deixando pegadas engraçadas na areia quente.

Como um bobo, passei a pisar encima de suas pegadas, encaixando os meus dedos exatamente aonde os deles haviam se encaixado. Admirei-me com a perfeição de nossos pés. Eram simetricamente iguais, apesar de eu ser um pouquinho maior e mais magro.

Se ele soubesse que eu estava pisando justamente onde ele havia pisado, certamente chamar-me-ia de imbecil.

Continuei a segui-lo, até alcançá-lo na porta da casa de madeira onde eu, ele, David, alguns seguranças e o resto da banda estávamos hospedados.

Agradeci por estar livre do sol quente, que há mais de uma hora batia em minha cabeça. Entrei com Tom no pequeno hotel de poucos andares e ele foi até o balcão, a fim de pegar a chave do nosso quarto.

Enquanto Tom pegava nossas chaves, David passou por nós, com o seu sorrisinho malicioso de sempre. Vestia uma regata cinza, com uma bermuda branca, boné e óculos de sol. Também segurava um jornal, e uma revista de fofoca. Ambos preciosamente postos em suas mãos, pois David estava sempre ligado em tudo, e essa era também, a razão de seu sorriso sempre tão sacana.

Ao passar por mim, piscou um dos olhos e ergueu a sobrancelha, para depois continuar caminhando. A razão disso era, descaradamente, o fato de estarmos em um mesmo quarto, enquanto todo o resto, banda, produtores e funcionários, estavam em quartos separados.

Sua piscada era uma forma discreta de dizer-nos: "Vocês estão fazendo certo."

David havia combinado conosco um golpe de marketing. Um golpe grotesco, mas que poderia nos trazer mais fãs, um pouco de polêmica, um pouco de especulação, e, conseqüentemente, mais atenção da mídia.

O combinado era simplesmente tocarmo-nos. Ficarmos próximos, falarmos coisas de duplo sentido em boa parte do tempo; sermos excessivamente carinhosos e fazer o possível para levar as outras pessoas a acharem que nós dois poderíamos ter algo além de um simples amor fraternal, o que muitas vezes era ridículo, pois bastava entrarmos para o fundo dos palcos e tudo terminava.

O Tom frio, chateado, mal humorado e grotesco estava de volta. E nós então éramos os mesmos irmãos aparvalhados.

Não posso negar que muitas vezes isso me chateou, e que muitas vezes fiquei confuso, e quis parar com aquilo, mas o que mais me confundia era o fato de Tom ter aceitado o "trato" sem o meu consentimento.

Lembro-me que, quando ele veio me avisar, já estava tudo combinado. David estava eufórico, Georg e Gustav acharam o máximo e Tom também tirava sarro, igualmente eufórico pela possibilidade de adquirir mais fãs com algo que para ele parecia tão estúpido e fácil de realizar. E a minha opinião? Não se deram o trabalho de questionar. Afinal, eram quatro opiniões iguais contra apenas uma divergente. Que se fodesse o que Bill Kaulitz estava achando daquilo tudo.

Após retirar nossas chaves, Tom tocou minhas costas, abrindo um sorriso fraterno, que movia apenas seus lábios, deixando os dentes ocultos. Subimos as escadas e ele abriu a porta, com um pouco de demora, para minha infelicidade.

Assim que ele acabou de girar a chave, pressionei a maçaneta imediatamente, dando os primeiros passos largos em direção ao chão de madeira. Meu pensamento imaginava com sede cada gotinha de água do chuveiro caindo sobre minha cabeça e limpando qualquer vestígio de areia que pudesse estar colado ao meu couro cabeludo.

Mas, não foi o que aconteceu. Tom bateu a porta, trancando-a em seguida, e, posteriormente, me encarou com um olhar estranho, que, de inicio, me deixara até sem graça. Mas como sempre não era nada daquilo pensei ser. O fato é que Tom apenas era... Sexy por natureza. Fechar uma porta e olhar dentro de seus olhos, mesmo sem malícia alguma, pode ser algo extremamente normal. Mas com Tom, aquilo pareceu quente.

Ele soltou sua toalha no chão, deixando a areia cair sobre o piso. Pensei em reclamar por ele estar sujando o quarto e pela porqueira que estava fazendo, mas não deu tempo. Ele logo se curvara, pegando o violão, para em seguida abrir o zíper do guarda-viola e também jogá-lo no chão, por cima da areia, deixando consigo apenas o instrumento.

Ele afinou uma das cravelhas e jogou a mão sobre as cordas uma vez, testando o aparelho. Depois se sentou na cama, em postura musical.

Abaixei-me para pegar uma toalha limpa no criado-mudo e finalmente correr para o meu tão esperado banho, mas pude ouvir o barulho de seu corpo levantar-se da cama e, posteriormente, a sua presença em minhas costas e sua sombra a cobrir minha cabeça. Abri a segunda gaveta, ainda procurando uma toalha que me pudesse ser útil, mas, quando ia pegá-la, senti-o segurar em um de meus braços com força e depois puxar-me pra cima até que eu me visse obrigado a ficar de pé.

Olhei-o por um instante e depois observei a pele de meu braço voltando ao normal pouco a pouco após a retirada de seus dedos pouco cavalheiros. Ela estava passando rosada, após o vermelho, até que, pouco a pouco, ficava novamente amarelada, em sua cor normal.

Ele voltou até a cama, e sentou-se lá novamente, ainda me olhando. Ao perceber que eu também o olhava, bateu uma das mãos sobre a cama por duas vezes, chamando-me para sentar-se com ele.

"Vem cá?" Ele exigiu-me, em um tom autoritário, apesar de ter soado como uma interrogação.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, procurando manter um sorriso apaziguante para a nossa situação.

Ele retirou da boca do violão um papel milimetricamente dobrado, com uma caneta encaixada no mesmo, que deixava o acesso impossibilitado.

"Promete que não vai rir?" ele baixou a testa, erguendo as sobrancelhas e esperando minha ascensão.

Por breves segundos, arregalei os olhos, surpreso. Tom não costumava compor. Era sempre muito tímido e extremamente crítico. Qualquer falha na letra, qualquer palavra que não rimasse e qualquer verso sem sentido era um bom motivo para que ele jogasse o papel fora e ficasse nervoso por "não conseguir fazer nada de útil".

Isso se repetiu tantas vezes, que até, pelo menos, ontem, Tom nem sequer tocava mais em uma caneta ou papel.

"Ué, prometo." Relaxei os meus olhos, a fim de passar-lhe confiança. Eu estava ficando bastante curioso.

Senti-o contar até três mentalmente. Podia sentir isto porque seus lábios tremiam devagar, quase sem expor movimentos, mas expondo. Isso significava uma conta mental e alguns calafrios pra mim, que, a cada vez que sentia um pensamento dele, sentia calafrios pelas costas.

Passada a sua "cronometração", ele iniciara os acordes. Uma música intensa e muito bonita, que mesmo apenas ao som do violão, invadia os ouvidos e podia fazer-te flutuar caso fechasse os olhos, o que, até mesmo por isso, eu me segurava para não fazer.

Pensei que ele me daria o papel, para que eu cantasse e ele tocasse; como somos acostumados a fazer. Mas novamente fui surpreendido. Ele livrou-se do papel, deixando-o cair, e ele mesmo passou a cantar.

Era tímido de início. Balbuciava as palavras, com medo de errar, de ficar imperfeito. Soltava-se bem aos poucos, a cada conjunto de letras, e a cada vez que se sentia mais seguro para aumentar o tom de voz.

A letra da música, apesar de ir totalmente contra os nossos objetivos futuros, já que era uma canção de amor, era extremamente bela, e parecia ter se encaixado tão perfeitamente ao som de suas vocálicas que eu já podia sentir até uma pontinha de inveja.

"Não acha que cantar é o meu trabalho?" olhei-o, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e as pupilas um tanto marejadas.

Ele me olhou de volta, expondo um breve sorriso um tanto sem graça e um olhar atônito que me dizia "cale a boca" mudo. Mas ele não se intimidou com o meu protesto. Mais relaxado e mais a vontade, se doava mais, em voz e mãos.

Eu deveria ter registrado este momento. Decidi que por agora, não falaria mais nada nem o perturbaria. Deixaria que ele se expressasse e ficaria apenas o observando.

Na crítica, eu não achava a sua voz feia. Afinal, nós éramos gêmeos e, conseqüentemente, tínhamos as vozes assustadoramente semelhantes, com a pequena diferença de que a dele era um pouco mais grave. Em um resumo rápido, achar a voz de Tom feia seria como achar a minha própria voz feia. E bem, tenho uma boa segurança sobre a beleza de minha voz.

Tom então passou a fechar os olhos. A sonoridade ainda invadia meus ouvidos, como hipnose, mas meus olhos permaneciam fixos a ele, secando-o em cada milímetro.

Notei algo diferente em seus lábios. Pareciam bem mais bonitos que antes, mais desenhados, mais cheios. Os traços estavam mais marcados, o maxilar era mais másculo.

Subindo os olhos, era possível notar as marcas que afundavam sua pele para dentro da face, proporcionando uma beleza incrível ao rosto. Observei aquele ponto sem cansar os olhos... Em pouco tempo meus lábios estavam secos, precisavam ser lambidos por mim... _Ou quem sabe por ele. _

Droga, ele era tão bonito. Tão atraente. Era estranho sermos gêmeos e não sermos iguais diante desses termos. Eu me olhava no espelho e, simplesmente, não tinha o que ele tinha.

No meu rosto não havia aquela marca, os meus olhos não eram tão quentes ou chamativos e também... Eu não contrariava nenhuma lei científica para mexer o piercing com os fios da sobrancelha, como ele fazia com seu piercing com tamanha simplicidade, piercing posto, porém, em um lugar ainda mais quente: seus lábios sempre tão úmidos e avermelhados.

Diante dos calafrios que eu sentia ultimamente, era como se perto dele, eu não tivesse nenhum tipo de atrativo. Minhas tatuagens, uma estrela e escritas significativas pelo corpo; meus piercings, um no centro da língua e outro ao lado da sobrancelha; artes corporais nas quais tanto me gabo e uso para seduzir quem quero, pareciam ser lixo perto dele. A minha índole sumia e eu simplesmente me apagava.

E o pior é que, era tão bonito aquilo tudo em Tom. Encaixava-se tão bem. Seus lábios eram tão bem postos, o seu estilo tão bem escolhido. Tudo tão perfeitamente certo a ponto de fazer-me sentir atraído.

Talvez fosse essa a definição. Quando achamos alguém bonito demais, isso pode ser dado como uma atração. E que mal há em, apenas, achar alguém bonito? Não pode? Poder... Pode.

Tom ergueu os olhos sorrindo, na parte do solo. Fez-me ficar completamente desajeitado diante de seu flagrante. Meus lábios estavam abertos e por mais alguns segundos um filete de baba iria cair deles ou então eu iria mordiscá-los sem uma mínima censura.

Meus olhos faiscavam, não queriam desviar-se da bela paisagem, mas foram obrigados.

No momento exato, mudei de expressão um tanto assustado, e foquei meus olhos em outro ponto de seu corpo, mas percebendo que fiz errado, resolvi consertar a gafe erguendo meus olhos e sorrindo de volta. Por ironia, Tom ainda estava ali, com os dentes meio expostos, meio escondidos. Resolveu morder os lábios enquanto terminava as últimas notas, como se estivesse provocando.

Pura alucinação. Era natural de meu irmão provocar sem saber. Ou apenas... Gostar de fingir que não sabe estar provocando.

Mais três notas. Só mais três notas.

"Ficou linda." Falei em um bom som, interrompendo-o de prosseguir. Ele retirou os lábios de sua mordedura e trombou a mão pelo violão uma última vez, proporcionando ao ar a melodia de um fim de acorde.

Eu cruzei minhas mãos, um pouco exaltado, e permaneci olhando-o. Infernos. Cessei a minha tortura, mas não tinha mais capacidade para criticá-lo ou elogiá-lo. Estava ocupado demais prestando atenção em suas feições.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu ele, em um tom calmo. Neste momento, podia-se ver o brilho exalando de seus olhos e a calmaria que se tornara o seu nervosismo. Toda a timidez transformou-se em segurança.

"Então eu já posso fazer os _backings_ com mais freqüência?" questionou ele, franzindo a testa com os olhos ainda lotados de brilho. Mantinha uma expressão esperançosa e dedilhava as cordas do violão de brincadeira, sem permitir que o mesmo produzisse som.

"Ué, você sempre pôde." Respondi, abrindo um sorriso acanhado.

"Mas é que nunca ficava bom, desta vez você disse que está bom." Opôs-me, com um tom de empolgue adorável posto em sua voz.

Eu, na verdade, não havia reparado bem se estava ou não bom. Talvez graças a mim fôssemos correr o risco.

"Sim, ficou bom, Tom... Mas... Já criou coragem pra cantar em publico, é?" ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas, testando-o.

"Ontem de manhã enquanto você pintava as unhas, e logo depois foi tomar café e arrumar as malas pra podermos ir embora, você se lembra que eu não desci pra comer? Então... Foi porque passei a manhã toda treinando, até sentir que estava pelo menos... Mais ou menos."

Era típico de Tom. Eu então deveria de ter a certeza de que estava bom. Meu irmão gêmeo tem uma característica forte, de só mostrar algo que fez quando tem certeza de que está bom. Ele não mostra suas fraquezas aos outros... Isso me admira um pouco.

Eu sou, digamos, ao contrário. Já fui como ele, mas de um tempo pra cá não consigo mais esconder distúrbios e fraquezas. É como se quando faltasse algo, o meu corpo não se controlasse em esconder tais necessidades.

"Uau." Expandi o meu sorriso, conseqüentemente, contagiando-o. "Posso afirmar apenas uma coisa..." aproximei o meu rosto do dele, olhando-o dentro dos olhos, a fim de lhe causar suspense, ou ao menos um pouco de expectativa. Ele logo veio, como um imã atraído por meu par de olhos iguais aos dele.

"As fãs ficarão felizes!" quebrei o suspense com minha exclamação, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele gargalhou, libertando-se da tensão que eu havia imposto.

Uma gargalhada gostosa de orgulho que mostrava todos os seus dentes da frente.

Diante disso eu poderia afirmar com fé. Se ele riu porque eu disse que as fãs ficariam felizes em vê-lo cantando... Tom realmente gostava de ser o centro das atenções, o assediado.

Se isso é bom? Não. Cria-me uma grande antipatia diante de tamanho convencimento.

O sol batia forte na janela. Nem mesmo as cortinas eram capazes de tampá-lo completamente. Uma das qualidades do verão europeu: quando é verão, é realmente quente.

Um vulto agitado abriu as cortinas com um pouco de brutalidade, deixando que o sol invadisse o local e enviasse seus raios fortes para meus olhos um tanto cansados. Esfreguei as mãos em meu rosto, tentando limpá-los parcialmente, até que um bocado de remelas suficientes para que eu enxergasse fossem retiradas.

"Que droga, Gustav..." resmunguei, mudando a posição de minha cabeça para debaixo do travesseiro.

"Bom dia, flor do dia." Disse ele, com voz de apresentador de Talk Show, que causou o único efeito de fazer-me apertar, ainda mais, a espuma contra minha nuca.

"Cala a boca." Ele puxou a coberta de meu corpo assim que terminei de falar, fazendo-a ecoar enquanto deslizava de meu corpo. Estava tão macia...

"Vamos lá, Bill, levanta daí. Temos um vôo a fazer, Cinderela." Prosseguiu ele, ainda me importunando. Agora com o seu tom natural de voz.

Retirei o travesseiro da cabeça e olhei-o com um bico formado nos lábios. "Em que dia, que eu não me lembro, eu te dei essa liberdade pra você chamar-me de Cinderela?"

Ele franziu a sobrancelha, e com a minha coberta ainda dentre suas mãos, respondeu-me com a maior naturalidade possível. "Se o Tom pode, eu também posso."

Joguei-lhe a almofada e ele gargalhou. Pegou-a na mão e saiu de meu quarto, roubando o travesseiro. Estou certo de que Gust já estava satisfeito, pois havia me acordado, e se eu pensasse em dormir por mais aqueles "cinco minutinhos", eu não tinha travesseiro para fazer-lo.

Decidi levantar-me. Tratei de lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes, colocar um óculo escuro – já que não daria tempo de maquiar-me – e escolher uma roupa rapidamente.

Puxei minha mala de dentro do guarda-roupa, enguiçando o puxador da mesma e encaixando-a em minha mão. Notei que a de Tom não estava mais ali. Isso significava que ele já estava lá fora. E se chegou ao ponto de Gustav vir me acordar, significava também que eu estava atrasado.

Desci as escadas correndo e encontrei-os na recepção. Pude abrir um leve sorriso ao notar que Georg ainda tomava um café e Tom estava quieto no sofá de entrada, batendo os dedos alternadamente sobre a cabeceira do mesmo. Um tique já habitual.

Sentei-me ao lado de Tom, na dianteira do sofá, enquanto ele punha-se embaixo. Minhas pernas ficaram ao seu lado. Ele tocou meu tornozelo esquerdo, segurando-o na volta de seu dedo polegar e de seu dedo indicador. Permaneceu assim por um tempo, até que eu quebrasse o silêncio, conseqüentemente despertando-o.

"Esse fim de semana durou tão pouco, eu queria ter ficado mais." Falei em um tom mimoso, enquanto envolvi minhas mãos por seu pescoço.

"Eu também..." ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, com certa malícia colada nos olhos, direcionava a vista até o balcão. "Mas temos muito trabalho a fazer nos Estados Unidos..." ele acariciou meus braços levemente e depois ergueu a coluna, fazendo-me, implicitamente, soltá-lo.

"Eu tava tão relaxado." Continuei choramingando, como se fosse Tom quem decidisse as nossas rotas.

"Eu também, Billy, mas não sou eu quem decide, não é?" Continuava ele, com sua idéia entediante.

Desci minha traseira da dianteira do sofá, passando a ficar, agora sim, sentado ao lado dele. Abracei-o, laçando meu braço, um em suas costas, e outro pousado na barriga. Minha cabeça baixou até seu peito, e lá me recostei, abrigando o pouco de sono que ainda mantinha-se em meu corpo.

"Você sabe como é bom ter você nessas viagens, não sabe?" raspei minhas unhas sobre o tecido de sua camiseta, deixando-a enrugar-se como um papel encanecido. Senti sua pele macia recostada no pano, e as elevações de seu corpo naquele pequeno espaço.

"É?" ele perguntou, esboçando um sorriso quase invisível.

Em resposta, mostrei os meus dentes e levantei a minha cabeça, a fim de continuar a falar, porém olhando em seus olhos.

"É. É como estar com a Ritinha, com a mamãe... Você é um "pedaço de casa" aqui junto comigo, no meio de tanta gente estr..."

"Espera aí, Billy." Ele sussurrou e depois tocou a minha perna, apertando-a com uma dose larga de fraternidade. Rapidamente se levantou, descruzando suas pernas antes jogadas com extremo desleixo entre debaixo do corpo e o sofá.

Com os lábios ainda entreabertos e a sílaba "nha" também preparada para ser soada, mirei para onde Tom caminhava.

Meus olhos brilharam e meu peito se acelerou com um tipo de raiva. Vi-o apoiar seus braços sobre o balcão e dizer "olá" quase em um sussurro. A garota loira, no balcão há pelo menos desde que me sentei neste sofá, estava antes no telefone.

Com um "olá", ela também o respondeu sorridente. Pude ler seus lábios dentre minhas lentes escuras. Depois perguntou a ele se desejava alguma coisa, e sem a mínima questão de falar baixo, Tom respondera que desejava sim, desejava _muitas_ coisas.

Ela sorria novamente, um tanto sem graça com minha presença exatamente atrás dos dois. Passou a mão dentre a lateral do pescoço e disse-o que podia fazer os seus pedidos. Bancava a desentendida, mas era visível que sacava o interesse de meu irmão.

"Primeiro seu telefone... Depois..." notei-o morder os lábios, passar os olhos sobre ela e erguê-los ao rosto da recepcionista. Sua língua traçou os dentes, e seu corpo avançou um pouco mais na bancada. "O que você quiser."

O rosto dela era estático. Parecia não estar acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Seu par de olhos verdes o encarou quase da mesma forma, e depois desceram para visualizar o bolsinho de sua saia de veludo azul. Ela retirou de lá um pedaço de papel e anotou o seu número rapidamente, entregando em seguida a ele.

Ele pegou o papel e sussurrou algo como "maravilha", "ótimo", eu não pude compreender corretamente. O pedaço de folha foi embrulhado e colocado em um de seus vários bolsos da calça. Ele ia beijá-la no rosto, como uma "forma de agradecimento". Forma que, já o vi aplicar várias vezes. É sempre um estalo no canto dos lábios, que deixa a língua se recostar à pele para, segundo ele, atiçar o imaginário da menina e deixá-la com a vontade de vê-lo de novo acesa.

Mas eu não estava mais a fim de assistir àquela porcaria se reprisar. Aproveitei que Georg e Gustav desciam as escadas com suas malas e simplesmente os interrompi.

"Tom!" exclamei.

Ele olhou para trás, enquanto a garota, um pouco assustada, recuou, aceitando a condição de que o clima estava quebrado.

"Vamos já, inseto!" complementei já de pé. Tratei de logo me encaminhar à porta e juntar-me a Georg, Gustav e nossas malas.

Para minha felicidade, notando que todos nós já estávamos reunidos exceto Tom, Jost entrou na casa-hotel, ficando junto de nós três e olhou para Tom, esperando-o também.

"Preciso ir..."

"Hellen." Ajudou-o ela, tocando sobre o seu crachá.

"Hellen." Tom repetiu, buscando ter pressa em seus atos. _"Hasta luego."_

"_Hasta."_ Respondeu, apoiando a mão em seu rosto e o cotovelo sobre o balcão. Ainda observava faminta cada passo de meu irmão.

Tom foi correndo até o sofá, pegou sua mala-mochila, jogando uma alça sobre as costas e veio ainda correndo até a porta, onde nós quatro e mais alguns seguranças o esperávamos.

Revirando os olhos, com cuidado para que nenhum deles notasse, agradeci aos céus por aquele espetáculo chato ter terminado.

Fomos todos para o carro-limusine, o mesmo que nos levaria até o aeroporto com destino aos Estados Unidos, onde teríamos mais turnês, entrevistas e um disco novo para preparar.

Aos sentarmos todos no banco, Georg puxou uma garrafa de vinho espanhol de dentre o cubo de gelo, com um sorriso animado no rosto.

"_A las chicas de España." _Tom pegou um copo, aceitando a sérvia de Georg, depois ambos brindaram. Tom bafejou a golada, mexendo o gelo com o dedo em seguida. "Eu que o diga."

"Vocês não perdem uma, em?" riu Gustav.

"Eu? Eu sou até comportado... Mas o Tom... Ah, tá. Pegou várias na festa de anteontem e ainda tava cantando a recepcionista na saída." Respondeu Georg, em um tom de zomba.

"Meu amigo, se eu toco guitarra o motivo é este. Tanta mulher fácil no meu pé, sem que eu faça o mínimo esforço." Contemplou-se, perdendo totalmente a modéstia – se é que ele tem modéstia pra perder.

"To ligado." Adicionou Gustav, soando um tanto malicioso e dando a entender que nestas férias também não ficou sozinho.

"Só o Bill que fica aí deitado, não pega ninguém."

Tom jogou-me um cubo de gelo que foi parar sobre minha barriga. Eu estava quieto, virado para a janela, descansando meu sono e apenas ouvindo-os até ser realmente importunado.

"Vão se foder!" Joguei o gelo de volta, sem preocupar-me em qual colo o mesmo cairia.

"Porra." Disse Georg. Realmente não havia caído no colo de Tom.

"Caraca, Bill." Ouvi dizer o meu irmão, com um tom mais manso. "Você está nervoso, em?"

"Estou cansado desse lugar." Respondi mal humorado, com a finalidade de disfarçar que na verdade eu estava cheio era daquela conversa idiota que os três mantinham.

"Fica frio, Cind, nós já estamos indo embora." Falou Gustav.

Girei o meu rosto, até poder olhar o meu baterista. Com uma expressão séria, olhei-o de forma odiosa.

"Bill." Consertou ele, visivelmente segurando o riso.

"Melhor assim." Disse eu, com indiferença. Voltei para o meu canto e fechei os olhos, agora com a paz do silêncio posta naquele carro.

Tom: sempre preocupado com garotas. Faz música pra pegar garotas, tem um estilo pra seduzir garotas, tem dinheiro pra atrair garotas, gosta de ser atraente pra conquistar garotas. É famoso para ter garotas. Vive pra ter garotas. Respira pra ter garotas. Move-se por garotas, existe por garotas.

E o sonho de quando tínhamos sete anos? Sumiu? Que eu me lembre queríamos levar alegria às pessoas através da música, e não "pegar garotas" em festa de gente famosa. Se o seu objetivo mudou, pergunto-me se você merece um posto tão desejado por tantos músicos, já que apenas _os meus_ sonhos parecem ter continuado puros.

**Flashes.**

**Bill.**

"Quer mais alguma coisa, Bill?" disse a garota de avental e roupa azul padronizada. Compunha-se também de um pequeno sorriso no rosto e uma bandeja nas mãos.

"Só um copo de café, por favor." Respondi-a com um sorriso, a fim de ser educado.

"Só um momento!" exclamou a 'donzela', feliz em ser útil.

Natalie terminou os últimos retoques de minha maquiagem e em seguida sentou-se na cadeira de madeira posta ao meu lado, mascando o seu chiclete com um pouco de euforia.

Ela banhou os pincéis na água e, em seguida, passou a visão para mim, deixando os pincéis em repouso após tanta sombra preta em seus fios.

Seus olhos castanhos vieram em meu rosto, seu pescoço curvou-se, analisando-me. Ela piscou três vezes. Era um tique que Nat possuía, quando fazia isso, significava que estava tentando saber o que você está pensando.

"Tem algo borrado?" murmurei, com a finalidade de quebrar aquele olhar observador sobre mim.

"Não, pelo contrário. Está perfeito hoje, estou até orgulhosa." Respondeu-me, com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Hm..." sussurrei baixando a visão.

"É que você parece abatido." Arriscou ela, pousando o seu chiclete cor-de-rosa sobre a língua e agora, mais do que nunca, encarando-me como se encara uma criança quando vamos ver se esta tem febre.

"Você acha? Impressão sua." Sorri alargado, com um pouco de força na expressão. Não queria sorrir naquele momento, mas também não estava abatido.

"Impressão? Certo, certo... Espero mesmo que seja, Dr. Bill. Você sabe como fico chateada quando você não confia em mim pra contar os seus problemas, não sabe?" ela empinou o nariz de forma engraçada e introduziu o dedo nos lábios, passando a enrolar o chiclete no indicador e a mordiscá-lo de volta à língua.

Era impressionante o quanto Natalie adorava brincar com gomas de mascar.

"É sim, Nat." Sorri, agora de verdade, deixando escapar um grunhido espontâneo. A camareira veio até mim, com minha xícara de café.

"Obrigado." Disse eu, pegando a caneca do recipiente prateado e, conseqüentemente, fazendo com que a mulher fosse embora, deixando-me de volta apenas um "disponha" sorridente.

Levei o café até os lábios, sentindo a fumaça subir pela xícara. Assoprei antes da minha golada, e, posteriormente, pude sentir o prazer que a cafeína quente me proporcionava.

"Está gostoso?" disse Nat, com a testa franzida e uma expressão agoniada.

"Está sim." Respondi-a, enquanto ainda assoprava o líquido, a fim de tomá-lo todo depressa.

"Odeio café." Comentou gargalhando.

"Isso é porque a senhorita nunca tomou um _cappuccino_." Tomei outro gole com uma expressão prazerosa, a fim de causar-lhe um pouco mais de repugnância.

"Já tomei sim, ok? E é horrível." Respondeu minha amiga, sem deixar-se vencer.

"Será que dá tempo de me fazerem mais um?" perguntei, sugando o restinho que ficava pregado à xícara e proporcionando ao ambiente o barulho de um chiado divertido. "Café me dá energia."

"Ai, ai. Gosto é que nem braço." Ela pausou.

"O que?" questionei curioso e ao mesmo tempo divertido.

"Tem uns que não tem." Ela respondeu rude, fazendo-me rir por conseqüência.

"Mas dá tempo sim, Sr. Bill Kaulitz. Aliás, dá tempo e sobra tempo pra você tomar uns cinqüenta cafezinhos." Falou enquanto esfregava um dedo sobre a superfície de uma das unhas, observando o estado do esmalte.

"Tanto tempo assim?" arregalei os olhos.

"Segundo o David _L_ost, você ainda tem uma hora antes do show." Ela tornou a olhar pra mim, com uma cara um tanto mal humorada.

"Uma hora? E eu aqui pronto?" minha expressão tornou-se igualmente mal humorada.

"Ordens do seu produtor querido." Disse Natalie, ainda indiferente.

"Então vou ao meu quarto afinar mais um pouco." Falei ao mesmo tempo em que pousava a xícara sobre a bancada de maquiagem.

"E o café?" fez-me uma cara de interrogação.

"Pede pra entregarem pra mim depois do show?" supliquei, fazendo sinal de missa com minhas mãos e olhos penosos a minha pequena amiga.

"Peço sim." Sorriu Natalie.

"Aliás, não peça café... Vou estar cansado depois do show e só terei uma hora pra dormir antes de pegar o avião. Pede um copo de leite quente e um calmante, 'ta certo?"

"Beleza, garanhão." Ela sorriu e largou os seus braços sobre o corpo, observando-me sair, enquanto eu mandava um beijo para ela.

Depois de Andreas, Natalie é com certeza a minha melhor amiga. O que é algo fantástico já que na teoria ela é apenas a minha maquiadora.

Talvez tenha sido o seu humor sarcástico e o seu companheirismo que nos tenha aproximado; além de que, com Natalie eu tinha confiança. Sabia que dela não viria maiores e nem menores intenções. Ela era homossexual e tinha namorada. Muito bonita por sinal... Seu nome era Kate, fotógrafa, fez vários photoshoots da banda e assim como Natalie, era muito bem humorada e sarcástica. Faziam um belo par.

Peguei as chaves de meu camarim com um dos produtores e abri o meu mini-quarto. Estava entre a tentação de cair na cama e afinar um pouco mais a voz. É claro que preferi o segundo, afinal, dormir estragaria o meu cabelo, amarrotaria minha roupa e borraria a maquiagem recém-feita; enquanto afinar me daria mais perfeição na hora de cantar.

Acendi a luz e fui em direção à minha cama. Notei logo um livro aberto de qualquer jeito sobre o lençol. Peguei-o, fechando-o e virando a capa aos meus olhos.

**Para**

**Bill Kaulitz**

"Meu diário." Sussurrei, pensando alto.

Livrando o pensamento de que alguém tinha entrado em meu recinto e mexido em minhas coisas, apenas sorri por lembrar de que eu não escrevia ali desde que tinha quatorze anos.

Sentei-me na cama, abrindo a primeira página. Logo no verso da capa havia uma foto minha com Tom, em preto e branco. Nós sorríamos e estávamos abraçados. Eu agarrava-me em suas costas enquanto ele se esforçava para manter-me sobre seu corpo. Lembro-me que este fora o nosso primeiro photoshoot com a Tokio Hotel formada, e, agora, lembro-me também que fora a única foto que colei em meu diário. E que no dia em que a colei, era próximo ao dia em que eu passei a esquecer o meu pequeno cúmplice na gaveta.

Sorri notando nossa inocência e o sorriso bobo que habitava em nossos rostos. Não pude resistir a continuar folheando aquele pequeno livro.

Passei várias folhas de anotações, notando como era a minha letra, mas parei de folhear com tanto desleixo ao notar o primeiro desenho do diário. Foi como se minha memória houvesse tomado um banho de refresco, pois, de repente, mil lembranças a clareavam.

Eu toquei a folha com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apoiava o livro, e meus olhos, atentamente, passaram a checar cada detalhe.

"_**Estou muito feliz hoje. Pela primeira vez consegui ficar de pé em meu skate. E é claro... O meu querido irmão ajudou-me. Realmente não sei o que seria de mim se eu não o tivesse... Mal consigo pensar nisso."**_

Abaixo, com riscos fortes de um lápis preto, estava o meu desenho borrado. Era possível notar com visibilidade a minha imagem, com a franja, que, posteriormente, originaria o meu look "Schrei", começando a crescer e os olhos já pintados de preto. Eu punha-me encima de um skate perfeitamente desenhado e meu irmão, já de dreads, porém livre de touca ou boné, segurava em minha mão para que eu não caísse. No meu rosto havia um sorriso e no dele uma expressão tensa, mostrando o cuidado que ele estava tendo para evitar uma queda de minha parte.

_(...) _

"_Você precisa aprender a andar de skate como eu." Ele olhava-me, com o seu transporte pré-adolescente encaixado nas mãos. Sua expressão era séria, causando um ar engraçado. _

"_Por quê?" eu o respondi; igualmente sério. _

"_Não quero que fiquem rindo de você por não conseguir." Ele pousou o seu skate no chão e passou a olhar dentro dos meus olhos, apertando um lábio contra o outro e comprimindo-os em sua secura. _

_Olhei para o objeto de tão difícil domínio posto a minha frente como um desafio, sentindo a saliva apertar minha goela. Ergui meus olhos de volta a ele, desconcentrando-me do skate._

"_Mas Tom... Você sabe... Eu nem gosto de andar de skate. Por isso não sei usar." Tentei driblá-lo, enquanto mantinha as mãos dentro do bolso._

"_Eu odeio natação e nem por isso deixo de nadar." Insistiu ele._

"_Mas você deveria deixar de nadar se não gosta." Olhei para baixo com um sorriso se esboçando nos lábios. Eu começava a ter certeza de que os meus argumentos o estariam convencendo._

"_Não! Faço, pois não quero nenhum otário me enxergando como um imbecil. Preciso ser bom nos esportes! E você também, porque é meu irmão." Ele disse com voz autoritária, broxando o meu sorrisinho de vitória antecipada. _

_Reergui meus olhos, ainda disposto a insistir._

"_Eu sou bom em literatura." Pronunciei choroso._

"_Desde quando literatura é esporte?" Tom franziu a sobrancelha, censurando-me._

"_Eu faço ballet."_

_Ele pôs o indicador sobre os próprios lábios, e, bastante receoso, olhou para os lados. Ciente de que onde estávamos não havia ninguém, dirigiu-se a mim: "Schh! Não diga isso alto... Droga."_

"_Tomi!" supliquei. _

"_Cale a boca Bill, você vai aprender a andar de skate e pronto. Eu sou o mais velho e você deve respeitar o que eu digo." _

_Agachou por um momento, colocando o seu skate bem próximo dos meus pés. Ele segurou minha mão e passou a observar a parte debaixo de meu corpo. "Sobe." Disse ele._

"_Como se dez minutos fossem grande coisa." Resmunguei, cedendo a sua insistência._

_Finalmente, subi no skate, me desequilibrando de forma desastrosa nos primeiros passos. _

_Mas, felizmente, Tom esteve lá para me dar apoio até que eu ganhasse equilíbrio e, depois de algumas semanas, conseguisse andar sozinho. (...)_

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, virei a página.

"_**Papai finalmente arrumou uma desculpa sólida para sair de casa."**_

_(...)_

"_Bill!" abrindo a porta de nosso quarto, Tom gritou entusiasmado, pregando-me um susto. Seus olhos arregalados brilhavam e de seus lábios reluzia a cor vermelha maçã. Ele entrou e fechou a porta, trancando-a depois, sem justificar o porquê de tê-lo feito._

_Assustado, deixei o meu lápis cair no chão e, sem querer, amassei a folha na qual eu fazia a tarefa de casa. Sentindo o coração, antes momentaneamente acelerado, começar a se acalmar, olhei-o e resmunguei. "Que é, fedelho?"_

"_Desce daí! Tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar!" dizia ele, ainda entusiasmado, enquanto mirava-me no alto da cama de beliche. _

_Pacientemente desci, pisando com minhas meias de algodão em cada degrau da escada. Ao descer, Tom sentou-se na cama de baixo, a que era a sua. Acabei por imitá-lo._

"_O que você quer mostrar?" questionei-o, franzindo o cenho. _

"_Olha." Ele disse brevemente. Depois, sem nenhum tipo de toque tátil, colou os lábios aos meus e enterrou sua língua por minha abertura trêmula. Lambeu brevemente o início de meus dentes inferiores até chegar ao centro da língua, onde se cessou e se distanciou de mim. Nossos lábios fizeram o barulho de um estalo e um filete de saliva fez com que nossas bocas permanecessem interligadas por ainda mais alguns meros milésimos. _

_Olhou para mim, enquanto eu não tinha nenhuma reação. Meus olhos estavam estáticos e a respiração descompassada. Sentia as mãos tremendo, pois sabia que de algum jeito, aquilo não era certo. _

"_É bom?" perguntou-me, com um sorriso empolgado esboçado nos lábios. _

_Rolei os olhos por seu rosto, ainda com o restante do corpo sem muitas reações, além da respiração. Pisquei algumas vezes e o respondi. "É." Baixei os olhos. "É bom..."_

"_Então me beija de novo." Ele avançou o peito, para novamente colar nossos lábios, mas o segurei antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, travando-o no tórax e privando-o de alcançar-me. Ele abriu os olhos, antes fechados com tanta inocência aparente, e passou a olhar-me desentendido._

_Eu sabia que aquilo era errado de alguma forma, pois nós dois éramos homens e todas as pessoas que se beijavam eram sempre um homem e uma mulher. Assim como papai e mamãe, além dos casais de novela – as minhas únicas vistas a beijos. Nós dois éramos homens. Nós dois éramos irmãos. _

"_O que foi, Bill?" disse ele, olhando minha mão atrapalhando o seu avanço._

"_Quem te ensinou isso, Tom?" perguntei-o. _

_Ele, por sua vez, sentou-se direito, desistindo de voltar a beijar-me. "Aprendi na escola." _

"_Com quem?" insisti._

"_Emillie." Respondeu-me um tanto sem graça, como se não quisesse contar._

"_Vocês se beijaram?" virei minha cabeça, curioso._

"_Sim." Disse-me ele, com normalidade._

"_Nunca vi gente da nossa idade se beijando." Franzi a testa, achando estranho._

"_Nós já temos nove anos." Ele cruzou o braço, erguendo a sobrancelha e mantendo a expressão seria. _

"_Mesmo assim." Opus-me, baixando os olhos._

"_Pois eu e Emillie já nos beijamos várias vezes!" gabou-se, erguendo mais ainda a sua sobrancelha._

"_Que nojeira." Contrai os lábios, formando uma expressão de náusea, a fim de não ceder ao seu convencimento. _

"_Mas você disse que era bom." Foi sua vez de fazer uma expressão desentendida._

"_Nem tudo que é nojento é ruim." Virei para o lado, cruzando os braços, a fim de não precisar olhar em seu rosto. _

"_Então eu posso continuar te mostrando o que eu aprender mesmo se for nojento?" Olhei-o pelo cantinho do olho, podendo ver seus olhos brilharam de uma forma em que era impossível dizer não. E, além disso, o que tínhamos feito não tinha sido ruim. Parecia uma proposta interessante. _

"_Pode." respondi-o com um sorriso acanhado formado nos lábios. _

"_Então vou lhe ensinar tudo o que eu aprender!" ele disse mais alto, esbanjando empolgue._

"_E eu posso te ensinar também?" apoiei minhas duas mãos sobre a cama, passando a ficar mais perto de seu rosto, enquanto falava com a mesma empolgação que ele possuía. _

"_Você?" ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sinal de surpresa. Sua voz possuía um leve tom de deboche. _

"_É." Baixei o meu nível, um pouco desolado._

"_Se você aprender algo..." ele curvou o pescoço, ainda debochado. _

"_Tom." Eu apareci na porta de seu banheiro, com os braços colados nas costas e as mãos caindo levemente pela parte traseira do corpo. Meus olhos brilhavam e eu mantinha um sorriso sacana._

"_Sim?" ele respondeu, enquanto escovava, agora, a parte de cima dos dentes. _

"_Eu e Emillie estamos namorando." Falei em tom meigo e expandi ainda mais o meu sorriso, observando-o atentamente enquanto esperava a sua reação como um faminto espera por comida. _

"_O quê?" ele exclamou em alto som. Sua escova imediatamente caiu dos lábios, indo parar na pia. Encarou-me com a boca lotada de espuma e uma expressão extremamente raivosa. "Mas ela estava namorando comigo!"_

_Baixei a visão até seus pés, por um momento, e depois os ergui, ainda sorrindo. Preparei-me para sair dali antes que ele pudesse dizer-me algo a mais, deixando-o apenas com a sua resposta. Um adorável "Est__ava__."(...)_

_(...)_

_Eu estava sentado na grama de nosso quintal, com o laptop no colo, próximo a piscina, quando senti seus lábios macios estalarem em meu rosto. Fizeram o ruído de um crepito, deixando no ar a meiguice de seu ato._

_Ele já estava lá, sentado comigo, exatamente ao meu lado, onde nossos reflexos podiam ser vistos na piscina. Nós dois, a cada ano que se passava, ficávamos mais diferentes um do outro. Tanto em aparência quanto em personalidade._

_Ele olhou-me de forma maliciosa e com uma voz abrandada, sussurrou como se houvesse receio de que mais alguém o ouvisse. "Papai e mamãe saíram e eu aprendi uma coisa nova." _

_Olhei-o com estranheza, pois desde o nosso primeiro beijo, Tom nunca mais havia "me ensinado" nada. Foquei-me em seus olhos, observando a malícia que ainda habitava no par. No alto de nossos recém-feitos treze anos, Tom e eu já tínhamos noção de várias coisas._

"_Ensinar o que, veadinho?" gargalhei, deixando o sorriso apossar-se do meu rosto após o momento de descontração. Passei a olhar para o reflexo, notando que ele não se importara muito com o apelido._

"_Aposto que você ainda não transou." Ele coçou o queixo, enquanto falava. "Aliás, aposto que você nem ao menos sabe o que é transar..." Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e curvou o pescoço, deixando seu queixo apontar para o peito. "Não como eu sei." Dizia ele, sorrindo divertido. _

"_E o que importa?" rolei os meus olhos por meu notebook e o ajustei para frente, a fim de cobri-lo __do reflexo do sol e desviar-me da atenção de Tom. _

_Ele bateu a mão sobre meu computador, fazendo com que as tampas se corrompessem uma a outra e produzirem um barulho de baque. Seu corpo aproximou-se, enquanto sua mão, ainda pousada no recipiente prata, trazia-o, conseqüentemente, para mais perto de meu rosto. Seus olhos miraram os meus e por ali ficaram. Na intensidade de seu olhar, era possível notar-me no reflexo de sua pupila._

_Minhas bochechas coraram e, por um momento, senti-me com os lábios entreabertos. _

_A fim de quebrar a nossa situação, pisquei uma vez. Ele desviou-se no mesmo momento. "Tomi..." _

_Ele olhou para baixo, pousando a ponta de seu tênis sobre a água azul da piscina e mergulhou os seus olhos no mesmo local em que seu tênis pousava. "Você é o único amigo no qual posso confiar todas... Todas as minhas coisas." _

"_Mas..." observei o nosso reflexo na água e a expressão desolada na qual se punha Tom. Imitei-o, pousando a ponta de meus dedos em pêlo no mesmo local de seu tênis esquerdo, podendo sentir a frieza na qual estava nossa piscina. "Você tem tantos."_

_Voltei ao olhá-lo e, automaticamente, ele fez o mesmo. Sua mão pousou-se na grama, dando-o apoio, enquanto seus olhos ainda eram baixos. "Eles não são reais."_

"_... Não como você." Completou Tom._

"_Como eu?" _

"_Você jamais me zombaria... Porque somos... Iguais." Ele disse em pausas, enquanto tocava a grama com os dedos. "Eu sinto que somos... Iguais." _

"_Do jeito que estou pensando?" franzi a testa, enquanto observava os seus olhos ainda baixos, mirados para minha sombra. _

"_Não..." ele gargalhou por um instante, sendo acompanhado de seus olhos que, espremidos, pareciam sorrir, imitando vossos lábios. Senti as bochechas queimarem de vergonha por meus pensamentos enquanto ele finalizava o sorriso pouco a pouco. "Mas... Eu acho que sim, eu acho que também somos iguais, __nesse__ sentido." ele disse, agora mais sério. _

"_Talvez." Rolei meus olhos horizontalmente pela grama, podendo ver a movimentação de suas, já largas, calças jeans. Elas fizeram um embolado de pernas e se aproximaram de mim. Erguendo meus olhos, lá estava o meu irmão, novamente. Olhava-me agora, apoiando suas mãos uma em cada joelho. Os lábios mantinham o sorriso de lado e os olhos brilhavam. _

_Ele se aproximou, elevando apenas o queixo até mim, enquanto, agora, mordia uma pequena porção de seu lábio inferior. Colei meus lábios na lateral de seu queixo e lá beijei, sentindo a fricção de minha saliva por sua pele. Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou uma mão em meu cabelo, o acariciando com delicadeza. Sua face andou alguns centímetros, até ficarmos com os lábios um a direção do outro. Pude sentir sua respiração vir em um sopro quente contra meus lábios e a presença dos seus magnetizar sobre os meus. Ele roçou-os, em um roçar que quase não se encostava, apenas fazia-se sentir o mínimo._

_Nervoso, pude apenas sussurrar contra seus lábios, "Seja doce comigo, Tomi." E senti-lo colar nossas bocas e beijar-me. Beijava devagar, tocava nossas línguas, fazia estalos barulhentos com nossos lábios, babava-os por fora. O peso de seu corpo veio sobre o meu, espremendo-me entre ele e a grama. Nossos membros ficaram devidamente pressionados, arrancado sussurros de ambas as partes e tornando o nosso beijo mais rápido, mais intenso. _

_Segurei-o na borda da camiseta, pronto para subi-la, a fim de sentir nossas barrigas em fricção, mas uma sombra havia nos coberto e, de repente, ele não me beijava mais. Seus olhos eram direcionados pra cima e, covardemente, eu não me atrevia a fazer o mesmo._

_A voz rouca de nosso pai soou palavrões e obscenidades inacabáveis. Nossos corpos foram levados no ar, um de cada vez, e fomos devidamente castigados. (...)_

Angustiado e sentindo o coração batendo forte no peito, virei a página, encontrando um desenho de ódio que chamara minha atenção.

Coloquei um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha e deslizei a mão suavemente até o colchão, pousando-a ali e dando apoio para que eu me acomodasse melhor na cama, graças aos seus pulsos. Aproximei o diário de meu rosto.

Meus olhos giraram, misturando-se no preto da maquiagem. Minhas pupilas visualizaram atentamente aquele desenho. Em uma árvore havia a minha imagem, perfeitamente desenhada. Os cabelos já eram espetados e os olhos já eram pretos. As calças eram rasgadas, a blusa apertada. Em volta de meu pescoço havia uma corda, com ênfase na amarração. Em volta de meus olhos, lágrimas vermelhas que eram, sem dúvida, a principal fonte de cor da página.

Essas lágrimas vazavam até o final do papel, onde havia uma ausência de cor quebrada apenas por riscos vermelhos já finos. Minha cabeça era parcialmente caída e, ainda na mesma folha, porém na página ao lado, havia um desenho de Tom.

Ele estava rodeado de amigos. Tantos meninos, quanto meninas. Sorria, segurando o seu skate, enquanto eu continuava ali, morto.

A sua caracterização era feita pelo piercing no lábio e as rastas, mostrando que aquele sentimento mostrado na página era algo recente.

**Ele se esquece de mim a cada dia mais. **

_(...)_

_Eu passava os canais de TV constantemente. Poderia dizer que já era a terceira vez que eu fazia isso. Nunca achava algo interessante o suficiente para me prender. Os desenhos animados do Japão pareciam ter tirado férias naquela manhã._

_Eu estava sentado no chão, enquanto Tom punha-se no sofá, virado de costas e com uma almofada cobrindo-lhe toda a região da cabeça. Seu corpo estava encolhido e, ao tocar-lo, ele certamente resmungaria um "Sai daqui."._

_Desliguei a televisão e, mesmo assim, decidi atormentá-lo._

"_Nós não vamos ao bar do Alasca hoje?" Pousei o controle sobre o carpete e o soltei enquanto tentava, com uma voz extremamente calma, ter um pouco de sua atenção._

_Ele remexeu sua bunda magra sobre o tecido vermelho de nosso acento, fazendo ruidinhos de impacto. Depois, como eu previa, resmungou. "Eu estou passando mal."_

"_O que você tem?" perguntei, insistindo e, desta vez, olhando pra cima, a fim de vê-lo._

"_Indisposição, sono." murmurou Tom._

"_Mas você não se lembra? Nós vamos nos apresentar no Alasca hoje à noite." Contrapus, impaciente. _

"_Mas é à noite, Bill, e ainda está de tarde." Resmungou Tom._

"_Você precisa me ajudar a afinar." _

"_Não consigo... Pode pedir à mamãe que me traga um chá?" A fim de intensificar o drama, Tom levou as mãos até a cabeça._

"_Posso... Porque para você estar pedindo um chá em vez de uma coca gelada ou uma birita deve ser porque realmente está doente." Gargalhei e levantei-me do chão, abandonando o meu adorado controle. _

"_Shhh!" exclamou ele. "Não diga essa palavra enquanto mamãe estiver por perto."_

"_Que palavra?"_

"_Birita."_

"_E Por quê?" ergui a sobrancelha._

"_Porque ela não pode saber, idiota!" sussurrou._

_Sem capacidade para respondê-lo, bufei e sai da sala. Encaminhei-me até a cozinha, o cômodo ao lado, a fim de pedir à mamãe que fizesse o tal chá. _

"_Mãe, Tom quer um chá."_

_Foi o que disse à nossa mãe que, rapidamente, parou de assistir o seu programa de culinária pela TV da cozinha e espanou o microondas._

"_Chá de quê?" perguntou, falando um pouco alto._

"_Não sei. Um que possa deixá-lo mais... Vivo." Olhei para meus pés, escondendo um sorriso bobo._

"_Vivo?" Mamãe riu, enquanto mantinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, ainda limpando a bancada, mas sem prestar atenção nela, e sim em mim. Estava me encarando com seu sorriso._

"_É. Talvez..." Apoiei minha mão sobre a pia e olhei-a retirar a panela e o sache de chá do armário e rapidamente ligar o fogão para o preparo da bebida._

_Enquanto fazia, olhei para trás, podendo ter a visão da sala. Observei se Tom ainda estava deitado no sofá, e, ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele havia se virado de frente e estava parcialmente sentado. A coluna inclinada à frente, um pouco de preguiça nos olhos. Falava no celular. _

_Espichei os meus ouvidos, querendo, realmente, ouvir o que ele estava murmurando. E então me aproximei._

"_Tudo bem. Vou falar com minha mãe e já estou chegando aí, beleza?" ele bateu os dedos pela barriga, esticou as pernas e olhou para o teto. "Não, não vou demorar, And!" continuou ele. "Sim, sim. Até mais." Ele bateu a tampa do celular e eu afastei minha cabeça depressa, a fim de não ser pego. À minha frente estava minha mãe, com uma caneca de chá em uma bandeja._

"_Pode levar ao Tom por mim, Bill?" _

"_Sim..." peguei a bandeja de suas mãos, notando minha imagem se refletindo automaticamente no __prateado, e as costas de minha mãe se virando. "Claro." sussurrei._

_Dei o primeiro passo e Tom apareceu no cômodo, fazendo-me quitar a idéia de ir até ele. Ele pegou a caneca de chá e com o ruído causado, mamãe olhou para trás. "O que foi, Tom?"_

"_Nada, mãe. Só um pouco indisposto." Ele sorriu, tomando todo o chá em alguns poucos goles largos e depois colocando a caneca na bandeja que eu segurava, fazendo-me sentir um meio... Garçom. _

_Bafejou e puxou ar pelas narinas, atendendo ao pedido de oxigenação feito pelo seu corpo._

"_Mas com esse chazinho você vai melhorar!" disse mamãe, com um tom orgulhoso na voz._

"_Já estou melhor." Tom sorriu. "Posso ir à casa do Andreas? Ele está me esperando no ponto de ônibus." Virou-se pra ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas e falando em um tom de súplica. _

"_Desde que não façam bagunça e volte antes das nove, tudo bem." _

"_Tranqüila." Rebateu Tom._

"_Estou falando sério, Tom Kaulitz. A Sra. Liesel reclamou que quando vocês dois vão pra lá bagunçam muito a casa. Fiquei envergonhada. Parece até que eu e o Gordon não te demos educação." disse mamãe._

"_Nós nunca fizemos bagunça!" afirmou Tom e, depois, passou as mãos dentre a camiseta, olhando pra baixo. "Na verdade, só uma vez. Tínhamos quebrado um vaso caro... Ela ficou chateada." justificou._

"_Não é pra menos." Eu disse. "Eu nunca quebro nada." Sorri orgulhoso._

"_Cala a boca, pivete." Murmurou. _

"_Meninos..." disse nossa mãe._

"_Muito bem. Vá ficar na casa do Andreas. Só não se esqueça do Alasca hoje à noite, idiota." completei._

"_Tranqüilo, pivete." Tom ergueu e baixou a sobrancelha duas vezes rapidamente e abriu um sorriso imbecil. Logo se afastou de mim, deixando a cozinha e subindo para o quarto. Certamente iria pegar sua chave e algumas coisas para levar a casa de Andreas._

"_Porque não vai com ele em vez de se chatear? O Andreas não é seu amigo também?" perguntou mamãe._

"_Eu poderia ir, mãe. Mas hoje é a primeira vez que tocaremos juntos em um local em que há gente que não seja você, o Gordon e a vovó. Então estou ansioso. Nós tínhamos combinado de ensaiarmos juntos para que eu não ficasse tão nervoso e eu também o ajudaria com a questão da timidez, mas..." abri a geladeira, a fim de pegar um suco._

"_Vejo que ele já tem segurança suficiente." Meu tom de voz mudou de expressivo para chateado._

_(...)_

Mudei as páginas novamente. As notei brancas. Voltei o diário pelo começo e, nostalgicamente, passei a folheá-lo.

Droga. Desenhos e desenhos e mais algumas escrituras que não eram muito diferentes das situações de minhas lembranças. Em minha mente, uma única conclusão: Tom continuava exatamente assim! Igual a antes.

Enquanto eu fazia de tudo para estar ao seu lado, ajudá-lo, ser um bom irmão; enquanto eu o tinha como meu confidente, considerava-o como o meu único amigo de verdade, enquanto eu me dedicava e dava a ele o amor que ele precisava enquanto estávamos longe de casa, deixava-o ter-me como um diário trancado no qual pudesse chorar e desabafar sem que ninguém pudesse saber de nada depois, enquanto eu morreria e mataria por ele, ele simplesmente não se sentia assim.

Abri o meu diário e de forma brusca e até ansiosa, busquei no apoio ao lado de minha cama uma caneta. Rapidamente encontrei uma folha em branco e comecei a escrever.

"_Sempre cuida de mim quando eu preciso. Dá-me carinho e apoio, mas... Trata-me como uma prostituta. No dia seguinte, está ocupado demais com outras pessoas, com coisas mais importantes. Desde deixar-me só nos intervalos escolares e, hoje em dia, nas fan's party. Desde beijar e abraçar-me quando chegávamos do colégio, e depois largar os nossos jogos para abraçar e beijar os lábios de uma garota qualquer, como faz hoje, com as nossas fãs._

_Não entendo. Se fosse ciúme, eu não preciso sentir isso. Se fosse inveja de suas garotas, muito menos. Posso ter todas que eu queira. Elas ainda gritam mais por mim do que por você. Sonham mais comigo do que com você. Têm em mim a imagem de um cara perfeito, que não é um conquistador, que é romântico e gosta de bichinhos. Um cara que quer encontrar um amor pra vida toda, enquanto você só quer saber de brincar com elas._

_Mais uma hipocrisia. Enquanto você diz "te amo" a todo mundo de forma tão convincente, ri deles nas costas. Será que faz isso comigo também? Dá autógrafo e depois zomba da cara de cada um, diz os seus defeitos, como se você fosse perfeito. Quando não estou por perto, zomba dos meus defeitos também?_

_Quando diz amo-te, eu acredito. Mas você se contradiz em vários momentos._

_Onde você está? Você e o seu desleixo. O show vai começar. Nós poderíamos estar aqui, juntos, aquecendo Break Away. Sabe, gosto quando você toca na guitarra. Seus sentimentos parecem sinceros. Eles são? (...)". _

A maçaneta girou duas vezes, e então o indivíduo do lado de fora notou que era necessário passar o cartão de entrada para que a fechadura se abrisse. Assustado, passei os dedos pelos olhos, retirando uma lágrima que escorrera involuntariamente, enquanto eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos.

Também fechei o diário e, antes que a cabeça do ser pudesse aparecer, escondi-o debaixo do travesseiro.

"Vamos, Bill! Vamos, vamos, vamos!" gritou Georg, invadindo o quarto. "Vai, vamos!" ele bateu palmas, completamente agitado.

Soltei um riso de alívio e relaxei os ombros, saindo rapidamente da cama, enquanto o meu corpo embolava-se pelos lençóis macios.

Pensei que era Tom, mas seria algo impróprio demais. À uma hora dessas, ele estaria certamente no mini-bar, com alguma garota.

"Faltam dois minutos, Cinderela. E se você se deitar vai estragar o cabelo, por isso, vamos já! _Now!_" zombou-me, ainda agitado.

Passei as mãos pelos meus fios e peguei o espelho de mão, a fim de ver se a maquiagem não havia borrado. Ainda estava tudo certo. Depois o olhei, desaprovando a brincadeirinha. "Há-há, que engraçado você, Gê." Dei-lhe uma palmada forte nas costas, partindo com ele para direção que nos levava pra fora do quarto.

Ele já estava caracterizado com o baixo em posição, cuja escrita no braço leva o nosso logo da Tokio Hotel. Os cabelos lisos como de hábito estavam em sincronia perfeita e, a cada dia que passa, Georg parecia estar mais magro.

Pensei em brincar com isso, mas lembrei-me de que eu pesava cinqüenta quilos. Não teria graça.

Nós dois, orientados pelo pessoal da segurança, corremos para a plataforma inferior do palco, onde ficávamos antes do concerto começar. As fãs gritavam alto, clamavam por nós. O meu coração como sempre se acelerou rapidamente e a vontade de estar lá encima aumentou.

Silk, nosso coordenador, fez um sinal de jóia para mim, esperando o meu sinal, para que as cortinas pudessem se abrir e nós entrarmos. Olhei os meus dois companheiros de banda ao meu lado, Georg e Gustav, que pareciam estar igualmente estressados e ansiosos. Mas... Onde está o Tom? Oh, sim. Chegou correndo, com o habitual sorriso nos lábios. Sempre contornando tudo no último minuto. Sempre colocando todos com o coração a pular pela garganta. Droga.

"Prontos?" Perguntou meu gêmeo, obtendo um ok apenas de Georg e Gustav. Eu preferi permanecer calado.

Quando Tom segurou em meu braço e preparou-se para perguntar se havia algo de errado comigo, ou se eu estava com raiva, um milagre aconteceu. O locutor começou a falar a nossa frase padrão do tour e eu dei jóia para o coordenador. Rapidamente, David fez sinal para que entrássemos imediatamente, pois já estávamos terminantemente atrasados.

Subi as escadas correndo, vendo a sombra de meus três companheiros me seguirem e, pela primeira vez, o rosto novo de todas aquelas pessoas que possuíam esmeraldas coloridas no lugar dos olhos.

Sorri. O sorriso mais sincero que um cantor poderia fornecer a um fã. E cantei. Com toda a minha alma e confiança. Confiança adquirida com muito esforço, pois a consegui sozinho. Somente eu sei como é preciso ser frio e ator encima de um palco.

Pois claro. Estávamos em um país novo, em uma cidade nova, mas tudo permanecia em seus devidos lugares. Os mesmos gritos, a mesma euforia, os mesmos cartazes, as mesmas músicas, as mesmas emoções, a mesma fachada. O mesmo espetáculo _twincest_, as mesmas _groupies_, os mesmos golpes. Tudo ensaiado, planejado, programado. Ao vivo, mas minuciosamente planejado.

Mais uma vez eu estava estirado na rotina. Logo eu que sempre achei que com a vida de músico jamais cairia em uma rotina. Logo eu, recoberto pela coisa que eu mais enojava de todas as pessoas de minha volta: a maldita rotina.

Simplesmente me enganei. A minha vida é muito agitada sim. Turbulenta, cansativa e lotada de coisas. Lotada de inveja, alegria, amor puro, amor falso, dinheiro, conforto e... Nostalgia.

Cidades novas, pessoas novas, lugares novos. Nada disso fez com que minha vida deixasse de ser uma rotina. As pessoas são diferentes todos os dias, mas as situações são iguais todos os dias.

Os que não irão me tocar. Os que gritarão que me amam sem nem saber quem eu realmente sou. Os que passam mal por mim, mesmo sem terem a certeza de que tenho órgãos, coração. Mesmo sem saberem se só quero dinheiro, se os acho imbecis.

Pessoas diferentes... Situações iguais.

O show correu bem.

**Pequena Rotina.**

**Bill.**

Sentia o peso do cansaço caindo como um véu sobre minhas costas. A maquiagem tão bem feita havia borrado depois de uma longa soneca pós-show. Ainda era noite. E, novamente, eu não havia completado uma noite inteira de sono.

Levantei-me, colocando meus chinelos e amarrando meu roupão. Passei a mão pelos cabelos algumas vezes e, sem me preocupar com os excessos de preto por todo meu rosto, abri a sacada, a fim de sentir um pouco de ar fresco invadir o quarto.

Fui até o apoio e lá deixei meus braços. Fechei os olhos, sentindo a sensação boa que aquele vento me causava. Subia por todo o corpo, tirava o calor. Era bem melhor do que qualquer ar condicionado de hotel. Podia sentir meus fios sobrevoarem pelos ombros e o rosto ficar relaxado. Um mero sorriso originou-se em meus lábios.

Saquei do bolso de meu roupão o meu maço de cigarros e o meu isqueiro. Tirei rapidamente um da caixa e levei à boca, acendendo depois. Traguei, deixando a fumaça adentrar os meus pulmões e contaminá-lo. Sentia o sufoco que aquilo me causava. Não era ruim. Depois repeti o processo, liberando agora toda a fumaça, deixando-a passar lentamente. Já sentia os meus olhos amolecerem, o corpo mais relaxado. Estava nas nuvens.

Bati o cigarro na sacada, retirando os excessos, quando ouvi o barulho da porta de meu quarto se abrir e em seguida se fechar. Não me virei, muito menos fiz questão de saber quem estava ali.

Longos braços me envolveram nos quadris com extrema leveza. Não apertavam nem davam a idéia de alguma malícia aparente e muito menos a sensação. Senti o perfume de meu irmão impregnar-se em meu nariz, tão forte e familiar a ponto de abafar qualquer fumaça de cigarro. Depois seus lábios. Estalaram-se em minha bochecha em um beijo doce e um tanto salivado. Podia sentir a bochecha úmida.

Uma ventania de dreads louros passou para o meu lado da sacada e eu senti-me obrigado a olhá-lo. Minhas bochechas queimaram, exibindo um pigmento cor de rosa. Ele também estava me olhando, agora com um sorriso presunçoso exposto nos lábios.

"Você estava incrível hoje." Comentou meu irmão, apoiando os seus braços na sacada também. Ele afofou a camiseta e franziu a testa. Ouvi-o ainda fungar o nariz e vi-o, pelo canto do olho, mexer os lábios, como se estivesse contendo um espirro.

"Você também, Tom." Sorri acanhado enquanto puxei outro trago de meu cigarro, liberando a fumaça pela sacada a fora.

"E aí, vendo a cidade?" perguntou ele, abaixando-se no chão. Pegou de lá uma ice que, realmente, eu não havia reparado que estava lá o tempo todo.

Abriu-a e tomou um gole. Depois apoiou a bebida na sacada junto de seus pulsos cruzados.

"Hm..." murmurei. "Não dá pra ver muita cidade daqui." Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"É verdade." Ele riu. "Então por que não vai pra outra ponta da sacada? É possível ver os carros e os letreiros luminosos e... As pessoas festejando."

"Essa parte da sacada é melhor." Levei o cigarro à boca novamente, fumando mais um pouco de minha droga relaxante. "Eu não posso ser visto por ninguém."

"Hm..." Murmurou ele, com indiferença.

"Eu acho." Completei.

"Talvez algum paparazzo." Contrapôs Tom, rodeando com o indicador a boca de sua garrafa. Observei-o por um instante. Meu cotovelo apoiou-se na sacada, deixando o cigarro perto de minha orelha. Ainda pairava uma réstia de fumaça no ar, que contornava entre nossos rostos. Deixei os meus olhos relaxados fixos a ele. Sentia, de algum jeito surreal, que as minhas pupilas brilhavam.

"É, talvez." Concordei. Depois olhei pra frente e traguei mais uma vez, colocando o cigarro até o fim dos lábios, deixando apenas uma parte em branco, onde meus dedos estavam apoiados. Não era a intenção provocá-lo. Talvez fosse apenas se insinuar um pouco.

"Podemos trocar?" ele perguntou. Parecia sedento por fumo.

"Bem, tenho mais cigarros no meu bolso, caso queira."

"Dá-me o seu que já está aceso." Ele sussurrou.

Voltei a olhá-lo por um instante. Aquela frase, se bem analisada, poderia conter um belo duplo sentido. E foi o que eu analisei. Quanto a ele, apenas olhava-me. Normalmente, sonsamente.

Assoprei o cigarro, envergonhado pela quantidade de saliva ali posta, e entreguei a ele, trocando o meu fumo pela sua garrafa de álcool.

Ele deu uma intensa tragada e eu uma intensa golada. Coisa de gêmeos, talvez. A dele, por sua vez, acabara com o cigarro. Não fora grande esforço, pois eu já havia fumado mais da metade. Ele jogou a bituca pela sacada.

Por um momento lembrei-me da Alemanha. Não fazíamos isso lá. Não sujávamos a rua. Nem mesmo com uma bituca de cigarro.

Ele abriu a boca para soltar a fumaça. E quando a soltou completamente, dirigiu-se a mim de novo. "É nosso último dia em Nova York, não quer se divertir?" propôs.

"Estou cansado." Respondi com secura.

Eu realmente não estava a fim de assistir mais um dos espetáculos de meu irmão. Não mesmo.

"Ah, você vai, sim." Afirmou ele, em tom autoritário. "Está rolando uma festa lá embaixo e você virá comigo." Completou Tom, dando ênfase na palavra virá.

Ringi meus dentes e suspirei. Mal acabando de reagir, senti-o segurar um de meus braços magros e forçá-lo para trás, tirando-me do apoio da sacada.

"Me laaargaa. Imbecil." Exigi.

"Não." Respondeu ele, simplesmente.

Continuou a me puxar, até colocar-me pra dentro do apartamento. Com um pouco de esforço, torci meu braço e consegui sair de seu poder. Desde que começara a tocar guitarra, Tom adquirira bastante força nos braços. Isso era péssimo pra uma briga.

"Bill." Mimou Tom. "Por favor..." ele uniu as sobrancelhas. "Há quanto tempo não fazemos nada juntos, hein?"

"Acho que há umas duas horas." Respondi, me referindo ao show.

"Não estou falando de apresentações, _saukerl_." Irritou-se ele, momentaneamente. Depois me olhou de novo, com a mesma estratégia falida de pedir-me com mimos.

"Não." Finalizei.

"Bill!"

"Não, ugrh."

"Tem um monte de garotas bonitas lá embaixo. Peitos grandes, decotes, belos traseiros." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Como se garotas bonitas fossem me convencer a descer lá embaixo.

"Tanto faz." Resmunguei.

"Vamos, Bill. Elas querem dar pra você. Vai deixar de ser virgem... Ahmnn..." ele tocou meu peito e desceu as mãos por minha barriga, mordendo os lábios.

Eu que sempre achei engraçado aquele tipo de brincadeira da parte de Tom, não ri pela primeira vez. Pelo contrário, fechei a cara.

Afastei-me e cruzei os braços. Olhei-o de cima a baixo e depois me fixei em seus olhos, cerrando os meus. Ficamos em silêncio. "Por que, hein, Tom? Por quê?"

"Por que o quê?" Disse ele, meio desacreditado. Um sorriso de canto habitava seus lábios enquanto falava, depois sumiu.

"Por que você nunca nota?"

"O que eu não noto?"

"O que acontece quand... Ah... Deixa pra lá." Sentei-me na cama e peguei um algodão, a fim de limpar o borro que estava em meu rosto.

"Fala." Insistiu. "Por favor."

"Já falei pra deixar pra lá." terminei de passar o algodão por meu rosto e acertei-o no cestinho de lixo.

"Não vou deixar pra lá." Afirmou. "Diz-me o que é! Agooora!"

"Droga." Sussurrou ele diante de meu silêncio.

"Que diferença faz?" enruguei minha testa.

"Você tem estado estranho. Quero saber o motivo." Ele sentou-se na cama, de frente pra mim.

"Não há motivos."

"Foi alguma garota?" insistiu.

"NÃO."

"O que foi, Bill? Poxa."

"Não gosto dessas festas." Respondi, me afastando.

"Mas nós não fazemos nada juntos há um tempão."

"Quer mesmo fazer algo comigo?"

"Quero."

"Então fique aqui, ora." Simplifiquei.

"Mas e a festa?"

"Ok, Thomas."

Ele resmungou um pouco, pelo Thomas, fazendo-me sorrir. Depois girou o corpo para o lado, desviando os olhos de mim e levou a mão até a boca. "Bill..." ele murmurou.

"Sim."

"Quero ficar aqui."

Senti os meus lábios formularem um longo sorriso, de ponta a ponta, involuntariamente. Consegui conter que meus dentes fossem mostrados, mas ainda assim era visível a minha alegria. Ele sorriu também, contagiado.

"Teremos uma longa noite então, irmãozinho dependente." Disse ele, alisando uma de minhas bochechas.

"O que você sugere?" disse eu, enquanto fechava o sorriso aos poucos.

"Hm... Videogame, sanduíche, filmes... Competição de cuspe."

"Poderíamos fazer uma música nova?"

"Ué... Se você estiver inspirado eu pego o violão."

"Pega." Assenti.

Ele foi até seu quarto de hotel, que era vizinho do meu, no mesmo andar. Em cerca de três minutos voltou com seu violão.

"Hey, Bill. Vou fazer dois sanduíches antes de começarmos, pode ser?"

"Pode." Respondi, tirando o controle de debaixo do sofá e ligando a televisão.

Tom largou o violão no sofá e foi até a pequena cozinha. Fiquei observando-o, enquanto ele abria e fechava a geladeira consecutivamente, pegando alfaces, tomates, colocando a carne para fritar. Em quinze minutos estava de volta, com nosso lanche posto em uma bandeja e duas garrafas de coca-cola 600 ml. Sentou-se ao meu lado, observando o programa que eu assistia.

"Top Models?" perguntou ele, um pouco sarcástico.

"Elas agradam-me." Sorri.

Tinha que assumir que sanduíches era a especialidade do Tom. Apesar de simples, eram sempre deliciosos, muitas vezes melhores do que um sanduíche de lanchonete. Mas também, meu pequeno irmão não sabia fazer mais nada.

Até o fim da noite, fizemos muitas coisas. Depois que comemos nos colocamos na sacada, onde atiramos várias coisas lá embaixo, nos escondendo depois. Cuspimos no ar várias vezes, competindo qual meleca se atirava mais longe. Por vezes a dele saía verde demais... E ele ria por isso.

Ao sairmos da sacada, comemos alguns doces e consumimos bebidas alcoólicas e mais alguns cigarros. Colocamo-nos a ouvir algumas músicas, falar de revistas, escrever canções. Algumas bem úteis.

Por fim jogamos videogame e quando nos cansamos, colocamos um filme pra rodar. Uma mistura de romance e suspense.

Após mais da metade do filme, eu poderia ter a certeza de que já era mais de cinco horas da manhã. O início de sol iluminava o ambiente de forma muito fosca, mas notável. Havia uma pipoca no colo de Tom, que estávamos dividindo com animação logo que o cd fora colocado no DVD.

Senti um frio entorpecente e até pensei em ligar o aquecedor, mas o que estava à minha frente parecia mais atrativo. Enrolei o cobertor sobre o meu braço, puxando-o um pouco de Tom e abaixei o volume da TV.

Em seguida, o olhei, a fim de perguntar se ele já queria dormir. Seus olhos estavam fechados. E deviam estar assim por muito mais tempo sem eu ter percebido, pois fiz muitos comentários sobre o filme que só receberam como resposta um resmungo inconsciente.

Suspirei. Não importava se perdi a sua atenção nesses últimos minutos. Sentia-me feliz como não me sentia há tempos. Estávamos juntos de novo. Ríamos juntos de novo. Podíamos ter diversão juntos de novo. Isso não acontecia há muito tempo e, se ele dormiu antes de mim nos últimos momentos, talvez fosse apenas sono e não tédio.

Meu rosto formulou um sorriso vago e meu corpo aproximou-se um pouco mais dele. Essa cena, onde nós dois adormecíamos cansados no sofá já havia se repetido antes. Mas quando tínhamos seis, sete anos. O doce fresco da sensação boa de tê-lo _realmente _por perto, aflorava em minha barriga de novo.

Pousei meus dedos sobre sua bochecha, e acariciei-a lentamente. Dei-lhe um beijo, próximo ao canto dos lábios, sentindo a respiração pegar carona junto e soprar a pele de meu irmão.

Depois me afastei e pousei a cabeça em seu ombro, pronto para dormir. Puxei a coberta mais uma vez e, sem querer, fiz com que a pipoca que estava em seu colo rumasse barulhenta para o chão. Tom despertou-se de seu cochilo com um pequeno susto, que fizera seus ombros se elevarem pra cima e descerem rapidamente.

Assim que o senti, fechei os olhos imediatamente e não fiz nenhum movimento, fingindo estar dormindo.

Logo senti o ar de sua respiração sobre o meu couro cabeludo, juntamente de seu olhar. Sua mão deslizou por meu braço algumas vezes, em um gesto de carinho. Ele deu-me um beijo insosso sobre a cabeça, como se houvesse orgulho em fazer-lo. Tom, possivelmente, entregou-se ao sono depois.

Ainda fingindo que dormia, refleti no quanto ele foi carinhoso hoje. Um pingo de culpa. Eu não estava sendo injusto em meu julgamento? Veríamos amanhã, caso Tom voltasse a ser o mesmo estúpido de sempre.

"Tooooomm..." disse eu. Fui até ele, que estava no celular, com a intenção de abraçá-lo, mas fui impedido.

Meus olhos pretos tomaram proporções odiosas ao sentir a mão de meu irmão travando-me no peito, impedindo-me de me aproximar. Ele postava-se de perfil, com o celular ao ouvido e parou de falar alemão, passando a conversar em inglês. Ria do papo.

Imbecil. Pensava que eu não entendia inglês ou o quê?

Sorri largamente e rasguei o papel que se encontrava em minhas mãos. Era uma nova letra.

Olhando os pedaços de papel espalhados por meus dedos, Tom parou de falar. Deslizou o celular da orelha, ignorando a outra pessoa sem ao menos dizer "um momento".

"O que estava escrito aí?" perguntou ele, com uma entonação odiosa.

"Nada que pelo visto foi, é ou pudesse ser importante pra você." Respondi em mesmo tom.

"Porra!" exclamou ele, desligando o celular e jogando-o no sofá. Depois tomou os pedaços rasgados de minha mão e tentou colar um ao outro de forma manual, enquanto olhava com pena para a letra perdida.

"Poderia ser algo útil, Bill." Concluiu ele, com a ponta das sobrancelhas juntadas e uma voz penosa.

"Poderia." Concordei.

Ele olhou-me com fúria e em seguida, em menos de dois segundos, se acalmou. Como se brigar comigo não valesse a pena.

Saiu de perto de mim, virando as costas e deixando-me sozinho. Olhei ao redor. Não havia mais ninguém. Nem Georg, nem Gustav. Nem Natalie, nem produtores, nem David, muito menos serviçais. Ninguém.

E como eu odiava dar o meu show sem uma platéia. Não valeria a pena chorar, nem espernear. Não havia ninguém assistindo. Tom pegara no meu ponto fraco.

A metade melhor de mim como sempre pegara no meu ponto fraco. O mais queridinho por nossos pais, o mais engraçadinho. O mais popular. O mais talentoso. Como sempre, torrando o meu saco. E eu, Bill, onde fico na preferência, onde sou melhor? Em lugar nenhum.

No momento, a minha vontade era esmagá-lo como uma formiga e livrar-me dele por ter me deixado falando sozinho. Mas, por sorte, Tom só voltara depois, com sua guitarra nas mãos. Largou-se como um porco no sofá, espalhando suas pernas por toda a região e pôs-se a afiná-la.

Sentei-me na cabeceira do sofá, ereto e de frente, com as mãos caídas pelas genitálias e os olhos direcionados aos meus pés. Podia ouvir as notas vazando pela guitarra e ficando cada vez melhores. Levei o canto dos olhos até ele.

Primeiro tivemos uma noite em que eu senti que tínhamos voltado a sermos amigos. E hoje, no dia seguinte, entramos em contradição com o marketing de David. Não o fizemos, sabe-se lá por qual motivo, Tom não fez. Depois o telefone. O maldito telefone que piorara as coisas.

Pra mim, o que mais me instigava era o marketing. Tinha orgulho de assumir, mas eu passei a gostar de nossas brincadeiras com o tempo, mesmo que pareça horrível e mesmo que eu tenha sido resistente no começo.

Quantas vezes não senti o coração acelerar quando Tom se aproximava para sussurrar algo em meu ouvido e, de proveito, apertava meu braço pra falar. Quantas vezes eu não estremeci ao sentir o vento de seu corpo passar por trás de mim depressa, bem perto. E tinha também as suas veias do maxilar, que pulsavam excitadas sempre que algum repórter falava sobre nós, sobre mim. E as vezes em que ele se empolgava; em que era visível a sua diversão. Ele costumava lamber os lábios enquanto olhava pra mim, sempre como quem não está fazendo nada, assim como o combinado. Muitas vezes mexia o piercing, tocava nas próprias calças, dizia coisas de duplo sentido que, muitas, muitas vezes eram realmente excitantes.

Eu poderia dizer que Tom fazia tanta propaganda de si mesmo e tantas insinuações convidativas ao seu respeito que por vezes pairava em mim uma vontade de não ser seu irmão. Pois assim poderia comprovar se ele era mesmo tudo aquilo. Se não era só conversa fiada.

"Por que nós não jogamos hoje?" arrisquei-me a perguntar, virando a minha cabeça na sua direção. Ele olhou em meus olhos e após segundos razoavelmente demorados deu-me uma resposta.

"Fingir cansa." Disse ele, suspirando depois e voltando a atenção para sua guitarra.

Fiquei em silêncio, pensando em tudo que já nos ocorrera em relação a contatos desde quando éramos pequenos até agora. Foi sempre o Tom quem tomou a iniciativa quando éramos menores. Já tínhamos nos beijado e certa vez tínhamos intenção de chegar ao sexo.

E, atualmente, já tive várias situações em que Tom realmente era convincente. Essas situações eram em público, mas Tom não parecia estar fingindo.

Havia também as vezes em que estávamos a sós e parecíamos ter continuado a jogar. Essas vezes costumavam ser mais raras e em nenhuma delas era possível afirmar que realmente tinha sido uma insinuação ou cantada. Tudo tinha o seu lado duplo. Tom era esperto.

"Tem razão, fingir cansa." Concordei, orgulhoso.

Ele não disse mais nada, ficando indiferente à minha concordância.

Gostávamos de jogar, não era? Pois então jogaríamos.

"Eu às vezes pude até acreditar em você..." sussurrei com diversão.

Tom pareceu se interessar um pouco, com vontade de se interar se eu pronunciava aquilo chateado, ou simplesmente gozando de sua cara.

"Acreditou em quê?" perguntou ele, voltando sua atenção pra mim.

"Nos seus roçares, nos seus olhares..." respondi com um intenso som de sarcasmo.

"Eu também acreditei nos seus suspiros." Contrapôs Tom, jogando o mesmo jogo e, desta vez, deixando-me sem graça.

Mas eu não poderia ficar e nem ficaria por baixo.

"Acreditou?"

"Sim, acreditei." Disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"E você costuma errar?" também ergui a minha sobrancelha, cercando-o. Minha mão deslizou pelo alto do sofá, até que a unha do meu dedo do meio pudesse tocar um de seus dreads ali pousado. "Eu não costumo errar." Concluí, falando rapidamente e voltei minha mão para o lugar no mesmo ritmo, deixando-a cair dentre minhas pernas junto da outra. Meus olhos foram direcionados ao teto e meus lábios formaram um bico.

"Ou seja, está dizendo que..."

"Talvez." O interrompi. "Nós somos gêmeos, Tom." Complementei, baixando os olhos.

"E no que isso influi?" perguntou ele.

"Já ouviu falar em pessoas que se masturbam na frente do espelho?"

Ele riu. "Já."

"Sabe por que elas fazem isso?" eu ergui a sobrancelha e vi-o esperar pela resposta. "Porque se gostam tanto que se fantasiam com elas mesmas."

Observei as bochechas de meu irmão ficar cor-de-rosa. Ele era uma dessas pessoas que se gostavam tanto. Talvez a carapuça servisse pra ele.

"E você já fez isso?" ele me perguntou.

"Que pergunta, Tom..." sorri, libertando um espasmo de gargalhada.

"Temos ou não temos segredos?" chantageou o meu irmão, interessado.

"Hm, ok... Eu já fiz isso. Acho que ainda tenho algum amor próprio." Olhei-o dentro dos olhos.

"Amor próprio?" perguntou Tom, mal intencionado.

"Sim. Aposto que quando você se masturba desse jeito também é por amor próprio. Ou será que você..." parei a minha frase intencionalmente.

Em vez de cortar-me, dizer que não, Tom passou a olhar-me nos olhos de maneira penetrante. Podia ver a minha imagem em suas pupilas como um foco de tiro ao alvo. Minha pele respondeu em forma de arrepio.

"Claro que é por amor próprio." Concluiu Tom. "Além do mais, fazer isso pensando em você seria errado." Afirmou. "Mais que errado."

"Olha, não estou dizendo que eu quero... Mas se um dia..." gargalhei, descontraído. "Se um dia... Essa catástrofe acontecer... Nós somos ateus e problemas religiosos não seria uma desculpa."

"Mecky, Mecky... Se fossem apenas problemas religiosos." Ele suspirou. "Se esqueceu das pessoas? As pessoas pensam mal..." concluiu. "E, aliás, o que levou a gente a falar disso?" ele riu, levantando a cabeça. Aquele mesmo riso, que, apesar de sedutor, demonstrava muito constrangimento.

"Ora. O nosso combinado com o David." Respondi. "E... O meu gosto por esse combinado." Pisquei duas vezes lentamente e levei o meu dedo até a boca, pronunciando a frase de forma delicada.

"Sentiu falta?" Veado, maldito. Estava se divertindo de novo.

"Senti." Pronunciei com voz de garota. "Senti muita falta! Oh, Deus, que saudades do tesão que isso causa..."

"Vai pro inferno, Bill!" ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

Se a gargalhada foi disfarce ou não, seria mais um dos mistérios de meu irmão.

Havíamos viajado novamente e desta vez estávamos na Itália. Seria mais uma longa apresentação rotineira.

Eu estava dormindo, quando ouvi ruídos em meu quarto. Esfreguei os meus olhos um pouco, ainda muito sonolentos. O segundo som que ouvi naquele dia foi David gritar para descermos em até uma hora, tomarmos café e nos arrumarmos para a primeira sessão de autógrafos do dia.

Esfreguei a pálpebra mais algumas vezes e pisquei pela primeira vez, abrindo os olhos. Notei que estava no sofá do camarim e não em meu quarto. O gosto do calmante ainda estava em minha boca, misturado ao bafo de cigarro.

Olhando pra frente lá estava o meu irmão. Com uma garota, pra variar. Ela usava uma saia e uma de suas cochas estava posta em formato de gancho envolta da cintura de Tom. Sua calcinha estava friccionando a calça dele e as mãos de meu irmão acariciavam os seios dela sem muito pudor, pois não havia mais ninguém naquele cômodo, já que, anteriormente, eu estava dormindo.

A mão dele subiu pela parte interna da cocha da mulher e os lábios se tocaram com ansiedade, fazendo estalos salivados. Era possível ouvir os gemidos baixos que saiam dos lábios inchados daquela morena, mesmo os dois nem estando em uma foda. Vi ainda a pele do pescoço de Tom. Totalmente roxa, babada, nojenta.

Qual é? Esse imbecil e essa puta esqueceram o caminho do quarto?

Ao notar que apenas ela podia me ver, levantei-me do sofá e fiz a melhor cara de merda que eu poderia fazer. Ela bateu nas costas dele por várias vezes, a fim de afastá-lo, mas Tom era teimoso. Mesmo assim, após a insistência, conseguiu retirá-lo.

Deu um beijo molhado nos lábios dele, enquanto ainda se esfregavam insistentes. Ela desceu sua perna e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, depois lhe chupou os lábios de novo.

"Tchau." Disse ela, em som médio.

"Tchau." Respondeu Tom, conformado. Enquanto ela saía do local, tratava de secá-la, observando o seu andar, desejando-a.

Bati a cabeça de volta na cabeceira do sofá, fazendo, sem querer, barulho. Ele virou-se pra trás. "Então foi você, pentelho?"

"_Shit_." Sussurrei.

"Bill." Disse meu irmão, com raiva. "Levanta."

"Pra quê?"

"Levanta!" insistiu de forma extremamente imperativa.

Deste jeito, acabei por levantar-me.

Ele pressionou as mãos em meus braços e depois pôs força, a ponto de me deixar imóvel. Aquilo estava doendo.

Tom puxou-me e pressionou nossos quadris, obrigando minha calça a lutar com o espaço que a dele ocupava. Sua ereção, adquirida minutos antes com a garota, foi pressionada por trás de minhas genitálias, fazendo-me sentir humilhado. "Você gosta disso, não gosta?" perguntou ele, de forma rude.

Pude sentir a tristeza encher meus sonhos e as lágrimas travarem teimosas na região da esclera. Não deram o ar da graça.

Ergui os meus olhos aos dele, sentindo o ódio debater-se como um espelho, pois nos olhos dele também havia a repugnância.

Cerrei os meus dentes e sussurrei: "Me larga, Kaulitz."

"Você quer que eu largue? Você não quer que eu largue!" contrapôs.

Olhei novamente pra baixo, onde as mãos dele punham-se firmes em meus braços. Levantei a cabeça lentamente, com um olhar sarcástico e, em questão de milésimos, cuspi em sua cara. Ele largou-me para limpar, desvencilhando nossos corpos. Passou a mão por onde minha saliva escorria; completamente enojado.

Fugi como um covarde para o meu quarto de estrela, ouvindo-o sussurrar que eu era um porco. Não pude deixar de gritar alto que o achava um imbecil e, em seguida, chorar.

Chorar de vergonha, nojo e raiva. Chorar de ódio e de tristeza. Novamente eu estava chorando sangue, como retratado em meu diário. Novamente as coisas continuavam iguais, mas não seria por muito tempo. Eu não ficaria chorando assim por ele por tanto tempo. Um dia ele choraria e sentiria dor por mim. Eu sei que esse dia vai chegar.

Olhei para os lados, procurando algum cigarro. Naquele momento, eu precisava de um mais do que todo o ar que eu já havia respirado na vida. Abri uma gaveta, não encontrando nada. Chequei meus bolsos e notei que ali também não havia nenhum cigarro. Droga. Minhas mãos se apoiaram na estante.

Senti uma lágrima de raiva descer até o móvel e, ainda com as mãos apoiadas, notei uma cartela de comprimidos, cuja embalagem desprovia de dois deles, deixando mais dois ainda na cartela.

Peguei a cartela, com os olhos brilhando. Oh, céus. Eu não tinha uma _viagem_ há dias. Olhei minha cama e o horário. Estava cedo e eu não tinha que, necessariamente, tomar café. Sorri. Caminhei até minha cama e retirei a minha blusa de frio. Joguei-a lá, sentindo-me mais leve. Bati a cartela sobre a palma da mão duas vezes, mordendo os lábios. Liguei o ar e deitei-me no colchão, sentindo a maciez vinda dele. Meu corpo ficou apoiado no meu cotovelo esquerdo e, olhando a cartela, retirei uma cápsula. Parti-a no meio.

Coloquei uma metade na boca e peguei uma garrafinha de água ao lado da cama, que serviu para introduzi-la ao meu organismo, que a abrigou com extremo prazer. Eu deitei-me no travesseiro e liguei a televisão. Peguei também o meu caderno de música e uma caneta. Escrevi algumas linhas, até me cansar. O barulho da televisão estava cada vez mais incômodo, então a desliguei. Troquei-a por meus fones de ouvidos e algumas canções agradáveis da Kings of Leon.

Meus olhos foram direcionados à TV, desligada, com extremo relaxamento. Um pequeno sorriso se formava. Até que nuvens coloridas começaram a surgir por meus olhos, manchas de cor que passavam pela televisão e logo, por todo o quarto.

Essas nuvens aumentavam cada vez mais, mudando de cor. Ficavam roxas, vermelhas, azuis, amarelas, pretas e brancas e por fim faziam um caleidoscópio que girava em meus olhos até golpear minha cabeça, onde tudo ficou escuro. Eu marejei. Sentia as lágrimas nos meus olhos. Quando os abri, eu estava no jardim do hotel, rodeado por muitas formigas, que subiam pelas minhas pernas, por minha boca, por meus olhos. Que entravam em minhas narinas e em meus ouvidos. Eu sentia a terra por todo lado e a sensação de milhares de pequenas pernas pinicando minha pele. Eu me protegi com as mãos, mas não adiantou. Sentia-me totalmente sufocado e a garganta recoberta por elas. Tentei gritar sem sucesso e, ao tentar com mais intensidade, fui tele-transportado ao quarto de meu irmão.

Olhei para baixo, onde tudo já estava bem. Vi que eu vestia suas roupas e, ao chegar perto do espelho arregalei os olhos, assustado; eu também tinha a sua fisionomia. Usava o seu boné, tinha o seu piercing e estava mais forte do que eu. Toquei a longa t-shirt, ainda encabulado.

Alguém bateu na porta, e ela se abriu. Eu, ainda no corpo de meu irmão, observei a minha imagem obscura adentrando o quarto. Fiquei ainda mais assustado.

Via-me com lágrimas nos olhos e a face pálida totalmente vermelha.

"Tomii." Eu dizia, choroso.

Minha boca curvou-se. Eu ainda tocava a t-shirt enquanto sentia os dreads apertados que se uniam em minha cabeça. Ergui o queixo, vendo-me ali, frágil, deprimido, desprotegido, carente... Chato.

Uma extrema repugnância brotou no meu corpo de Tom quanto a mim mesmo, vendo-me chorar cada vez mais. A minha imagem ali, agarrou-me, espalhando as lágrimas pela t-shirt. Durante um tempo, nada fiz, mantinha minhas mãos estáticas. Depois o abracei, sentindo-me na obrigação de fazer aquilo, e não na caridade. Sentia-me enojado, o queria fora dali.

Uma dor apertou meu peito. Estava sentindo o que Tom sentia.

E, de novo, ao fechar os olhos eu não estava mais ali. Estava encima do palco, cantando, mas minha voz não saia. E as pessoas começaram a me vaiar.

Eu comecei a chorar e, fugi para trás do palco, me escondendo. Ao chegar ao meu local de fuga, havia um bode. E um homem que lhe fazia uma limpeza intestinal enquanto ele parecia gostar. Suas fezes se espalhavam pela grama e tinham um cheiro forte. Havia sangue misturado, mas aquilo não parecia ser uma tortura para ele.

Eu saí dali correndo, onde tudo ainda eram grama e fezes. Agora havia em minha frente uma prostituta presa em um calabouço.

Ela usava suas roupas de trabalho. Um sutiã vermelho e sujo, que deixava seus seios flácidos a mostra, e uma calcinha de mesma cor que fazia o mesmo com seu traseiro. Ela era morena, e tinha os cabelos lisos e boa parte dele estava recoberta de branco. Seu rosto era enrugado e seus dentes esverdeados. Ela tinha sujeira por todo o corpo e o seu odor era tão forte, que chegava ao meu nariz. Havia feridas em sua barriga, em suas pernas, nos seus lábios e olhos. Ela estava ali há muito tempo. Tinha um olhar triste, mas convidativo.

Ao ver que eu a observava, pediu-me para eu entrar no calabouço para fazer sexo com ela. Jogou-se na grade, fazendo uma dança erótica. Chamava meu nome.

Meus olhos reviraram-se assustados perante a visão. Ouvi uma frase baixa, que ia aumentando, aumentando, aumentando, até se tornar nítida. "Eu não preciso estudar. Eu serei cantor." Ela se repetia e tinha a entonação de quando eu tinha doze anos. A segui, a fim de fugir da prostituta, que, ao ver que eu não lhe dava atenção, tornava-se violenta e golpeava a grade com cada vez mais sucesso.

A grade tremia e seu aspecto era de que poderia cair a qualquer momento.

Quando encontrei a voz, havia apenas um túnel escuro. Um rosto pálido, pintado de negro, veio à tona na escuridão. Havia ferimentos por toda parte, a boca estava arroxeada, parte dos olhos estava podre. Havia insetos ao redor dos lábios, do nariz e dos olhos, que comiam parte da pele. Esse rosto tentava sorrir, mas assim que abria os lábios um pouco, os insetos entravam e ele era obrigado a fechar o sorriso.

De repente clareia e uma forte luz branca bate em meu rosto, bloqueando minha visão. Ouço uma outra voz, totalmente familiar, mas irreconhecível, que diz pra mim que "Deus ainda me ama." Olho pra baixo, e vejo que estou usando um crucifixo. Algumas lágrimas caem, e eu sinto uma dor enorme, como se o meu corpo tivesse sido atravessado por mil facas ao mesmo tempo. Eu caio no chão.

Sinto a boca dolorida e a sensação de faltar pedaços nela. A toco e sinto que há formigas sobre ela. Tento gritar, mas é impossível. Assusto-me ao ver que o rosto na escuridão, que estava me assustando, é o meu rosto.

E então o corpo também aparece por completo, e eu vejo em mim as tatuagens que eu queria fazer no futuro, lá, coladas em minha pele.

Sou novamente tele-transportado dali, onde a dor cessa. Estou em uma festa ao lado de uma garota bonita. Ela é loira e usa um decote grande. Seu corpo todo é farto e o seu sorriso é encantador. Tem os olhos verdes.

No fundo da festa, uma música totalmente familiar, mas que eu não conseguia identificar. Ela tocava alta.

A garota me parabeniza. Ela diz estar feliz. Diz pra mim que eu saí na capa de uma revista importante. Repete mais de três vezes que eu sou Bill Kaulitz. Exalta-me. E, de repente, sinto suas mãos envolvendo meu pau com aptidão. Sinto-me estranho e olho as pessoas ao nosso redor.

A festa, que antes parecia formal, havia virado um espetáculo de pornografia. A música, tão familiar e irreconhecível agora era identificável. A voz predominante nela era a minha. Mas a música que tocava, eu ainda não conhecia.

Há alguns metros de mim, havia garotas amarradas e nuas. Estavam de quatro, enquanto recebiam torturas de vários caras. Eu via resíduos de urinas em suas caras, de esperma, de esterco. Elas eram penetradas de várias formas, jeitos. Seus cabelos eram bagunçados e, em algumas meninas, tochas deles ficavam perto de seus corpos. Eles haviam sido arrancados.

Meus olhos cerraram, chocado. Ouço os rapazes chamando-me pra participar da tortura, mas eu não aceito. Percebo ainda que as meninas estão drogadas. Há carreiras de cocaína ao lado delas, à frente, atrás. Dentro delas.

Sinto nojo. E, para todo lugar da festa que eu olhava, havia coisas cada vez mais piores. O cheiro de álcool misturado à droga, suor, sangue e excretas faz-me sentir o vômito passar pela goela e descer de novo, deixando o ácido amargar a garganta e marejar meus olhos.

Afastei-me. Como se uma força quisesse que eu me afastasse. Já não estava mais ali.

Estava em um lugar tranqüilo. Era uma rua alemã, de duas pistas que eram separadas por uma elevação de gramas verdes. Eu estava sentado em um banco e atrás de mim havia um zoológico fechado, pois estava fora do horário de funcionamento.

Eu usava roupas pretas, maquiagem forte e todo o meu traje casual. Estava com a minha idade normal. Em minhas mãos havia o meu diário.

Não o abri ou o movi. Estava sentindo a sensação boa da brisa fria de verão alemão bater em meu rosto com um sorriso nos lábios que se expandia cada vez mais.

Eu abri os olhos e avistei uma Mercedes azul conversível vindo em alta velocidade. Dentro desse carro tocava uma música alta de hip-hop alemão. Ele estava ocupado por meu irmão, com treze anos e Andreas ao seu lado. No banco de trás, estava Georg.

Meus lábios entreabriram. Eu conhecia essa cena. Foi no dia do acidente de carro. Eu estava tendo um flashback. Estava assistindo de novo o dia mais horrível de minha vida.

Desejei voltar ao normal, ter consciência de novo e sair dos efeitos do LSD. Balancei minha cabeça, vendo o carro azul ir à direção de uma árvore. Ao notarem que o carro se amassaria, os três meninos pularam, rolando pelo asfalto.

Tom teve um ferimento no joelho e o segurava com um pouco de dor. Os três olharam o carro se amassando e ficaram desesperados. Era o carro novo do Gordon, que havia custado anos de economias. Era o sonho de nosso padrasto ter aquela Mercedes e eles a haviam destruído.

A fumaça começou a subir pelo carro. Vejo o meu irmão fazendo uma ligação.

"Bill, me ajude, por favor." Ele dizia, nervoso.

"Preciso que venha até aqui, na Rua Spartar." Continuava o meu irmão.

Não demorou muito. A minha figura de treze anos estava ali. Eu gritei a mim mesmo, mas o garoto não ouvia. Eu sabia que daqui a uns minutos ele iria se foder, mas parecia que aquilo seria inevitável.

A franja jogada nos olhos, o cabelo espetado, as calças rasgadas e a maquiagem. O olhar aflito ao ver o carro amassado, ao ver o irmão machucado e as conseqüências daquilo.

"Droga!" eu gritei. Depois procurei por meu irmão. Ele não estava mais ali, havia fugido. Mas a policia estava, haviam acabado de chegar.

Os oficiais me olharam e me perguntaram o que tinha acontecido. Respondi que houve um acidente. E então houve todo o interrogatório, até chegarem à conclusão de que quem estava naquele carro era eu.

Não dedurei Tom. Ele iria pra um colégio militar caso aprontasse outra, então decidi não fazer isso sem o seu consentimento, sem que pensássemos em uma fuga antes, pois éramos ótimos nisso.

Os policiais me levaram até em casa e contaram tudo ao meu padrasto. Ele estava com tanta raiva, que em vez de me bater, chorou, comovendo minha mãe.

Logo depois, convocou Tom para a sala, onde fomos "jogados contra a parede".

Foi com lágrimas descendo nos meus olhos, que Gordon perguntou a nós dois quem havia feito aquilo.

Os lábios de Tom tremeram. Não queria ter que estudar com os militares.

"Quem?" insistiu nosso padrasto, nervoso.

Eu olhei para o lado, vendo a tristeza nos olhos de Tom. Ele estava tremendo, pedindo socorro em silêncio. Já havíamos ouvido vários contos de coisas horríveis que eram feitas com novatos em colégios federais. Fora que, ele só poderia ver a família de seis em seis meses. Eu não queria ficar longe dele.

"Fui eu." Disse, sussurrando.

"Foi você, Bill?" disse meu padrasto, surpreso. Eu não fazia esse tipo de coisa, nem por diversão. Os olhos dele cerraram, com uma decepção que me deixava mal. Eu não merecia estar recebendo aquilo.

"Você vai ficar um mês sem freqüentar a escola de música." Disse minha mãe, abaixando a cabeça.

"Mãe." Exaltei-me.

"Você está maluca? Ele precisa de algo mais severo!" gritou meu padrasto, entre dentes. Sua respiração tornou-se maior e, após alguns segundos, ele retirava o cinto dos moldes da calça.

Eu agarrei o braço de Tom, escondendo o ato por trás de nossas costas. Nunca havia apanhado antes. Eu estava com medo daquela ameaça.

"Pára, Gordon. Bater não adianta!" Disse minha mãe, segurando o braço dele.

Ele parou. Mas não estava satisfeito.

A discussão acabou; deixando o clima tenso o dia todo. Até que mamãe saiu pra trabalhar e o meu padrasto voltou.

Tinha as ventas abertas e a pele vermelha. Desligou a televisão que eu e Tom assistíamos e puxou-me pelo braço, até deixar-me perto da escada. Tom grunhiu assustado e nos seguiu.

Assim que tentou tirar-me da mão de Gordon, ele deu-lhe uma correiada forte na canela.

"Sobe pro seu quarto agora!" exigiu Gordon enquanto seus dedos enfiaram-se dentre meus cabelos de forma dolorosa.

Olhei a marca de a correia fixar-se na canela de meu irmão e o inicio de lágrimas invadir seus olhos. Ao contrário do que esperei, Tom subiu o mais depressa que pôde. Mas não completamente.

Em vez de entrar pro quarto e fechar a porta, ele escondeu-se na beirada da escada e pôs-se a assistir.

Gordon lançou a correia na lateral de minha perna, arrancando um grunhido de dor de minha parte e algumas lágrimas.

"Isso." Ele ringiu os dentes e deu-me outra correiada no traseiro, "É." seguida de uma na perna, "Pra." na barriga, "Você." no braço "Aprender." e uma que acertou meus lábios, fazendo-os sangrar.

"A não destruir as coisas dos outros." Dizia ele, agora sem pausas. Durante toda sua fala, deu-me quatro correiadas seguidas na cintura e largou a correia no chão.

Ainda segurando-me nos cabelos acertou-me um dos olhos com a mão. Eu comecei a soluçar de forma desesperada, tentando afastá-lo. As lágrimas desciam sem exaltação, enquanto ele punha-se cada vez mais descontrolado.

Ele soltou minha cabeça, deixando-a bater na parede e chutou minhas cochas. Depois pegou a sua correia de volta e dobrou-a ao meio, pronto para bater em mim de novo.

"Pára." Eu implorei. "Pára, Gordon. Pára."

Ele acertou minha nuca, dando o golpe mais forte de todos. "Desgraçado. Some da minha frente, desgraçado. Some daqui." Resmungava ele, ainda segurando a correia. Eu corri pelas escadas, sentindo-me tonto, enquanto ele batia a correia no chão, a fim de fazer-me subir mais depressa.

"E não me deixa pegar você no quarto do Tom, moleque sem vergonha." Eu fiz exatamente o que ele não queria. Subi até o quarto de meu irmão.

Abri a porta e olhei-o deitado em sua cama, com uma expressão aflita e angustiada. Tinha fones nos ouvidos. A razão deles era porque não queria ouvir meus gritos lá de baixo. Certamente o incomodava e contribuía para que sentisse culpa por sua covardia.

Sentia os meus olhos estrábicos e um deles inchado. Em algumas partes de meu corpo, onde os golpes haviam sido mais fortes, eu sangrava. Minha garganta estava congestionada devido ao choro e eu respirava com dificuldade.

Olhei para o meu irmão e, segurando na porta, sorri derrotado.

"Você não vai mais precisar ir pro colégio militar, Tom."

Após dizer, vi ainda o embaço de sua camiseta preta cuja estampa era "Slipknot." Senti minha mão escorrendo pela parede e depois o meu corpo caiu no chão, desmaiado. Novamente, estava tudo escuro.

Depois desse flash, várias outras cenas com Tom vieram. Cenas de horror, sangue, dor. O abandono de nosso pai, as brigas, a morte de nossos avôs, as humilhações que eu sofria no colégio.

Até que senti minha boca borbulhando uma espuma branca e os meus olhos revirando.

Eu segurei o lençol, notando que era o fim da viagem. Eu estava na cama de novo e havia uma caneta ao meu lado, juntamente de meu caderno. Meus olhos voltaram ao normal pouco a pouco e eu passei a língua dentre a espuma. Respirei fundo, notando que aquele era o último sinal de minha viagem.

Peguei a garrafinha de água ao lado da cama e a bebi completamente. Estava sentindo muita sede. Levantei-me da cama, colocando meus sapatos.

Por fim, dei um intenso grito. Havia uma aranha enorme entrando debaixo de minha cama. Senti uma tristeza gigante no peito e um medo de ficar louco pra sempre. Eu ainda estava alucinando? Ou havia mesmo uma aranha lá embaixo?

De repente havia a sensação de que ninguém me amaria louco. Que a banda iria acabar e que eu iria parar num manicômio. Procurei por algo que pudesse me causar dor. Alguma faca, tesoura. Algo que pudesse me cortar, mas não achei. Uma voz dizia pra eu me matar.

Sai do quarto depressa, procurando por Natalie, ao notar que aquela sensação era familiar. Peguei o elevador e acabei por encontrá-la no hall. Respirei fundo de novo. Não sabia se ela estava mesmo ali.

Sentei-me ao seu lado.

"Nat."

"O quê?"

"Você é real?"

Ela riu largamente. "Não, sou de mentira."

"Estou falando sério."

Ela olhou-me, preocupada. "Você tomou LSD de novo?" questionou.

"Só metade da cápsula, eu precisava relaxar, mas tive uma _bad trip_." Justifiquei, confuso.

"Você já está bem? Ainda está chapado?" perguntou ela, olhando em meus olhos.

"Eu não sei. Acho que já estou normal. Foi meia cápsula, então só dura uma hora e meia." Respondi.

"Muito bem. Nas últimas três vezes que você tomou a sua _balinha_, só teve _bad trips_, então o senhor pode, por favor, parar com ela?"

"Mas eu precisava relaxar... E eu não tenho só _bad trips_, já tive muitas viagens boas."

"Relaxar, Bill? Os cinqüenta maços de cigarro por dia não fazem mais efeito relaxante, é isso?" perguntou Natalie, dando-me uma bronca.

"Ok. Eu não queria relaxar. É porque toda vez que uso eu posso entrar no meu passado, presente e... Certas vezes, eu acredito que no meu futuro."

"No futuro, Bill?"

"Você não sabe como é, mas eu sei."

"Certo. Então usa de novo, bonitão. Vai saber o que vai te acontecer na próxima, não é não? Eu lavo minhas mãos." Ela bateu os quatro dedos na palma da mão e depois noutra, fazendo careta com os lábios.

"Merda, sabe que eu preciso de você, loirinha. Não lava as mãos nada." Beijei sua testa e me abracei a Natalie, sentindo o seu perfume.

"Hunf." Murmurou. "Tenho um recadinho pra você..."

"Sim?"

"Sim. David e os garotos estão tomando café, já era hora de você estar lá também."

"Mas eu não to com fome."

"Numa boa, Bill?"

"Fala."

"Come. Você tá precisando comer e eu estou falando sério."

"Até você?"

"Bom, se você não quer comer, eu estou indo encher o bucho. Fica aí, você e a recepcionista, a recepcionista e você. Vai que rola um sentimento. Ela é fã de Tokio Hotel." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, sarcástica, e eu bufei divertido.

Natalie não existia.

De volta a Los Angeles.

A fumaça eclodiu de meu café. Mexi-o adicionando o adoçante, e olhando a figura à minha frente.

Camiseta cavada larga, piercing brilhante, dreads amontoados no centro da cabeça. Olhos sedutores... O mesmo de sempre.

Estava de dia e de manhã. Hospedados em um hotel cinco estrelas, folheávamos um jornal, a fim de procurar uma casa nova pra comprarmos aqui nos Estados Unidos. A idéia, claro, foi minha.

Los Angeles era o cenário perfeito. Menos paparazzi que em Hollywood sem deixar de ser uma grande cidade com uma boa aglomeração de artistas. Havia também as praias, sem contar a beleza local.

"E então, achou algum apartamento?" perguntou Tom.

"Achei... Mas talvez não te agrade."

"Por quê?"

"Porque é uma casa..."

"Mas ela tem o estúdio?" perguntou Tom.

"Tem. Ela foi do Thom Yorke, dá pra acreditar?" sorri.

"O cara depressivo do Radiohead?" questionou Tom, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Exatamente, haha."

"Bom, então se tem o estúdio, não temos mais o que conversar." Disse ele, de forma amigável. "Vou pegar uma coca-cola, ok?"

"Ok." Respondi, um tanto desiludido.

Olhei ao redor. Havia outros hóspedes na piscina, alguns famosos. Engraçado como eles não se socializavam conosco. Pareciam todos arrogantes e presos em seus mundos de interesses. No mais, eu era igual a eles. Não sentia vontade de me aproximar de nenhum e talvez eles também sentissem isso quanto a mim.

Olhei para o meu irmão, de costas no balcão. Quantos apartamentos não havia naquele jornal? Sou um bom mentiroso.

Tom finalmente teria a lição. Iria valorar um pouco mais a vida, as coisas, a luz do sol. E, esta linda casa nova, do depressivo Thom Yorke, me ajudaria na missão. Além de um estúdio, ela também tem um lindo porão.

Desviei os meus olhos de Tom e os direcionei ao David, na mesa ao lado. Almoçava tranqüilo uma pratada generosa. Diante de tanto arroz, carne, feijão e strogonoff, percebi que já fazia alguns dias que as únicas substâncias que eu consumia eram chocolates, cafés e refrigerantes e, mesmo assim, eu não estava com fome.

Levantei-me e puxei uma cadeira em sua mesa, sentando-me em seguida. Levei os braços até a nuca e relaxei o corpo no apoio da cadeira.

"E então, Davi, o que temos pros próximos dias?" perguntei.

Ele partia a carne com as mãos, deixando o óleo engordurar seus dedos. Aparentava estar com muita fome e mastigava consecutivamente.

"O Tom não avisou que vocês estão livres por três dias?" respondeu, surpreso.

"Não, ele não avisou..."

"Não teremos eventos até segunda que vem."

"Hm... Ótimo!" sorri.

"Ótimo? Por que, está pensando em fazer algo fora do hotel?"

"Sim, vou poder, não vou?"

"Claro que sim. Mas não se esqueça de levar um segurança, e não se esqueça também que são apenas três dias e que esse hotel é uma maravilha, uma verdadeira colônia de férias!" Eu pude ver um pedaço de carne grande cravado e mastigado entre seus dentes que parecia dizer-me olá. Eu realmente desejei sair do hotel.

"Sim, mas... Eu vou olhar uma casa nova pra banda, então não vou poder curtir os três dias de férias no hotel. Talvez eu vá à praia, ou ao cinema também."

"Sei. Mas pra banda? E a de Berlim?"

"É que eu achei necessário ter uma aqui nos Estados Unidos também, já que vamos gravar o próximo álbum aqui." Respondi.

"Realmente. Perfeito, Bill."

"Bem, na verdade, não é pra banda. É pra mim e pro Tom."

"Uh! Melhor ainda. Vai causar um bom impacto em quem estiver de fora. Já pensou? _"Os gêmeos Kaulitz morando juntos e... Sozinhos."_ O que você acha?"

"Acho que..."

"Ssh... Já que estamos no assunto. Bill, eu li o seu diário faz uns dias..."

"Oh, foi você qu..."

"Desculpe." Ele me interrompeu. "Mas eu não resisti." Afirmou. "Podíamos publicar aquilo, sabia? Você ia lucrar milhões, fora as discussões e o ibope que ia gerar! Suas historinhas de adolescente apaixonado pelo irmão são fantásticas!"

"David." Pausei. "Essas _"historinhas"_ não são de um adolescente apaixonado pelo irmão." Eu fechei os olhos, suspirando.

Qual era a de David? Já me disseram que os produtores não prestam e que só querem saber de dinheiro, mas David, literalmente, não está me respeitando.

"De qualquer forma, obrigado pela folga. Eu preciso ir." Levantei-me, sem esperar mais uma amolação ou um pedido do tipo "Calma, cara, senta aí e almoça."

Ele saudou-me e eu entrei no hotel, pegando o meu cartão e subindo até o sétimo andar, onde era o meu quarto.

Passei-o na porta e entrei. Rapidamente fui até os papéis que eu havia rabiscado ontem. A simplicidade e graça daqueles desenhos fizeram-me sorrir.

Havia o Tom, desenhado de forma fofa e preso em um lugar escuro. Eu também estava lá, com os cabelos espetados e uma expressão igualmente delicada. Aquilo era tão maligno e sarcástico, que me fazia confundir as sensações e os sentimentos.

Observei cada detalhe do pequeno "plano". O papel já não era mais útil, pois eu já tinha tudo em mente.

Retirei o isqueiro de meu bolso e o acendi. Levei o fogo até a folha e deixei que ele fizesse o trabalho de exterminá-la. Depois, fui até o banheiro e joguei as réstias no vaso sanitário, onde evacuei.

Bati uma mão à outra e sai do quarto, indo até lá embaixo. Não existia mais nenhuma prova e já estava tudo minuciosamente planejado.

Amanhã seria um grande dia. Pra mim... E, com certeza, para o Tom.


	3. Ciclo 1

**Ciclo 1**

**(Encurralado Pelo Verme)**

**Casa Nova.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

O som tocava alto. Uma música eletrônica. Rihanna, seguida de Britney Spears, Madonna, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Lady Gaga... Uma festa perfeita em Los Angeles, com música tipicamente americana. Mais uma festa perfeita.

Bill estava lá, sorridente. Mexia no seu copo de uísque vagarosamente, observava o irmão a ter um papo com uma garota que, há alguns minutos, dançava como se fizesse parte de algum grupo de cabaré.

Ele bebeu um gole, umedecendo os lábios, sem cansar de observar o irmão. Dessa vez tinha um motivo especial pra isso.

Cerrou-os ao ver que Tom aproximou-se de si e apoiou-se na bancada em que estava sentado. Ele parecia mal, o rosto estava direcionado pra baixo e os dedos fincavam-se no balcão, deixando o redor de todos eles cobertos por um pigmento vermelho.

Ele tossiu uma vez e depois se aproximou de Bill, bem perto, devido ao barulho.

Sussurrou no ouvido do irmão. "Bill."

"Fala." Respondeu Bill, aproximando-se da orelha do outro.

"Eu não 'to bem, não. Podemos ir pra chácara?" choramingou Tom.

"O que foi?" gritou Bill, na orelha do irmão.

"Não sei. De uma hora pra outra... Vamos sair daqui, mano." Terminou Tom, desistindo de gritar.

O barulho estava mesmo alto e ele estava sentindo-se mal demais para continuar tentando. Precisava sair dali, pois em silêncio conseguiria dizer o que estava sentindo.

"Ok." Disse Bill. O maior se levantou, convidando o menor a fazer o mesmo.

As roupas largas de Tom passaram pelo banco e os dois se encaminharam até a saída. Alguns artistas deram tchau para os dois, e, pela primeira vez, Bill foi simpático como o irmão. Saudou-os de volta.

Encaminharam-se para o estacionamento onde Tom rapidamente encontrou seu carro. Os dois haviam chegado à festa nele.

O mais velho encostou-se em seu Cadillac preto, pousando as costas. Respirou fundo, pegando oxigênio fresco para o seu organismo e, ainda sentindo-se zonzo, pôde sentir-se finalmente livre de tanto barulho.

Ele suspirou. "Pronto." Disse ao irmão.

"E então, o que foi?" perguntou Bill, com um brilho questionável nos olhos.

"Você pode dirigir, Bill?" perguntou Tom, um tanto sufocado. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ele respirava com dificuldade. "Eu estou me sentindo zonzo, sem ar e... Com muita dor de cabeça." Ele passou a mão pela touca que cobria seus dreads, enquanto pronunciava a última frase, censurando-a. Olhou para os olhos do irmão.

"Bebeu demais? Usou drogas, comprimidos, LSD?" perguntou Bill.

"Talvez... Eu..."

"Por favor, não durma antes de eu colocá-lo na cama. Tente manter-se acordado, ok?" pediu Bill. Depois tomou a chave da mão do irmão e acionou o carro, destravando as portas.

Ele entrou no banco do motorista e esperou que o irmão, ainda sonolento, entrasse no do passageiro.

"Então vamos logo pra chácara, droga." Resmungou Tom.

"Ok." Sussurrou Bill, pisando no acelerador.

Tinha que chegar à chácara antes que o irmão dormisse. E foi o que aconteceu. Em Los Angeles, uma cidade super movimentada, havia, nos fundos da cidade, muitos sítios e chácaras interessantes, situados entre as rodovias.

E era lá que os Kaulitz estavam hospedados durante seus últimos dois dias de folga. Idéia, claro, do mais novo. Bill queria "relaxar" um pouco perto de bichos e natureza, pois era um programa que não os dois não costumavam mais fazer, mas que, na infância, o tinham feito muito.

Haviam alugado a chácara somente para eles, ao contrário do normal. Nada de caseiro, peões ou funcionários. Apenas os gêmeos. Bill sabia bem o motivo. Fazia parte do plano.

Ao chegar, abriu a porta para o irmão descer, notando que a situação de sonolência do mais velho já era crítica. Deixou que ele se apoiasse em seu braço, esbarrando os dreads por seu ombro. Os olhos dele já estavam fechados. Os quinze minutos que demoraram em chegar foram tão longos e incrivelmente resistidos para Tom, mas ele não conseguiria mais nem um minuto sequer.

O barulho feito ali na escuridão era apenas os das folhas de coqueiro da entrada da chácara e o de alguns bezerros que, assustados com a chegada dos dois e o barulho nem tão notável nem tão inotável do carro, mostravam estar acordados.

Apoiado no ombro do irmão, Tom foi levado até a casa, onde se punham os quartos, lá encima.

Bill empurrou a porta do quarto com o pé e abriu-a. Levou Tom até a cama e, cuidadosamente, o colocou lá. Não demorou muito para que o louro realmente caísse no sono. O golpe do_ Boa noite, Cinderela_ havia funcionado perfeitamente, mas só duraria duas horas.

Agora era a segunda parte do plano.

Abriu a mala do irmão, posta no chão e retirou uma t-shirt branca. Depois uma camiseta verde e um boné de mesma cor, com detalhes brancos. Retirou também uma calça jeans e um tênis de acordo com o look. Para finalizar, uma touca branca. Pronto.

Voltou-se para a cama do irmão e descobriu-o dos lençóis. Começou a despi-lo, a começar pelo boné preto que este usava. Depois tirou a touca branca do cabelo, a camiseta de moletom preta com detalhes brancos e a t-shirt branca, posta por baixo.

Não pôde deixar de reparar no físico, de um jeito extremamente sarcástico. Tocou a barriga no irmão, deixando suas unhas arranharem levemente e, percebendo o atrito que elas causavam na pele dele, lambeu os lábios, um pouco excitado.

Ainda o olhando, dedilhou preguiçosamente a mão até a calça de Tom e abriu o zíper. Retirou-a também e, rapidamente, o desfez de meias e tênis, deixando-o apenas de boxer.

Até tinha pensado em deixá-lo totalmente nu, mas seria se aproveitar demais da situação de forma desnecessária para o momento.

Juntou toda a roupa sobre a cômoda e deixou-a ali do lado. Foi até a mala e retirou outra calça jeans, um boné preto, parecido com o que ele estava usando, e outra touca branca.

Jogou o boné preto do lado da cama e vestiu a touca branca na cabeça do irmão. Depois, colocou-o a calça jeans e tratou de deixá-lo espalhado na cama, do jeito que ele costumava dormir.

Pegou as roupas que havia colocado na cômoda e abriu a porta do quarto, correndo até o quarto vizinho, o que era o seu.

Rapidamente se despiu, ficando totalmente nu, sem nenhuma peça de roupa. Procurou por um algodão e passou um bocado de leite de rosas, para remover a maquiagem rapidamente. Como havia, intencionalmente, passado pouca maquiagem hoje, ela não demorou muito a ser totalmente removida.

Vestiu-se com as roupas do irmão o mais rápido que pôde. Seu cabelo ganhou um rabo de cavalo, que fora colocado atrás do boné.

Abriu o notebook e esperou até o computador se iniciar. Enquanto isso, voltou ao outro quarto e fechou a mala de Tom. Carregou a mala e desceu as escadas rapidamente, indo até lá fora.

Abriu a porta do carro do irmão e lá colocou a mala, fechando-o em seguida.

Correu para voltar até o seu quarto, onde o notebook já havia se iniciado.

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua nuca, mesclando os cabelos pretos uns aos outros. Coçou-a, por cima da tatuagem, fazendo uma irritação vermelha surgir no local, pela força desmedida ali depositada.

Entrou no e-mail do irmão, digitando a senha que os dois utilizavam. Colocou no remetente o nome do produtor, , deixou o assunto em branco e, na mensagem, apenas digitou: _"Briguei com o meu irmão. Estou avisando por e-mail em vez de SMS, pois tenho quase certeza que perdi o meu celular na festa. Você pode buscá-lo ou pedir pra alguém tentar encontrá-lo? Tenho muitos "contatos" nele, vou ficar maluco se eu não recuperá-los. Droga... Voltando ao assunto, por causa da briga estou indo pra nova casa agora mesmo. Talvez quando o Bill chegar lá, mais tarde, possamos fazer as pazes. Estou só avisando pra você não se preocupar, já que não vai dar pra você me ligar caso queira saber onde estou ou "onde me meti". Sem paranóia, Dave. Até amanhã. ;)"_

"Ótimo." Bill sussurrou, após dar uma rápida relida. Depois clicou em enviar e fechou o notebook de um jeito descompassado. Estava sorrindo de um jeito doente, pois havia escrito o e-mail exatamente como Tom escreveria. O jeito de falar de seu gêmeo estava igual, até mesmo o _smile_ utilizado.

Encabulava-se com o próprio talento de ser cara de pau, enquanto o tempo passava. Olhou para o seu relógio, que marcava três horas e dois minutos.

Ainda sentindo o suor escorrendo, guardou o notebook em sua mala e retirou uma troca de roupa sua, pondo-a encima da cama.

Agachou e, de debaixo da cama, retirou um sobretudo preto enorme, uma garrafa de álcool e uma caixa de fósforos, que ele embolou em seu braço, deixando-os cobertos pelo sobretudo.

Desceu as escadas até chegar novamente onde o carro do irmão punha-se. Olhou novamente para o relógio, que agora marcava três horas e cinco minutos. Abriu a porta e entrou no motorista, deixando o sobretudo juntamente do álcool e da caixa de fósforos no banco do passageiro.

Fechou a porta e ligou o carro do irmão, notando o seu carro ainda ali, ao lado, seguro. Saiu da chácara com pressa e assim que se viu suficientemente distante, como no planejado, escondeu-se dentre as estradinhas que havia nas proximidades do local.

Não passou por nenhuma movimentada.

Ao notar a via planejada, avançou o automóvel contra o tronco de uma árvore, também planejada e estudada antes.

Ao ver que não havia perigo de se acidentar, acelerou mais um pouco, a fim de estragar o carro ainda mais. Empurrou o macaco do carro contra um dos vidros, e fez o mesmo com o outro, provocando um barulho razoavelmente alto para o silêncio do local. Os vidros se espatifaram, um para cada lado.

Abriu a porta do carro e desceu, carregando o seu sobretudo embolado de seu álcool e fósforo, mais a mala do irmão.

Vestiu-se com o sobretudo e retirou o boné e a toca da cabeça, guardou-os dentro da roupa.

Em sua cabeça ergueu-se um capuz preto, que fazia parte de seu sobretudo. Colocou um óculos aviador escuro, que agora, o deixava totalmente anônimo e imerso naquela escuridão. Pelo menos enquanto ela se mantivesse deserta.

Caminhou apressado, até ficar há pelo menos cinqüenta metros distante do carro. Jogou a mala, a touca e o boné no chão. Depois abriu a garrafa de álcool e despejou-a completamente sobre a mala. Depois veio a caixa de fósforos, riscou um e jogou sobre o álcool.

O fogo logo se espalhara, como água. Saiu caminhando normalmente, ficando cada vez mais distante, distante e distante.

Dentro da mala de Tom havia dinheiro, cartões de crédito, roupas, documentos e alguns cordões com pingentes valiosos, típicos de um happer. Estava tudo perfeito para que aquilo fosse interpretado como um assalto, um assassinato, um desaparecimento.

Ao quase chegar à chácara, Bill olhou ao redor. Os olhos negros e fosforescentes estavam perdidos na esclera. Todo aquele brilho branco significava aflição.

Carregava no rosto um pequeno sorriso, contrariando a cautela. Pensava que aquilo parecia bom demais pra ser verdade.

Puxou a manga do sobretudo, podendo visualizar o seu relógio. Ele marcava quatro horas e sete minutos. Estava na hora de acordar a Cinderela.

Estava quase amanhecendo, mas o sol não estava nascendo. Ainda não havia movimento por aquelas estradas desertas. Tudo como o planejado. Tudo extremamente perfeito, minuciosamente certo. Sentia-se até... Orgulhoso.

Ao chegar à chácara subiu imediatamente até o quarto do irmão. Cutucou-o em seguida. "Toom."

"Mm." O outro murmurou.

"Levanta." O moreno pediu, enquanto puxava o louro pelos braços.

"Ahn, por quê?" Tom perguntou debilmente.

"Tenho uma surpresa pra você!" disse Bill, com um tom de empolgue na voz.

"Oh... Que horas são?" Tom deixou-se levar pelos puxões do irmão, passando a esfregar os olhos depois.

"Hora de acordar e ver minha surpresa." Respondeu Bill, com uma voz suave e arrastada. Envolveu os olhos do irmão com uma venda preta e pegou na mão dele, fazendo-o levantar-se.

"Espero que seja algo bom." Tom resmungou e Bill riu de um jeito sarcástico.

"Vem." Bill guiou-o até levá-lo para a entrada da chácara, onde estava seu carro. Colocou-o no banco do passageiro e subiu o capô do carro e fechou os vidros fumês também.

Ligou a maquina. Em pouco tempo, o carro parecia flutuar de tão rápido.

"Fala, Bill, pra onde você tá me levando? Tô ficando afito!" o irmão dizia, batendo as mãos no banco.

"Fica calmo." Assegurou o outro, aumentando a velocidade do carro.

"Vou tirar a venda." Tom ameaçou, fazendo Bill gargalhar.

"Hm, estou certo de que ela está beem amarrada!" sacaneou o maior, dando um trago em seu cigarro enquanto observava Tom continuar tentando retirar a faixa. Os olhos de Bill reviraram.

"Idiota." Tom resmungou, desistindo. Não obteve resposta do irmão que fez apenas olhá-lo pelo rabo do olho. "Passou cola quente nessa porcaria?" retrucou Tom.

"Quem sabe." Bill soltou um novo espasmo de riso sacana e parou o carro, observando o sol começar a aparecer no céu.

Ele desceu e foi até a porta de Tom, destravando a porta dele também. Sorriu olhando-o e beijou sua testa. Observou o irmão criar cores rosadas nas bochechas e segurar sua mão, mas logo a soltou e distanciou-se.

Tom, ao sentir a falta da mão de Bill tornou-se um tanto claustrofóbico, passando a procurar por ela. "Bill?" ele chamou, um tanto desentendido.

O outro, por sua vez, ficou assistindo aquilo até se cansar depois aproximou-se e pegou a mão dele de volta que suspirou aliviado.

Sem dizer mais nada, guiou-o até a porta, abriu-a e entrou com ele. Foi a vez de Bill suspirar. Estava tudo dando certo.

"Chegamos?" Tom tocou a faixa mais uma vez, ansioso para tirá-la, mas parou ao ouvir o sussurro do irmão.

"Sshh..." Bill tocou seus lábios com o indicador, observando a reação sacana que ele tivera de imediato. Uma pausa na respiração e um sorriso mal formulado no canto dos lábios.

Bill não se espantou. Era típico de Tom imaginar algo malicioso diante de um dedo posto sobre seus lábios a pedir silêncio. Tolo...

Os olhos de Bill se espremeram e a ponta de arrependimento e medo que ainda alojava-se em seu peito desapareceu e tornou-se vontade de prosseguir.

Segurou a mão do irmão e guiou-o até deixá-lo de costas pro sofá. "Senta." Disse Bill.

Tom engoliu em seco. "Tem um sofá aí, bobinho." Tranqüilizou Bill, com um tom de risada na voz.

Tom deu um passo pra trás, encostando a perna no sofá e certificando-se de que ele realmente estava ali. Por fim sentou-se.

Bill sorriu e passou a andar depressa. Suas botas fizeram ruídos altos enquanto ele se distanciava. Aos ouvidos de Tom o irmão parecia estar descendo várias escadas rapidamente.

Por algum motivo, estava começando a ficar nervoso. Sentiu o suor começar a escorrer por seus dreads e por debaixo de sua camiseta, no peito.

Ouviu os passos do irmão agora calmos, a subirem as escadas. Bill foi para trás de Tom no sofá e beijou seu rosto demoradamente. "Já está tudo pronto." Ele disse, sorrindo. "É a nossa casa nova..." contou.

"Eu quero ver!" empolgou-se ele, com uma expressão feliz. "Mas então, por que essa venda?" Tom perguntou, novamente incomodado por tamanho aperto em seus olhos.

Era obvio que ele não queria tirar, mas se Bill tivesse uma surpresa a mais além de mostrar a casa, Tom não queria estragar.

"Hm... você verá." Bill respondeu.

"Trata-se de uma surpresa?" o irmão perguntou, sentindo-se puxado novamente por uma das mãos e guiado.

"Sim..."

"Me leva até ela?" Tom ergueu as sobrancelhas sobre a faixa, ainda seguindo o irmão. Começaram a descer degraus, vagarosamente, Tom apertou-se mais ao braço do irmão.

"Claro." Bill sussurrou.

O tom de voz sombrio posto na voz assustou Bill por ele próprio, mas estava difícil não sacanear uma proposta daquela vinda do próprio Tom.

Pensou em tudo que fizera ontem, sentindo vontade de rir. Estava tudo, tudo perfeito! As roupas de Tom já estavam no armário do porão, seu carro estava em casa, o dele batido num poste... Ninguém suspeitaria dele. Ele era Bill, o cantor, e, além de tudo, era irmão de Tom. Estava realmente tudo perfeito.

Bill terminou de ajudar Tom a descer as escadas. Soltou a mão dele e subiu as escadas correndo. Chegou até a pesada porta e fechou-a, passando a chave depois. Conferiu a de maçaneta, vendo se esta estava realmente fechada.

"Então está aqui?" o louro perguntou, lá de baixo.

"Uhum." Bill sussurrou enquanto descia os degraus novamente. Caminhou até uma mesinha, onde acendeu um lampião de iluminação fosca.

Quando Tom apercebeu-se que tamanha falta de luz não iria mudar, ficou um pouco assustado. Observando a sombra de suor na sombra de seus dreads, Bill passou a ficar atrás de Tom e começara a desamarrar a venda lentamente.

Estava gostando da sensação de fazê-lo sentir-se amedrontado, ela era boa. Seus lábios ganhavam um pequeno sorriso ao ver que as mãos dele estavam geladas e também soadas e que os lábios entreabertos denunciavam que o nariz estava demasiadamente desconcentrado para respirar sozinho.

Antes de retirar o último pedaço de pano que impedia Tom de enxergar, Bill passou a ficar em sua frente. Esticou a faixa com as duas mãos, ainda deixando o preto tampando os olhos de Tom.

"Bem vindo a sua nova casa, Tomi." Bill sussurrou com uma voz rouca e desceu a faixa até a altura de seus quadris.

Tom olhou o local, onde tudo estava escuro. A iluminação do lampião permitia que ele visse apenas o rosto do irmão, pintado de amarelo esverdeado, o seu sorriso esparso e os seus olhos demasiadamente brilhantes.

"Bill..." Tom murmurou. "Que brincadeira é essa?" Tom foi recuando pra trás até alcançar o lampião. Pegou-o, passando a iluminar o local, fazendo-o de lanterna. "Bill..."

Tom notou raiva na expressão do irmão, ódio. Nunca havia o visto assim nem em seus maiores pesadelos. Seu coração se acelerou e uma ânsia de sair daquele escuro tomou seu peito. "Dá-me a chave, vamos sair daqui."

Bill soltou um riso curto.

Tom olhou para os lados e num momento de desespero correu até a porta. Seus tropeços aflitos nos degraus da escuridão fizeram Bill rir. Em um último ato de resistência, passou a mão pela porta até atingir a maçaneta, viu que ela estava realmente fechada.

"O que você quer Bill?" Tom suspirou.

Bill parecia estar pensando no que responder. Ele olhou para a silhueta de Tom e aproximou-se vagarosamente. O menor foi tocado na raiz dos dreads, onde o suor nascia. As unhas grandes de Bill apertaram com leveza a pele amedrontada de Tom, e Bill por fim entreabriu os lábios.

Antes de falar, soltou um suspiro. "Mamãe nunca te colocou pra pensar... Hoje é seu dia de pensar."

Tom ofegou ao ouvir aquilo. Bill introduziu a chave na porta e girou-a depressa. Pôs força para abri-la e o fez. Saiu do porão depressa, batendo a porta contra as costas de Tom que não conseguiu se levantar a tempo de sair do porão junto com ele.

A chave já estava girando na porta e agora Tom girava a maçaneta consecutivamente. Ouvia os passos do irmão cada vez mais longes.

"Bill... Bill! Bill, você não pode fazer isso, Bill." Tom esmurrou a porta algumas vezes. "Bill!" ele gritou. "Bill, você ficou doido? Bill!" ele gritou mais alto. "Isso é cárcere, eles vão descobrir!"

Tom pressionou a maçaneta novamente e, agora, desesperado, passou a esmurrar a porta com mais força. "Bill!" gritou Tom, franzindo o cenho.

Ele desceu algumas escadas ao cego, tendo cuidado para não cair. Seus olhos rolaram na escuridão, sentindo falta de ar, claustrofobia. Virou-se de novo para a direção da porta, subindo os degraus.

Meteu-lhe um chute e gemeu choroso, sentindo algumas lágrimas de raiva surgindo em seus olhos e descendo finas por seu rosto.

Bateu na porta com mais força, com as duas mãos, bateu como um macaco louco numa jaula.

Por fim, socou a porta uma última vez, exausto de gritar, bater e chamar o nome do irmão. A casa toda estava em silêncio. Não havia passos nem barulho. Aquilo fez Tom perder as esperanças de sair dali hoje.

Deixou-se arrastar-se no chão, sentindo os próprios lábios demasiadamente úmidos. Limpou-os e começou a girar os olhos no escuro. Estava com medo de estar na companhia de bichos, espíritos, ou o que quer que fosse. Talvez houvesse cobras, ratos, escorpiões, talvez houvesse...

Não. O irmão não seria capaz de tanto. Bill o disse que ele estava de castigo, que havia sido posto pra pensar.

Quando eram pequenos, Simone costumava aplicar esse tipo de castigo. O filho desobediente ficaria a sua idade vezes a sua idade, trancado num quarto escuro a pensar no que havia feito.

Tom pensou. Ele tinha dezenove anos, fazendo as contas de cabeça, era o equivalente a mais ou menos trezentos e sessenta e um minutos. Em horas, seriam seis ou sete. Tudo bem. Bill voltaria em seis ou sete horas e tudo ficaria bem. Precisava respirar fundo, recostar-se e dormir.

Só não sabia o que diabos tinha feito de errado pra estar ali. Pensou se o irmão não havia ficado louco, demente ou insano.

A madrugada começava a entregar sua natureza pelo frio. Os porões costumavam ser mais quentes, mas no inverno ainda se fazia notar o clima gelado. Tom começou a tremer aos poucos.

Fechou as pernas, tentando se aquecer e abraçou os braços. Recostou-se na porta, deixando a cabeça pressionada nela.

Suas lágrimas secavam aos poucos e os murmúrios diminuíam. O choro agora era silencioso e o sono vinha salvá-lo dos maus pensamentos.

Tom permitiu-se descer os degraus, até chegar ao último. Recostou a cabeça nele, fazendo-o de travesseiro. A música In Die Nacht estava grudada em sua cabeça de forma irônica. Os trechos _"In mir wird es langsam kalt, wie lang könn' wir beide hier noch sein Du bist...Alles was ich bin"_ zumbiam em seu cérebro, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais desentendido diante da atitude de Bill.

Sentiu-se pesado e logo totalmente adormecido. Teria que agradecer a Deus por estar cansado e não ter tido insônia. Seria demais uma insônia naquele escuro.

Dormiu com o pensamento na música e pensando também que amanhã estaria tudo bem. Infelizmente Tom se enganou. Não estava tudo bem no dia seguinte.

Quando acordou, deparou-se no mesmo local. Apenas algumas modificações estavam ali. O lampião fosco de ontem, hoje estava forte e iluminava bem. Permitia que ele visse alguns esboços do que havia o porão, mas não tudo.

Podia ver a parede da estante, no qual o lampião punha-se e a sombra dele. Era possível ver também suas pernas e parte de sua barriga, pouco iluminada. Se levasse os braços até lá também poderia vê-los.

Ao seu lado estava um copo com água e um embrulho. Tom logo o pegou e o abriu. Havia um pão com manteiga de aspecto velho.

Sentiu a barriga roncar e a fome falar um pouco mais alto que o nojo e a sensação de estar sendo humilhado. Bebeu o copo d'água com gana, refrescando a garganta seca, cansada de tanto choro, e depois comeu o pão.

Ao acabar, sentiu-se depressivo. Rolou os olhos pelo local novamente, pensando se agora era dia ou noite.

Tom passou a ligar os fatos. Bill havia entrado lá para lhe dar comida enquanto ele estava dormindo, então teria que ficar acordado hoje até o irmão chegar, pois assim poderiam conversar.

Ele bem que tentou. Ficou acordado por horas, varou a madrugada, mas nada aconteceu. Todos os dias era passado pra trás. Todos os dias acordava com comida em mãos, mas nada de ver o irmão.

Os dias passavam e Tom estava ficando cada vez pior, cada vez mais louco. Não sentia quando suas secreções saíam do corpo. Sentia o cheiro, o molhado, a sujeira em suas peças íntimas, mas não sentia o alívio em soltar nem o aperto em conter.

Lágrimas agora eram quase como a respiração, algo normal e freqüente, que ele fazia sempre, sem também saber ao certo que estava chorando.

O que Tom jamais saberia que Bill seria capaz de fazer, era transformar as suas seis horas de castigo em sete dias.

Mas ele foi.

E Tom mal se deu conta disso.

**Interrogatório. **

**Terceira Pessoa.**

A empregada contratada há poucos dias colocou a bandeja de café sobre a mesa com um adoçante ao lado.

"Obrigado, Mirz." Agradeceu Bill.

"Disponha." Respondeu a moça, alisando a saiazinha de seu uniforme novo, branco com azul.

Bill laçou o indicador na alça da xícara e levou-a até perto dos lábios. Cheirou o café, sorvendo o aroma bom que vinha da xícara, depois tomou um gole, passando a dar mais atenção para o jornal que estava na sua frente do que para o café da manhã.

Cerrou os olhos, lendo a manchete da terceira página. "Será o fim da Tokio Hotel?"

Tom Kaulitz desaparecido há uma semana.

Bill bateu o jornal contra a mesa, suspirando nervoso. Tomou outro gole largo de café e se levantou.

Lembrou-se de ontem, onde precisou ter que ser muito falso na sessão de autógrafos. Teve que chorar, debater-se e agüentar a choradeira dos fãs e dos companheiros de banda. Pensava em como todos eram idiotas. Tom só havia sumido durante uma semana. Inferno.

Subiu as escadas da casa que levavam até aos quartos. Abriu o seu e entrou nele. Foi pisando pelos amontoados de cartas de fãs destinadas a Tom até chegar à sua cama.

A maioria já estava aberta. Durante essa semana gastou seu tempo lendo-as. O que era algo cômico, já que abrir as cartas o punha irritado devido ao conteúdo repetitivo das mesmas. Eram sempre as mesmas frases e os mesmos desejos.

"Tom, como você é lindo.", "Tom, estou torcendo por você.", "Bill, votos por seu sofrimento.", "Bill, estamos do seu lado." Blá, blá, blá!

Bill pensava se essas garotas não poderiam ter a brilhante idéia de se juntarem e escreverem uma carta só, para economizarem papel e contribuírem para a conservação florestal, já que todas, todas as cartas eram previsíveis e idênticas.

Sentou-se na cama, encima de uns papéis e ligou a televisão. Queria ver algo que prestasse e relaxar. Só assim poderia pensar se deixava o irmão trancado por mais um tempo ou se o livrava logo.

Mas, de todo jeito, sabia que uma coisa era certa. Se fosse soltá-lo, teria que ser bem inteligente. Tom poderia dedurá-lo depois e, por causa da maldita mídia, uma brincadeira estúpida como essa poderia arruinar sua reputação e colocar o irmão como a vítima. Conclusão, o corretivo em Tom não daria nenhum resultado.

Bill fechou os olhos e jogou os braços na cabeceira da cama, suspirando. Deixou-se cair no travesseiro por um tempo e quando abriu os olhos de novo deu de cara com a empregada, posta com uma expressão aflita no rosto.

"Mirz." Ele murmurou, apoiando-se dos cotovelos. "Por que não bateu pra entrar?"

"Desculpa, Bill, é que a porta estava aberta e..."

"Tá." O garoto revirou os olhos e deixou-se cair novamente no colchão. "Mas e então, o que é que foi?"

"É que a polícia ta aqui, eu deixo entrar?" perguntou a moça.

Bill arregalou os olhos de encontro ao teto e sentiu a saliva passar seca pela garganta. Só faltava essa.

"Ora," ele ergueu-se de novo. "É claro que você deixa entrar, ora." Bill deixou-se cair e suspirou, com raiva quanto à incoerência da empregada.

"Ok." Ela respondeu, saindo do quarto.

Bill deixou que ela saísse e logo a seguiu pelas escadas. Quando desceu, Mirz já estava lá com alguns oficiais americanos. Bill respirou fundo.

"Boas tardes, oficiais." Ele cumprimentou.

"Boa tarde, Kaulitz." Respondeu o que tomava a dianteira.

"Sentem-se." Bill disse, sentando-se no sofá e depois passando a mão pelo cabelo, levando-o pra trás. Bill suspirou e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, observando que apenas o oficial com o bloco e a caneta atendeu o seu convite. "E então?"

"Viemos aqui apenas pra coletar alguns dados e saber o que você tem pra nos contar sobre o dia em que o Tom desapareceu." O homem explicou.

"Hm..." Bill rolou os olhos com um olhar triste. "E o que vocês querem saber?"

"Tudo." Falou o que estava de pé. "Desde o começo."

"Ok. Vocês aceitam um café, ou alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado." Falou um dos homens que estava em pé, respondendo por todos.

Bill assentiu, pondo-se a falar depois. "Bem... Eu e o Tom tínhamos ido numa festa. Estávamos como "inaugurando" Los Angeles, já que começaríamos a morar aqui. Dançamos e nos divertimos muito, até que o Tom ficou bêbado demais e nós começamos a discutir."

"E qual foi o motivo da discussão?" perguntou o que segurava o bloco.

"Coisa boba... Ele queria que eu fosse dançar no meio da pista e eu não queria. Então ele começou a ficar insistindo e eu fiquei nervoso." Respondeu Bill, olhando nos olhos do homem.

"Certo." Disse o policial. "E como o Tom saiu da festa?"

"Mais tarde ele chegou até eu, sentindo muita dor de cabeça e mal-estar. Eu não posso confirmar que foi devido à bebedeira porque não ficamos colados o tempo todo, mas ele costuma beber bastante nas festas."

"Sim."

"E então ele pediu pra sairmos de lá,"

"E aí?"

Bill gaguejou um pouco. Sentiu uma lágrima de nervosismo rolar por seu rosto e sentiu-se com sorte. Decidiu fazer com que aquilo parecesse uma lágrima de tristeza e intensificou uma expressão de angústia. "E aí eu peguei um táxi e deixei-o sozinho. Ele ainda estava chato comigo, fazendo brincadeiras de mau gosto... Acho que ele foi embora no carro dele e... Droga. Ele estava bêbado." Bill levou uma mão até a cabeça e pôs-se a chorar. As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, rolando acompanhadas de murmúrios até cessarem no queixo.

O policial olhou-o. "Você deixou-o dirigir bêbado?"

"Eu... Eu achei que ele fosse pedir carona, ou pedir pra que algum segurança nosso dirigisse pra ele. Eu não imaginava e..." Bill olhou pra cima, piscando, e levou uma mão até a boca que estava trêmula e avermelhada.

"Como foi o último diálogo de vocês?" perguntou o policial, com um tom de compaixão na voz.

"Eu disse pra ele que eu iria sozinho pra essa casa, e ele me mandou ir à merda, falou que ficaria na chácara até o final do aluguel e que se eu não quisesse ficar também, não haveria diferença." Bill rolou os olhos na esclera, mordendo os lábios sem deixar os dentes expostos.

"Você tem o telefone do taxista que te trouxe pra cá?"

"Não."

"Se lembra da fisionomia dele?"

"Também não..." Bill baixou os olhos, juntando as mãos. "Eu estava muito nervoso, não deu pra reparar..."

"Ok. Precisaremos investigar então todos os taxistas que estavam lá no dia, pra sabermos se algum viu por onde o Tom foi."

"Vocês poderiam me dizer se já há pistas ou algo?"

O policial ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Por favor." insistiu Bill, juntando as sobrancelhas e fazendo uma voz chorosa.

"Bem, o carro dele foi encontrado batido num poste, o que coincide com a informação que você nos deu sobre ele estar embriagado. No carro não havia dinheiro nem documentos, podem tê-lo roubado. Não há como saber se ele está vivo ou morto, pois nenhum corpo foi achado."

Os olhos de Bill juntaram mais ainda, deixando algumas lágrimas que estavam contidas brotarem mais grossas. O policial olhou-o, demonstrando, visivelmente, que estava com pena.

"...E, como nenhum resgate foi pedido, é meio impossível que seja seqüestro. Nossa missão agora é procurá-lo, torcemos pra que o achemos vivo."

Bill fungou. Brevemente o seu rosto todo estava coberto de vermelho. O policial se levantou, olhando-o com clemência e se juntou aos outros. "Bem, obrigado pela ajuda, Kaulitz. Prometemos trazer o seu irmão."

Bill assentiu aos murmúrios. Olhou para a empregada que logo entendera o recado. Mirz abriu a porta para os policiais saírem e voltou-se para Bill. "Você quer que eu busque uma água, um calmante?" perguntou a moça.

"Não." Bill respondeu. "Me deixa sozinho." O moreno levou as mãos até o queixo, deixando os dedos da esquerda por cima dos da direita e levando os indicadores ao queixo.

A empregada assentiu e saiu da presença de Bill.

As lágrimas de Bill não demoraram muito pra secar. Sentiu uma ponta de medo. Havia dois jeitos de o descobrirem.

O primeiro era descobrirem que na verdade nenhum táxi o havia pego naquele dia, ou alguém dizer que ele havia ido embora junto com Tom no carro dele. E o segundo era descobrirem o IP do notebook.

Ok. David uma vez o disse que o notebook tinha o IP oculto para evitar hackers, e ele não se lembrava de ninguém estar observando os dois quando saíram do estacionamento. Era arriscado, mas, todavia, aquilo ainda parecia bastante seguro.

Pôs-se a soltar espasmos de risos, que brotavam da garganta como assobios. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, assentindo negativamente. Mais uma vez orgulhava-se de si próprio. E agora por mais um motivo, havia chorado. Chorado de mentira!

Bill subiu as escadas correndo, pegando o caminho de seu quarto. Ao chegar nele, olhou embaixo da cama, onde estava seu sobretudo preto. Os olhos rolaram pela peça de roupa e, sem pensar muito, a mão encaixou-se nos bolsos, tocando um chaveiro pesado.

Girou-o dum lado pro outro, observando a brilhantina das chaves. Olhou a maior delas, que pertencia ao porão. Respirou fundo. Estava na hora de ir ver Tom. Ele precisava de um banho e talvez pudesse acontecer alguma negociação, mas não era a sua intenção maior. Não ainda.

Decidiu que iria ver como ele estava e, de acordo com a reação de Tom, decidiria o que fazer.

Levantou-se e puxou da tomada um dos abajures que estavam do lado de sua cama. Abriu o frigobar e tirou dele um pão natural e um refrigerante de laranja. Agachou-se para puxar o sobretudo de debaixo da cama e jogou os objetos na mesma. Pôs o sobretudo e depois acomodou o refrigerante e o pão dentro dele. Saiu do quarto segurando o abajur e o chaveiro com cautela.

Queria se certificar de que Mirz não estaria por perto. E por sorte não estava. Passou por alguns cômodos até chegar aos fundos da casa e alcançar as escadas do porão. Desceu-as e abriu a porta de ferro.

Tom estava quase inconsciente. Não sentia muito suas pernas, pois nos últimos sete dias não as havia usado pra nada. Seu corpo todo doía e formigava. Estava com frio e, em algumas vezes, sentia coceiras nas partes genitais.

Ele ouviu quando a porta balbuciou os seus ruídos. Seu corpo teve uma reação imediata de se mexer e o seu pulmão buscou uma quantidade de ar tão grande que Tom teve a impressão de estar debaixo d'água há horas.

Seu coração disparou de uma forma que doía alojar um órgão tão agitado no peito. E então, de súbito, a porta simplesmente parou de se mexer e Tom não se conteve em deixar lágrimas grossas rolarem queixo abaixo e gemer de dor.

Lentamente, ela reiniciou a sua tortura. Um bocado de luz invadiu o local, indo até os olhos de Tom, há dias obrigados a serem acostumados com a escuridão.

As pupilas de Tom dilataram recebendo com ardor a pequena porção de luz e sentindo uma sensação de alegria por isso. Estava feliz por ver luz, mesmo que pouca, e feliz porque agora conversaria com Bill e sairia dali.

Tom olhou para suas mãos, iluminadas pela luz do lampião. Imediatamente levou-as aos olhos e limpou suas lágrimas para que Bill não pudesse ver que ele estava chorando.

Enquanto fazia isso, o irmão gêmeo entrava com rapidez no porão e trancava a porta. Tom por um momento culpou-se por não ter se levantado e corrido até a porta pra sair em vez de limpar as lágrimas. Mas a sensação de vergonha de si mesmo e de desperto devido à luz foi mais forte.

Bill foi até uma tomada, que até então Tom não sabia da existência, e ligou o abajur.

O objeto tinha a luz mais forte que a do lampião, mas não o suficiente para iluminar com clareza todo o porão. Ele deixou o local fosco, e os fundos dos cômodos ainda continuavam em segredo.

No momento, Tom sentiu-se petrificado. Incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento. Caiu na real. Sentiu a verdade sobre seu corpo e mente. Sentiu como ele estava. Tinha fome, mau cheiro, dores devido à semana sedentária, tristeza, sensação de sufoco e abatimento.

Sentindo o lixo que havia se tornado em tão pouco tempo, sentiu vergonha de olhar nos olhos pretos do irmão. Ele estava lá, em sua frente. Lindo, bem cuidado, bem vestido e com um adicional. Tinha um sorriso aberto no canto dos lábios.

Tom sentiu algo ruim na barriga, apertando seu estômago. Sabia que estava fraco e que se Bill tentasse fazer algo não teria forças para reagir. Olhou novamente para o sorriso maldoso que o gêmeo mostrava e tremeu.

Seus ombros encolheram de encontro ao pescoço, seus olhos juntaram um ao outro e a boca tornou-se um ponto vermelho e redondo posto acima do queixo. Na borda dos olhos surgiu água que rolou, pingando no chão. O choro tornou-se progressivo e desesperador.

Bill aproximou-se mais de Tom. Ajoelhou uma perna no chão, ficando com a outra dobrada e inclinou a cabeça pra um lado. Observou o choro do irmão. Seus dentes brancos se mostraram suavemente.

Ergueu uma mão para limpar os olhos do mais velho e viu que, somente erguendo a mão para ele, era capaz de triplicar o medo que Tom estava sentindo, pois o fez ter um espasmo maior na tremedeira, transparecendo o seu excesso de nervosismo.

"Sshh..." Bill sussurrou. Seus dedos tocaram as lágrimas que estavam coladas na pele, limpando-as, e depois foram até os lábios secos, umedecendo-os com elas. "Hey, Tom... Calma." Bill sorriu, libertando um espasmo curto de risada, e depois fechou o sorriso de imediato, vendo que ele não era recípocro.

O irmão continuava chorando.

"Elas doem?" Bill perguntou, referindo-se às lágrimas. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram, esperando a resposta.

Tom não o respondeu. O que fez foi deixar um bocado mais de lágrimas caírem por seu rosto e encolher mais os lábios, pelejando para não desaguar em murmúrios estridentes.

Bill pôs-se nervoso. Tom conseguia ignorá-lo até mesmo rendido em suas mãos.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta." O mais novo replicou, de forma rude. "Responde!" gritou Bill.

Depois do grito, Tom não conseguiu mais conter os murmúrios. O choro agora tinha voz, barulho, e era desesperado. Caía como cascata, sem parar, e estava inconsolável.

Bill baixou as sobrancelhas, normalizando a expressão de nervosa para novamente calma. Viu o irmão assentir, totalmente dominado.

Um sentimento estranho foi percorrendo suas veias, fazendo-o sorrir. Olhou pra figura alastrada do irmão, jogado aos seus pés e dependente de si.

"Isso é bom..." Sussurrou Bill, muito baixo. Não era pra Tom ouvir, mas aquilo fora perceptível. E Tom realmente desejou ter entendido mal. Não queria ter entendido que Bill dissera que a dor de suas lágrimas era boa.

Sentiu-se pior.

Aliás, aqueles sete dias pareciam ter matado Tom vivo. Ele dormia acordado, acordava dormindo. Respirava sem sentir, chorava sem saber que estava chorando. Não sentia as pernas, raramente os braços. Tinha medo da sombra da própria cabeça e a claustrofobia inicial havia se transformado em transtornos de ofegância. Ora estava bem, e ora, do nada, começava a ter compulsões respiratórias que depois de alguns minutos paravam.

"Bill..." o menor murmurou. "Conversa comigo... Vamos... Vamos conversar."

"Você quer conversar comigo?"

"Uhum." O loiro murmurou, abaixando os ombros lentamente e se acalmando.

"Você só quer conversar comigo porque não tem mais ninguém com quem você pode fazer isso." O moreno ringiu os dentes.

"Não... Eu preciso conversar." Tentou Tom, curvando as sobrancelhas de encontro aos olhos.

"Conversar como? Quer ser meu amigo?" disse Bill, em tom irônico.

"É... eu..." Tom gaguejou. "Eu quero ser o seu amigo." O loiro suou frio, esperando a reação do maior. Tom pensou que aquilo de querer ser amigo dele não ia colar. Mas colou.

Bill virou-se lentamente, passando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Parecia estar buscando sinceridade neles.

"Você quer que eu acenda a luz?" perguntou Bill, surpreendendo Tom.

Tom sentiu-se um tanto idiota de saber que havia luz naquele lugar e ele estava naquele escuro o tempo todo. Mesmo assim, decidiu não dar bandeira e aproveitar a brecha dada por Bill. Ele parecia amolecido.

"Eu quero. Você... Você faria isso por um amigo?" Tom sussurrou.

"Faria." Respondeu Bill de imediato. "Mas eu ainda não acredito em você. Você é um idiota."

Tom decidiu não responder à ofença. Viu Bill levantando-se e pegar o abajur. Ele levou o fio do objeto para um pouco adiante e jogou a iluminação dele contra à parede.

Logo tocou o tic-tac da luz, acendendo-a e iluminando o porão.

Tom arregalou os olhos com a quantidade excessiva de luz posta em suas pálpebras. Pela primeira vez, visualizou o que havia naquele porão. Viu a existência de uma cama, de um banheiro, e de frutas e comida enlatada sobre a mesa.

Sentiu mais repugnância e vontade de chorar depois disso. Bill o deixara dormir no chão, tendo uma cama ao lado. O deixara mijar e borrar-se nas roupas, com um banheiro ao lado. O deixara faminto, com comida encima da mesa.

Sentiu-se forte demais por não chorar novamente naquele momento. Sabia que se quisesse sair dali, teria que ser hipócrita, pois o irmão estava doente.

Olhou para a mesinha, onde punham-se várias trocas de roupas suas, papéis, canetas, café. Olhou também para a sujeira que era aquele local e o mau cheiro que ele tinha. Sentiu-se nauseado. Necessitado de usar a privada do banheiro pela primeira vez, porém para vomitar.

Tom realmente não soube como não teve coragem de, neste momento, enfiar um soco na cara de Bill e matá-lo ali mesmo.

Foi acordado pela voz manhosa, e, para seus ouvidos, sonoramente cínica, do mais novo.

"Meu Deus, você... Você está horrível." Disse Bill, em tom surpreso. "Todo sujo, fedorento, magrelo!" O tom de surpresa converteu-se em zomba e Bill começou a rir.

Tom não abriu sorriso nenhum, nem fez menção de fazer uma expressão de quem concordava. Seus olhos estavam fixos e a expressão era de raiva.

"Mas como nós somos amigos," O outro exclamou, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e entonação de mesmo nível. "Hoje é dia de banho." Bill ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

"Bill, eu quero conversar com você primeiro." Disse Tom, de forma firme.

"Eu acho que você deveria se lavar, porco." O maior impôs. "Que nojo." Bill fez uma careta de repugnância enquanto olhava o mais velho de cima abaixo.

Viu uma lágrima correr nos olhos de Tom e viu-o também limpá-la de imediato. O bom e velho orgulho idiota de Tom. Aquilo o punha nervoso e com ainda mais vontade de vê-lo em suas mãos.

"Pro banheiro." Bill disse sério, não contendo um riso depois. Retirou do bolso do sobretudo um estilete verde florescente que reluziu aos olhos de Tom, fazendo o louro sentir um arrepio frio subindo por sua barriga.

"Que isso, Bill?" Tom disse, suspirando.

"É meu estilete." O maior disse, com os olhos brilhando e com uma voz meiga.

Tom engoliu um bocado de saliva, observando o prateado do objeto. De súbito, Bill pegou uma laranja encima da mesinha e jogou-a alguns centímetros pra cima, pegando-a de volta e sorrindo sarcástico.

O estilete foi usado para começar o descasco da laranja, enquanto Tom, um tanto contrariado, encaminhava-se ao banheiro. Bill seguiu-o.

Ao entrarem no banheiro, Bill arrastou para debaixo do chuveiro um barril largo e baixo, que mais parecia um ofurô móvel.

Ligou o chuveiro na água quente, após demorar um pouco pensando se colocava ou não na fria. Olhou para o irmão. "Não vai entrar?" Bill perguntou, de forma óbvia.

"Oh, claro." Respondeu Tom.

Mas nada fez. Estava esperando o irmão sair do local pra ele se banhar, mas parecia que aquilo não ia acontecer.

"O que está esperando, cara?" Bill grunhiu, batendo as mãos contra os quadris.

"Ora, você... Você não vai sair daqui? Digo, você espera que eu tire a roupa na sua frente e... E entre nesse... Barril?"

Bill olhou-o dentro dos olhos. Os lábios ficaram contraídos e a raiva exposta. Os punhos fecharam. "Eu não espero. Você vai entrar."

Tom sentiu os lábios ficarem secos. Aquilo ela loucura. Ele estava sonhando. Não era Bill ali. O irmão não era assim.

Olhou para suas roupas e, envergonhado, começou a tirá-las peça por peça. O ar invadiu seu corpo refrescando-o e ele sentiu-se necessitado daquele banho. Deixaria o orgulho de lado desta vez, mesmo incomodado com os olhares do irmão em seu corpo.

Ao ficar totalmente nu, entrou na "banheira". Deixou o corpo ficar totalmente imerso, até o pescoço e relaxou os ombros e os pés. Seus olhos lagrimejaram e de seus lábios não saiu mais nenhuma palavra. Suas pupilas ficaram fixas no irmão.

Olhou para cima, vendo a água que ainda caía do chuveiro e, com o barril já cheio, permitiu-se fechá-lo sem pedir autorização. Voltou a olhar pra Bill, que agora estava perto da pia, tirando do armário uma escova de dente e uma pasta dental.

Ele se aproximou do barril e tirou seus sapatos. Dobrou a borda de suas calças três vezes de cada lado e sentou-se na borda do barril, deixando os seus pés imersos lá dentro. Tom olhou-o, de cara fechada.

Mas Bill não se sentiu constrangido. Passou a pasta na escova e segurou o queixo do mais velho. Tom pensou em dizer que podia fazer aquilo sozinho, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. Talvez dar um crédito ao irmão poderia desencadear num diálogo.

Deixou que Bill introduzisse a escova em seus lábios e passasse por seus dentes. Dum lado, do outro, encima e em baixo, depois nos dentes da frente. Bill mostrou a língua pra Tom, e Tom colocou a sua pra fora. Por último, o mais novo escovou-a também.

"Cospe." Disse Bill.

Tom cuspiu, deixando a espuma espalhar-se na água. Bill olhou pra baixo, sem se incomodar muito de estar com os pés naquilo tudo. Esticou a mão para pegar o sabonete e ao pegá-lo molhou-o na água.

Passou-o pelos ombros de Tom com leveza. As pupilas dele seguiram a movimentação daquela mão. Nem parecia a do autor de tanto sofrimento. Na verdade, parecia mesmo a mão de seu antigo Bill, e não deste monstro camuflado.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os e fechando-os. Tom olhou pra cima, desviando-se do transe. O sabão desceu pela nuca, voltou pelo peito, passou pelos braços e chegou até a barriga. Depois Bill tirou-o da banheira e esticou-o pra Tom, enquanto olhava firmemente para as genitálias do irmão.

Tom pegou o sabão um tanto constrangido com o olhar de Bill. Percebendo isso, Bill fechou os olhos e virou-se de costas, rindo.

Tom não conseguiu achar graça aparente, mas sentiu-se feliz em ver o irmão mais maleável. Limpou as traseiras, as genitálias e as axilas, deixando-as bem limpas, e depois deixou o sabão de fora da banheira.

"Vamos trocar essa água... Ela já está muito suja." Disse Bill, calmamente.

Tom assentiu e saiu do barril. Encostou-se na parede, sentindo frio. Com as bochechas coradas por estar nu, via o irmão jogar aquela água fora, deixando-a ir embora pelo ralo.

Ele voltava o barril para debaixo do chuveiro e deixava-o encher de novo. "Já pode entrar."

Tom entrou novamente, ainda esperando a água cair. Sentia-se, pouco a pouco, aquecido de novo. Olhava receoso para Bill.

Bill rolou os olhos pelo corpo do irmão, notando a graciosidade que ele ganhara depois de limpo. Devia ter emagrecido alguns quilos sim. A genética dos dois era propícia pra isso. Mas Tom, simplesmente, continuava lindo.

A ponta de inveja havia virado admiração e se materializado em um sorriso pequeno de encanto, juntado de um brilho descomunal num dos olhos.

Tom notou isso. Era diferente demais pra passar despercebido.

"Posso entrar aí, com você?" perguntou Bill.

O mais velho rolou os olhos pelo recipiente em que estava e, um pouco envergonhado, respondeu o mais novo. "Pode."

Tom não viu problemas na proposta.

O moreno deixou o estilete de lado e passou a se despir. Tirou a camiseta, as calças e permaneceu com sua boxer e seus colares. Não se permitiu ir além disso.

Entrou no barril e fechou o chuveiro. Bill sentou-se lentamente, a fim de não derramar muita água. Devido à simetria idêntica dos dois, os olhos de ambos ficaram ligados. Os de Bill, pretos e marejados, e os de Tom, limpos e também marejados.

Tom não estava entendendo. Por que Bill estava marejando? Era mais fraco que ele próprio?

A paz, a tranqüilidade e o silêncio foram o suficiente para Tom sentir-se confortável em conversar com Bill sobre o que estava acontecendo. Tom sentiu-se no momento perfeito.

"Será que eles estão sentindo minha falta?" perguntou Tom, após formular a frase com uma cautela extrema durante alguns segundos.

"Eles quem?" perguntou Bill.

"Eles..." Tom desviou o olhar.

Uma lágrima correu pela bochecha esquerda, que no momento estava escondida de Bill. Mas mesmo assim ela foi notada. Bill estremeceu.

Não queria o machucar tanto dessa forma, mas há alguns minutos vê-lo tão dependente e submisso estava sendo prazeroso, engraçado.

"Você não percebe..." Bill sussurrou.

"O quê, Bill?"

"Será que você... Não ficaria bem se só eu existisse? Digo... Eu não sou suficiente pra você? Não dá pra ser feliz comigo? Quero dizer... Eu..."

Tom cerrou os olhos, franzindo a sobrancelha, numa expressão desentendida.

Bill estava tentando se valorizar um pouco ali. Era ruim saber que o seu irmão gêmeo, no qual você sempre amou, confiou e se espelhou, não ficaria feliz caso restasse apenas você no mundo. O pensamento deveria ser de que "pelo menos" Bill ainda estava ali. O irmão gêmeo a quem ele tanto era ligado. E, para Bill, isso tinha que bastar.

Queria se sentir especial o bastante para que Tom não sentisse falta de mais nada quando estivesse em sua companhia, pois quando estava na dele, se sentia assim. Mas parecia mesmo impossível. Tom não o considerava tanto como ele.

Bill baixou os olhos. Sentiu que as lágrimas do marejo iriam descer em pouco tempo, e então ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

"Eu esperei tanto por um momento em que você me desse atenção... Eu... Eu não queria que fosse assim." Bill confessou. A lágrima contida desceu preta por sua bochecha e Tom sentiu-se surpreendido.

Não sabia que Bill tinha esses sentimentos.

Olhou as mãos no mais novo por debaixo d'água, e algo inexplicável fez querer pegá-las. Tom tocou-as, palma com palma, dedo com dedo. Ergueu-as, sentindo a água escorrer por ambos os pares.

Bill abriu os olhos, dando de cara com um par igualmente marejado. Tom, ao piscar, deixou suas lágrimas descerem também, sem poder evitá-las.

Bill laçou os dedos dentre os de Tom, deixando-os como dois namorados. Sua mão apertou-se a dele, de forma a irritar a pele e deixá-la vermelha.

Tom podia sentir o choque da vibração de Bill naquele toque de mãos. Era nervosismo, carência, ódio, amor, dor, medo. Era tudo num só toque. Sentiu-se angustiado e ao mesmo tempo feliz por saber que ainda conseguia sentir o que ele sentia, mesmo os dois tendo ficado tão afastados.

Viu o mais novo abrir os olhos e mostrar a esclera totalmente vermelha tomate, rodeada pela maquiagem preta.

Os olhos de ambos novamente se ligaram e o silêncio reinou.

A boca de Bill iniciou uma tremedeira ligeira e escassa, mas todavia perceptível em lábios tão vermelhos devido às lamúrias. Seus olhos desceram dos olhos do irmão, e foram até os lábios, fazendo-o perceber tal ato.

Ficaram mais perto um do outro, como imãs. Sentiram as respirações pesadas.

E, com a sensação de não ter nenhuma punição de ninguém, com a sensação de não ser julgado por ninguém e de realmente estar trancado e protegido do mundo; Tom ousou aproximar-se mais, até deixar os lábios verdadeiramente próximos. E Bill não os negou.

Estavam repetindo o que já haviam feito algumas vezes quando ainda eram unidos. Um beijo que dava a impressão de que seria inevitável, caso não houvessem se afastado tanto.

As línguas se enrolaram, as bocas espalharam saliva com abundância uma à outra e as respirações se chocaram.

Não houve um só canto daqueles lábios no qual Tom não explorou naquele dia. E o pior de tudo, era que a sua consciência não estava se sentindo culpada quando Bill saiu dali, vestiu-se e, novamente, trancou-o e deixou-o sozinho, na companhia da própria solidão.

Tom estava, pela primeira vez, descobrindo o real significado da palavra confusão.

**Diário de Nostalgia.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Bill acordou com o som do celular tocando. Ficou bastante incomodado com o barulho e se remexeu na cama enquanto resmungava. Não que ele achasse estranho o celular tocar, ele sempre tocava, nos momentos mais oportunos e inoportunos. Bill apenas não havia se acostumado e parecia que jamais se acostumaria.

Esfregou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados e, com cara de sono, atendeu o celular.

"Alô." Disse Bill, em um murmúrio.

"Bill... Sou eu, Kate, me desculpe por ligar à uma hora dessas..." soou a voz do outro lado da linha, em um tom choroso.

"Não, tudo bem." Bill respondeu, sentando-se na cama e pondo os chinelos. Averiguou o relógio. Eram seis da manhã.

"Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa, é muito urgente."

"Fala."

"Eu... eu posso ir aí?" tentou a moça.

"Sim."

"Tudo bem, agora?"

"Sim, pode vir, não tem problema. É algo grave?"

"Não. Não é grave, mas eu preciso muito da sua ajuda."

"Certo. Vem pra podermos conversar." Bill desligou o telefone. Rolou os olhos pelo cômodo e depois os revirou, fazendo uma careta. Estava com sono. Mas será que era algo importante?

Levantou-se indo ao banheiro de seu quarto e lavou o rosto, sentindo o frescor da água acordando seus poros. Colocou uma camiseta e uma bermuda por cima da cueca preta que estava usando pra dormir e voltou ao banheiro, passando em seus olhos apenas um lápis preto não muito avantajado.

Desceu as escadas com pressa e passou a esperar na sala.

Recebeu a moça ao ouvir a campainha tocar, deixando-a entrar.

Kate estava vestida de preto, com uma guitarra pendurada nas costas entre o blazer branco. A expressão era aflita, e do rabo de cavalo caíam algumas mechas cor de laranja sobre o rosto.

As sardas dela pareciam mais acentuadas e a pele branca estava vermelha. Os olhos, da mesma cor dos cabelos, estavam grandes.

"Bill, primeiro obrigada por me receber à uma hora dessas... Não é todo mundo que faz isso." A ruiva se justificou.

"Que nada... Tudo bem... Você namora minha melhor amiga." Bill deu um sorriso sem graça e viu Kate sorrir também. "Mas diga, o que foi?"

"Ern..." ela gaguejou. "Antes eu preciso lhe entregar isso." Kate retirou a guitarra das costas e entregou a Bill. Era uma Gibson vermelha.

"David falou pra deixar com você." Ela baixou os olhos, um tanto ressentida.  
Bill pegou o instrumento, analisando-o. Era uma das guitarras de Tom e, se bem se lembra, fora a que ele usara no último show. Grunhiu baixo, mostrando-se abalado, mas, todavia como quem disfarçava isso.

"Bom... Ele pediu pra você entregar ao dono quando ele voltasse. Eu acho que você vai cuidar bem dela." A ruiva suspirou.

"Sim." Bill assentiu.

"Agora... Preciso te pedir uma coisa que se você atender serei grata pelo resto da minha vida." Ela aproximou-se de Bill, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Fala." Bill tornou-se apreensivo, passando a olhá-la também.

"Eu sei que você ta num momento difícil pelo Tom, mas se não fosse você eu não sei pra quem eu pediria..."

"Kate." Bill interrompeu. "Tudo bem, sério."

"Ok." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu preciso de uma ajuda pra viajar. Recebi uma proposta incrível pra ir trabalhar na Austrália, mas eu não tenho a grana pra me fixar lá. Digo, ter uma casa, comer, beber, consumir. E... Oportunidade assim eu não vou ter nunca mais." Ela suspirou. "Só que eles exigem que a pessoa more lá." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Entendo. A Nat já sabe?"

"Sabe e aceitou."

Bill riu. "Ok então. E você quer uma ajuda... Digamos... Monetária?" Bill esfregou um dedo no outro.

"É, mais ou menos isso." Ela riu sem graça.

Bill pensou por alguns segundos. Kate lhe disse que seria eternamente grata. Talvez algum dia fosse precisar dessa gratidão, ainda mais quando está no porão de sua casa o próprio irmão desaparecido. O garoto ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos. "Hm... Espera aí." Kate viu Bill levantar-se e subir as escadas da casa correndo.

Depois de uns minutos, voltava com um talão de cheque em mãos.

"De quanto você precisa?"

"Não precisa muito, Bill..." ela respondeu constrangida.

"Hm..." Bill murmurou, anotando algo no cheque. "Duzentos mil dólares são suficientes?" ele mostrou a folha à Kate.

"Bill..." ela levou as mãos até o rosto. "Não precisava tanto... Duzentos mil é muito, você poderia abaixar pra cinqüenta, não sei..."

"Está recusando minha ajuda?" o moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Kate assentiu negativamente, olhando pra baixo, com um sorriso inacreditável. "Eu não sei como agradecer."

Bill aproximou-se dela e sentou-se no sofá, olhou-a no fundo dos olhos alaranjados da moça, vendo a alegria que se encontrava neles diante da ajuda. "Kate..." ele murmurou. "Você só precisa me jurar, jurar." A mão de Bill abriu uma das mãos de Kate e lá deixou o cheque. Depois fechou a mão da moça. "..Que nunca vai me negar um favor." Ele torceu a cabeça pra um lado, esperando a resposta.

"Eu juro." A moça assentiu e Bill sorriu. "Obrigada, Bill." Ela o abraçou fortemente.

"Não agradeça, ok. Um dia você vai poder pagar." Bill sorriu.

"Tomara." Ela disse empolgada.

"Bom, quer mais alguma coisa, um chá, café?" disse Bill, levantando-se do sofá.

"Não, não. Já pedi demais. Já chega." Ela riu.

"Bom, tudo bem então." Disse Bill, calmamente.

Quando Kate foi embora, Bill jogou-se no sofá suspirando. Olhou para o lado, observando a guitarra vermelha. Sentiu uma onda de raiva tão grande daquilo tudo que podia começar a sentir a vermelhidão começar a cobrir suas bochechas.

Aquilo tudo era uma droga. O irmão era um idiota e mesmo assim todos estavam preocupados com ele. A Tokio Hotel não acabaria coisa nenhuma, mesmo sem o Tom. David não tinha nada que devolver essa guitarra estúpida, muito menos lhe enviar recados.

Por mais que fosse, faria o que o produtor mandou. Entregaria a guitarra a Tom, porém estragada. Era o mínimo.

Começou de um jeito simples, puxando as cordas de aço por onde elas nasciam. Assim fazia, desprendendo-as aos poucos, e, sem muita noção disso, entrando num processo gradativo de seus atos, tornando-os cada vez mais agressivos, mais fortes, raivosos. Quando acabou, tinha sangue por entre os dedos e em alguns pedaços das cordas. Só percebera isso quando uma delas encravara em seu indicador, cortando-o.

O restante dos machucados que notou ter não fora assim tão perceptíveis. A raiva tinha atingido um nível grande que fora capaz de tirar de foco a sensação de dor que sentia ao arrancar as cordas.

Analisou suas mãos ensangüentadas por um momento e resmungou um palavrão. Não que estivesse sentindo uma dor insuportável, mas estava chateado por ter se cortado por causa de Tom. Ele não merecia tal atenção.

Rolou os olhos pela mesinha, onde encontrava-se o seu sobretudo preto e o chaveiro das portas da casa. Aquela peça já estava ficando encardida e surrada, nos bolsos, por exemplo, onde o atrito de uso era maior, mas Bill ainda não estava se importando com isso.

Pegou a peça, e dessa vez, até queria deixar de colocá-la, mas lembrou-se que era ela quem evitava Tom de tentar roubar-lhe o chaveiro, pois a mesma o deixava muito bem oculto num bolso tão fundo.

Colocou-a, contrariadamente, e ajeitou-a no corpo. Tocou o bolso fundo, sentindo o chaveiro. Moveu os dedos dentre as chaves, escutando o barulho que elas faziam ao chocarem-se uma às outras. Com a outra mão pegou a guitarra do irmão e foi caminhando até a entrada do porão, descendo as escadas.

Sentia-se alimentado pelo próprio gosto fétido do hálito vazio que rodeava sua garganta. Devia confessar que sua barriga estava roncando, dando rodamoinhos e pedindo por comida. Mas não comeria pelo máximo de tempo que agüentasse. Era uma forma de saber o quão Tom poderia permanecer sem comida, ou com pouca comida.

Colocou a chave na porta de ferro e girou-a depois, abrindo-a cuidadosamente e depois fazendo movimentos rápidos até ver-se dentro do porão. Fechou-o imediatamente e escondeu o chaveiro.

Ao entrar, viu Tom sentado na mesa com a coluna ereta, escrevendo algo nos papéis. Surpreendeu-se um pouco. Não havia deixado comida pra Tom, mas ele havia comido as frutas que estavam lá anteriormente. Sentiu-se idiota pelo seu jejum. Ele também havia tomado banho, pois as roupas eram novas e limpas e os dreads não pareciam demasiadamente sujos como de costume.

Bill abriu um sorriso cínico. Encostou a guitarra na parede do local, percebendo que Tom já poderia ter se manifestado diante de sua presença. Notou então que ele estava o ignorando.

"Qual é o seu problema?" perguntou Bill, malicioso.

"Ahn?" Tom murmurou.

Na posição de criminoso, Bill esperava que, no mínimo, a vítima tivesse sempre reações ruins ao se encontrar com o criminoso. Era como se não estivesse pondo medo na sua vítima. Sentiu-se um tanto desrespeitado, uma sensação de orgulho ferido.

Revirou a cabeça, desviando aqueles pensamentos e liberou um espasmo de riso que esbanjava sarcasmo. Não havia como não pensar naquela situação por mais paradoxa que fosse. Tom estava tranqüilo. Não que ele quisesse que ele estivesse desesperado, mas estar tranqüilo soava estranho.

Não soava normal, natural, espontâneo. E Bill odiava coisas sem espontaneidade.

Ainda vendo que Tom permanecia rabiscando aqueles papéis inúteis sem nem ao menos ter respondido sua pergunta, Bill viu-se numa estranha tentação de atiçar Tom. Mexer com alguns sentidos dele, cutucá-lo.

De repente, Bill sacou uma vela de cima da cômoda e revirou o bolso do sobretudo, acendeu a vela e apagou as luzes do porão. Levou a vela até perto do seu rosto, iluminando-o. Tom deslizou a caneta entre os dedos uma vez. Estava realmente se esforçando para não reclamar da luz ter se apagado enquanto escrevia. Não queria dizer nenhuma palavra.

"Preciso economizar energia." Bill sussurrou, como se dissesse um segredo. "Você sabe... O aquecimento global."

Tom largou a caneta sobre a mesa e suspirou, dando aos ouvidos de Bill apenas dois ruídos que ainda pareciam muito insatisfatórios: a queda da caneta e o suspiro.

O maior quis tentar de novo. Aproximou-se de Tom, guiado pela iluminação da vela. Seus olhos escuros estavam brilhando e a boca rosada estava roxa devida a pouca iluminação. Ao ficar perto, bem perto, atrás de Tom e com a respiração batendo entre a nuca e as costas do irmão, Bill sussurrou o mais baixo e lento que podia.

"Você gosta de demônios?" Ele esperou a reação do irmão que não veio. A silhueta de dreads continuava congelada em sua frente. Aquilo o estava deixando irritado.

O silêncio contínuo começou a ser quebrado pela respiração freqüente de Bill e, após alguns segundos, Tom moveu um braço e, com uma voz um tanto chorosa, o respondeu com uma pergunta. "Por que eu gostaria de demônios?"

"Por que eles serão sua companhia no próximo mês." Bill disse rápido e calmo. Depois se afastou com as velas.

Tom largou os lábios, até então resistíveis numa prisão estabelecida um ao outro. Sentiu uma lágrima rasgando-lhe o rosto e a sensação de estar esgotado. "Você já pensou..." Tom disse em voz alta, chamando a atenção de Bill. "Já pensou?"

"Eles estão sentindo minha falta. Se descobrirem o que você fez,"

"Não estão sentindo." Bill retrucou, interrompendo-o.

"Não?" disse Tom, desacreditado.

"Você virou capas de algumas manchetes, nada mais que isso. Ninguém mais quer saber de você. Já passou algum tempo sabe, então eles esqueceram o seu caso e partiram pra outro." Bill disse, assoprando a vela e acendendo a luz.

Por mais que Tom não acreditasse naquilo, a sua sensibilidade e fraca auto-estima tornava aquilo um tanto real e cruel.

Bill voltou a sussurrar. "Se quiser... Trago pra cá uma dessas manchetes estúpidas pra você ler."

Bill saiu de trás do irmão, passando a ficar na frente dele. Viu que as bochechas do mais velho estavam vermelhas, que os lábios estavam irritados iguais aos olhos que tinham lágrimas contidas e algumas manchas de outras lágrimas que já haviam escorrido.

Bill pensou no quanto Tom era fraco. Estava apenas fazendo um jogo para não ser ignorado, nada mais que isso. E o outro levava tudo tão a sério, tão minuciosamente a sério a ponto de já estar chorando. Era um fraco.

Tom olhou-o dentro dos olhos, com a maior coragem que poderia ter naquele dia. Era claro. Estava ali desenhando como disfarce. Durante toda a madrugada tentara descobrir jeitos de abrir aquela porta. Descobrira que ela era pesada demais para ser arrombada e dura demais pra ser desparafusada.

Antes não queria ficar sozinho naquele lugar porque era escuro. E agora tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho, pois poderia estudar maneiras de abrir a porta sem fazer barulho e fugir.

"Você... Você é desprezível." Tom cerrou os olhos, demonstrando ódio.

Bill sorriu de canto, percebendo o desafio que o irmão travava com ele. Realmente, ali, com Tom nas mãos, Bill via-se descontrolado. Era capaz de fazer coisas imundas e não sabia o quão distante poderia ir. Só sentia a sensação de que maltratá-lo e torturá-lo era inevitável. Ele era frágil demais e desprezível demais para não ser tocado. Era como uma formiga.

Não quis respondê-lo a altura. Quis esperar. Quis ver o que fazia Tom achá-lo tão "desprezível" a ponto de desafiá-lo, ou se estava realmente sendo um criminoso tão bundão, a ponto de receber desafios de tal tipo de sua vítima. Se fosse o segundo, teria de ser mais severo. Era pior pra Tom.

"Não está nem um pouco preocupado com a mamãe."

"Quem liga?" Bill bufou. "Ela está na Alemanha."

"Mas deve estar sofrendo!" o tom de voz de Tom engrossou de súbito, tornando-se agressivo.

Bill franziu o cenho, observando-o. Riu, por fim.

"Se você acha que eu vim aqui te paparicar, te dar sopinha, pãozinho, banhozinho, te colocar no colinho e botar pra dormir, se enganou. Vim apenas lhe enviar um recado e ir embora. Você que coma vento, que beba saliva. Tenho sido bom demais com você, sem que você mereça."

Tom não fez questão de esconder a raiva que estava sentindo e transparecia através de seu olhar nervoso. Assistiu o irmão ir até a parede e pegar uma guitarra vermelha, na qual logo reconheceu. Era a sua guitarra.

"David pediu pra Kate deixar comigo, pois pensa que eu cuidaria bem dela..." Bill gozou irônico. "Pediu que eu entregasse-a a você quando você fosse encontrado e, como eu sei onde você está, fique com sua linda guitarra." Bill sorriu, jogando o instrumento sobre a cama.

Novamente não ouviu nenhuma palavra sair da boca de Tom, apenas os olhos cheios de ódio que o focavam. Desafiando-o, Bill aproximou-se do irmão, e encarou-o. "Se você não entendeu o que isso significa, eu te explico." O moreno piscou uma vez e tragou saliva. "A Tokio Hotel não vai sair de tour por culpa sua. Arranjaremos um substituto."

Bill afastou-se e Tom amaldiçoou-se internamente por não ser capaz de contra-atacar Bill. Não queria machucá-lo. Ainda não estava ápito a isso. Talvez se perguntasse se ainda não tinha sido torturado o suficiente pra isso ou se era tão frouxo quanto parecia.

Viu o irmão deixar o porão antes mesmo que pudesse reagir ou que quisesse reagir.

Sentiu as lágrimas que estavam contidas rolarem e pingarem algumas em suas pernas. Um pequeno espasmo de desespero tomando conta da garganta, anunciando um choro talvez mais escandaloso. Tom não queria deixar aquilo ir pra frente. Chorar não valia à pena. Além do mais, nunca sabia quando Bill poderia chegar. Era sempre uma surpresa. Não queria, de jeito algum, que o mais novo o visse mergulhado em lamúrias espalhafatosas, ainda que as silenciosas raramente pudessem ser evitadas.

Olhou para sua guitarra, posta singelamente sobre a cama e não resistiu, teve que ir até ela. Sentou-se ao lado dela e tocou-a levemente. Dedilhou os cordões arrebentados, notando-os cobertos por um pigmento vermelho. Afastou a mão e, ao aproximar os dedos do nariz, viu que aquele cheiro era de sangue.

Observou a forma como as cordas haviam sido arrancadas. Não fora uma tesoura nem uma faca. Elas tinham sido arrancadas a dedo e o sangue supostamente era de Bill. Sentiu-se mal. Sentiu-se odiado pelo irmão e ao mesmo tempo desentendido. Realmente não sabia o que tinha feito de tão mal para merecer tanto ódio.

Esfregou um dedo ao outro, vendo o sangue ainda meio líquido, meio seco, pintando sua pele. Rolou os olhos, descrente, com a insaciável vontade de chorar que não passava e uma lembrança tomando forma em sua mente.

_"Você está triste?" Tom murmurou, enquanto envolvia as mãos na caneca de café com leite._

Olhava para dentro do copo, vendo um circulo mais nítido de leite que se destacava na mistura e sentindo a quentura que o líquido estava através das mãos. Não olhava para Bill, ele estava ao seu lado, passando manteiga num pedaço de pão.

"Como eu poderia não estar?" Bill olhou-o de relance, com os olhos um pouco brilhantes devido a tristeza. Comeu um pedaço do pão, voltando a ficar calado. A massa passava-lhe grossa pela garganta, passando com dificuldade. Mergulhou o pão no seu corpo de café com leite e tirou-o de lá. Sem que Tom percebesse de forma tão explícita, o deu para seu cachorro, que no momento enrolava-se em sua perna.

Não estava com nenhuma vontade de comer. Era como se a sua garganta houvesse se comprimido.

"Não vão separar a gente só porque se separaram." Tom disse num Tom mais alto, largando o seu pedaço de torta sobre a mesa.

_Depois do dia do beijo que havia resultado numa surra, fazia três dias que Jorg havia saído de casa. Bill estava com medo de o pai voltar e querer ficar com um dos gêmeos. Pois claro, seria o mais justo. Eram dois filhos para um pai e uma mãe._

"Nem mesmo sabemos se ele vai voltar..." Tom sussurrou chateado. Seu indicador percorreu os furinhos do forro da mesa lentamente, enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam o movimento de um jeito vazio.

"Você não quis fazer o pacto." Bill desconversou, sendo seco.  
Olhou para a mão de Tom que estava mexendo no forro, vendo-a cheia de hematomas. Deduziu que o irmão não tomava o seu café com leite porque estava esperando ele esfriar, já que estava com um ferimento em fase de cicatrização no meio do lábio inferior.

Diante da quantidade de tapas que haviam ganhado por causa do flagrante, Bill pensava que os pais poderiam querer separá-los sim, pois podiam pensar que assim evitariam mais infortúnios.

Bill havia jurado a si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria Tom tocá-lo e nunca mais o tocaria. Já tinham treze anos. Nada do que faziam poderia ser considerado inocente mais.

"Fiquei com medo de talvez... Há tantas coisas na TV sobre infecções e doenças e... Talvez mamãe não ficasse feliz se soubesse disso."

"Nós temos o mesmo DNA." Bill sussurrou. Retirou do bolso da camiseta de frio que usava um pacote de agulhas medicinais descartáveis embaladas.

"Então fura embaixo da mesa, pra que a mamãe não veja se entrar aqui." Tom cochichou.

Bill concordou.

"Tom, você sabe o que isso significa não sabe?" Tom assentiu. Bill abriu o pacote e retirou uma agulha, segurando-a na base.

Não certo de que o irmão realmente sabia, olhou-o nos olhos, recebendo de volta a atenção dele.

"O sangue é a morte." Bill começou. "E se formos fazer isso, quer dizer que estamos fazendo não só um pacto de sangue, mas um pacto de morte. Vai ter minha vida dentro de você, e sua vida dentro de mim. Você estará jurando não deixar nada nos separar, e cuidar de mim; e eu também estarei jurando cuidar de você, e nunca te fazer mal, nem deixar que façam. Você entendeu como é isso? É como uma aliança. É como se você estivesse se casando."

"Então... Coloque essa aliança." Tom ficou sério, não acreditando no que ele próprio havia dito. Soava brega e gay, mas era realmente o que estava sentindo e o que queria dizer. Não tirou os olhos do irmão.

Sentiu Bill tocar sua mão direita por debaixo da mesa e pressionar a agulha. Os olhos de Bill rolaram para a mão e Tom fez o mesmo automaticamente. A agulha entrou, proporcionando uma leve dor e deixando vazar uma gota gorda de sangue pra fora do dedo.

Bill fez o mesmo consigo e depois voltou a olhar pra Tom. Colaram os dedos um no outro, deixando o sangue entornar para dentro e se espalhar por fora. Bill fechou os olhos por algum momento, sentindo a dor sendo cessada devido ao aperto. Quando abriu, viu os olhos de Tom um tanto vagos.  
Separaram os dedos, cientes de que logo o ferimento iria parar, por causa da coagulação

_sanguínea._

Tom abraçou o irmão, sentindo-se aconchegado de um jeito que parecia ser pra sempre. Era um juramento de amizade, bondade, um juramento de que se fossem um dia abandonados por esposa, filhos, pais, ainda teriam a mão do outro a ser erguida para tirar-lhes do abismo.

"Você mudou..." Tom murmurou pra si mesmo, quase sem voz.

Sentiu o coração apertar e descobriu que havia algo que, por mais que tentasse, era muito superior ao seu orgulho e a sua força. Eram as lágrimas, que espelhavam o que realmente ele sentia e, quando estava sozinho, eram realmente inevitáveis.

Era como se Bill houvesse espalhado não só o seu sangue e ódio naquela guitarra, mas o sangue de Tom também que, simbolicamente, percorria no corpo dele.

**Rebelar-se.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

_Antes de tudo, uma vaga conclusão de Tom, sobre o que ele sempre soube ser obvio: _Aqui no porão é sempre noite. É frio quando não tem ninguém e quente quando ele coração acelera, lotado de esperança, e ao mesmo tempo de dor. Eu o perdoaria se ele decidisse passar uma borracha em tudo. Mas ele não vai me soltar. É só mais uma ilusão. Outra maldita ilusão.

Os punhos de Tom estavam cerrados e ele esmurrava a saída com força. Suas bochechas estavam tingidas com manchas vermelhas, mostrando o quão acelerado ele realmente estava. Da sua nuca, desciam linhas de suor que terminavam nas costas.

Depois de tantos pontapés, socos, golpes e mais golpes, Tom estava cansado e desnorteado. Estava ficando louco. Louco.

Os olhos giravam por todo o cubículo, giravam observando, notando a figuração repetitiva e já tão decorada: as quatro paredes opacas iluminadas por uma luz amarela-urina fosca como qualquer lâmpada vagabunda.

Os móveis descorados, o teto forrado de preto, a grande porta de ferro. Dirigiu-se até ela e, com a esclera lotada de veias vermelhas, começou a bater a cabeça na porta. E bateu uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco... Sua força aumentando gradativamente até que sentiu o sangue escorrer por sua testa, e uma corrente de água vinda dos olhos fez caminho até o queixo.

Deu um último soco forte e, choroso, grunhiu às sombras uma súplica. "Tira-me daqui..."

Espasmos pequeninos de lamúrias ganharam som e Tom sentou-se abatido no chão. Chorou cansado, se sentindo impotente. E ficou assim por mais alguns minutos, entretido com o barulho produzido por sua própria garganta até sentir uma luz branca cair sobre sua cabeça, fazendo arder os seus olhos.

Ele olhou pra cima, reconhecendo uma figura já conhecida; Bill. Seus dentes ringiram e ele ouviu o barulho estridente da porta se fechando. Tom apoiou as mãos no chão e levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde, sentindo o ódio apertando-lhe o peito com força, a ponto de fazer uma lágrima de tristeza descer convertida em raiva. "Desgraçado." Tom disse entre dentes.

De um jeito automático, Tom rumou para a porta, mesmo ela já estando fechada. E, quando o seu consciente se deu conta disso, Tom ofegou e puxou Bill pelo sobretudo com violência. Bill bambeou as pernas e se manteve de pé por alguns segundos, mas o puxo de Tom foi tão forte que ele não resistiu e caiu, levando o mais velho consigo pro chão.

Com a respiração ainda mais forte, as ventas abertas e vermelhas e a boca ainda mais contraída, Tom subiu encima de Bill e ringiu os dentes.

"Desgraçado!" repetiu mais alto.

Tom rodeou as mãos no pescoço de Bill e bateu a cabeça dele contra o chão, passando a apertar o pescoço do irmão. Bill tossiu e levou as mãos sobre a do irmão que se mantinha firme, o enforcando cada vez mais forte.

Era como se agora, que tinha começado, um choque de raiva lhe corroesse o corpo e ele não soubesse mais como parar. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de ódio e de raiva e seus polegares apertaram-se sobre o pomo-de-adão de Bill, o fazendo ficar com manchas brancas nas bochechas e com os lábios roxos.

Bill tentou puxar um bocado de ar, mas não conseguiu. O seu nariz estava lotado de uma substância branca, que estava consumindo há pouco tempo para relaxar. Isso só tornava tudo mais difícil, pois estava com os movimentos mais retardados e, pelos efeitos da cocaína, sentia a freqüência cardíaca aumentar.

Com seus olhos revirados, via os de Tom sobre si, brilhando. Os lábios dele soltos, vermelhos e molhados, a respiração forte. Temeu que ele não parasse e tirou as mãos de cima dele, parando de tentar fazê-lo parar. Levou uma mão até o bolso do sobretudo e tirou dele o seu estilete.

Num ato de defesa, abriu o estilete e o enterrou contra o irmão, sem escolher o lugar. O estilete atravessara a t-shirt de Tom e fincara-se na barriga, próximo ao umbigo. A ponta do cortador entrou totalmente na pele de Tom, e esta expeliu sangue pela camiseta.

Tom urrou de dor e apertou mais o pescoço de Bill. Revirando os olhos, o mais novo retirou o estilete de lá, fazendo novamente Tom urrar e o pressionou sobre o braço de Tom de forma desgovernada, fazendo um corte superficial na pele. Pegou o estilete e cortou-lhe também a lateral do pulso, fazendo-o agora soltar seu pescoço.

Tom distanciou-se, ofegando. Sentia uma grande dor na sua barriga e olhou pra baixo. Viu uma poça de sangue a inundar sua blusa e escorrer pela sua calça. Tom segurou o machucado e o apertou, a fim de amenizar a dor.

Ouvia a respiração de Bill alta, que pegava a primeira porção de oxigênio dos últimos minutos e, praticamente, recuperava a consciência que estava quase perdendo. A figura dele fugindo, deixou Tom ainda mais enraivecido.

"Maníaco. Louco. Veado de merda." Tom murmurou ofegando.

Avançou contra Bill novamente, puxando-lhe pela calça e fazendo-o voltar para o chão. Bill bateu as costas na perna da cama e, com a dor, grunhiu. De seus olhos amedrontados saíram algumas lágrimas.

Tom tentou tirar-lhe o estilete de forma muito urgente e rápida. Seus dedos pressionaram no objeto e devido à firmeza na qual Bill segurava o objeto, acabou ganhando cortes fundos nos dedos e gemendo de dor novamente. "Desgraçado."

Pôs sobre Bill o peso de seu corpo e fez-lo grunhir com isso. Quando soltou os dedos do estilete, o objeto ficou solto e por sua proximidade, Bill acabou por passá-lo em seu rosto e fazer um corte superficial na bochecha.

Observando a distração do mais velho, Bill levantou-se, ficando próximo da porta e Tom permaneceu no chão. Afastou as mãos, vendo seu sangue escorrer desde os dedos até os pulsos e sentindo-se desesperado. "Maldito." Tom murmurou.

Sentindo a barriga girar e arder, Tom levantou-se e foi correndo até o banheiro. Apoiou-se na pia, sentindo-se zonzo e, vendo que os seus machucados permaneciam jorrando sangue, abriu a torneira e lá enfiou as mãos por um tempo, mergulhando seus dedos e sentindo a ardência se propagar ainda mais.

Tirou as mãos de debaixo da torneira e levou-as ao rosto, limpando-o e, sem querer, espalhando sangue e água por ele. Sem se importar, olhou para baixo, querendo dar atenção ao corte mais dolorido de todos, que estava em sua barriga.

Havia linhas de pano cravadas na pele, causando ardência. Tom imediatamente jogou água ali, sentindo a ardência corroê-lo. Ao levantar a camiseta, pôde ver o quão fundo aquilo realmente fora. Em pouco tempo, espalhava sangue por toda a pia e por todo o banheiro.

Sentiu-se tonto e nauseado pelo cheiro forte de sangue. Um gosto ruim alojava na sua boca. Sentia como se uma bola de pêlo liquida estivesse passando por seu esôfago até chegar à garganta. Sentiu um espasmo forte e vomitou sobre a pia, revirando os olhos depois e respirando fundo.

Seu corpo trêmulo demorou a voltar. Seus olhos levantaram vendo o reflexo do irmão pelo espelho. Ele tinha os olhos pretos amendoados numa expressão demoníaca e um sorriso confiante e sarcástico enfeitando o canto dos lábios. Tom temeu.

"Deixa-me em paz..." Tom sussurrou.

Após sussurrar, o corpo de Tom pediu socorro para ele mesmo. Repousou-se no chão, com uma mão amolecida segurando na pia. O sangue que cobria seus cabelos e testa deu-lhe a sensação de estar com o cérebro flutuando em uma piscina.

Sentiu um novo espasmo vir por sua garganta e vomitou novamente, no chão, dessa vez um liquido avermelhado. Começara a suspirar sem controle, e a rolar os olhos pelo chão, sentindo-se angustiado pela cor do próprio vômito.

"Tom... Tom..." Sua intensa cabeleira negra massageava-lhe a cabeça, enquanto suas palavras manipulavam Tom.

Quando olhou pra cima, o louro viu Bill com uma corda nas mãos e um olhar gelado. Ele girou a corda como um cowboy, enquanto suas expressões agora tornaram-se inexistentes.

Viu uma lágrima descer de um dos olhos dele, mas a lágrima não parecia ser de tristeza, nem de pena, nem de dor, nem de alegria. Era algo indecifrável pra Tom. Aquilo parecia mais... Uma lágrima de emoção.

Bill se aproximou de Tom e segurou as mãos dele, levando-as até as costas, Tom remexeu-as, mas não conseguiu resistir, elas estavam fracas devido aos cortes. Os batimentos cardíacos do mais velho entraram em ebulição.

Tom sentiu as cordas serem amarradas com força entre seus pulsos. Bill apertou o nó com o propósito de causar dor. O sangue de um dos dedos pingou pelo azulejo enquanto Bill o levantou-o e o empurrou, arrastando-o até fazê-lo cair sentado na cama.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" Tom dizia chorando. "Em? Pára de me torturar. Se você quer me matar, me mata logo, desgraçado."

"Você quis me matar. Você." Bill respondeu. "Estava me enforcando. Você queria me matar." Bill cerrou os olhos. "Seu estúpido. Você teria coragem de me matar."

Tom calou e parou de gritar ao ver Bill se aproximando. Sua respiração ficou maior e a cada piscada que dava, deixava uma porção de água cair. Tom flexionou suas mãos machucadas entre as cordas, enquanto via Bill chegando cada vez mais perto.

Bill olhou o irmão. Sentiu uma coceira no seu nariz que no momento estava inteiramente avermelhado. Passou a mão por uma das ventas, limpando um resíduo de pó branco que o estava ameaçando de espirrar.

Esfregou o pó entre os dedos, sentindo-se zonzo. Tom observou aquilo arduamente, sentindo a boca ressecando por uma sensação de adrenalina.

Bill abriu as pernas e sentou-se em Tom, deixando os quadris encaixados e envolvendo as pernas na cintura do irmão. As mãos, brancas e esmaltadas, apoiaram-se na barriga de Tom. Fizeram silêncio. Ouvia-se apenas o barulho da própria respiração dos dois.

Tom respirava fundo, receoso. Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam, mas estavam vagos. A dor dos cortes estava sendo ignorada pela sensação de medo.

Notou Bill passar os olhos em seu corpo. Ele havia começado pelo pescoço, rolando a visão pelo maxilar, pelo queixo, por parte dos lábios. Descia pela barriga. Observou a longa camiseta que mostrava a sombra das marcas ganhadas na academia. Os trincos, os rasgos excitantes que ele tinha na barriga.

Ele lambeu os lábios e desceu mais, girando os olhos agora pela parte da roupa que aloja o pênis, deparando com os seus quadris grudados exatamente ali. O pescoço de Bill virou lentamente para o lado e os lábios entreabriram, ficando, em poucos segundos, secos. "Você é tão bonito..." ele sussurrou.

Tom ofegou.

"Não gosto de sangue. Você se lembra? Odeio sangue. Droga."

"Pára..." Tom sussurrou.

Bill arqueou as costas e forçou as mãos sobre Tom, ficando bem perto dos lábios dele. Trocaram respirações por um instante. O peito de Tom subia e descia depressa e o coração dele estava acelerado. "Pára." Tom repetiu.

"Por quê?" Bill gargalhou divertido. "Tem medo?" Um sorriso sarcástico formou em seus lábios e ele abafou a voz. "Medo de gostar, veadinho?"

"Na-Não... Bill," Tom observou-o sobre si, cada vez mais pressionado. Não estava gostando do jeito que o irmão falava, do jeito que estava agindo, do que aquilo o estava levando a fazer e nem dos resíduos de pó postos em seu nariz.

Bill deixou seu hálito entrar em Tom pelos lábios, soprando ar contra eles. Suas costas curvaram-se ainda mais pra frente. Bill firmou as unhas no queixo do irmão e as apertou. Os lábios dele tocaram o sangue que escorria no canto dos lábios de Tom, tornando a respiração do louro descompassada, acelerada, desesperadora.

Bill traçou a ponta da língua sobre o sangue, e então descobriu que ali havia um ferimento. Tom fez uma careta de agonia, sentindo a ardência pairar sobre sua carne. Bill fechou os olhos e Tom ganhou da parte dele um chupão nos lábios que virara um beijo estralado. Ele estremeceu e fechou os olhos com força, tentando se afastar, chegar pra trás.

De seus olhos, saíra uma porção de lágrima, agora de tristeza.

Bill olhou-o com olhos de ternura. Levou as mãos até as costas de Tom e o envolveu, fazendo, conseqüentemente, um abraço. Mas a real intenção era alcançar as mãos de Tom, e quando ele fez isso, sentiu o líquido vermelho quase cesso lambuzar-lhe as mãos. Tocou dedo por dedo de Tom, apertando cada um.

Quando tocado um dedo cortado, Tom gemia de dor e Bill sorria, diante de olhos amedrontados e marejados.

"Você se lembra quando me chamavam de vampiro no colégio?" Bill conversou. Depois de alguns segundos gargalhou como se estivesse louco e voltou a olhar pro irmão, que tinha agora uma listra fina de uma lágrima que havia caído há pouco. "Eu acabei virando um, não é?"

Bill ergueu as sobrancelhas, mostrando seus olhos cheios de maquiagem preta, destacados no rosto pálido. Tinha um sorriso malicioso, sacana, enfeitando o queixo. As pupilas brilhavam e ele agora se sentava com as costas eretas e a bunda empinada sobre os quadris de Tom.

O mais velho sentiu o suor queimando a nuca e uma imensa vontade de chorar. As lágrimas surgiram na borda dos olhos e, aos poucos, desceram. O rosto de Tom estava ficando vermelho, mas Bill não percebia exatamente isso. Olhava aquela figura assustada da mesma forma que Tom o havia olhado quando lhe estava enforcando.

Era como se uma força estranha o movesse a continuar. Era como se fosse impossível parar depois de ter começado.

"Pena que eu não vou beber seu sangue." Bill riu. "Só te limpar." Ele sussurrou.

O moreno olhou pra baixo, mordendo os labios. Bill desceu as mãos lentamente até a borda da camiseta de Tom e subiu-a aos poucos, desvendando cada pedaço de pele bronzeada da barriga do irmão. Rolou os olhos, vendo o ferimento que ele mesmo tinha feito e lambeu os lábios. "Ela... Ela é tão bonita." Bill murmurou. "A minha ficaria assim se eu malhasse também, não é?"

Bill traçou as unhas pelos trincos de Tom, desenhando as formas da barriga do irmão enquanto olhava-a vidrado. Baixou o rosto devagar e colocou a língua pra fora, expondo o piercing. Lambeu o ferimento, ouvindo o irmão soluçando enquanto permanecia chorando.

Uma das mãos delicadas de Bill apertou o pano da camisa, segurando-a enquanto seus lábios agiam. Passava-lhe a língua devagar e lento, como se estivesse dando um beijo na boca. Brincava com a pele e raspava os dentes ao redor.

A cabeça de Tom curvou-se levemente para trás, sentindo-o morder entre o corte enquanto ele movia a língua agora de forma circular. Tom forçou os pulsos nas cordas, ficando mais desesperado. "Não..."

Sentia a água cobrindo-lhe os olhos e não ousava olhar pra baixo e ver aquela cena horrenda.

Bill enrolou a língua após uma boa lambida, brincando com o piercing e colocou-a pra fora de novo. Traçou uma linha de saliva do umbigo de Tom até alcançar o peito do irmão e subir lambendo pelo queixo até os lábios.

Em vez de, simplesmente beijá-lo, colocou sua língua dentre os dentes de Tom e fez-lo provar de seu próprio sangue.

Tom amargou os lábios e tossiu. Sentia uma sensação nojenta enquanto era beijado. Os olhos permaneceram abertos durante todo o ato.

As unhas de Bill arranharam-lhe ao descer a camiseta pro lugar. Em seus braços, foram fincadas as mesmas unhas cumpridas. Os olhos negros do maior, demasiadamente confiantes, fixaram nos olhos amedrontados de Tom.

Ele mordeu os lábios e forçou seus quadris sobre os de Tom agora com força, sentindo o formato exato do membro dele, preso à calça. Rebolou devagar, deixando as peças de roupas mais justas. Com a pressão, Tom pôde sentir algo muito divergente de prazer. Havia nele sim, uma reação hormonal, mas que foi misturada à dor e uma sensação de nojo avassaladora que fez-lo soluçar e mostrar ao irmão um rosto totalmente vermelho e coberto de lágrimas. "Sai de cima de mim, Bill. Você tá ficando louco."

Tom reergueu os olhos pra ele, decidindo fixá-lo e encará-lo como um homem, mesmo se sentindo tão humilhado, preso àquelas cordas e com machucados por todo o corpo. Bill riu do suor que escorria no rosto dele e limpou-o, deixando uma rasta misturar-se entre os dedos.

Acariciou o pescoço do irmão, sendo suave no início, mas bruto depois. "Cala a boca." Bill grunhiu.

Seus dedos apertaram a carne do irmão e depois se direcionaram à nuca. Divertia-se, apenas ouvindo o barulho que suas unhas faziam ao começar, de início, a coçar a nuca de Tom e depois a arranhar. Agarrou ali a raiz das rastas de forma a agredí-las e puxou-as, levando o pescoço de Tom pra trás e sentindo a respiração forte dele bater contra a sua. Os rostos ficaram extremamente próximos, a ponto de um respirar o ar do outro, e poder acontecer um beijo, mas não ocorreu.

Bill apertou a cabeça de Tom contra a cabeceira da cama de modo tão forte, que com mais um pouco seria possível contrariar a teoria da matéria. Os olhos de Bill visualizaram o pano colado da calça de Tom, posto exatamente contra o fecho de sua calça e entre-lambeu os lábios, mostrando que estava excitado.

Sentia os mamilos eriçados, o pênis ereto, os fios do braço arrepiados e uma sensibilidade por todo o corpo, principalmente nas pernas. Bill checou as mãos de Tom, como que por garantia, e as apertou mais. O sangue que por fim havia cessado voltou a pingar, porém com menos freqüência.

Os dedos de Bill escorregaram infantilmente pelo zíper de Tom e ao alcançá-lo o abriu, enquanto mordia os lábios. Sentiu o irmão tremer e abafar a respiração. Aquilo o deixou mais divertido. O mais novo se desfez de sua camiseta numa pressa admirável e ambas suas mãos agarraram Tom pela cintura e puxaram com violência a calça dele, descendo-a na altura das panturrilhas.

No momento em que Bill desceu-lhe a cueca, arrepios de medo munidos com adrenalina inundaram o corpo de Tom. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho e o estômago embrulhou, causando dor de barriga.

O medo transbordava dos olhos e as lágrimas agora corriam livremente pelo rosto. Ele se retorceu mais uma vez, não acreditando naquilo. "Não faz isso, Bill." Tom implorou, dentre um soluço, mas foi em vão.

Viu Bill despindo-se, até ficar totalmente nu. Remexeu as mãos nas cordas mais uma vez, e por fim sentiu-se fraco. A barriga roncando de fome, a falta de energia para fazer qualquer coisa. Bill puxou-lhe os dreads e Tom gritou, desesperado. Sentiu-o entrar em si.

O seu corpo, totalmente comprimido, não aceitou bem. Não havia lubrificação e, além disso, Bill havia entrado muito rápido, causando ardência, uma sensação de rasgo, dor. Tom urrou baixo e fechou os olhos com força, mordendo os lábios, decidindo que não mais reagiria.

Sentiu o irmão voltar e investir de novo. Gemeu angustiado, sentindo toda a sua pele ficando irritada, sentindo todo o seu corpo pedindo pra que ele saísse de si. Largou os lábios, deixando-se soluçar. E os seus soluços aumentaram quando ele investiu de novo, e passou a ir e vir.

Demorou pra que seu corpo tivesse uma resposta e se acostumasse. Os movimentos eram fortes, grosseiros e machucavam, ardiam. Rezou e, após alguns minutos, sentiu um jato quente enchê-lo e suspirou, engolindo uma porção de ar extensa devido a estar soluçando alto no momento.

Entreabriu os olhos, vendo Bill se remexer e rebolar mais uma vez, numa última investida funda. Sentiu-o amolecendo e saindo de dentro de si. Sua pele se fechou, sentindo a dor e o estrago e o seu peito passou a subir e descer devagar.

Quando Bill pegou suas roupas e, atordoado colocou-as, Tom olhou-o com os olhos cansados e tristes. Não o viu se aproximar para desamarrá-lo, pelo contrário, ele se distanciava. Mesmo assim não ousou dizer nada. Não tinha forças pra isso. Não queria correr o risco de ser tocado de novo. Afinal, Bill estava drogado. Fora de si.

Viu-o deixar o porão e assim que ele o fez, Tom viu-se sozinho com seu corpo imundo. Os arranhões vermelhos em seu peito, feitos pelo irmão, os espermas escorrendo-lhe pelas pernas e manchando os lençóis, o sangue cobrindo-lhe o corpo, as lágrimas no rosto e as remelas de cansaço.

Chorou.

Um choro tão doído e desesperador que, mesmo a portas fechadas, era nítido que Bill podia ouvir. E chorou tanto que quando dormiu não percebeu. Dormira de cansaço, exaustão, e tão pesado, que parecia que a alma tinha saído do corpo.

Antes mesmo de pegar no sono, quando ainda estava bem lúcido, desafiou a existência de Deus e pediu a ele que levasse sua vida. Não tinha mais forças pra lutar. Não tinha mais motivos pra querer viver. Não daquele jeito.

Antes mesmo de dormir, ele desejou não mais acordar.

Tom queria morrer.


	4. Ciclo 2

**Ciclo 2 **

**(Unindo-se Ao Verme)**

**Um paraíso oculto.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Um ponto chave: o drama e a dor nunca inundaram um local como inundaram o porão da casa dos Kaulitz.

Geralmente, os dois têm sido parceiros. Um chega sempre acompanhado de lágrimas, molhando tudo o que vê pela frente. E a outra, a dor, é apenas um resultado.

Mas não se comparam à morte. A morte é só garganta, não é violenta. Muito menos maldosa. É só a salvação. Diante da dor, a verdadeira assassina; a morte é o clamor, o anjo da guarda. Ela põe sobre teu mando sua alma cansada e você dá o último suspiro, se entregando. Então ela te leva pra um lugar tranqüilo, te puxando dos braços da dor que não quer te largar de jeito nenhum. Mas ela larga. Não duvide. Ela larga. Mas, quando ela larga, você está morto.

A morte pairava sobre os olhos, os pensamentos e a vontade de Tom. Ela o olhava, observando a borra escura do local, os vestígios de sangue por toda a parte e a dor o massacrando, o apertando, o abraçando. Tom queria que ela o levasse, mas a dor ainda não tinha o abraçado o suficiente para trazê-la. A morte, de tão clamada, estava apenas o assistindo, esperando sua vez que poderia não chegar hoje, nem amanhã e nem depois.

Outro ponto chave: elas não são um sujeito. Mas estavam lá. E estavam juntas, indireta ou indiretamente.

Geralmente, elas apenas se trombam. Não são muito amigas. A morte sempre toma o brinquedo da dor. É como a mãe rígida, que diz ao filho, "Já chega de brincar.", e então ele cruza os braços e emburrado se prostra num canto, fazendo bico, com os braços cruzados e dando birra. Quer o brinquedo de volta, mas ela não devolve. E então, a dor caça outra distração, outra pessoa, _outro brinquedo_.

Quando Tom acordou, no dia seguinte, girou os pulsos levemente. Eles não estavam mais amarrados. O que significava que, enquanto dormia, Bill esteve por lá.

Logo que piscou, um acesso rápido de depressão transbordou de seu corpo, querendo aparecer, mostrar que estava lá, que existia. E, mostrou-se em forma de uma lágrima cristalizada que desceu do rosto; a primeira do dia.

Sua boca tremia. Seus braços frios cruzaram-se, abraçando o corpo. O rosto pálido girou no escuro do porão, movendo suas grandes bolas cor de mel, manchadas pelo cristalino das lágrimas. Houve também, o primeiro barulho do dia: um ronco. Vindo da barriga, de baixo pra cima e apertando o estômago. E outra lágrima.

Isso durou por, mais ou menos, quatro dias. Tom não saía da cama. Bill agora fazia como no começo. Aparecia quando Tom dormia, deixava a comida e ia embora. A mesa do porão já estava ficando farta, já estava virando um piquenique, um banquete, um convescote.

Tom jamais tocava em nada. E a dor então, leva-lhe mais alguns quilos, deixava-o mais pálido, mais flácido, mais deprimido. Apertava-lhe todos os órgãos, principalmente o estômago, os músculos e o coração. A morte, que antes observava de longe, na porta do porão, apenas por ter sido tão desejada, agora estava mais perto. Observava Tom ao lado da cama, e punha seus braços pra fora do manto preto devagar, olhando-o, tocando-o sem realmente tocar. Quase lhe tirando dos braços da dor. _Quase._

Odiava deixar a dor brincar muito, pois parecia cruel. Gostava mais quando a dor apenas tinha um golpe de adrenalina tão grande de diversão que lhe entregava logo a alma da pessoa, sem fazê-la sofrer muito. O que acontecia com Tom era cruel. Ela o estava mutilando. Arrancando-o aos poucos, ficando em suas estranhas, brincando com suas células, controlando o ar que entrava e saía. Às vezes, não deixando entrar. Às vezes, não deixando sair. _Brincando._

E, assistindo a tudo isso, mesmo com tanto serviço nas costas e tantas almas esperando para serem levadas, a própria morte desejava se aproximar mais depressa. Livrá-lo da dor.

Mas não seria assim. Foi na cozinha da casa grande, que Bill olhou para o lado. Os olhos pretos fitando o azulejo branco e uma fincada no peito. Eles tinham o mesmo sangue. Ainda sentiam as mesmas coisas, por mais estranho que parecesse e por mais que os laços houvessem sido, teoricamente, detonados após o estupro.

Bill não agüentou mais. Precisava vê-lo. Estava entrando no porão todos os dias e vendo a comida que deixava exatamente como estava. Mas o orgulho não o deixava acordar Tom, nem pedir pra que ele comesse, nem conversar com ele. A vergonha também não. A loucura também não.

Tinha medo de entrar lá, e vê-lo daquele jeito, frágil, calmo, impotente. Tinha medo de olhá-lo assim e sentir de novo aquela sensação estranha que ia subindo pelo peito e queimando. Que tornavam os olhos amêndoas, que deixava no rosto o sarcasmo exposto.

Essa sensação era como a sensação que algumas crianças têm ao brincarem com formigas. Elas arrancam as pernas, partem os ferrões, dão petelecos, tudo por puro prazer. Tudo pra ver a formiga correndo agoniada dum lado pro outro, antes de matá-la de uma vez. Crianças fazem isso apenas porque ela é frágil e nada pode fazer contra elas. Um simples golpe a mata e, se acaso levarem uma ferroada, a mata com a maior crueldade possível, pisam sobre ela e pulam várias vezes, mesmo se ela já estiver morta.

Para Bill, Tom estava como uma formiga. E ele, como uma criança. Imaturo o suficiente pra não ter pena de uma pobre formiga.

Mesmo assim, fincou os dedos na palma da mão e apertou, prometendo a si mesmo não fazer nada. Quer que seja o estado que Tom estivesse.

Mordeu e umedeceu os lábios, sentindo as bochechas queimando com uma pitada gorda de arrependimento e medo de perder o controle. Foi até a geladeira, onde pegou um sanduíche pronto e depois foi até o fogão.

Olhou atordoado para as costas da empregada, terminando o almoço. "Eu..." Bill murmurou.

Ela abriu uma das panelas e provou uma pitada de feijão na mão, depois olhou pra trás. "Não vai almoçar de novo, Bill?" Ela disse tristonha.

Fazer almoço todos os dias era uma preocupação de David e um pedido de Simone pelo telefone. O filho já era magro, e com o sumiço de Tom, as pessoas que rodeavam Bill pensavam que ele poderia ficar depressivo e chegar a ter algum tipo de colapso, comendo menos do que já é acostumado.

Mirz sempre fazia pouca comida, pra não desperdiçar. Bill nunca comia, mas sempre havia comida pronta. Ela o olhava sempre com compaixão, com pena. E Bill nunca se sentia merecedor disso. Havia dias em que estava cruel e achava engraçado. Trancava-se em seu quarto, onde podia rir em paz da inocência daquela mulher de meia-idade, com cara de mãezona. E havia dias, como esses últimos, em que se sentia culpado, com vontade de chorar, de se matar pra fugir da emboscada em que havia entrado.

Não sabia mais como interpretar os próprios sentimentos, nem mesmo o que estava sentindo. Só sabia que, neste momento, estava preocupado com o irmão, e queria vê-lo bem.

"Na verdade... Faça um prato bem colorido, suculento, nutritivo, farto, com misturas, salada, carboidrato, ferro, proteína e tudo o que for saudável. Quero também um suco de alguma fruta rica, como laranja ou... Quem sabe maracujá."

Bill viu o sorriso feliz surgir no rosto extenso de Mirz. Ela queria esconder, mas a expressão tinha mudado de desanimada pra feliz, e era visível. "É pra já."

Bill apoiou-se na pia, assistindo àquilo tudo com um olhar vazio. Ela pôs primeiro no prato a salada, depois os grãos, a carne, o feijão, e por cima do arroz as verduras. Bateu um suco de laranja no liquidificador e botou num copo grande.

Bill pegou o prato e o suco, pondo-os na mesinha da cozinha. Olhou-a e, meio sem jeito, falou com ela. "Se importa de ser liberada mais cedo hoje?" Bill ergueu um olho.

"Não." Ela respondeu em automático. "Mas por quê?"

"Quero ficar sozinho." Bill tocou o garfo, posto encima da mesa.

"Tem certeza? Já somos só nós nessa casa. Às vezes eu acho que você deveria sair um pouco, se divertir."

"E o que sairia nas revistas? Bill Kaulitz dançando enquanto o irmão está desaparecido?"

Fizeram silêncio, olhando um nos olhos do outro e, percebendo que havia sido grosseiro, Bill se desculpou. "Eu vou ficar bem."

Mirz assentiu. "Tudo bem."

Ela retirou o avental. "Vou pegar minhas coisas no quartinho e sair. Vê se almoça direitinho, viu? O seu organismo vai agradecer." Ela saiu de lado, com os olhos espremidos e brilhando. Bill sorriu também, correspondendo e ela deixou a cozinha.

Após alguns minutos, Bill ouviu o barulho do porão se fechando. Colocou o prato no microondas e deixou por dois minutos. Tirou-o pelando de lá.

Após fazer isso, pôs o seu casaco.

E então, desceu as escadas do porão. Com um copo de suco cheio de gelos e uma pratada de comida. Isso jamais havia conhecido. Tom não sabia mais o gosto, muito menos a cor que a comida de verdade tinha. E Bill imaginou isso.

Quando entrou, fechou o local imediatamente. Tom o ouviu através de um leve murmúrio feito pela porta. Foi se mexendo devagar. Estava chorando, como sempre. Mas dessa vez não queria deixar o irmão ver isso. Estava cansado de Bill só vê-lo derrotado.

Limpou-se o mais rápido que pôde e olhou pra Bill com um olhar frio. Os olhos rodeados de vermelho, úmidos, a boca carnuda pelo choro e a face manchada.

Bill foi até a mesa e colocou os mantimentos lá. Ergueu a cabeça lentamente e direcionou seus olhos para Tom. Sua expressão estava séria, e a pouca luz do ambiente entrava em contraste com seu rosto claro.

Tom o viu. Botas de coturno, calça skinny, o mesmo sobretudo preto de sempre e uma camiseta qualquer por dentro. Os olhos brilhando como estrelas, a boca perfeitamente desenhada. Notou que Bill tinha o redor da esclera contornado de vermelho e, quando ele começou a girar os olhos por si, sentiu medo.

Engoliu em seco e começou a encolher as pernas enquanto tremia vagamente, sentindo o peito acelerando naquele silêncio.

Bill começou a se aproximar e Tom ofegou. Chegava cada vez mais perto, até alcançá-lo. Ele agachou e não recorreu a expressões. Continuava sério. Olhou nos olhos de Tom, e eles ficaram assim conectados.

Por dentro, o coração do mais velho estava apertado como se fosse parar. Sentia as mãos frias e os cabelos do braço eriçados.

Viu sua imagem dentro dos olhos do irmão e sentiu que os rostos estavam próximos. Olhou a mão do mais novo se erguendo e fechou os lábios que estavam entreabertos, libertando agora uma lágrima presa, que fez listra em sua bochecha.

Bill tocou seu rosto, e agora a respiração dele também fazia barulho no local. Ela estava alta. Tom olhou uma vez mais para o irmão, percebendo que nos olhos dele havia tristeza e não sarcasmo. Que ele o olhava de um jeito chateado, abatido, como se estivesse sentindo muito por ele.

A mão posta em seu rosto até então era uma surpresa. Mas, em vez de lhe bater, lhe arranhar, ou fazer a Tom qualquer coisa oblíqua, Bill deslizou seus dedos e lhe fez um carinho. Um roçar leve e lento entre as peles. Tom suspirou exausto e fechou os olhos, deixando-os livres para mancharem suas bochechas com mais algumas porções de água.

E Bill soluçou. Sua voz tornou-se manhosa e soou para Tom de um jeito quase estranho, enigmático. "Não chora." Bill pediu para Tom. Sua respiração foi funda, e ele parecia procurar lentamente as letras num emaranhado de outras tantas. Ele tardou a formular o que realmente queria dizer. "Perdoa-me." Continuou Bill, com uma voz tão doce e passiva, que soava praticamente como na época em que eram adolescentes.

Tom afastou levemente a cabeça para trás. Sua piscada foi leve, seus lábios novamente abriram, sem ter o que dizer. Fungou uma vez, voltando a piscar normalmente depois.

Ao contrário do que Bill queria, Tom continuou com medo, e muito mais medo agora. Pois Bill acabara de ter uma mudança psicótica de humor. Há dias ele estava violento, sacana, maldoso. Há alguns dias ele havia o estuprado, o cortado!

Como poderia ele, entrar no cativeiro e lhe pedir desculpas?

Tom rolou os olhos sobre ele e decidiu ver se estava certo. Tentaria conversar e ver se Bill estava arrependido, se queria pedir-lhe desculpas e soltá-lo, ou se aquilo significava mesmo uma mudança de humor fora dos contextos mentais.

"Como eu poderia não chorar?"

"A gente chora..." Bill pausou. Sua mão caiu sobre a coxa do irmão, e seus olhos se abriram, mostrando grandes pupilas no centro, direcionadas a Tom. "Quando a gente fica triste. Você não está feliz."

"Eu..." Tom murmurou. Iria continuar a frase perguntando se ele deveria estar feliz. Mas era arriscado. Bill estava manso pela primeira vez. Não podia arriscar, deixá-lo nervoso ou quem sabe causar mais uma briga.

Seu rosto estático ficou focado em Bill que também o olhava. "Não quero ver você assim." Bill sussurrou. "Eu... Eu..." ele dizia ainda mais baixo. "Eu o amo." Segredou.

Tom sentiu o corpo de o irmão cair sobre si. As mãos dele foram para suas costas, apertando o tecido e os braços envolveram-no num abraço. A cabeça dele pousava-se em seu peito e Tom pôde senti-lo molhado.

Baixou os olhos, vendo a cabeleira negra grudada a si. Liberou pelos lábios o ar que respirava, enquanto tinha os braços duros, as mãos abertas. Não queria abraçá-lo, mas sentia-o tão frágil e arrependido que cedeu. Levou as mãos as costas dele com leveza, sem tocá-lo demais. Sem abraçá-lo realmente, com força, com vontade. Ele apenas o segurava. Como se fosse uma gentileza.

Olhou para o teto, contendo-se. Ainda estava com medo. Havia acabado de descobrir que estava nas mãos de um louco. Medo é o mínimo que poderia sentir. Apertou os dentes na boca e afastou-se devagar, desgrudando-o de si. Bill cessou o abraço e Tom passou a olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos.

Teria que ser forte para continuar aquela conversa e inteligente para tirar proveito dessa brecha. Teria que ter mais forças do que já teve durante tudo o que passara dentro daquele porão.

Tom adocicou os olhos e relaxou os lábios, formando uma expressão mais serena. Sua voz saiu calma, amável, como uma canção. "Você me ama mesmo?"

"Muito." Bill disse de imediato.

Tom sorriu. Um sorriso forçado, mas que passara para Bill uma expressão boa. Até fez-lo sorrir também. O mais velho decidiu que Bill por ora estava confiável e poderia continuar aquele jogo e talvez ir até onde queria chegar.

Tom fechou o sorriso, intencionalmente, mostrando-se triste de novo. E Bill também fechou o sorriso ao perceber isso.

"Então... Por quê?" Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto sussurrava.

Bill virou um pouco o rosto e fez o mesmo, numa expressão abatida. "Por que, o quê?"

"Por que prendes alguém que amas?" Tom disse lentamente ao tempo em que os olhos de Bill cerravam, como se as palavras o estivessem furando-o.

"Porque você é meu."

Tom engoliu em seco. Sua boca ganhou uma tremedeira e seus olhos também cerraram. "Seu?"

"O meu irmão." Bill continuou. "A única pessoa que eu amo." Ele murmurou.

"Mas... Eu continuaria a ser seu irmão se eu estivesse solto. E... Você poderia continuar a me amar... E eu te amar..."

A expressão séria de Bill de repente se abriu num sorriso. Aos ouvidos de Tom, veio uma gargalhada irônica e a voz de Bill tornou-se odiosa. "Você é como um pássaro."

Tom virou o rosto parcialmente para o lado, cerrando os olhos.

"Quando o soltamos, eles voam, eles fogem. Eles se esquecem de quem lhes deu amor, de quem lhes deu comida. Eles se esquecem de quem verdadeiramente os ama. Eles querem sair por aí pra voar, pra ver flores, pra se encontrar com outros pássaros. Eles se esquecem de seus donos."

"Bill..."

"São uns desgraçados." O mais novo interrompeu, falando alto.

Tom buscou uma longa porção de ar e prosseguiu, sendo corajoso. "Pássaros engaiolados por muito tempo se esquecem de como se voa..."

"Não é o seu caso." Bill olhou-o firmemente, falando baixo.

"Mas você está me fazendo chorar. Todos os dias. Você disse que me ama, que não quer me ver assim. Eu acredito. _Preocupar-se_ com o outro... É uma característica do amor."

Bill baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se afetado com a última frase. Lembrou-se de como se sentia em relação ao que Tom sentia por ele. Sentia como se Tom o tratasse como lixo, o colocasse sempre em segundo plano. Não se _preocupasse_ com ele.

Queria mostrar pra Tom que era bem melhor que ele. Que era capaz de amar, de ser solidário, de gostar, de dar valor a coisas bem mais importantes do que as que Tom costumava valorar. Ergueu os olhos pra ele e, ligeiramente, pronunciou. "Peça-me algo."

Tom fez um olhar desentendido.

"Peça-me algo. Qualquer coisa. Eu vou te dar."

Tom não parou muito pra pensar, olhou nos olhos do irmão e disse com firmeza. "Eu quero ver o sol."

"Está fazendo entre dez a quinze graus. Já é fim de tarde. O sol foi embora."

Tom girou os olhos pelo chão, pensando em qualquer outra coisa. Mas a idéia de sair daquele quartinho não saía da sua cabeça. "Você disse qualquer coisa." Murmurou manhoso.

"Mas não tem sol."

"Se não tem sol, me mostra a lua." Tom contrapôs de imediato e Bill assentiu, após engolir uma porção de saliva.

Não queria tirá-lo dali. Era perigoso. Mas era preciso honrar a sua palavra.

"Vem." Bill levantou-se e ergueu a sua mão para Tom. Tom encarou-a e após alguns segundos pegou-a, sendo ajudado a se levantar. Bill tirou de um dos seus bolsos uma venda, a mesma que usava no primeiro dia em que trouxera Tom para dentro do porão.

Colocou-a envolta dos olhos de Tom que ficou calado. Passou a ficar atrás dele, amarrando-a. Foi de novo para frente do irmão e abaixou-a, certificando-se de que ele não podia enxergar nada.

"Quantos dedos tem aqui?" Bill brincou, com uma voz zombeteira.

"Não sei." Tom murmurou.

"Hm." Bill grunhiu. "Eu já volto."

Bill saiu do porão, trancando a porta e, dentro da casa, correu para o seu quarto. Procurou lá o seu chaveiro. Quando o achou, juntou junto com a chave do carro e a da porta principal, a chave do porão. Entrou em todos os quartos e pegou a chave de todos eles, juntando-as em seu chaveiro. Fez isso com as portas do banheiro e a de todos os cômodos. Fez isso também com a do portão.

Deixou praticamente tudo trancado, exceto a área de lazer, para onde levaria Tom. Esta era uma passagem entre a piscina e a cozinha.

Desceu as escadas do porão e lá entrou, encontrando Tom exatamente como ele havia o deixado. Uma pequena ruga formou-se num dos cantos do seu lábio, dando origem a um sorrisinho feliz.

Pôs o chaveiro no sobretudo, sentindo agora o peso de carregar todas aquelas chaves. Abriu o porão e pegou num dos braços de Tom.

"Preparado?" Bill perguntou sorrindo.

Inseguro de que realmente Tom não via nada, cruzou os braços no rosto dele e apertou mais a faixa, fazendo-o grunhir.

Arreganhou a porta do porão, dando barulho aos ouvidos de Tom e quando olhou pra trás viu-o mexendo na faixa. Sentiu-se um tanto menosprezado. "Tentando tirar? Já?" Bill riu.

"Não. Só está um pouco... Apertada."

"Hm." Bill pôs-se de novo atrás de Tom e acariciou o seu rosto com leveza. Depois apertou a faixa mais um pouco, espremendo os olhos do irmão. "Sempre se pode apertar um pouco mais." O mais novo sussurrou e deu-lhe dois tapas no ombro, passando a ficar ao lado dele novamente.

Enlaçou o braço dele ao seu e sussurrou. "Vamos?"

"Sim." Disse Tom.

Bill foi guiando Tom. Ajudando-o a subir as escadas, degrau por degrau. Deixava-o apoiar em si. Logo que chegaram aos últimos degraus, Tom sentiu uma luz sobre sua faixa extremamente forte e branca. Seus olhos mexerem lá dentro e ele supôs que aquilo fosse uma boa luz elétrica.

Foi guiado mais alguns passos, virou em alguns pontos até chegar a um em que não mais sentiu as mãos de Bill em seu braço, mas ainda havia a sua presença, então não pôs-se amedrontado.

Ouviu um barulho de chave e depois de algo rolando gentilmente, pensou ser uma porta de vidro. Tom sentiu uma onda de frio invadir-lhe por dentro do fino casaco que usava e os lábios ressecando quase que imediatamente. Foi tocado em uma das mãos e Bill apertou-a como se segurasse a mão de uma criança.

Ouviu o piado de alguns pássaros e o barulho de água descendo como cachoeira. Não conseguia mais esconder um inicio de sorriso. Estava com uma sensação de liberdade muito gostosa. O vento batendo-lhe na cara, o frio percorrendo o corpo, o barulho da natureza.

Ouviu ao seu lado o irmão rindo. Certamente percebera a alegria em que ele se encontrava. "Do que ris?"

"De ver você feliz com tão pouco." Bill foi claro e sincero.

E Tom engoliu uma porção de saliva, fechando o sorriso aos poucos. Todavia mantinha-se feliz. Sentiu o irmão ir para trás de si, afastar seus dreads e soprar-lhe a nuca. Um leve calafrio o fez andar alguns passos, como Bill desejava. O mais novo trancou a porta de vidro e novamente voltou-se para Tom. Suas mãos tocaram a amarração da faixa e passaram a desapertá-la, para a felicidade do mais novo. Brincando com ele, Bill retirou a faixa lentamente.

Ao ser retirado o pano, Tom mexeu os olhos, ainda fechados. Abriu-os lentamente e, quando viu aquilo tudo, seu par de olhos claros viraram estrelas. Os lábios abriram levemente, a expressão tornou-se extática, o encanto percorreu o corpo. Bill estava vivendo num paraíso... Sozinho.

"Uau." Ele murmurou e Bill abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. "É incrível."

"Eu sempre tive bom gosto." O maior falou, inchando o peito.

Aquela era, sem dúvidas, uma grande área de lazer. Parecia um clube particular. Onde estava, havia coqueiros altos, bebedouros para pássaros espalhados em todos os lugares e duas piscinas. Uma com água mais clara e outra meio verde, com conchas do mar ao fundo.

Havia banheiros mais adiante, e, não muito longe da piscina, uma hidromassagem. Tinha também grandes cadeiras de banho brancas e um mini-bar escondido por um balcão. Por dentro dele, ficava uma passagem para a cozinha.

Tom observou também azulejos de madeira na grama, que formavam trilhas, que levavam a outras repartições daquela área. Essas repartições com certeza teriam quadras para algum esporte como golfe, tênis ou vôlei, se bem conhecia o irmão gêmeo.

Por fim, fechou os lábios e com obsessão olhou a piscina de água azul. Ela brilhava com a luz da noite. As ondinhas da água iam e vinham lentamente, fazendo convites irresistíveis. Tudo ali fazia algum barulho natural, dando a idéia para Tom de que aquele local era o melhor da casa.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo a porção de ar puro entrar em seu corpo e então percebeu que o ar do porão era abafado, fedido.

Seus olhos abriram após uma longa piscada e ele olhou o irmão. "O que é que eu posso fazer?"

Bill olhou para baixo, girando os olhos. "O que você quiser."

"O que eu quiser?" Tom disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim." Bill ergueu os olhos. "Você tem uma noite aqui, como pediu. Nós... Temos uma noite aqui."

Tom olhou novamente para a piscina, vidrando-se. O seu sorriso encantado voltou, dando a ele uma expressão boba. Retirou a camiseta, sem pensar duas vezes, e a bermuda.

Quando estava tirando os sapatos, ouviu Bill blasfemando. "Tom, deve de estar fria!"

Mas Tom não ligou. Saiu correndo e ergueu os braços, pulando na piscina em formato de curva. Boa parte da água espirrou para fora e Tom ficou lá embaixo por um tempo, até levantar apenas seus olhos e permanecer submerso como um tubarão.

Bill sorriu pela cena. Os lábios ganhando forma terna, os olhos brilhando tão encantados quanto os de Tom por tudo aquilo.

Tirou suas botas e subiu as barras de sua calça, deixando-as no estilo pescador. Aproximou-se da piscina e sentou-se na borda, pondo os pés pra dentro e apoiando as mãos do lado do corpo.

Olhava o irmão, brincando com a água, nadando pela piscina. Não conseguia tirar o sorriso. Quando Tom ergueu totalmente sua cabeça, ele olhou Bill e não conseguiu ser ingrato. Sorriu. Um sorriso mais que sincero, mostrando os dentes e cerrando os olhinhos.

Estava feliz.

**Pecado.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Tom estava apoiado na borda oposta a que Bill mergulhava sua perna, com os braços envolta do mármore e a cabeça caída sobre eles. Os olhos vazios vagando na grama demasiadamente verde, observando os flocos de terra que a invadiam e as formigas pequeninas que às vezes vinham às vistas.

Ele estava calado, calado há muito tempo. E isso preocupava Bill, apesar de ele também não ter nada útil nada cabeça para dizer naquele momento.

Ele mexeu as pernas dentro da água, vendo as ondinhas se formarem devido ao movimento e sentindo os pés antes um pouco dormentes mostrarem que ainda estavam vivos. Sentiu a pele enrugada, mostrando que ela já estava lá há muito tempo.

Olhou para o irmão, vendo o seu amontoado de dreads presos na cabeça e os braços definidos abertos sobre o mármore. Engoliu seco, sentindo uma estranheza. Piscou uma vez, com um aperto no peito que agora teria o nome de, talvez tristeza.

Sem ter algo melhor para dizer, Bill apenas chamou-o. Era o mais simples para fazer Tom reagir. "Tom." Bill murmurou.

Tom virou-se lentamente para Bill, movendo apenas a cabeça. Não havia um sorriso em seu rosto e nem um esboço disso. Pelo contrário, ele estava sério e seus olhos brilhavam de agonia. Era possível ver a tristeza dentro deles.

"Você já está feliz?" Bill perguntou, inutilmente.

Tom não reagiu durante os dois primeiros segundos, depois abriu um sorriso forçado que, mesmo planejado, não se expandira muito. Naquela situação, sorrir de mentira doía nos músculos.

Bill relaxou o semblante, notando que o seu olhar e os seus ombros estavam tensos. Ele suspirou e continuou a olhar Tom, que decidira desapoiar os braços do mármore e vir pelo centro da piscina.

Bill sentiu uma leve dormência na barriga, causada por um calafrio. Seus olhos pararam nos de Tom e seus lábios entreabriram, puxando e soltando ar. Não conseguia se desfixar dele.

Estava hipnotizado pelo que Tom estava fazendo. Aqueles olhos, da mesma cor do cabelo, pareciam entrar dentro dos de Bill. Ele estava sendo discreto no começo, mas depois parou. Olhava-o sem cerimônias. Observava Bill por todos os ângulos, como se quisesse entrar dentro dele, descobrir os seus segredos, revirá-lo.

Encarava principalmente os olhos e, quando começou a notar Bill realmente constrangido com isso, começou a mover o corpo suavemente dum lado pro outro e baixou uma mão para a superfície da água e começou a apertá-la, fazendo algumas gotinhas da piscina espirrarem.

O ato descontraído fez Bill relaxar, como Tom pretendia. E então o mais velho se aproximou, apoiando-se no mármore como estava antes, mas agora ao lado de Bill.

O moreno olhou-o.

"Pensei que..." Bill sussurrou. "Tivesse gostado."

Em silêncio, Tom ergueu suas pupilas até que a visão delas alcançasse o irmão. Pensou por um momento no que já tinha concluído e viu que o melhor jeito de agir era fingindo.

Fingir que estava gostando, que achava que o que Bill estava fazendo era normal. Ignorar o fato de estar encarcerado pelo menos por enquanto, pelo menos para descobrir mais brechas, mais jeitos de lidar com ele e de entender o que passava na cabeça de Bill.

Aquela loucura toda ainda era um mistério.

"Eu gostei." Tom murmurou. "Obrigado."

"Você... Agradece assim?" Bill disse, ociosamente.

Tom desgrudou a cabeça de seus braços e, com mais atenção encarou-o. "Não era pra ser assim?"

Bill fechou os lábios e caiu em si. É claro que era pra ser assim. Afinal, o que ele estava esperando, um beijo? Ele havia lhe feito um favor, nada mais. Um obrigado era suficiente.

"Oh... Claro." Bill sorriu fraco e retirou suas pernas da piscina.

"Não quer nadar?" Tom disse de imediato.

"Nadar?" Aquela proposta flutuou longamente pelos pensamentos de Bill. "Não trouxe roupa de banho."

"Você vem pra piscina e não trás roupas de banho?"

"Bem, eu.."

"Eu também estou de cueca se você não percebeu." Tom riu, fazendo o irmão sorrir depois.

"Eu não gosto muito de nadar."

Tom pegou alguma porção de ar e decidiu continuar o seu jogo de aproximação. Tocaria nos pontos fracos, nas lembranças, estava realmente determinado a amolecer o coração de Bill. "Nós gostávamos de nadar."

Bill juntou os joelhos pra perto do rosto e apoiou as mãos nele, sentindo as gotas de água escorrendo tentadoramente por suas canelas. "Mas..." Bill mordeu os lábios, sussurrando calmo. "Isso foi quando éramos adolescentes."

"Temos dezoito anos. Isso quer dizer que... Somos adultos?" Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Talvez eu já seja um idoso."

Tom gargalhou com a fala de Bill. Ele não podia deixar de concordar, mesmo que não dissesse isso às claras. Bill nunca sabia de dentro dos quartos de hotéis e quando estava de férias nunca saía de casa. Perdia toda a sua juventude trancado num quarto a compor músicas melancólicas e a pensar em sei lá o quê, talvez esse fora o motivo de tal afastamento dos dois.

Tom queria aproveitar a vida, curtir. Era uma estrela de rock, milhões de fãs a seus pés, festas e mais festas, prêmios, glamour... Ele sabia que isso não duraria a vida toda, só queria viver. E Bill jogava tudo isso fora pra se trancar num quarto.

O que Tom poderia fazer? Se juntar a ele e perder os momentos irregressíveis que a vida lhe estava dando ou simplesmente deixá-lo de lado?

"Vem. Vamos nadar." Tom chamou. "Você disse que eu poderia fazer o que quiser. Quero nadar com você." Disse Tom, pausadamente.

O rosto de Bill tornou-se delicado e um sorriso alegre surgiu. "Com você." Bill repetiu internamente. As sobrancelhas arquearam com leveza e a boca mostrou-se rosada.

Tom sentiu-se feliz em vê-lo ainda maleável. Cada vez que Bill permanecia aproximável, era uma vitória interior. "Vem." Tom insistiu, com um grande sorriso.

Bill abriu os botões de sua calça e a retirou, entrando na piscina com a camiseta. Era algo inevitável. Não gostava de seu corpo e não queria mostrá-lo, por isso não tirava a camiseta.

Viu o sorriso de Tom diminuindo, mas todavia ali. Aproximou-se dele, se afundando na água e nadando. Tom fez o mesmo, mergulhando e depois voltando à superfície. Os dois brincaram assim por um tempo, se divertiram, até cansarem.

Quando Tom começou a notar que a noite agora era permanente, parou e se achegou do lado de Bill.

O mais novo ficou notando-o. Tom nem mesmo havia tirado o gorro durante todo aquele tempo. O inseparável gorro. Bill riu de um pensamento próprio e oculto. Estava comparando o irmão a um duende. Eles não tiram o gorro pra se sentir protegidos e, neste momento, lembrou-se de um dia em que Tom estava dormindo com o chapéu e lhe havia perguntado se ele não o tiraria nem ao menos pra dormir. Tom o tinha respondido que o gorro o fazia se sentir acolhido.

O sorriso de Bill fechou ao descer a visão pelo corpo molhado de Tom. Havia gotas no rosto, nos lábios, deixando-os hidratados, havia gotas descendo pelo pescoço, pela barriga, pelos trincos, havia gotas explorando todo aquele corpo, desciam depressa às vezes ou então permaneciam quietas esperando algum movimento para descerem.

Ele ergueu o rosto, vendo que Tom havia notado que ele encarava seu corpo. Suas bochechas queimaram.

"Eu posso conversar com você, numa boa... Como irmãos?"

"Porque não poderia?" Bill disse imediatamente.

"Não sei, você... Ora está calmo, como agora, ora está nervoso. Tenho medo de dizer algo que possa alterá-lo."

"Pois fale o que quiser. Estou calmo como nunca estive antes." Bill piscou lentamente.

"Ahm, ok." Tom olhou pra baixo, pensando arduamente em perguntar o porquê de Bill tê-lo tocado. Mas era obvio. Lembrou-se das vezes em que já tinham se beijado, quando eram mais novos. Havia uma explicação muito simples: Bill gostava dele.

Agora precisava de uma certeza, além desse olhar para com o seu corpo.

"Eu... Tenho medo do meu futuro." Tom murmurou.

"Por quê?"

"Talvez você não goste da resposta." Tom abriu um sorriso de canto e Bill permaneceu calado.

"Seria fácil se você me contasse o que tem dentro de você, o que faz você ficar agindo assim comigo... Eu queria te entender."

"Cala a boca." Bill falou alto, quase gritado e virou-se para fora das vistas de Tom, para que ele não visse como estava sua expressão.

E Tom se calou.

Bill tinha orgulho. Jamais deixaria que Tom o entendesse. Se Tom o entendesse, saberia que Bill o amava, e Bill tinha orgulho de demonstrar isso. Não queria em hipótese alguma que Tom tivesse a certeza de que ele o amava, pois sabia que Tom não estava nem aí pra ele e não lhe nutria um pingo de amor.

Parte de suas reações odiosas às vezes não era somente involuntária devido a isso. Às vezes queria agir como tal.

"Sinto muito." Tom murmurou.

"Sente?" Bill virou o rosto para Tom. "Você." Ele pausou. "Sente muito?" um sorriso irônico formou-se no canto de seus lábios e Tom ficou sério.

"Pelo que você sente muito?"

"Por ter... Talvez... Te chateado." Tom manobrou.

"Eu estou chateado? Quem disse? Eu não estou chateado."

Tom baixou os olhos.

"Vamos sair dessa piscina maldita e comer alguma coisa. Você está com fome?"

"Estou."

"É claro que está." Bill gargalhou.

Bill saiu da piscina, pondo de novo no corpo o seu sobretudo e Tom não fez mais que segui-lo, meio abobado. Foram pra cozinha, passando pela entrada do minibar.

"Que tal, sopa?" Bill foi sacana. Sabia que o que Tom mais odiava na vida era sopa. Tinha trauma.

Havia ficado num hospital durante dois meses quando quebrou uma perna e tudo o que lhe serviam todos os dias era sopa. Hoje em dia, Tom não conseguia sequer olhar para um prato nojento com macarrão mergulhado n'água e legumes igualmente porcos.

Tom soltou um espasmo pequeno de riso, observando que o irmão já estava cruel novamente. "Se você quiser servir sopa, faça sopa."

"Certo. Sopas são rápidas, ficam prontas em dois minutos. Eu amo sopas." Bill retirou uma panela e colocou no fogão. Abriu o armário e nela despejou um pacotinho de sopa de galinha e colocou água. Sentou-se na mesa e olhou Tom.

"Sente-se." Pediu Bill. "Nosso jantar sairá em alguns instantes."

Os olhos de Tom começaram a brilhar. Não fez mais que puxar a cadeira e sentar-se, olhando a incredulidade de Bill.

"Já está emburrado comigo?" Tom foi claro.

"Por que eu estaria?"

"É o que eu estou te perguntando."

"Eu quero comer uma sopa. Não posso, é isso?" Bill se exaltou. "Você pediu pra sair do porão e não pra comer como um rei."

"Mesquinho." Tom sussurrou apenas pra ele mesmo ouvir. "Ótimo."

Demorou cerca de dois minutos para o fogão apitar, condenando que a sopa estava pronta. Bill sorriu quando ouviu o barulhinho.

Durante este tempo, Tom ficara observando as facas sobre a mesa e sobre os apoios da cozinha. Eram tão tentadoras. Umas grandes, afiadas, outras menores. Eram tão cortantes e libertadoras. Cerrava os olhos, pensando no que poderia acontecer caso ameaçasse Bill com uma delas e sorria diante de tal pensamento ganancioso.

O irmão ergueria as mãos e o tiraria dali, estando ele com sua vida ameaçada.

Tom tocou a faca maior, posta encima da mesa, e alisou a sua parte composta por madeira, depois a de lâmina. Olhou o irmão. "Você tem uma bela coleção." Tom sussurrou com uma voz sexy.

"De que?" Bill perguntou alto, enquanto pegava um pano de prato e retirava a panela do fogo.

Tom levantou-se imediatamente, ficando atrás do irmão e quanto Bill virou-se, apoiou a ponta da faca no queixo dele. "De facas." Murmurou.

Bill olhou pra baixo, sentindo a ponta do objeto fincada abaixo do seu queixo. Respirou com dificuldade, sentindo que o suor poderia surgir em seu corpo a qualquer momento.

Olhou para os olhos de Tom e não enxergou neles o mesmo ódio do dia do estupro. A máscara do irmão caiu por terra e, em vez de se exaltar, Bill começou a rir gradativamente, até tornar-se cínico.

"Do que está rindo?" Tom perguntou nervoso.

"De você." Bill ringiu os dentes. "Seu idiota."

Tom contraiu os lábios, olhando dentro dos olhos de Bill. "Corta minha garganta agora se você tem coragem, corta. Imbecil. Eu quero ver se você tem coragem."

"Não duvide de mim, Bill." Tom murmurou, forçando a ponta da faca.

"Corta." Bill sussurrou, cerrando os olhos. "Corta."

Os olhos de Tom que brilhavam, piscaram uma vez. Estava com o semblante fixado a Bill e os olhos colados nos dele. Viu, dentro da pupila do irmão, a figura de Bill com treze anos. Frágil, inocente, doce.

Piscou novamente, baixando o objeto.

"Seu idiota." Bill murmurou. "Idiota."

Bill saiu rapidamente de perto de Tom e revirou o bolso do sobretudo pegando o chaveiro. Saiu da cozinha e trancou a porta de vidro com Tom lá dentro.

O loiro imediatamente colou as mãos no vidro. "Bill, droga." Tom gritou.

"Eu vou fingir que isso não aconteceu." Bill gritou do outro lado. "Porque eu tenho palavra, seu ignorante. E prometi que você teria uma noite aqui." Bill bufou. "Coma o que quiser, e quando estiver bem gordo e empanturrado, me diga."

Do outro lado, Tom rosnou, mostrando o nariz vermelho e as ventas abertas devido ao nervosismo.

"Que é pra eu te assar." Bill gesticulou e gargalhou, fazendo Tom bufar.

Não era a real intenção. Quando Tom estivesse cheio, Bill o soltaria e eles voltariam a nadar. Simplesmente isso.

Bill aprendera mais uma coisa. Não podia deixar nada cortante perto de Tom.

Bill tirou suas roupas e deu um grande e intenso mergulho na piscina, espirrando água para todos os lados apenas para provocar o irmão.

Quando Bill pôs-se a relaxar, boiando na piscina, ouviu socos barulhentos na porta de vidro e, preguiçosamente, olhou para ela. Viu Tom com a camiseta levantada e a barriga exposta.

Riu da cena.

Ficou de pé na piscina e saiu dela lentamente. Chegou próximo da porta de vidro e a abriu, girando-a tão lento quanto seu andar. "Fartado?" Bill ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O suficiente." O irmão respondeu raivoso enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas, divertindo Bill.

Tom saiu de lá, passando pelo mini-bar. "Tem bebidas alcoólicas aqui?"

"Pode pegar." Bill dispôs.

Tom abriu o frigobar e o armário. Olhou para o frigobar, vendo algumas cervejas de sua marca preferida alinhadas e não resistiu. Pegou uma delas e abriu, dando um gole largo. "Deus. Que saudades."

"Pega uma pra mim." Bill pediu.

Tom pegou outra e caminhou até o irmão, que agora estava sentado sobre a grama, olhando pro céu.

"Talvez esteja na hora de você voltar pro porão. Olha como já está escuro..."

Tom lhe entregou a cerveja e sentou-se do lado dele.

Nada disse. Apenas ficou olhando as estrelas por um tempo e sentindo o ar absorvendo os resíduos de água que ainda estavam em seu corpo.

Ouviu o irmão abrindo a lata de cerveja e, instintivamente, tomou um gole da sua.

"Não diz nada sobre voltar pro porão?" Bill murmurou.

Tom assentiu negativamente, indiferente. Seus olhos fixados pra frente, vendo uma coisa qualquer.

"Hoje poderia ter sido uma noite bem mais divertida." Bill olhou pra cima, vendo as estrelas também. "Mas você estraga tudo." Ele olhou para o lado, vendo o irmão, e só depois de alguns segundos Tom virou-se também.

Encarou-o por um tempo e, sem mínimas cerimônias, disse o que passava por sua cabeça. "Eu sei por que você não está feliz." Tom bufou um espasmo de riso. Virou pra frente e, por instinto, voltou a olhar Bill, dessa vez mais sério.

A boca do irmão estava como um ponto cor de rosa, comprimido. Os olhos brilhavam tristes e Tom tinha certeza do que pensava.

"Tudo significa, pra você, muito mais do que realmente significa." Tom murmurou.

Os olhos de Bill foram caindo para o lado, igualmente como sua cabeça. Era um ato enigmático, que acompanhavam os movimentos de Tom, que também estava assim.

Era agora.

"Bill..." Tom grunhiu. "Eu acho que... Aprendi uma coisa nova."

"O quê?" Um calafrio imediato apertou a barriga de Bill e percorreu até o peito, queimando toda a região. Tom se lembrava disso?

O irmão sorriu e fechou os olhos, se aproximou dos lábios do mais novo e, por segurança, passou primeiro o nariz no dele de um jeito lento e sentiu-o amolecer. Bill queria.

A vontade de Tom ao perceber isso era se afastar, pois já havia conseguido o que queria. A aceitação de um beijo por parte de Bill era a certeza de que o irmão o amava. Mas se afastar agora era jogar tudo pro alto.

Os olhos de Bill ainda estavam abertos e extáticos, apenas sua respiração não o obedecia. Sentiu os lábios de Tom roçarem os seus de um jeito tão lento que causou-lhe um arrepio na nuca.

Sentiu um pequeno chupão no lábio inferior e viu o irmão se afastando, abrindo os olhos devagar. "Isso é ridículo." Bill murmurou. "Você tem nojo de mim, você me odeia. Você está fingindo. Eu não sei o que você está tramando, mas você está fingindo."

Tom olhou bem para o rosto do irmão. Os traços delicados, femininos, os olhos penetrantes, a boca macia... Sim, ele estava fingindo. Mas, de um jeito monstruoso, sabia internamente, intimamente, que não era tão difícil fingir. Afinal, se o destino não os tivesse impedido, talvez hoje em dia poderiam ter um caso. Quando eram mais novos já haviam se beijado, se roçado, se abraçado.

"Ok." Tom disse. "Um dia você descobre se estou ou não fingindo." Tom disse firme, sentindo-se encurralado por ele próprio. Sabia que entrar nessa era um jogo perigoso. Que fingir amor por Bill era um jogo perigoso. Mas não por enquanto.

"Vamos já pro porão, Kaulitz."

Tom suspirou. Mas, pelo contrário imaginável por Bill, não fez uma expressão triste ou queixou-se. Ele esperou. Simplesmente esperou.

E diante da brecha, Bill levantou-se para pegar a faixa e conferir o seu chaveiro. Pensou no que Tom estava fazendo. Certamente pensava que poderia ser liberto tentando seduzi-lo. Tom estava completamente equivocado.

O mais novo olhou fixamente para as chaves e engoliu seco, apertando-as na mão. Um de seus olhos foi para o canto, tentando ver, inutilmente, o irmão. "Foda-se!" Bill blasfemou. "Nós vamos dormir aqui."

Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso, mas não se opôs. Se Bill queria correr este risco, tudo bem.

**Verdade Ou Apenas Dissimulação?**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Bill estava andando pelos azulejos brancos da casa, após subir as escadas do porão. Mirava o chão perturbadamente numa cautela extrema.

Seu celular vibrou no bolso do sobretudo, assustando-o. Ele parou de andar e respirou fundo por duas vezes. Sua mão tocou o celular primeiro por cima do bolso, tamanha era a perturbação, depois achou a abertura de sua roupa e pegou o aparelho.

Olhou-o e atendeu-o.

"Sim." Bill disse.

"Bill?" A voz do produtor soou na cabeça de Bill e o garoto continuou andando até alcançar a sala. Ele se sentou no sofá, sentindo-se um pouco sufocado. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou mais uma vez, depois os abriu. "Fala, David."

"Preciso que você venha no estúdio. Georg e Gustav já estão aqui."

Bill passou a mão por sua franja, sentindo-se realmente incapacitado. David não imaginava como sua cabeça estava confusa, ainda mais com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O cheiro de Tom parecia ainda estar infiltrado no ar, e Bill sentia raiva disso. Apertava os punhos, querendo tirar do corpo todas as sensações causadas por Tom. Inclusive esse maldito cheiro.

"David..." Bill sussurrou numa entonação manhosa.

"Nem uma palavra, Bill." O produtor suspirou. "Eu sei de tudo que você está passando e não pense que não estou sofrendo por isso. O Tom faz muita falta. Mas você precisa vir aqui hoje senão as coisas vão ficar feias... Precisamos conversar pessoalmente. Preciso te explicar algumas coisas e falar com você. Não diga que não."

Bill ficou sem reação por um tempo, apenas ouvindo o produtor respirar e respirando também. Ele girou os olhos por suas próprias pernas e, desanimado, apenas concordou. "Ok."

"Leve uma boa roupa. Você vai precisar delas."

"Por quê?"

"Apenas leve. Interprete isso como prevenção. Eu vou lhe explicar o porquê quando você chegar. Eu e os meninos estamos te esperando. Não demore."

"Tudo bem."

"Bom..."

"Até mais, Dave."

"Até logo."

Bill desligou o celular. Olhou ao redor. A vontade que tinha era de chorar desesperadamente. Estava começando a sentir os efeitos da situação que havia criado. Essa maldita falta que todos sentiam de Tom, a maldição da simples existência dele.

Era difícil de aceitar algo assim. Tom sempre foi tão desleixado com os outros. Como poderia fazer tanta falta? Pensou se fosse ele no lugar do irmão. Se as pessoas ficariam como estão. Talvez não. E o pior de tudo, é que às vezes sentia-se culpado pelo que estava fazendo. Mas aí o sentimento de repugnância voltava e o cegava, fazendo-o apenas continuar com o jogo que, a cada dia mais, o arrastava para um círculo que cada vez ficava menor.

Bill subiu até seu quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa. Montou um look bonito para levar, como David havia pedido. Trocou de roupa, ficando também a nível. Usou uma camiseta de manga cumprida preta, calça de lycra azul escura e sapatos pretos com saltos pequenos. Botou um colar de correntes grossas no pescoço e um outro de caveira. Pra finalizar, um óculos aviador. Não estava a fim de se maquiar, então pegou sua caixa de maquiagem pra levar, caso fosse necessário.

Olhou seu sobretudo sobre a cama e tocou-o. Foi até o bolso e pegou o chaveiro, sentindo o peso em que ele estava. Revirou as chaves, encontrando a do carro e respirou fundo. Desceu as escadas de seu quarto indo até a sala e alcançando a saída pela porta da frente.

Buscou seu carro guardado no jardim e nele entrou. Foi até o estúdio, como David havia pedido, onde eles gravavam músicas, CDs, e às vezes alguns vídeos sem compromisso.

Assim que chegou, viu o carro de Georg e Gustav estacionado. Abriu um sorriso miúdo de infelicidade, ao ter a sensação de tamanho desconforto. Olhou para os lados e esperou a rua ficar vazia.

Assim que os carros deram uma trégua e as pessoas que andavam viraram a esquina, Bill desceu e tocou o interfone do estúdio. Após uns segundos, a câmera de segurança o focou e a porta se abriu. Bill entrou e subiu as escadas até alcançar uma porta. David estava lá, o esperando.

"E aí..." o produtor disse num tom calmo. "Tudo bem?"

Bill abriu um sorriso intencionalmente forçado.

"Entra, Bill." Disse David, tristemente.

"Oi." Bill murmurou, olhando na direção de Georg e Gustav.

Eles estavam sentados na mesa de madeira que geralmente David costumava ocupar, enquanto a banda gravava músicas no outro lado do vidro. Estavam de frente um pro outro, com expressões extremamente abatidas. Gustav segurava as baquetas sobre a mesa, e elas estavam cruzadas. Seus olhos estavam fixados numa farpa de madeira qualquer. Georg antes fazia o mesmo. Ele se virou pra olhar Bill, enquanto Gustav ainda parecia desconectado do mundo.

"Oi, Bill." Disse Ge, desanimado.

Bill levou a mão até a cintura, percebendo o quão pesado era o clima. Seus olhos marejaram, ficando brilhantes. "Você queria conversar." Disse Bill, se referindo a David.

"Senta, Bill..." o produtor falou, coçando a cabeça. Rapidamente foi até os fundos do estúdio e quando voltou trazia uma cadeira de madeira. Colocou-a na mesa onde estava Georg e Gustav, para Bill se sentar junto deles.

O vocalista se sentou e David se apoiou na bancada de mármore do estúdio. "Eu já tinha conversado antes com os meninos sobre o que vou falar com você, Bill... Eu espero que você esteja pronto."

Bill engoliu em seco. Suas pupilas automaticamente alargaram nos olhos e ele visualizou o seu produtor com mais atenção.

"Conversei com eles sobre o sumiço do Tom... O lançamento do álbum foi interrompido, as entrevistas foram canceladas, os eventos desmarcados, a turnê desplanejada... Vocês têm um contrato com a Universal. Não podem, simplesmente, parar de trabalhar."

Bill entre lambeu os lábios, assentindo. "O que você pretende?"

"Nós temos duas opções. A primeira é acabar com a banda e cancelar todos os vossos sonhos." Bill arregalou os olhos. "A segunda é marcarmos um show de despedida pra agora à noite, às nove horas, e entrarmos de férias. Eu faria um pedido pra Universal e ela anteciparia as férias de vocês. Aguardaríamos nesse tempo alguma notícia do Tom e, se não tivéssemos nenhuma, pensaríamos numa atitude definitiva." Com uma expressão abatida, David terminou. "Os meninos deixaram pra você decidir, afinal, esse sonho é mais seu do que de qualquer um."

Bill olhou para Georg e Gustav, que no momento o olhavam com uma expressão triste. Os olhos dos dois brilhavam como os de David estavam brilhando. Bill engoliu uma porção de saliva e olhou para David. "Vamos entrar de férias antecipadas."

A decisão de Bill era boa para o baixista e o baterista, mas ainda assim não lhes arrancou o maior dos sorrisos. A situação ainda era tensa. Enquanto Tom não aparecesse de novo, não poderiam sorrir como antes, comer como antes, tocar a vida como antes. A falta de notícias era pior do que uma morte. Eles tinham que ficar esperando, sem se desocuparem, sem saberem se deveriam esquecer e se reerguerem ou esperar mais um pouco. Os dois, por compaixão, não se queixavam. Pensavam em como Bill estaria sofrendo com tudo isso.

"Certo, Bill." David assentiu. Pegou o celular dentro de seu bolso e começou a discar. Enquanto o telefone chamava, informou aos meninos. "Vou pedir pra alguém da Universal postar no site de vocês que haverá um show de despedira agora às nove. As pessoas terão a tarde inteira pra comprar os ingressos."

"E sobre as férias?" Bill perguntou.

"É só eu dar um ok para o Roston. Eu já havia conversado com ele sobre o que eu pretendia, então só preciso dizer o que você decidiu... Oh, Alô."

Bill assentiu.

O produtor se afastou dos meninos, começando a negociar sobre o show. Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Como é que você está, Bill?" Georg perguntou.

"Mal."

"Claro..." O castanho soltou um espasmo de riso. "É obvio." Seus olhos verdes rolaram sobre a mesa e ele se sentiu mal. "Todos os dias tem cartas pro Tom no meu correio. Isso virou uma situação tão angustiante que... Estou tão triste."

"Todos nós estamos." Gustav murmurou. Uma lágrima fina veio descendo desde seus olhos mel, fazendo caminho em seu rosto e ele suspirou. Levou o dedo até ela e limpou-a. "Me desculpa por não ter ficado mais perto de você, Bill?" o loiro disse com a voz alterada, devido a vontade de chorar e olhou para o amigo.

Bill franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não fala isso."

"Você pode me abraçar?" Bill abraçou-o imediatamente, assim que viu os braços dele abertos. Quando pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, ouviu-o falar imediatamente. "Eu considero você o meu melhor amigo e você deve estar sofrendo tanto. Me considero culpado por não ter ficado perto de você." O louro fungou, desfazendo o abraço quando percebeu que David havia voltado pra sala.

"Eu te liguei esses dias, mas você não atendeu. O que você tem feito, como tem estado?"

David ficou em silêncio, apenas assistindo ao diálogo, como Georg fazia.

"Tenho ficado em casa, sozinho..."

"Isolado?" Gustav perguntou.

Bill hesitou um pouco em responder. "É..."

"Eu posso ir pra lá hoje se você quiser. Te faço companhia." Gustav propôs, com os olhos marejados.

"Tudo bem." Bill respondeu, abrandando a voz.

"Tudo certo com o show." Disse David.

"Bem, acho melhor irmos nos arrumar, então." Disse Georg, suspirando. Ele se levantou e foi até Bill. Passou a mão pelo cabelo dele. Isso poderia ser algo gay pra amigos, mas na Tokio Hotel, Bill era um tipo de xodó. Os meninos não costumavam tratá-lo como um "amigo-mano". Era como se ele fosse o frágil, o caçula, a menininha. Georg o abraçou com força depois. "Não some mais da gente. Eu senti sua falta."

"Não vou sumir." Bill sussurrou. Seus olhos estavam marejados e, deste marejo, brotou uma lágrima. Bill não saberia dizer se estava embalado na emoção dos amigos, ou se estava balançado com o sofrimento deles. De uma maneira estranha, não sentia como se fosse o segundo. A dor da lágrima não era de balanço, mas ele queria pensar que era. Queria achar que dentro do seu peito ainda havia um coração batendo, pois era mais fácil e bem mais bonito pensar assim.

O castanho se separou e olhou-o nos olhos, abrindo um sorriso de compaixão, que escondia os lábios pra dentro. Foi para o interior do estúdio se trocar. Bill olhou Gustav, que, sentado na mesa, tinha os braços cruzados. "Bom, vou me trocar também." O loiro disse pra David e Bill. Levantou-se e foi pra onde Georg e estava.

"Você também, Bill?" perguntou David.

"É... Eu também." Bill murmurou. Pegou a sacola que usava pra carregar suas roupas e maquiagem e foi pra onde os garotos estavam.

Era uma salinha com um espelho, uns armários, um sofá, um frigobar e alguns apoios pra guitarras e instrumentos.

Bill olhou o cômodo, sentindo um pouco de saudade, mas não poderia propor que cantassem algo. Seria deprimente e além de tudo estranho demonstrar qualquer tipo de alegria e bom humor naquela situação.

Foi abrindo sua sacola e, sem saber como, seus olhos foram até o apoio onde estava a guitarra azul de Tom. Sentiu como seus lábios estavam secos e molhou-os, voltando-se para sua sacola. Começou a se trocar, montando o look que havia pego. Uma camiseta vermelha com desenhos de cemitérios e cruzes, colares maçônicos, luvas abertas de couro e calça skinny preta. Continuou com os mesmos sapatos e foi até o espelho se maquiar.

Viu os garotos por trás de si, já prontos, conversando uma coisa qualquer. Quando acabou a maquiagem, voltou pra sala principal do estúdio e se sentou, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Os minutos seguintes foram tensos. Ninguém falava nada ou conversava. De vez em quando Georg saía da mesa pra beber algo e Gustav também. David ficava quieto.

"Vem ver TV, Bill." O produtor chamou.

"Não." Disse Bill, simplesmente.

"Vai demorar ainda, o show tá pras nove."

Bill desapoiou a nuca do encosto da cadeira e olhou o produtor. Seu ar saiu com dificuldade. "Ver TV me deixa mal." Bill pausou. "Depois que o Tom desapareceu, tudo me deixa mal." E, concluiu com tanta convicção, que até ele mesmo achava que o que estava dizendo era verdade.

David tragou saliva e assentiu. Saiu do local, indo ter com Georg e Gustav. Bill ficou sozinho no cômodo até escurecer e David vir chamá-lo de novo.

"Já podemos ir." Ele disse.

"Vamos na limusine da produtora?" questionou Bill.

"Ela já está estacionada aí na porta."

"E os instrumentos?"

"Já estão no local do show."

"Bom, então vamos..."

Os quatro saíram do estúdio e entraram na limusine. O carro passava pelo trânsito de Los Angeles sem querer chamar muita atenção. Limusines por ali eram um pouco comuns. Demoraram um pouco até chegarem ao local onde o show ocorreria, e entraram pelos fundos, com alguns seguranças em volta do carro, cuidando pra que ninguém visse a chegada da banda.

Desceram, indo pro camarim, e aguardando os minutos que faltavam pra eles entrarem. Bill sentou-se no sofá roxo que estava ali e olhou pro chão. Ouviu a porta se abrir.

Georg olhou a maquiadora entrar no local e sorriu apenas por educação. Ela se aproximou dele e de Gustav e lhes entregou uma camiseta preta. Depois foi até Bill e lhe entregou uma também. "Bill..." ela murmurou com olhos de compaixão. "Fiz pra vocês usarem." Ela disse se referindo a camiseta enquanto seus olhos mudavam de direção, tentando focar os três.

Bill retribuiu o olhar triste e abriu a camiseta. Na frente, havia um desenho do rosto de Tom que ninguém mais tinha, senão pessoas que ele conhecia. Embaixo da foto estava escrito "A lost piece from Tokio Hotel." [Um pedaço perdido da Tokio Hotel.]. No verso da camiseta, estava a frase "We'll never forget you." [Nós nunca nos esqueceremos de você.] e "We'll never quit you." [Nós nunca desistiremos de você.]

"Vocês vão usar?" ela perguntou, olhando Gustav.

"É claro." Georg respondeu.

Natalie assentiu e, vendo que Bill estava calado e parecia extremamente abatido, ajoelhou-se diante dele e pegou uma de suas mãos. Ela apertou-a, sentindo como Bill estava frio e depois beijou-a. "Eu estou do seu lado, viu, Bill? Seja forte, ta?" Bill sorriu constrangido. Olhava-a demonstrando tristeza, como deveria ser.

A porta se abriu novamente e dessa vez era Tobi. O segurança dirigiu-se aos meninos. "David disse que vocês já podem subir." Disse ele.

"Ok." Gustav respondeu.

"Tenho que ir." Disse Bill, para Natalie.

"Sim." Ela disse. "Não se esqueça que eu te amo, ok?" A loira apertou-lhe a mão um pouco mais forte.

"Você... nunca me disse isso antes." Bill murmurou.

"Sempre se tem um dia pra dizer eu te amo aos nossos amigos. Sempre há um dia em que o orgulho da camaradagem vai por água a baixo e o sentimento fala mais forte." Ela comprimiu os lábios. "Vai lá. Eu to torcendo por você." Natalie se levantou e segurou o rosto de Bill, amassando-lhe o cabelo. Beijou o rosto dele, demorando alguns segundos.

"Obrigado." Ela ouviu Bill dizer de um jeito doce.

"Vai lá." A loira pediu sorrindo.

Georg, Bill e Gustav trocaram suas camisetas pela que Natalie havia confeccionado. Georg pegou seu baixo e colocou-o no corpo, Gustav já estava com suas baquetas e Bill pegou o microfone, que estava apoiado no sofá.

Eles saíram do camarim e foram para o fundo do palco, onde os seguranças já cercavam as escadas por qual eles subiriam. David fez o sinal de ok de longe para os garotos e eles subiram as escadas correndo.

Assim que entraram, um temporal de gritos veio ao ouvido dos três. O palco estava tampado por um pano, mas a sombra dos garotos ficou visível para os fãs. Bill posicionou-se enfrente ao seu microfone, Georg a sua direita e Gustav no fundo. Bill olhou para o lado vagamente, onde o lugar de Tom estava vazio.

Voltou a olhar pra frente e baixou um pouco a cabeça. Em cinco segundos, o pano caiu. Foi o suficiente para que os fãs gritassem enlouquecidos. Bill olhou para eles. Viu vários cartazes que tinham fotos do Tom. Viu algumas pessoas chorando, viu corações desenhados e viu a coisa mais bela de toda a sua vida. Os fãs, praticamente todos eles, seguravam algum objeto que transmitisse luz nas mãos e todo o local estava iluminado por conta disso. Eram celulares, câmeras fotográficas, isqueiros, velas e pulseiras fluorescentes.

Os olhos de Bill marejaram ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que choravam e ao se dar conta de quão tamanha era a mobilização de todos. Sentiu-se desconfortável dentro daquela camiseta e desesperado. Estava sentindo as reais proporções do que tinha feito. Sentia que poderia cair a qualquer momento. De nervosismo, de medo, de desconforto. Queria sair dali naquele exato momento. Seu estômago estava embrulhando numa sensação ruim, suas pernas estavam bambas e ele sentia frio.

Seus lábios tremeram ligeiramente e suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas. As lágrimas escorreram e, segurando o microfone, ele olhou pra trás. Era impossível contar a quantidade de fãs que nesse momento choraram junto com Bill.

Ele se aproximou do microfone e desejou boa noite aos fãs com uma voz ruim. Tirou o microfone do apoio e chegou pra trás, ficando um pouco próximo de Gustav. Ouviu alguns gritos vindos da platéia.

Ele assentiu para o baterista e Gustav começou as primeiras notas de Monsoon.

Bill foi andando pelo palco até voltar pro seu lugar. Colocou o microfone no apoio novamente e segurou-o. Seus olhos fecharam. _"I'm staring at a broken door. There's nothing left here anymore..."_

Seus olhos se abriram, ainda brilhando muito devido às lágrimas. _"My room is cold, it's make me insane."_

"I've be waiting here so long, but now the moment seems to've come. I see the dark clouds coming up again."

"_O que está fazendo?" Tom perguntou com uma voz sonífera. Sua perna estava caída pra fora do beliche, alcançando a cama de baixo, que era a sua. A luz da escrivaninha do seu quarto estava acesa e Bill estava sentado nela._

_Olhava o teto, escutando o irmão escrevendo coisas e murmurando pequenos solos, enquanto ocupava a cama dele._

_Bill se mexeu um pouco, ficando assustado. "Pensei que você tava dormindo."_

_Tom riu. "Eu estava."_

"_Hm... Te acordei?" disse Bill, passando a borracha por cima de um verso mal escrito._

"_Acho que sim."_

"_Foi mal."_

"_Não. Não doeu."_

"_Não doeu?" Bill ergueu uma sobrancelha e virou-se na cadeira, tentando olhar Tom. "Como …assim... Doer?" Bill sorriu._

"_Não doeu." Disse Tom, com a voz branda. "Você tem a voz doce. Quero dizer, acho que fui acordado com carinho. Não é como se tivesse um terremoto ou um passarinho chato piando. Foi legal." Tom se declarou. "E eu também estava sem sono..."_

_Bill sentiu as bochechas queimando e não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso diante do elogio. "Não quer ver o que estou escrevendo?"_

"_Agora?" Tom murmurou._

"_Você não está sem sono?"_

"_Ah, claro." Tom bocejou e ergueu a bermuda do pijama, colocando-a no lugar certo. Virou-se de costas e desceu as escadas da beliche. Foi até Bill e sentou-se do lado dele._

"_Você vai rir?" perguntou Bill, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

"_Não." Tom disse convicto._

_O moreno apertou o papel no peito, olhando Tom com um olhar presunçoso. "Mesmo?"_

"_Mesmo." Tom sorriu._

_O mais novo tirou o papel do peito e mostrou pra Tom. Ele leu as três primeiras estrofes com atenção. _

"_Das fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr." Tom murmurou concentrado. Os seus olhos desceram para a próxima linha. "Hier drin ist es voll Von dir, und leer und vor mir geht die letzte kerze aus..."_

_Após passar os olhos por aquilo mais algumas vezes e terminar a leitura da música em silêncio, Bill encarou-o. "E... E aí?" Bill disse apreensivo._

_Tom não o respondeu. Virou-se para o lado e pegou o seu violão, que estava apoiado do lado da escrivaninha. Posicionou-o sobre seu colo e olhou Bill. "Vamos montá-la."_

"_Quer mesmo tentar?" disse Bill._

"_Nós precisamos."_

"_E se ficar ruim?"_

"_Consertamos até que fique bom." Tom respondeu imediatamente._

"_E se não ficar?"_

"_Vai ficar."_

"_Mamãe já está dormindo."_

"_Cala. Vamos tentar." Tom disse mais alto._

"_Ok." Bill relaxou os ombros e deixou as costas eretas. "Posso... Começar?"_

"_Pode. Me mostra o ritmo." _

"_Tá." Bill começou a cantar a música, mostrando a Tom que ela tinha um ritmo lento, ao contrário do que ele imaginava. O mais velho foi ouvindo-o e, quando Bill chegou à segunda estrofe, começou a tocar em algumas cordas do seu violão, escolhendo notas lentas que acompanhassem a voz do irmão._

"Trought the monsoon, Just me and you." Bill se afastou do microfone e suspirou após terminar de cantar.

Os fãs gritaram num ato já esperado pelo cantor. Ele assentiu, mordendo os lábios ao perceber o quão tudo aquilo era previsível. Gustav começou com os acordes de Ich Bin Nicht Ich.

A música correu normalmente até chegar no refrão. Bill olhou para o lado, analisando o local em que Tom deveria estar. "Ich bin nich'ich wenn Du nicht'bei mir bist, Bin ich allein. Und das was jetzt noch Von mir übrig ist Will ich nich' sein. Draußen hängt der himmel schief un dan der wand dein abschiedsbrief. Ich bin nich'ich wenn du nich'bei mir bist. Bin ich allein."

Normalmente, era nesse momento em que o gêmeo mais velho se empolgava e começava a cantar junto com Bill. Tom também mudava sua guitarra de posição, pois era um trecho em que ela não era necessária, e começava a fazer simulações de sexo com ela enquanto chamava o público pra cantar junto com eles.

Bill, que por um momento havia se desconcentrado do ocorrido de hoje cedo, voltou às lembranças e sua cabeça mergulhou-se de novo em confusão. Focou as pessoas e se apoiou no apoio do microfone, não ligando se parecia abatido, estranho ou que quer que fosse. Eles não saberiam o motivo real daquilo, então não importava.

_O mais novo olhou fixamente para as chaves e engoliu seco, apertando-as na mão. Um de seus olhos foi para o canto, tentando ver, inutilmente, o irmão. "Foda-se!" Bill blasfemou. "Nós vamos dormir aqui."_

_Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso, mas não se opôs. Se Bill queria correr este risco, tudo bem._

_Viu o mais novo sentar-se ao seu lado de novo, jogando os braços pra trás e apoiando o peso do corpo nas mãos. A cabeça dele caiu, juntamente dos cabelos e os ossos do maxilar ficaram marcados. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo._

_Tom tocou a linha do pescoço de Bill e este abriu os olhos assustado. O louro sorriu sarcástico. "Se lembra dos nossos shows?" Tom mordeu os lábios._

"_Se lembra... se lembra... se lembra! Por que não faz uma lista de tudo o que quer que eu me lembre?" Bill bufou._

_Tom riu, ainda certo de que estava no controle. Umedeceu os lábios e olhou o irmão nos olhos. "Mas essa é uma lembrança importante." O mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Quero que você se lembre das simulações que eu fazia com a guitarra."_

"_Pff." Bill bufou. "Aquilo era ridículo."_

"_Realmente. Mas eu não tinha escolha." Tom olhou pra frente por um tempo e depois voltou o olhar para o irmão rapidamente, esboçando um sorriso divertido._

"_Como assim não tinha escolha?" Bill franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não entendo." Ele largou um espasmo de riso dos lábios. "Sempre havia garotas por perto pra você foder."_

"_Tem razão. Mas não enquanto ficávamos trancamos sem podermos sair do hotel. Inclusive quando estávamos só nós, os dois." Tom desviou o olhar para o lado, mirando o céu._

"_Era o nosso trabalho. Perdão por sua abstinência nesses pequenos momentos, Kaulitz." Bill fez uma careta de nojo._

"_Você é mesmo burro." Tom disse convicto._

"_O quê?" Bill alterou o tom de voz._

"_Bem, já que estamos só nós aqui, e você não pretende me soltar tão cedo, eu posso lhe dizer algo, não é?" Tom abriu um sorriso de canto. "Eu não fazia aquilo porque estava sem foder. Mas porque estava a fim de te provocar." _

_A expressão de Bill relaxou, e num milésimo de segundo tornou-se uma mistura de surpresa e horror. _

"_Tão bonito, delicado, gostoso... Mas você era algo que eu não podia ter."_

"_Não... Não tem vergonha de dizer isso, não tem vergonha de ser tão sujo?" Bill repreendeu-o com uma expressão extremamente séria._

"_Não tem vergonha de ter os mesmos pensamentos que eu?" Tom relaxou a expressão. Pensava em como Bill podia ser tão hipócrita ou tão louco a esse ponto. Só estava fingindo que sentia o mesmo que ele e ainda assim, Bill se esquecia das coisas que já havia feito e das provas que já havia dado pra Tom._

"_Eu não tenho esses pensamentos."_

"_Bom, então não deveria ter abusado de mim enquanto estava drogado." Tom fechou o sorriso e fixou-se nos olhos de Bill, querendo acompanhar cada gesto que ele faria nesse momento. Havia dado a cartada final._

_A expressão do mais novo foi se fechando aos poucos até ficar totalmente inexistente. Dos olhos saíram o brilho da derrota e o sorriso nervoso de antes se tornou inexistente. Estava cercado. Lembrava-se bem do que tinha feito a Tom naquele dia. Não podia, simplesmente, fingir que não tinha feito nada._

"_Eu... você disse certo, eu estava fora de mim."_

"_Todo mundo sabe que quando alguém bebe ou se droga perde a noção e se esquece dos limites. Os desejos mais profundos e impuros se tornam possíveis. Todo mundo sabe que um bêbado e um drogado fazem tudo o que não têm coragem de fazer quando estão lúcidos." _

_Tom se aproximou, ficando próximo ao pescoço do irmão. O ar de sua voz bateu contra a pele de Bill. "Você não estava fora de si. Estava dentro. Bem dentro." O louro piscou um olho e se afastou rindo._

"_E quanto a você?" Bill perguntou com uma voz abrandada._

"_Estou sem meus medos. Afinal, você é o único perigo disso tudo."_

"_E quais medos eram os seus?"_

"_Medo do que os outros iriam dizer, pensar, fazer." Ele sussurrou. "Quando descobrissem... O que eu pensava de você."_

_Bill piscou uma vez, num ato involuntário. Seus lábios, que estavam um pouco abertos, fecharam. "Isso é uma declaração ou um convite?"_

_Tom engoliu em seco. "Os dois."_

_Bill virou o rosto, com o peso do corpo ainda apoiado nas mãos, e passou a encarar Tom como ele o encarava. Passou a língua entre os lábios, umedecendo-os e observou o rosto do irmão, descendo a visão até a boca e o pescoço dele. "Você acaba de se lascar, Tom." _

_Bill aproximou os lábios e Tom não se afastou. Selou-os e, percebendo a aceitação, levou uma mão até o pescoço dele e deixou-a lá. O corpo de Bill se ergueu, como se ele fosse se levantar. Ao fazer isso, enrolou uma perna pela cintura de Tom e sentou-se sobre ele. O mais velho deixou um bocado de ar escapar e pousou a mão no final das costas de Bill, sendo recíproco. _

_Tom abriu os lábios e fechou os olhos e Bill fez o mesmo. Colaram as línguas depressa e as bateram, espalhando saliva por fora e por dentro dos lábios. A outra mão de Tom traçou o caminho da canela de Bill até chegar ao tornozelo e parar ali, e a de Bill apertou-lhe o pedaço de pano da camiseta que lhe cobria a barriga, enrugando-o._

_Bill cessou o beijo com um chupão no lábio de baixo de Tom e lá lambeu devagar, passando seu piercing e, sem querer, chocando com o de Tom. "É o nosso terceiro beijo." Ele sussurrou. _

_Tom riu baixinho e colocou a mão na cabeça de Bill, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos e puxando-os pra trás, fazendo com que Bill curvasse o pescoço pra frente. Tom lambeu a linha do maxilar devagar e sentiu as mãos de Bill segurarem seus ombros. Rodeou a boca por cima de sua língua e passou a chupar devagar, descendo entre o pescoço e o ombro do irmão, ouviu-o grunhir baixo._

_Apoiou as mãos no final das costas do mais novo, deixando seus dedos caírem pela parte de trás da calça dele, alcançando a bunda. Seus dedos fincaram e Bill afastou o pescoço, deixando as costas eretas e o olhando nos olhos. Voltou a amarrotar a camiseta de Tom, dessa vez com mais força, empurrou o corpo dele pra trás e Tom deixou-se cair. _

_Bill separou suas coxas e ergueu o tronco alguns centímetros, sentando novamente em Tom depois. Sentiu os testículos de Tom ficarem apertados nos seus e um frio na barriga por conta disso. _

_Foi subindo a camiseta dele até deixá-la no pescoço. Tom segurou a peça pra que ela não descesse de volta e cobrisse seu corpo. Viu Bill descendo. O mais novo começou a lamber sua barriga e molhá-la, enchendo-a de saliva. Contornou o umbigo e subiu até os mamilos. Lambeu um deles __devagar, deixando-o molhado e a expressão de Tom tornou-se aflita. Realmente não queria que aquilo fosse tão longe e agora estava enrascado. Não poderia mais parar, simplesmente. _

_Bill abriu as pernas do mais velho e deixou suas mãos apoiadas na parte interna das coxas de Tom, fazendo com que o encaixe dos dois fosse maior. Mexeu-se devagar em círculos até fazer Tom gemer. Quando conseguiu, parou orgulhoso e apoiou as duas mãos na borda da calça de Tom. "Tira sua camiseta..."_

_O loiro o obedeceu enquanto sentiu o irmão abrindo sua calça e depois puxando-a até deixá-lo sem ela. Bill encarou o membro coberto de Tom por um tempo, com a cabeça virada para o lado. Seus olhos brilharam e a língua nadou dentro da boca. Olhou para Tom, que esperava uma atitude dele apreensivo, apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos. _

_Bill agarrou a ereção do menor, fazendo-a ficar marcada na cueca e ele suspirou. O irmão apertou mais um pouco, apenas para ver o que acontecia. Tom gemeu mais alto. Bill aproximou seus lábios com receio. Colocou a cueca de Tom para o lado e nesse espaço viu parte do escroto e a lateral do membro dele. Respirou ali e encostou a ponta da língua devagar, depois a colocou inteira e lambeu. A mão que apertava a ereção dele subiu e depois puxou a cueca de Tom pra baixo, tirando-a. _

_Bill voltou a lamber, umedecendo as bolas e trazendo-as pros lábios às vezes. Sua boca foi subindo pela ereção, que agora estava maior, enquanto ia molhando-a. Abriu os lábios o máximo que pôde e chupou a lateral, fazendo vai e vem. _

_Tom mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O seu irmão caçula estava hoje com o seu pau encaixado na boca, como se tudo o que estivessem fazendo estivesse totalmente certo._

_Bill segurou na base do membro de Tom e foi até a glande. Passou-a pelos lábios por um tempo, sentindo-a úmida e depois a colocou na boca, apertando suas gengivas nela. "Oh..." Tom suspirou e levou a mão até a cabeça de Bill, mas não a tocou. Sentiu-se vesgo por um instante ao tempo em que o ar que respirava era puxado somente pelos lábios._

"_Isso... é..." Tom tragou saliva. Sentiu o irmão apoiar as duas mãos em seu escroto e descer os lábios o máximo que podia, fazendo-o sentir-se tocando muito próximo à garganta. Houve uma sensação quente e molhada em seu órgão que o fez tremer. "...tão errado." Tom suspirou._

_Bill subiu, alcançando novamente a cabecinha. Botou a língua pra fora e esfregou seu piercing algumas vezes, enquanto fechava os olhos. Colocou-a pra dentro da boca devagar, sentindo o gosto salgado que estava em sua saliva e abriu os olhos. Passou a desfazer seu cinto, enquanto observava o membro de Tom ereto à sua frente._

_Estava cheio de veias. A cabeça era rosada e bem grande, assim como o restante. Tinha saliva por toda a parte, deixando-o brilhante. Os pêlos estavam nascendo de novo, devido ao tempo em que Tom não tinha mais como se cuidar. Ainda assim era a parte mais excitante do corpo dele._

_Bill lambeu os lábios, desfazendo agora os botões de sua calça e tirando-a. Viu as mãos de Tom se achegando ao próprio membro e sentiu-se excitado. Olhou pra baixo, onde o seu pau marcava na cueca preta que usava. Desceu-a devagar, tocando-se enquanto o fazia._

_Tom começou a rir, todavia de um jeito sexy. Bill olhou-o, sem entender bem. "Se você pensa que vai me comer outra vez, é melhor jogar uma água fria aí encima." Tom disse firme. Era óbvio. Se tivesse que transar com Bill de novo, pelo menos não aceitaria ficar por baixo._

_Os olhos de Bill arregalaram, enquanto ele segurou na base de seu próprio membro, vendo o quão extenso ele estava. Os olhos de Tom estavam brilhando e ele tinha os lábios vermelhos. Um sorriso extremamente malicioso foi surgindo no canto deles e Bill se arrepiou._

_Tom se sentou e agarrou o membro de Bill com uma das mãos, fazendo-o soltá-lo. Rodeou-o com os dedos e depois o puxou, fazendo o mais novo grunhir com a mistura de dor e prazer. Tom foi e voltou por uma vez, deixando a mão bem apertada e chegou até a glande, onde aumentou a __pressão. Ele repetiu o ato apenas outra vez, quando ouviu o irmão suspirando e sentiu-o ficar trêmulo. "Vamos ver se o ativozinho aqui também agüenta ficar por baixo."_

_Bill estava simplesmente trêmulo. Não imaginava lidar com essa situação. Sentiu as mãos de Tom na sua cintura e o viu ajoelhar e passar a ficar atrás de si. Seus olhos esbugalharam enquanto não sabia bem o que fazer. Se deixava, pelo fato de estar curioso, ou se retomava a sua posição prepotente de sempre. _

"_Ahhm..." Bill murmurou. Sentiu a sensação quente do membro de Tom roçando entre suas nádegas e a cabeça do mesmo encostar-se à sua entrada. _

_Tom agarrou-o pela cintura e permaneceu o provocando. Passava toda a extensão de seu pau dentre a abertura e às vezes fingia que iria começar, encostando a glande na entrada e depois voltando a esfregar o pênis ali. "É a sua primeira vez?" Tom perguntou, colado ao pescoço do irmão._

"_Desgraçado." Bill resmungou. "Você sabe que é." Ele disse com a voz falha, devido a estar excitado. "Começa."_

"_Aquela também foi a minha primeira e você foi um garoto mal. Eu deveria fazer o mesmo?" Tom segurou na base de seu membro e mirou-o na entrada de Bill. A outra mão que estava na cintura dele, agarrou uma das nádegas e apertou-a para o lado, dando uma melhor visão da entrada do mais novo._

_Bill sentia seu interior fechando e abrindo rápido. Estava com a boca de Tom em seu pescoço, sussurrando aquelas coisas. Sentia-se, ao mesmo, tão submisso e inofensivo quanto Tom esteve desde o primeiro dia. Não se importaria em sentir dor nesse momento, era como se estivessem ficando quites. _

_Ia responder quando sentiu-o entrar em si e ir até onde pôde numa primeira estocada. Gemeu pela surpresa, muito mais de dor do que de prazer. "Melhor fazer o que eu quiser, já que você não me responde." Tom sussurrou, colado ao ouvido de Bill e ele desviou o rosto, sentindo os pêlos dos braços arrepiando. _

_Tom entrelaçou os dedos na cabeça de Bill e puxou-o pra trás pelos cabelos, apenas até fazer o rosto dele deitar-se em seu ombro. Estocou mais uma vez, conseguindo entrar quase completamente. _

_Sentia como Bill estava quente e como as paredes interiores dele permaneciam se contraindo e se soltando. Lá dentro estava apertado e gostoso a ponto de fazer Tom suspirar, sentindo uma onda fria encima da barriga. _

_Largou o irmão por completo e passou a concentrar-se em sua cintura, onde suas mãos agarraram. Começou a se movimentar, devagar no começo até sentir a movimentação ficar mais fácil._

_Quando Bill já estava acostumado, passou a ir mais fundo, mais rápido, a apertá-lo contra si ao tempo em que o ouvia gemendo. _

_Não se dava ao luxo de fazer o mesmo, ou mostrar que estava excitado demais. Aquilo era uma vingança. Empurrou-o pra frente e fez-lo cair com as mãos no chão, deixando-o de quatro. Estava como uma verdadeira menina, daquelas vagabundas que se encontram na esquina e, realmente, o estava tratando desse jeito._

_Passou a fodê-lo com mais força e a apertar a bunda dele. Via seu pau sumindo naquele corpo e reaparecendo numa freqüência cada vez mais rápida, e assistir àquilo parecia colocá-lo mais extasiado. Grunhiu, perdendo o orgulho e puxou as pernas de Bill pra trás, fazendo-o rebolar enquanto se sentia quase no ápice._

_Sentindo uma sensação de raiva misturada à chegada no orgasmo. Levou uma mão até o membro do irmão e o apertou com força, fazendo-o gemer alto enquanto encravava a cintura contra os __quadris dele. "Era isso... Era isso que você sempre quis, não é?"_

"_Oh.." Bill olhou pra baixo, vendo o quão forte a mão de Tom estava pressionada no seu membro. Estava doendo. Já não estava mais sendo prazeroso porque Tom não tinha mais cuidado. Estava apertando seu órgão com muita força e as estocadas estavam num ritmo desagradável. _

_Bill sentiu os olhos lagrimejando e mais uma outra estocada mais forte. Sua cintura foi apertada e a mão que estava em seu membro laceou. Sentiu-se totalmente preenchido e, após alguns segundos, um jato entrou mais fundo dentro de si do que o seu irmão. _

"_Que asco..." Tom murmurou, com a respiração ofegante. Seus quadris se afastaram, sendo jogados pra trás. Já não estava mais dentro de Bill._

_Era estranho como, quando alguém faz um ato sexual errado, se arrepende depois do orgasmo._

"_Asco?" Bill sussurrou._

_E Tom murmurou algo de volta que, de tão baixo, Bill não conseguiu ouvir. _

_O moreno não insistiu e não quis saber o que era. Levantou-se ainda nu e foi até a mesa onde tinha deixado a venda de Tom. Pegou-a e foi até o irmão, que ainda estava sentado na grama. Não pediu permissão nem o questionou de nada. Tapou-lhe os olhos amarrando a venda com a mesma violência na qual o tinha feito para trazê-lo pra fora._

"_Eu acho melhor você pegar a minha mão e me seguir, Tom. Porque eu não vou hesitar em te machucar de novo se for necessário."_

_O loiro ficou parado por um tempo e depois riu. Aquilo era extremamente ridículo. Se o seu restante de sanidade fosse pensar, se o seu restante de personalidade estivesse vivo, essa seria a sua única reação: rir. Sabia que o Tom de um mês atrás riria e foi simplesmente o que fez._

_Ergueu a mão e sentiu Bill a segurando e puxando-o do chão com brutalidade. Seguiu-o durante todo o caminho sem queixar-se ou reclamar. _

_Quando foi jogado no porão de novo e ouviu a porta ser fechada, teve que retirar a venda ele mesmo. _

_Não se sentiu culpado, sem coração, muito menos um porco. Estava fazendo isso pra se defender. Da próxima vez, só precisaria ser um pouco mais cauteloso e mais fingido. Poderia chegar até mesmo ao extremo de fingir para Bill que estava apaixonado e que gostaria de namorar com ele._

_Talvez o objetivo de Bill fosse namorar. Tom riu de seus pensamentos. Aquilo tudo era realmente ridículo. _

Bill terminou a canção sentindo os olhos lotados de água. Deixou que elas caíssem, sem se importar. Quando elas secaram, ergueu o rosto e jurou a si mesmo ser forte. Parou de pensar no que tinha acontecido. Parou de sentir raiva por ter sido usado e apenas concentrou-se no chão.

Com tamanha frieza, conseguiu cantar mais dez músicas sem derramar mais nenhuma lágrima e sem sequer olhar nos olhos de um fã que fosse.

Quando o show terminou, apoiou o seu microfone no lugar dele e sem esperar por Georg e Gustav acenou e foi para o fundo do palco. A tortura enfim havia terminado. Olhou para os lados e viu a camareira das águas passando. Pegou uma garrafinha e a abriu. O conteúdo foi colocado goela baixo pra dentro de si numa rapidez invejável.

Viu os companheiros de banda descerem do palco e David se aproximar.

"Vou pra casa." Bill disse duro.

"Mas, Bill, ainda tens que participar da _fan party_." Disse o produtor.

"Deixa ele ir." Disse Georg, apoiando uma mão na jaqueta de David. "Eu também vou pra casa, não estou em clima de festa."

David olhou Gustav, o último integrante da banda. "Bem, Bill, quer que eu te acompanhe?"

"Vai lá em casa amanhã, Gust." Bill baixou os olhos. "Estou muito exausto. Vou cair direto na cama."

"Hm... Tudo bem." O loiro disse chateado.

"Dunja, Natalie e eu vamos tomar um chope enquanto a fan party não começa. Não quer vir também, Gustav?"

"Claro." O loiro concordou, sem escolhas.

"Bem, até mais Georg e Bill. Ligo pra vocês depois." Disse David.

"Até mais." Gustav falou enquanto acompanhava o produtor.

"Até." Bill respondeu. "Você já vai?" o moreno perguntou pra Georg.

"Vou apenas ficar mais um pouco, olhando o palco. Eu estava com saudades."

"Eu também."

"Mas pra mim é como se algo estivesse me dizendo que eu vou ficar um bom tempo sem subir em um palco." Georg comprimiu os lábios, e se afastou de Bill, deixando-o de costas. Tudo o que menos queria naquele momento era uma resposta.

Bill suspirou. Viu-se sozinho e não lhe restou escolhas senão ir ao camarim e pegar suas coisas. Ao ter tudo em mãos novamente, roupas, bolsas, sobretudo e chaveiro, chamou um táxi que o levasse até o estúdio da banda.

Quando chegou, encontrou o seu carro ainda estacionado e foi até ele. Tomou o caminho de volta pra casa. Lá entrou e jogou suas coisas no sofá. Já era quase meia noite e a real exaustão e falta do que fazer fizeram Bill ir até o seu quarto, tomar um banho, limpar o rosto e contentar-se em dormir depois.

O sono não demorou muito, para a felicidade dele. Mas os sonhos que teve com o irmão durante a noite, com certeza pagariam algumas horas de insônia. Eles foram horríveis. A confusão e a angústia o estavam corroendo até mesmo nos sonhos.

**Entre a Sanidade e a Insanidade.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Bill estava sentado estirado no sofá. Tinha grandes olheiras embaixo dos olhos e perto dos seus pés havia dois maços de cigarro vazios. Sua boca já estava ficando ressecada devido ao fumo e, mesmo assim, Bill ainda tinha um outro cigarro na mão, do terceiro maço.

Na outra estava o controle e ele mudava os canais continuamente, nunca achando nada de interessante. Estava num nível de desligamento tão grande, que não notara que já deveria estar mudando os canais assim há mais ou menos vinte minutos.

Ele largou o controle, parando num canal qualquer e pegou o isqueiro. Acendeu-o. Seus olhos estavam zonzos e ele mal podia ver pra onde suas mãos estavam levando o fogo.

Ele acabou se queimando e gritando pela dor. Os passos largos da empregada não tardaram em fazer barulho. "Droga!" Bill grunhiu.

"Que foi, Bill?" Mirz disse com um olhar aflito.

"Nada." Ele respondeu nervoso. Pressionou de novo o isqueiro e dessa vez conseguiu acertar o cigarro. Logo colocou-o na boca e tragou, satisfazendo a vontade que o seu organismo tinha de mais uma porção daquela fumaça tóxica.

Ele soltou o fumo e Mirz olhou-o preocupada e encabulada, vendo os outros dois maços de cigarro vazios no chão. "Bill..." ela observou-o antes de continuar. Bill estava com uma aparência extremamente depressiva. Mirz suspirou.

O interfone tocou antes que ela pudesse dar uma de mãe. Os olhos de Bill foram pro lado, acompanhando a direção do barulho. "Atende pra mim, Mirz."

"Tudo bem." Ela disse baixo.

Mirz foi até a copa e pegou o interfone. Perguntou quem era, e ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha dizendo que era Gustav. Ela baixou o aparelho no peito e olhou na direção de Bill. "É Schäfer." Gritou Mirz.

"Abre pra ele." Bill respondeu.

"Ok." Ela apertou o botão do interfone e foi até a porta. Esperou alguns segundos até que o louro terminasse de atravessar o jardim. Quando viu a silhueta dele na porta, a abriu e Gustav entrou.

"Hey..." disse o mais velho com cautela. Ele olhou Bill e qualquer empolgue que poderia ter por estar ali murchou. Sua expressão caiu e ele suspirou.

"Oi." Bill respondeu, olhando-o.

"Parece que eu fiz bem em vir aqui hoje." O louro sorriu fraco e se encaminhou até o sofá, onde sentou-se.

Quando olhou para o chão sentiu-se mal, ao mesmo tempo em que não estava a fim de repreender Bill e não ser uma companhia chata. Tentou ignorar aquilo, mas o seu extinto não permitiu. "Eu acho que você devia se controlar, Bill..." ele murmurou. "Tantos cigarros num só dia."

Bill não o respondeu. Seus olhos marejaram, num teatro automático.

"Ah, não, Bill, não chora." Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. "Cara, vamos tentar sair, tomar um ar puro. Você tem um jardim tão lindo..."

"Não quero sair, Gust." Ele disse choroso.

Gustav moveu-se em compaixão. Era visível a tristeza em que Bill estava. Pegou a mão do amigo e apertou-a. "Não fica assim." Ele viu a lágrima do maior escorrer.

"Tenho boas noticias sobre o Tom, sabia?"

"É?" Bill murmurou. Evitou em não erguer as sobrancelhas e demonstrar qualquer expressão sacana, pois sabia bem que Gustav não tinha nenhum tipo de boa notícia, já que Tom estava com ele.

"A polícia começou a se mexer de verdade agora. Estão empenhados em nos dar uma solução." Gustav ergueu a testa.

"Isso é bom." Bill abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"É." Gustav retribuiu. "Eles vão passar na minha casa e na do Georg, pra verem se acham algo que o Tom possa ter deixado, e depois vão vir aqui."

A expressão de Bill tornou-se extática. Ele piscou levemente uma única vez enquanto sentiu sua boca secar. "Eles vão..."

Gustav olhou-o desentendido e, percebendo que havia ficado estranho, Bill consertou-se imediatamente.

"Quero dizer..." o menor ficou ereto. "Vão revirar nossas casas à toa, você chama isso de uma melhoria na investigação?" ele apaziguou a voz no final, devolvendo a ela o tom triste. "Esses policiais de merda não estão trabalhando direito. Não estão fazendo o que é útil. Já faz um mês que o Tom sumiu, você entende isso?"

"Bill..." Gustav ficou sério. "Pode ser que eles achem algo."

"Tom não esteve aqui nenhum dia. Tom não esteve na sua casa, nem na do Georg. Se eles têm que investigar algo teria que ser no local da festa e na pousada em que eu e ele estávamos e não perder tempo com nossas casas." Bill disse igualmente sério.

"Você tem razão..."

"Droga." Bill bufou. De repente, uma grande crise de choro e lágrimas ganhou forma. Gustav comprimiu os lábios e olhou-o, ficando mal de novo. "Imagina todas as coisas que já podem ter acontecido com o Tom, e esses caras querem vir aqui fuçar nas minhas coisas em vez de trabalhar..." ele soluçou. "Podem tê-lo machucado, roubado, humilhado, estuprado... Podem tê-lo matado!"

O maior começou a soluçar antes de terminar seu protesto, os olhos antes vermelhos ficaram mais ainda, e a boca ressecada tornou-se roxa, fazendo um grunhido de choro. Gustav tentou acalmá-lo com as mãos, mas viu que realmente não daria certo.

"Moça, trás um copo de água pro Bill." Gustav disse olhando Mirz.

"Não quero água!" o moreno contrapôs.

"Trás." Insistiu Gustav.

E lá se foi Mirz pegar o tal copo d'água que, além de acalmar o amigo, era também um pretexto de Gustav para ficar sozinho com Bill.

"Eu fiquei por dentro de algumas coisas, quer saber?"

"Quero." Bill disse imediatamente, como um bom irmão preocupado.

"Certo. Vou falar por partes." Gustav suspirou. "Não se sabe se ele foi roubado. Os documentos dele sumiram junto com ele, mas isso é natural, porque ele poderia estar carregando os documentos. O carro não tinha marcas de balas, mas foi encontrado batido num poste." Os olhos de Bill começaram a brilhar. "Mas o fato de estar comprovado que os vidros foram quebrados por um pedaço de pau ou a pedradas e não pelo atrito da batida descartam qualquer possibilidade dele ter batido por estar bêbado, ou por estar sendo ameaçado por alguém que estivesse no banco do passageiro."

Bill ficou totalmente sério. "A polícia suspeita que isso foi planejado por alguém."

"Por alguém?"

"O carro dele também não foi pra muito longe da pousada, o que significa que ele poderia ter sumido por perto.

"Tem razão." Bill assentiu, mostrando-se imparcial. Ainda estava intrigado com as informações do amigo.

"Os investigadores disseram que o mais provável é que o Tom esteja num cativeiro." O loiro engoliu em seco e perguntou-se se deveria ou não continuar, mas imaginou se estivesse no lugar de Bill, e no lugar de Tom estivesse sua irmã. Viu que preferiria saber a verdade. "Ou que... Tenha sido assassinado."

Os olhos de Bill se curvaram.

"Não poderia ter sido um seqüestro, porque se fosse, os bandidos já teriam ligado pedindo um resgate." Gustav desviou os olhos. "Eles estudam também a possibilidade de ser um seqüestro, e os criminosos estarem esperando a poeira abaixar pra pedirem o resgate e não serem descobertos. Eles podem estar esperando um momento seguro pra isso."

"No que você acredita?" Bill olhou-o.

"Sinceramente?" Gustav olhou-o de volta, dentro dos olhos.

"Sim."

"Concordo com eles. Penso que foi cárcere." o louro piscou algumas vezes. "E pra essa pessoa dinheiro não seria o melhor resgate."

Os olhos de Bill cerraram e ignorando totalmente os pedidos de Gustav, levou o cigarro até a boca e convidou mais uma porção de fumaça pra entrar no seu organismo.

"Quem poderia ter feito isso?" Bill murmurou.

"É o que a polícia quer saber. Quem teria motivos pra fazer isso, quem estava rodeando o Tom no momento, se poderia ou não ser uma fã, já que a festa era um tanto privada..."

"Hm." Bill disse com descaso.

"É por isso que querem investigar nossas casas. Pra ver se encontram algo que o Tom possa ter deixado sobre o possível criminoso. O telefone de alguma garota, de algum cara... Qualquer coisa."

Bill ergueu os olhos. Será que os policiais suspeitavam deles?

"Só sei que quem fez isso..." o loiro suspirou. "É simplesmente um psicopata."

Bill umedeceu os lábios ressecados e parou os olhos no amigo. Não prolongou de forma alguma o assunto. Os dois ficaram vendo TV. Bill fez de tudo pra Gustav se sentir desconfortável e dar a entender a ele que queria ficar só. E com isso Gustav se foi após alguns chás e biscoitinhos.

Abraçou o amigo, se despediu de Mirz e foi pra casa. Assim que o portão bateu, Bill enfiou a mão entre os cabelos e suspirou, com um imenso medo percorrendo todo o seu corpo e deixando-o afobado.

"Mirz." Ele disse alto.

"Oi?"

"Você já está dispensada." Bill disse rapidamente.

"Você não vai precisar de mais nada?"

"Você está dispensada." Ele repetiu. "Vai logo embora."

A mulher olhou-o chateada e Bill percebeu que havia sido grosseiro. "Desculpe."

"Tudo bem." Ela assentiu.

Foi para o fundo da casa arrumar suas coisas e logo saiu também, a fim de não contrariar o patrão.

Quando Bill viu-se finalmente só, correu até seu quarto, querendo o seu sobretudo mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida. Colocou-o e mexeu no chaveiro que estava no bolso dele. O próximo passo foi descer até o porão e abrir a pesada porta de ferro. Logo estava lá dentro, proporcionando aos ouvidos de Tom o barulho de sua chegada.

O louro ergueu a cabeça, que até então estava abaixada de encontro aos joelhos, numa expressão assustada. Estava sentado na cama. Seus lábios entreabriram enquanto ele olhou Bill.

Seu irmão acendeu a luz do porão e, numa questão de segundos, começava a expor uma tremedeira ligeira de lábios que rosavam gradativamente, como se acima do queixo houvesse um mar vermelho em movimento. Os olhos dele começaram a transbordar.

Tom franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando-se preocupado. "Que foi?"

E o marzinho vermelho tomou movimentos mais fortes e violentos e os olhos transbordaram de verdade. O moreno se aproximou soluçando e sentou-se na cama de Tom. Sem pedir permissão, sem hesitar, sem esperar nenhuma reação, abriu os braços, abraçou-o e afundou a cabeça do peito do irmão.

Tom ficou ali parado sem reação. Sentia a maciez daquela cabeleira preta se mexendo em seu peito e o quão aquele garoto branquelo parecia frágil enquanto chorava em seu peito, e forte quando lhe torturava mentalmente. Respirou uma pequena porção de ar e tocou a cabeça dele com cuidado com uma das mãos. Vendo-o ali, chorando, sentiu-se mal. Bill era apenas... o seu irmãozinho caçula.

"Você demorou a vir." Tom tocou a cabeça de Bill com a outra mão também e pousou-as no cabelo do mais novo. Os fios eram delicados e se assemelhavam a uma almofada afável.

"Tomm..." ele sussurrou.

"Sim?" o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda curioso pelo motivo daquilo.

"Eles... Eles querem tirar você de mim. Vão vir tirar você de mim." E com uma perfeita voz de criança chorona Bill sussurrou. Sua cabeça se ergueu, e com os olhos irritados e também todo o restante do rosto, ele olhou Tom. "Eu não vou deixar." Ele espremeu os lábios. "Ninguém pode tirar você de mim."

"Quem... Quem quer tirar você de mim, Bill?" Tom disse assustado pelo jeito obsessivo no qual o irmão se referia a ele. Ao mesmo tempo, continha amargamente um sorriso pelo que Bill acabara de dizer. Se havia alguém querendo tirá-lo do irmão, significava que poderiam estar perto de descobri-lo. Isso era um sonho!

"Esses malditos!" Bill exclamou dentre soluços. "Eles pensam que podem tirar você de mim assim."

"Calma..." Tom murmurou. "Calma." Ele repetiu com uma tremedeira na voz. Segurou o rosto do irmão e olhou-o nos olhos, sentindo-se ainda mais mal. O seu pequeno Bill estava doente. Tom não conseguiu não fechar qualquer vestígio de sorriso que estivesse nele e, foi sentindo as lágrimas de Bill tocar seus dedos, que ele decidiu conversar com o irmão como se o que ele estivesse dizendo fosse a coisa mais natural do universo, ou como se ele realmente concordasse com isso. "Eu estou aqui com você, não é...? _Eles _não podem me tirar de você."

"É claro que não." Bill tirou as mãos de Tom de seu rosto e, de um jeito estranho, começou a mover os olhos pro lado. "Eles não vão conseguir."

"Não." Tom concordou.

"Eu sou mais esperto." Bill sussurrou, sossegando o olhar em Tom. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, com Bill secando-o. Os olhos do mais novo cerraram, demonstrando raiva. "Por que está concordando comigo?"

Tom engoliu seco.

"Por que nunca mais tentou fugir?" o mais novo continuou o interrogatório. "Hein?"

"Por que..."

"Por que transou comigo?" Bill desabou a rir, achando o fato engraçado, mesmo que não fosse motivo de risada.

Tom estatelou os olhos, chocado sobre como Bill mudava de humor rapidamente. Aquilo o deixava realmente amedrontado.

"Eu não preciso mais tentar fugir." Tom disse baixo, sendo cuidadoso.

"Por quê?" o irmão aproximou seu rosto. Suas pernas passaram uma de cada lado de Tom e eles ficaram de frente um pro outro.

"Por que eu sei que você... Não é assim... Por que... Eu sei que você..."

"Assim como?" Bill disse mais alto.

"Sei que você não é desse jeito, não é maldoso desse jeito."

"Maldoso?" Bill juntou as sobrancelhas. "Você me acha maldoso?"

"Não... Não." Tom suspirou. "Às vezes você se exalta."

"Por que você me acha maldoso, se nesse mundo todo eu sou a pessoa que mais te ama?" Bill diminuiu o tom de voz. Estava realmente sendo sincero. Sentia isso em seu coração.

"Eu não quis dizer isso. Desculpa." Tom colocou uma mão entre os cabelos do irmão e alisou seu rosto. A expressão de Bill ainda era ausente e não convencida.

"Mas é o que você acha." Bill sussurrou. "É o que você verdadeiramente acha."

Tom ficou em silêncio. Afinal, que tipo de amor era aquele que prendia, oprimia, maltratava e depois acariciava e pensava que estava tudo bem? Não era a primeira vez que essa mesma seqüencia de atos acontecia.

"Você me beija, me trata com carinho, faz sexo comigo... Tudo, tudo pensando que vai sair daqui." Bill sussurrou. "Eu não quero te tirar daqui." Seu tom de voz aumentou apenas um pouco mais e ele olhou o irmão que, após a última frase paralisou. "E aí." Bill abriu um sorriso doente e liberou alguns espasmos de risada. "Ainda assim quer continuar a ser gentil?" ele voltou a sussurrar. "A ser falso?"

Tom piscou algumas vezes e tratou logo de recuperar a expressão normal ao ver que estava como um bocó. Mesmo com Bill dizendo aquilo não havia jogado suas esperanças no lixo. Aliás, as palavras dele que eram um perfeito lixo para Tom. Ele permanecia mais confiante em si mesmo do que nunca e tinha fé que se continuasse assim trilharia o caminho certo. Se achegar a Bill era a melhor escolha. Ele era o inimigo. Bastava transformá-lo em amigo. Esquecer as emoções que só o deixavam fraco e incapacitado de ser frio e neutro nas situações, que era algo elementar para se chegar mais longe.

"Não estou sendo falso." Tom disse firme.

"E como é que eu vou acreditar em você?" Bill sorriu sacana após terminar a frase, mostrando todos os seus dentes.

"Você sempre acreditou em mim."

"E sempre me fodi."

"Não fala assim." Tom murmurou.

"Ah, vamos lá, Tom. Você não é a pessoa mais confiável do mundo." Bill revirou os olhos.

"Então faça apenas uma única coisa. Uma única coisa que vai te desarmar de qualquer acusação. Se lembre de quantos anos nós tínhamos quando eu te beijei a primeira vez." Ele disse sério e Bill ficou igualmente sério.

"Nós éramos idiotas." Ele respondeu imediatamente. "Você é idiota."

"Você sabe que isso tudo que eu to fazendo é de verdade."

"Não é." Bill fechou o sorriso. "Infelizmente não é." Ele murmurou.

"Olha pra mim." Tom pausou. "Você acha que eu não me aproveitaria de você?" sua voz arrastou-se.

"Seu patético." Bill murmurou. "Na situação em que você está e mesmo assim..."

"Não." Tom disse, simplesmente.

"Não te entendo."

"Não sei se você ainda se lembra que nós dois somos irmãos, mas eu não esqueci." Ele desceu as mãos até a borda da camiseta e olhou-a por um tempo. "Eu não _apenas _me aproveitaria de você."

"O que faria então o Tom Kaulitz além de se aproveitar de um corpo bonito?" Bill bufou.

"Você não é só um corpo bonito. É meu irmão."

"Isso tem diferença, Tom, realmente?"

"Claro."

"Por que não me diz a diferença?" Bill esperava uma resposta obvia. Mas era realmente difícil arrancar uma palavra de amor de Tom.

"Você sabe qual é." Ele murmurou.

"Me diz." Ele bateu as mãos contra a cama.

"Eu amo você." Tom disse rápido.

"Não ama."

"Por que fica me contradizendo como se eu fosse totalmente falso?" ele enrugou a testa, nervoso.

"Por que você está sendo assim."

"Eu já disse que não."

"Então me mostra. Vem e me mostra. Você não é capaz de fazer nada sem nojo, muito menos com segundas intenções." Bill subiu o tom de voz.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso."

Eles ficaram em silêncio e, depois de alguns segundos, Bill sorriu. "Tudo bem. Ao menos você foi verdadeiro." Ele disse baixo.

"Quer mesmo que eu seja verdadeiro?" Tom mostrou uma expressão aflita.

"Você já foi."

"Não posso fazer isso porque não quero, mas porque você se assustaria com a verdade. Até mesmo eu ficaria assustado." Disse Tom, ignorando o que o irmão havia dito.

Bill se aproximou. "É a sua chance de me mostrar a verdade." Ele sussurrou.

Tom entreabriu os lábios, ficando sério. Seus olhos tornaram-se brilhantes e, por um momento, ficaram foscos, se perdendo no que iria fazer. Ele voltou a olhar Bill, sentindo-se mole. Um jato de sua respiração partiu da boca, sendo curta e foi de encontro ao irmão. Ele subiu um dos braços e mergulhou os dedos como um pente na franja de Bill, fazendo-a ir pra trás. Bill ficou extático, seus olhos brilhando também. Viu Tom achegar-se a ele tão lento e devagar, e sentiu-se fazendo isso tão lentamente e igualmente devagar, que mais pareciam imãs.

Os olhos de Tom fecharam quando estavam a milímetros de distância e os de Bill continuaram abertos. Era como se o mais novo estivesse calculando aquilo tudo. Sentiu seus lábios serem tocados por um desenho macio, tão bom, que parecia uma massagem. Sentiu a língua do mais velho tocar-lhe a entrada, como se pedisse permissão. E então fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios de Tom abrir e fez o mesmo com os seus lábios.

Esperava um beijo violento que não aconteceu. A língua dele foi extremamente calma e parecia estar flutuando. Tocava a sua em vezes tão mínimas, mas tão rápidas em se repetirem, que parecia que estava ali o tempo inteiro. Era angustiante o modo como queria senti-la inteira e o modo também como aquilo estava bom. Não sabia por qual lado optar.

Sentiu-o deslizar a mão que estava em seu cabelo por seu rosto e aquilo ganhou outro nome. Todo aquele cuidado, aquela paixão, os corações batendo depressa, a delicadeza do toque. Aquilo não era um beijo, aquilo era um carinho. Sentiu como a boca dele estava leve sobre a sua, sem um pingo de peso, e como ela se assemelhava a uma pena, macia e, de tão delicada, quase fazia cócegas.

Ele segurou o rosto de Tom e sentiu-o chupar com delicadeza seu lábio inferior, parar o beijo e se afastar. Ao contrário de muitas vezes, nem Bill nem Tom estavam sem ar. Este não fora um beijo de tirar o fôlego, mas de deixar flutuando.

O mais novo sentiu os olhos molhados devido a uma sensação tão boa e incrível que estava sentindo, que mal podia nomear. Ele viu Tom, que ainda tinha os mesmos olhos brilhantes e a expressão inteira focada ali. "Isso que você fez..." ele sussurrou. "Não pode ser de mentira."

Suas mãos frias tocaram o peito de seu irmão mais velho, deixando o esmalte preto entrar em contraste com o branco de sua camiseta. "Ninguém beija assim de mentira."

Tom piscou fracamente. As palavras de Bill poderiam ser tímidas e apenas auto-afirmativas. Mas pra Tom, essas frases também soaram pesadas. Tom sentiu como se o coração houvesse parado, numa mistura de medo, repugnância, bem estar e mal estar. Perguntou-se se Bill tinha razão. Se aquele beijo realmente não tinha sido mentira. Paralisado, olhou a figura de Bill ali, na sua frente, e sentiu ainda mais medo.

Ele era a única pessoa que ele via todos os dias. Era o seu irmão, e logicamente Tom o amava e, mais que isso, o achava bonito e gostava dele. Mas essas coisas jamais cresceriam acima do que Bill tinha feito nos últimos dias.

O beijo é de mentira sim. Tom afirmou pra si mesmo. O loiro borbulhou o ar e sem maiores explicações deixou uma lágrima de confusão escorrer. Uma lágrima que, mesmo tão fina, caiu no momento menos propício e na frente de quem menos deveria.

"Você ainda quer fugir?"

Tom assentiu negativamente, continuando o seu jogo.

"Você faz disso uma promessa?"

O loiro assentiu agora, em positivo.

"Por que?" Bill disse suavemente.

"Por que eu sei que um dia..."

Dedos suaves pousaram na pele de Tom, recolhendo a água de seus olhos. O peito da mão de Bill recostou-se no rosto do mais velho e os dedos dele exploram a pele de Tom de forma mais ampla. Desceram pros lábios e com carinho os contornou, tirando-lhes a umidade.

Os olhos vazios de Tom baixaram, seguindo caminho até as mãos do maior, depois se ergueram pra ele, demonstrando tristeza. "Tchau." Ouviu-o sussurrar.

"Você volta?" Tom disse sem pensar muito.

"Já quer que eu volte?"

"Você virou o sol." Ele murmurou.

Bill levantou-se, soltando o rosto dele, e se aproximou da porta. Abriu-a, e deixando um clarão ir contra os olhos de Tom, murmurou de volta. "Você sempre foi meu sol."

O mais novo bateu a porta e trancou-a, deixando Tom ali, parado e confuso. Logicamente, tentar fugir naquele momento nem passara pela cabeça de Tom, mesmo não tendo levado a promessa a sério. Seria cedo demais pra mostrar que estava mentindo... Mesmo sabendo que, na verdade, mentia só _sobre algumas coisas_.


	5. Ciclo 3

**Ciclo 3**

**(Um Verme Com Medo)**

**Desmascarado. **

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Assim que acordou e esticou os braços se espreguiçando, uma onda tão terna quanto violenta de euforia percorreu o corpo de Bill, fazendo-o ficar tão ativo e elétrico quanto uma pessoa após consumir algumas gramas de alguma droga ilícita. Seus olhos esbugalharam e ele mirou fixamente a parede branca e hidratada de seu quarto, enquanto as cobertas ainda envolviam com ardor o seu corpo, deixando-o quente e já aborrecido devido ao calor que começava a se tornar incômodo.

Ele levantou-se. Calçou os sapatos de ficar em casa e caminhou até seu banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e fez toda a higiene matinal de que tinha direito, tudo isso muito rápido e apressado. Retocou com uma chapinha o seu penteado e maquiou-se perfeitamente, como se fosse sair.

Foi até seu quarto e ao invés de uma roupa confortável, o que escolheu pra colocar foi uma combinação estupidamente contraditória ao horário, local e seu estado de espírito atual. De frente ao seu guarda-roupa aberto, um sorriso sarcástico montava-se em seu rosto. Ele escolheu uma camiseta preta estampada com símbolos ocultistas, uma calça da mesma cor, que levava correntes prateadas descentes por todo o seu comprimento e botas pretas de cano alto. Botou todos os anéis e colares que tinha direito e saiu de seu quarto, descendo as escadas lentamente.

Coisas estranhas passavam por sua cabeça enquanto punha pé a pé nos degraus. A lentidão com que se manobrava no corrimão e a extensão daquela escada, a beleza daquela casa, tudo isso lhe dava pensamentos fantasiosos. Sentia-se um rei, descendo de seu maravilhoso quarto real e adentrando o seu esbelto palácio após uma merecida bem passada noite de sono. E, sobretudo, além dos móveis bonitos e da habitual limpeza prevalecente na mansão-palácio, havia um prisioneiro em _seu porão. _Condenado a estar ali pelo tempo que ele quisesse. Às suas ordens e vontades.

O sorriso ainda não havia saído dos lábios. Era uma sensação de poder, euforia e melancolia. O seu palácio de alguns muitos metros quadrados estava habitado por apenas ele mesmo. Seus olhos ficaram um tanto vazios. Não importava. Ainda tinha o seu precioso prisioneiro no lugar de sempre, a espera dele. Sorriu debilmente e pisou no chão, terminando de descer o último degrau. Soltou os braços, deixando-os receber o impacto do próprio ato e pararem no local de sempre. Olhou ao redor. Nada dos barulhos de Mirz na cozinha. A empregada estava de folga.

Por mais que, quando contínuos, fossem irritantes, Bill devia assumir que eram estimulantes aqueles barulhos. Nunca ligava a TV, não conversava com ninguém e, conseqüentemente, estava sempre em silêncio. Os barulhos dela eram a vida mínima que aquela casa recebia e Bill não podia negar. Porém, por mais que Bill raramente ouvisse, seria uma tremenda falta de consideração se esquecer das lamúrias de Tom e as tirar de uma merecida classificação de _ruído_. Elas são, sem dúvidas, a maior fonte de vida que as paredes daquela casa presenciavam. Tom estava vivo. E muito vivo! Os tijolos eram testemunha. E jamais ousariam negar caso fossem questionados. É uma pena que só tenham olhos em vez de voz.

Bill caminhou até a cozinha, decidido a fazer barulho e a sentir a vida percorrendo aquele local. Prepararia um grande piquenique "a luz de velas", com direito a imaginação de todo o sarcasmo que a expressão merecia ter. A companhia, claro, seria o seu tão belo prisioneiro. Abriu a geladeira e tirou de lá presunto, mussarela, queijo, molho de tomate, mostarda, alface, cenoura e cebolas. Abriu o armário e pegou o saco de pão de formas e dois pratos. Reuniu tudo ali e começou a montar os sanduíches picando as cenouras e as cebolas primeiro.

Os seus olhos giraram propensamente ao ouvir a campainha tocar. "Mas que raios!" ele gritou incisivamente e soltou um largo bufo. Raivoso, largou a faca violentamente e ela acabou por cair no chão.

Enxugou as mãos ensebadas de cenoura num pano de pratos e esfregou os resíduos na calça que usava. Saiu da cozinha, indo até a sala. Bill destapou o olho mágico e grudou a visão ali. Havia dois caras gordos e um mais musculoso parados atrás da cerca do jardim, _vestidos de policiais. _

Seu coração acelerou rapidamente. "Caralho." Ele sussurrou. "Merda, inferno."

As mãos tocaram os próprios bolsos de uma maneira quase obsessiva e buscaram o seu maço de cigarros. Ele colocou um deles na boca e o acendeu, puxando depois uma larga porção de fumaça. Repetiu o ato mais algumas vezes até sentir o corpo relaxando. Suas costas se encostaram penosamente na porta e ele se desviou daquilo tudo por um tempo, atingindo um nível de relaxamento que quase poderia se assemelhar ao sono: uma perda completa de consciência. A campainha tocou de novo e ele se despertou assustado para aquele pesadelo real.

Espiou os policiais novamente pelo olho mágico e viu um deles olhando o seu relógio de pulso. Abrir ou não abrir a porta? Os olhos dele nadaram de um lado pro outro na esclera de um jeito psicótico. Desencostou-se da porta saindo do seu total estado de relaxamento para um estado de total euforia.

Foi rapidamente até as escadas que o levavam até o porão, na parte inferior da casa, e tampou-as com a porta-solo do sótão. Não satisfeito, arrastou com um pouco de dificuldade um sofá rosa que ficava ali perto e colocou o telefone em frente a ele. O ar seria engraçado. Alguém que entrasse ali poderia pensar que Bill se sentava naquele sofá e ficava _assistindo o telefone._

Ele correu de volta pra porta da sala e olhou o olho mágico uma vez mais. Os caras ainda não tinham ido embora. Ouviu novamente a campainha tocar e tragou saliva. Num ato de impulso completo, tocou o interfone e abriu o portão, permitindo a passagem dos policiais. Eles estavam atravessando o jardim e logo estariam cara a cara com ele. Bill abriu a porta, num ato também impulsivo e, simplesmente, mostrou uma expressão sorridente. Ao retomar a consciência, percebeu que não deveria estar sorrindo e a sua expressão tornou-se algo entre um _bem-vindo_ e um _estou mal._

Os três caras pararam enfrente a ele e o encararam por um tempo, com a cabeça erguida. Um deles retirou a sua carteirinha de oficial e, com os lábios entreabertos, deixou-a abrir-se sozinha. Ele foi tristemente interrompido por Bill, bem na hora em que ia dizer quem era.

"Noticias do meu irmão?" ele disse seco.

"Não." O fardado musculoso respondeu.

"Kurt Kinovatt, agente policial." Completou o da carteirinha, ficando agora satisfeito.

"Bill Kaulitz, cantor." Respondeu Bill àquela apresentação, com um desdém que apesar de nítido, soava perfeitamente inocente como ele desejava.

"Temos uma ordem pra averiguar a casa do senhor, Kaulitz." Disse o outro cara, com um bloco de notas, que até então não havia se manifestado.

"Fiquem a... Vontade." Bill abriu um sorriso lento em sua formação. O seu rosto estava intacto, um pouco suado e a expressão era visivelmente tensa. Ele poderia soltar uma incrível gargalhada naquele exato momento ou desabafar a chorar. Suas emoções estavam confusas.

Ele viu os três policiais o encararem sério e depois de um tempo percebeu o que estava fazendo de errado: eles queriam entrar. Bill se afastou e deu passagem a eles.

"É impossível que vocês ainda não saibam nada do meu irmão." Desconversou Bill, mostrando-se nitidamente irritado.

"Não. Mas estamos cada vez mais pertos de descobrir." O fortão começou a revirar a estante de Bill a procura de algo que o menor ainda não sabia o que era. O outro ia direção à cozinha e o com bloco de notas estava subindo as escadas de seu quarto. Merda. Eles eram três. Não dava pra vigiar todos eles.

"Ei, toma cuidado com isso. É uma porcelana francesa que eu ganhei de uma fã!" Bill manifestou com as bochechas vermelhas de raiva. "Que diabos!" ele gritou. "A verdade é que eu não entendo que raios vocês estão fazendo na minha casa em vez de trabalharem de verdade."

O fardado parou com a respiração um pouco alta. "Queremos achar algo que o Tom tenha deixado por aqui."

Bill ouviu o crescente barulho na parte de cima de seu quarto e um outro que provinha da garagem. Todos muito agressivos como o que havia acabado de parar em sua sala.

"Meu Deus. O Tom não passou por aqui. Não deixou nada aqui."

O homem pareceu ignorá-lo e foi em direção as gavetas, mexendo nelas. "Talvez o Andreas, o melhor amigo dele, possa saber de algo, alguma pista. Mas... Essa casa é nova. Tom nunca esteve aqui. Como é que vai ter deixado algo?"

O policial parou e olhou-o um tanto desconfiado, enquanto mantinha suas mãos ainda dentro da gaveta.

"Eu só quero que vocês achem meu irmão o mais rápido possível em vez de darem passos em falso." Disse o moreno, franzindo a sobrancelha enquanto tinha na voz um inicio de choro.

"Você tem o endereço desse Andreas?"

"Claro. Ele era um dos meus melhores amigos também. Está aqui em Los Angeles fazendo faculdade... É mais barato, sabe?" Bill suspirou. Caminhou até a mesinha e pegou lá papel e caneta. Anotou pacientemente o endereço e entregou ao policial. "Ele mora aí. Com certeza deve saber algo. Ele e o Tom eram como unha e carne, não desgrudavam. Andreas sabe mais coisas sobre ele do que eu mesmo."

Os olhos de Bill encheram de água. "Eu realmente espero que ele tenha alguma pista pra vocês."

O policial assentiu. Pegou o seu interruptor e chamou os outros dois para a sala. Logo eles vieram.

"Acharam algo?"

"Não." Respondeu o do bloco.

"Também não."

"O senhor Kaulitz me deu o endereço do melhor amigo do Tom." Disse o policial, logo se virando a Bill. "Vamos levar esse endereço à delegacia e assim que recebermos novas ordens lhe damos notícias."

"Vocês acharam algo na casa do Georg e do Gustav?" perguntou um Kaulitz interessado.

"Também não."

Bill sorriu nervoso, contendo um soluço. Suas lágrimas mancharam suas bochechas.

"Bem... Obrigado por nos receber em sua casa." Falou um deles.

"Não há de quê." Bill respondeu abatido.

Os policiais se acercavam da porta e Bill não poderia explicar ou descrever a euforia que estava sentindo. "Disponham." Respondeu ele, quase sorrindo.

Os policiais marcharam e Bill fechou a porta, ouvindo a viatura pegar distância.

"Será que fizemos bem em não terminar de revistar?" disse o policial do volante.

"O que poderia ter ali? É uma casa nova, Tom não chegou a entrar nela." Respondeu o outro.

O policial que conduzia ainda tinha algo estranho no estômago. Uma amarga desconfiança sobre a autenticidade de Bill, de suas lágrimas e de suas palavras.

Bill sentou-se com força no sofá com as mãos entre as pernas e os olhos fixos num ponto mediano da sala. Sentia o restante das lágrimas falsas escorrerem por seu queixo e cessarem tão rápido como se tivessem a mesma tecnologia de uma torneira elétrica.

Ficou assim sério por um momento, sentado e paralisado. Quando sua consciência voltou, uma onda eufórica tomou seu corpo, subindo inicialmente pelos pés e indo violentamente à cabeça, causando uma explosão intensa de felicidade. Seus olhos se alargaram na horizontal e sua boca formou um sorriso tão grande a ponto de fazer a mandíbula doer. Os ruídos se iniciaram com pequenos risinhos ainda contidos e discretos até, assustadoramente, tornarem-se risos e, surpreendentemente, gargalhadas tão altas e intensas que estavam o levando a um nível de prazer semelhante ao orgasmo.

"Policiais idiotas!" Bill gritou. "Policiais idiotas!" ele repetiu agora mais baixo e com a predominância dos risos. Deixou-se cair no sofá com as mãos na barriga que tentavam, inutilmente, apaziguar o impacto doloroso de suas risadas. "A gran polícia americana de merda..." Ele liberou mais uma porção de risos que pareciam jamais acabar.

Levantou-se ainda dando risinhos e tomando direção à cozinha. Ele estava bêbado de felicidade. "Nós viemos revistar sua casa, senhor Kaulitz." Bill disse com voz mais grossa, remedando os policiais.

"Sou Kurt Kinovatt." Ele gargalhou de novo. Agachou e recolheu a faca que havia deixado cair anteriormente. Ainda rindo, voltou a partir as cenouras. Separou-as num potinho e iniciou o processo com as cebolas. O seu corpo estava acalmando, os seus pensamentos esvanecendo e a sua concentração ficando apenas focada em partir os legumes. Ele ainda tinha um sorriso besta na cara e a sua garganta ainda produzia ruídos que foram cessando até ele ficar novamente sério e concentrado.

O fato de estar novamente atento a tudo ao seu redor o fez perceber um irritante, predominante e considerável barulho. Ele parou a faca no centro de uma cebola e curvou sua cabeça lentamente para o lado o máximo que pôde. Os seus lábios soltaram e os seus olhos baixaram numa típica expressão de atenção. Tentava distinguir se aquele ruído era mesmo contínuo e estava certo. Mas, tentava, além disso, ver de onde vinha aquele ruído.

"Maldito." Bill pronunciou com os dentes ringidos ao ver que aquilo estava vindo das escadas. "Desgraçado."

O sangue pulsou forte nas veias e seu coração se acelerou. Bill espremeu os olhos enquanto sentiu sua boca tornar-se involuntariamente um ponto contraído. Afundou com força a faca na cebola, terminando de cortá-la e, sem pensar, saiu desnorteado pela casa rumando o porão com a faca ainda em mãos.

O ódio estava subindo por todo o seu corpo. Ele destampou o sótão e desceu as escadas, enfurecido. A pressa de Bill foi cessada por passos vagarosos assim que ele viu a porta de seu semelhante. Bill olhou pro chão e viu ali a ponta de dois dedos de Tom, apertadas entre o chão e a porta, se sacudindo.

"Socorro!" Tom gritava desesperadamente do outro lado da porta. O som a atravessava e chegava abafado ao outro lado, porém assustadoramente perceptível.

Após um grito de socorro, alguns murros pesados contra a porta faziam mais ruído e os dedos dele continuavam chacoalhando do lado de fora.

Bill fechou os olhos, totalmente enfurecido e ringindo os dentes enquanto sua cabeça se erguia na direção do teto. O seu pulso depositou demasiada força no ato de apertar a faca e as suas veias do braço saltaram azuis e pulsantes. O seu rosto estava totalmente avermelhado.

Sua cabeça estava doendo como nunca doeu antes, apresentando-lhe um insuportável sentimento de traição. Tom o estava enganando! Tom estava fingindo! Ele ainda queria fugir! Ele se achava esperto o bastante para enganá-lo, para usá-lo, para tocar seu corpo! ELE CONTINUAVA O MESMO DESPREZÍVEL E MISERÁVEL DE SEMPRE.

Bill abriu os olhos e, com a visão embaçada, viu aqueles dedos ainda se mexendo de um lado pro outro numa dança sarcástica. Suas pupilas os acompanharam num ritmo mais rápido e seus lábios fizeram uma abertura involuntária. Uma pequena tremedeira muscular instalou-se na região curva de seus lábios. Curtas lágrimas umedeceram sua esclera enquanto sua freqüência cardíaca saltou num nível de adrenalina novamente alto e insuportável. Um grotesco impulso possuiu seu corpo. Bill encostou a faca contra a porta, agachou-se e, num movimento rápido, o objeto funcionou como uma guilhotina.

Ele imediatamente ouviu um murmúrio alto e doloroso provido da garganta do mais velho como uma inacreditável súplica materializada na primeira vogal do alfabeto e misturada a lamúrias imediatas.

Bill olhou pra baixo. Os restos mortais de seu irmão estavam diante de seus pés envoltos do sangue que também banhava boa parte do ferro posto contra o chão. A sombra de seu irmão estava refletida na luz escassa do lado de fora. Ele ouviu um suspiro alto e desesperado de seu gêmeo maior.

Bill olhou debilmente para a faca em sua mão, ela estava manchada de sangue e tinha um pedaço pequeno de pele grudado. Ele reparou sua calça espirrada de vermelho. Bill suspirou pesado e isso foi o suficiente para que ele se desse conta da real proporção daquilo.

Seu corpo todo estremeceu e ele sentiu um mal estar semelhante ao desmaio que lhe subiu pelos pés até alcançar a cabeça. Seus olhos se juntaram. Imediatamente sentiu lágrimas grossas se formarem e causarem dor ao abandonar sua esclera. Bill jogou a faca contra a porta e ela ecoou fazendo um ruído estrondoso.

"Bill!" ele ouviu Tom gritar rouco e desesperado do outro lado da porta.

O grito foi como uma pancada, um desperto para a realidade, para o que estava diante dele e o que havia acabado de fazer. Seu puto irmão era um guitarrista! Bill sentiu o coração numa freqüência cardíaca que parecia não ser humana.

Ele saiu do local tomando direção ao seu quarto. Subiu as escadas desesperadamente e abriu a porta que lhe correspondia. Entrou e puxou o sobretudo de debaixo da cama. Enfiou uma mão num dos bolsos e depois em outro, achando o seu chaveiro.

Colocou-o entre o pulso e os dedos e desceu as escadas correndo, indo agora à cozinha. Abriu o armário e pegou lá um pacote de luvas, um rolo de faixa, um pacote de algodão, um vidro de água boricada e um rolo de fita isolante, abrigando tudo numa mão só.

Tomou novamente a direção do porão o mais rápido que pôde. Revirou o chaveiro com a mão onde ele estava à procura da chave. Ao encontrá-la, pinchou-a na maçaneta e torceu-a. Não hesitou e nem pensou antes de entrar. Em poucos segundos já estava lá dentro e trancava o porão de novo. Ainda de costas, escondeu o chaveiro dentro da própria calça e, pela primeira vez olhou o irmão.

Tom estava sentado contra a parede no fundo da cama e tremia. Seu rosto estava inteiramente irritado e os seus olhos estavam molhados. Ele estava com o dedo médio e o dedo anelar da mão esquerda erguidos. Sua outra mão apertava o lençol da cama contra eles enquanto Tom os olhava, hipnotizado.

Bill olhou-o estático por meros dois segundos. Os pensamentos de Tom estavam longe, giravam, ele parecia estar mergulhado em uma dor emocional tão intensa e maior do que a física. Ele não piscava, não se movia, não fazia nenhum ruído. Algumas lágrimas desciam de maneira totalmente involuntária enquanto toda a sua concentração estava na mancha de sangue sobre o lençol branco.

Ele havia percebido a presença de Bill no quarto e até recebido um impulso cerebral para se virar, mas, simplesmente, ele não foi capaz. A sua dor parecia muito mais interessante, chamativa, importante.

Bill foi até a cama e sentou-se. Abriu o pacote de luvas e colocou-as. Abriu o de algodão, a faixa e o vidro de água boricada. Toda essa seqüência de ações causou uma mínima em Tom. Ele apenas girou as pupilas para o irmão, observando-o.

Ele estava com tanta raiva e havia tantas coisas pra falar. Ele estava com tanto medo e ao mesmo tempo com tanta coragem. Ele não sabia por qual caminho optar, observar.

Ele sentiu o irmão retirar o lençol de seus dedos enquanto o canto de seus olhos ainda estava fixado nele. Sentiu a ardência que a água lhe causou e não sabia se o que molhava sua mão era o sangue ou apenas ela. Sentiu também as mãos do irmão escorregar o algodão pela sua, limpando-a e por último um curativo apertado sendo feito pacientemente em cada um de seus dedos.

Ele girou os olhos sem pressa até Bill e permaneceu calado, olhando-o terminar. Seu irmão prendeu as faixas com fita adesiva e por fim largou seus dedos.

Bill suspirou e mordeu os lábios como se estivesse torturado por aquele silêncio. Ele sabia que estava errado, sabia que merecia um soco, um xingamento, uma vingança, mas Tom simplesmente estava calado e lhe mandava um olhar frio, pesado e sem nenhuma emoção refletida.

O loiro encolheu os dedos contra a palma da mão uma vez e depois os esticou, sentindo-os.

"Às vezes eu sinto vontade de te matar." Disse Tom, numa entonação perfeita. Não estava falha, não era desesperada, nem demasiadamente rápida ou lenta. O seu olhar continuava no mesmo ponto e tinha a mesma energia fria de antes.

Bill engoliu em seco. Seus lábios se abriram, mas qualquer idéia que ele pudesse produzir foi interrompida pela voz fria do irmão. "Shh... Deixa eu adivinhar o que você vai dizer... Desculpas?"

Os olhos do mais novo arregalaram. Ele ia mesmo tentar se desculpar.

Ele olhou pra baixo, atordoado, e a única saída que viu foi culpar o próprio Tom pelo o que ele havia feito. "Você mentiu pra mim, me enganou. Você mereceu."

Tom não o respondeu e também não o parou de olhar.

Tom permaneceu olhando-o.

"Espero que esse curativo resolva." Bill se levantou indo na direção da porta.

"Eu odeio você." Disse Tom.

Era uma frase curta e ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeira. Tom não odiava o seu irmão, companheiro desde o seu primeiro dia de vida. Tom odiava _aquele monstro, aquela coisa_. Tom odiava o que Bill havia se tornado com todas as suas forças.

"Eu não te suporto." Bill saiu do porão e o ruído que Tom ouviu foi o mesmo de sempre. A chave trancando-o novamente.

**Acordar.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Tom estava sentado na mesa do porão já há alguns minutos. Ele olhava para seus dedos fixamente, sem nenhuma expressão além de olhos brilhantes e seriedade.

Sentia-se, simplesmente, esgotado. Seu estoque de lágrimas, gritos e súplicas havia terminado. Seu fôlego, seus pensamentos positivos, sua vontade de estar livre de novo, sua esperança na recuperação de Bill, num diálogo, numa estratégia para manobrá-lo, tudo isso não existia mais.

Ele sentia o seu corpo vazio, seco, como se a sua alma o tivesse deixado.

Tom apertou os dedos contra a palma da mão, sentindo o defeito que lhe foi causado. Com a outra, buscou uma caneta sobre a mesa e uma folha de papel. Agradaria Bill. O sarcástico Bill que havia lhe deixado papel e caneta sobre a mesa, talvez para ler suas dores e rir delas.

Ele destampou a caneta e começou a escrever ali uma carta.

_Antes de tudo, uma simples e curta reflexão: Eu não sou um covarde. _

_Depois que tudo acontecer, pode ser que vocês pensem isso. Mas eu não sou um covarde. Vocês hão de concordar comigo de uma maneira simples e lógica. Meu irmão se empenha em me matar cada dia um pouco mais. Em alguns dias, psicologicamente; em outros, fisicamente. Daqui a alguns anos, ele me matará por completo. Mas a minha morte terá sido fria, lenta, cruel, inumada, doentia e dolorosa. _

_Sabendo que não há saída e que eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito, opto por uma morte rápida e menos cruel._

_Peço perdão a você, mãe. Quando nós dois começamos a viajar, prometemos que nunca a __deixaríamos só, mesmo que trabalhássemos longe. Prometemos que nunca te esqueceríamos e que sempre passaríamos em casa. Peço perdão a você... Mas imagine pra mim como é acordar todos os dias na esperança dessa maldita porta se abrir e ao invés de ver a imagem desse maníaco louco ver você, com os braços abertos prontos pra me carregarem e me livrar de tudo. _

_Eu realmente não tenho mais esperanças a respeito de acontecer algo positivo. De que eu possa me libertar. Não há saída aqui. Os olhos de Bill são inocentes demais pra que alguém acredite que dentro dele há cinzas e capacidade pra fazer tudo o que fez. _

_Mas eu quero justiça. Eu quero que isso seja lido. Eu quero que ele pague, ou que ao menos passe boa parte de sua vida numa clínica de doentes. Eu não aceito que ele fique impune. _

_Que fique bem claro: aqui dentro fui encarcerado, violentado, torturado fisicamente, torturado psicologicamente, golpeado, mutilado e ameaçado..._

_Aqui dentro me tornei tão louco quanto ele, a ponto de renunciar a minha vida._

_Uma vida que já não vale à pena._

Tom pegou outra folha de papel e colocou-a por cima da que estava escrevendo anteriormente. Nela, iniciou uma carta ao irmão.

_Poema para Bill_

_(Leia sentado, tranqüilo, apreciando e sem cerimônia alguma, irmão! Leia prazerosamente, da maneira que lhe apetecer.)_

_Eu chorei tanto e estou tão morto que nem uma gota de amor jaza de minhas mãos. Doeu-me tanto e eu estou tão morto que mal sinto minha respiração. Dói-me tanto e estou tão morto que não tenho um pingo de compaixão. Minha alma voou pela abertura de meus lábios secos dando um último golpe de dor. E doeu tanto e eu estou tão morto que mesmo vendo tudo ao meu redor, que mesmo ouvindo todas as vozes, que mesmo sentindo o mundo lá fora e o ar sangrento de aqui dentro eu não me movo, eu não falo, eu não reajo. Dói tanto e estou tão morto que mesmo vivo nada me acorda._

_Tom Kaulitz._

Tom deu um largo suspiro e se levantou, largando a caneta. Ele foi em direção à cama e retirou dela todos os lençóis. Começou a amarrá-los um ao outro e estes se tornaram uma extensa corda de pano. Ele girou os olhos pelo cômodo pequeno, sentindo-os marejados. Uma onda de tristeza em seu corpo estava presente inevitavelmente. Ele deu um último nó no lençol e foi até a porta do banheiro. Essa porta era cerca de quinze centímetros maior que ele.

Tom pegou o lençol com uma mão em cada lado e formou uma alça. Passou-o por trás da porta, deixando-a envolta pelo pano. Fez dois nós fortes ali. Puxou-os e, com o pano estendido, fez um novo nó na porta, seguido de outro mais forte. Diante da porta estava um círculo de pano.

Tom foi até a mesa e pegou o banco em que estava sentado anteriormente. Subiu nele e passou sua cabeça pelo círculo de pano. Ele olhou para o chão. Viu pingar sobre o pano uma gota larga de lágrima que ele não havia se dado conta estar abrigada em seus olhos.

Ouviu um estrondoso ruído vindo da porta de ferro e fechou os olhos. "Tom!" Bill gritou.

O loiro empurrou um pé para fora da cadeira e Bill correu até ele, pondo o pé do irmão de volta antes que ele pudesse colocar o outro pé. "Não faz isso, Tom." Bill suplicou já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele agarrou as pernas do irmão com força e mergulhou a cabeça entre os joelhos do mais novo, completamente desesperado.

Tom olhou pra baixo com uma expressão séria e os lábios comprimidos. Não tinha nada a dizer ao mais novo. Ele subiu as mãos até o circulo que envolvia seu pescoço. Sua boca estava vermelha e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Bill se sacudia em seus pés. O moreno olhou pra cima, com a pele totalmente irritada. "Desce daí, Tom. Sai daí."

O loiro permaneceu imóvel.

"Se você pular, eu vou me matar também." Bill disse sério.

"Dá igual." O loiro respondeu com os dentes ringidos.

"Não faz isso, Tom. Não faz isso, eu amo você. Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você, eu te amo." O moreno sacudiu as pernas do irmão. "Não faz isso, sai desse círculo."

"Você não me ama." Uma lágrima do menor caiu sobre os olhos de Bill. "Você só não quer que eu te tire o prazer de acabar com a minha vida primeiro."

"Não. Não fala isso. Eu jamais mataria você. Eu te amo mais do que tudo. Você é o mais importante que eu tenho na vida."

Tom se sacudiu. "Imbecil. Me deixa pular, me larga. Você não me ama porra nenhuma. Você não ama ninguém, seu seco. Como você pode se agarrar em mim e ficar suplicando. No dia seguinte você vai se esquecer. É como arrancar o coração do peito de alguém e querer colocá-lo de volta no lugar."

"Tom..." Bill clamou quase sem voz. Estava encharcado nas próprias lágrimas. O rosto de seu irmão acima de si o olhando tão friamente o estava machucando.

A frieza de Tom sempre era a sua pior facada. Desde o primeiro dia, tudo o que ele queria era um olhar terno e verdadeiro. Um abraço que demonstrasse amor. Os olhos de Tom sobre ele dessa maneira eram como uma chuva ácida direto em seu rosto.

"Só que pela garganta!" Tom gritou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Bill. Ele suspirava pelo esforço vocálico e sua boca tornou-se úmida.

"Eu te amo." Murmurou o menor, ainda agarrado às pernas de Tom. "Eu te amo." Ele repetiu. "Te amo!" Bill gritou enquanto sentia seus olhos tremendo e o coração acelerando. "Te amo tanto. Eu senti o que você estava fazendo. Eu senti... eu vim aqui pra evitar porque eu senti..."

Para Tom aquelas palavras não faziam sentido. Do que valia o seu gêmeo sentir o que ele sentia? Do que valia toda aquela ligação?

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo nariz de Tom, parando no cabelo de Bill e ele sussurrou: "Se eu sair daqui e você não me soltar, eu me suicido no primeiro minuto em que eu estiver sozinho."

"Eu vou soltar você, meu amor. Eu te amo, te amo, te amo..." Bill beijou as pernas e os joelhos de Tom consecutivamente e o apertou mais em seu abraço, chorando com desespero.

Tom lambeu os lábios e piscou uma vez, liberando mais uma porção de lágrimas silenciosas.

Ele ergueu os lençóis livrando-os de seu pescoço e desceu as mãos até os braços de Bill que imediatamente o olhou assustado. Quando o moreno viu que Tom não tinha mais nada no pescoço, largou-lhe e Tom desceu do banco. Bill o abraçou apertado enquanto ainda chorava alto e desesperado. "Você é tudo o que eu tenho, Tom. Você é o meu amor."

Os braços de Tom estavam abaixados e ele não conseguia corresponder àquele abraço. Sentia as lágrimas ainda manchando o seu rosto involuntariamente. Bill se distanciou e segurou seus braços. Os olhos do moreno entraram nos olhos de Tom, num olhar fixo e doloso. "Perdoa-me."

"Não." Tom respondeu frio e espontâneo. Pedir isso era demais, pelo menos por enquanto. Era impossível esquecer-se de um dia pro outro tudo o que havia acontecido. "Mas eu posso tentar." O irmão disse em tom baixo, segurando os braços de Bill. Os dois permaneceram um de frente pro outro. "...com algumas condições." Tom terminou. Bill assentiu freneticamente.

"Duas condições." Disse Tom, especificando.

"O que você quiser." Bill disse como uma cria. Seus lábios vermelhos tremendo e seus olhos inchados.

"Primeiro me leve até a porta principal dessa casa."

Bill engoliu em seco. Seus olhos arregalaram e ele sentiu como se o coração houvesse parado de bombear o sangue. "Você vai pedir por socorro. Vai fugir e deixar eles me prenderem, não é? Vai me entregar." Bill sentiu uma dor insuportável. Seu irmão todavia não entendia a quantidade de amor que ele nutria por ele. O choro desesperado de antes voltou. Agora, era Bill quem sentia uma incontrolável vontade de se matar.

Tom viu na sua frente a figura de seu irmão em prantos de novo e sentiu o seu coração doer. Sabia que Bill estava doente e que aquilo poderia ser solucionado. Não iria entregá-lo. Bill ainda não havia ouvido sua segunda condição.

"Eu não vou fazer isso." Tom colocou a mão entre os cabelos de Bill, afastando algumas mexas do rosto molhado do moreno. Seu dedo polegar lhe fez um carinho.

Bill tirou a mão de Tom de lá e juntou suas mãos com as dele, apertando-as. Suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele suplicou: "Você jura?"

"Juro." Tom disse com sinceridade.

"Tudo bem." Bill olhou para os lados um pouco atordoado. Ainda não sabia que medidas tomar para levá-lo até a porta principal e nem o que fazer por segurança. "Tom, nós precisamos conversar sobre o que fazer, temos que chegar em um acordo."

"Você ainda não ouviu minha segunda condição." O loiro disse com firmeza, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. "E eu quero dizê-la e conversar lá fora."

"Ok..."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e Bill suspirou. Olhou o irmão e esticou o bolso de seu sobretudo, expondo o chaveiro. Tom sorriu de lado.

"Pegue-o." articulou Bill.

Tom foi até o mais novo e pegou o chaveiro, sentindo o peso que ele tinha. "Qual chave é?"

"A maior."

O loiro passou chave por chave, até encontrar uma preta maior que todas as demais. Ele foi até a tão temida porta de ferro. Colocou a chave, trêmulo, e girou-a. Ao terminar, puxou a porta, sentindo a quão pesada e resistente ela realmente era.

A verdade é que Tom não sabia o que fazer. Estava débil desde que tudo aquilo havia começado. Tomar ou não a dianteira? Ele não conhecia a casa. Bill precisaria guiá-lo. "Vai na frente. Me leva até a porta principal."

"Tá." Bill concordou. Tomou a dianteira de Tom e passou a subir as escadas enquanto seu irmão o seguia. Passou por alguns cômodos. Ambos estavam em silêncio. A única coisa que Bill ouvia era a respiração de Tom. Não demasiadamente alta, mas perceptível. Era comum, o loiro não deveria de estar graus a menos de um êxtase.

Bill virou pela sala, sentindo a presença do seu irmão bem atrás. "É aqui." Sussurrou o moreno, encarando a porta negra que ligava a sala ao jardim.

"Qual a chave?" perguntou Tom.

"Alguém pode te ver." Tentou Bill de novo.

"Qual a chave?" Tom repetiu ríspido.

Bill tocou o chaveiro entre as mãos de Tom, fazendo-o assustar-se instintivamente. Revirou as chaves e apontou pra ele uma prateada com cabo de gancho. O loiro pegou-a e apertou-a.

"Antes..." murmurou o mais novo. "Eu poderia pegar uma coisa lá encima?"

"Que coisa?" Tom perguntou desconfiado.

"É algo que eu guardei pra te dar num dia em que você... Bem... Eu te explico lá fora."

"Pode." Tom respondeu-o, encostando-se à porta. "Depressa."

"Certo." Bill correu até as escadas e subiu-as indo até seu quarto. Abriu o seu guarda-roupa e tirou dele um baú preto com almofadas beges que tinha um cumprimento grande e uma largura estreita. Saiu freneticamente do cômodo, esquecendo o armário aberto e foi até o seu irmão, encontrando-o com os olhos abaixados.

"Espero que não seja nenhum machado." Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um riso tão triste quanto sarcástico. Humor negro era a especialidade dos gêmeos Kaulitz. O louro introduziu a chave na porta e quando a abriu, um extenso jardim se mostrou pra ele. Seria necessária uma boa quantia de passos para se chegar ao portão.

Os fatos estavam falando sua língua agora. Não havia nada mais prazeroso para Tom do que brincar com o perigo. Ele lambeu os lábios e se sentou na escadinha frente à porta. Bill fez o mesmo e colocou o baú ao seu lado.

"Não é nenhum machado." Disse o maior, ignorando a ironia do mais velho.

Tom olhou fixamente pra frente. O verde da calçada do vizinho misturado ao cinza da rua. Carros não passavam por ali e nenhum barulho acontecia.

"Aqui parece ser uma casa realmente grande." Tom comentou. "Segura." Ele esfregou uma mão na outra e olhou Bill.

O loiro não havia percebido, mas no tempo em que observara os portões algumas lágrimas amedrontadas se contiveram em seus olhos. Naqueles poucos segundos, permitiu-se pensar em como seria caso quisesse sair dali agora. Pensou no que aconteceria. Se ele conseguiria andar, pedir ajuda, gritar, dizer que era o Tom. Pensou se conseguiriam reconhecê-lo, acudi-lo, mas mais profundamente, o que Tom realmente pensou, foi no que aconteceria se saísse dali. O seu irmão seria preso. Ninguém o entenderia. Iriam massacrá-lo e pisoteá-lo. Sair dali seria destruir a vida do próprio irmão.

Tom olhou bem para os seus dedos. A dor "embrulhada" entre faixas fincou as veias coladas. Os cortes na barriga agonizaram e o cheiro nauseante do porão exalou no seu nariz de forma horrenda, como se ele ainda estivesse lá. Todas as lembranças ainda eram nítidas em sua cabeça, tudo ainda estava muito vivo. Ele não poderia permitir que tudo seguisse igual.

"Segunda condição, Bill."

Ele disse acordando o mais novo, tão preocupado com o que se passava na rua.

"S-sim."

"Você vai a um psicólogo."

O gêmeo mais novo arregalou os olhos e depois gargalhou. "Pra que?"

Tom bufou irônico. "Não é um pedido."

Bill revirou os olhos. "Você abusa do meu amor..."

"Não importa. Você vai ao psicólogo e dirá pra ele que você tem transtornos de humor. Ele vai te receitar um remédio e eu quero ler a receita e me certificar que você vai tomá-lo."

Bill abaixou a cabeça, mirando suas pernas.

"De acordo?"

"Não sei. Eu não tenho nenhum problema mental." Bill sussurrou, quase sem expor nenhum som. Seus braços caíram por suas pernas e ele sentiu Tom se achegar mais a ele. "Não sou retardado, mongol..."

"Vamos entrar pra sala?" o loiro sugeriu. Não estava mais a fim de intimidar Bill e nem colocá-los em uma situação de risco.

Pensou em como ele havia sido burro! Estava pondo em prática o que havia planejado desde o primeiro dia. Sempre quis isso, convencer o irmão de que ele estava doente, perdoá-lo e retomar tudo como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Tom não pedia por muito. Só queria o que era dele de volta como sempre foi antes, sem alterar, sem mexer. Não queria complicações, não queria que a perfeição que era a sua vida fosse estragada. E a técnica pra isso não foi uma sedução ou uma mentira. Bastou tocar no ponto fraco de Bill: ele próprio.

"Uhum." O moreno assentiu, sentindo Tom pegando-o pelo braço. Recolheu o baú e os dois se sentaram lado a lado no sofá.

"O que você pretende fazer comigo?"

Bill contraiu os lábios, nervoso. "Imbecil." O insulto saiu como um tapa-buraco. Bill ainda não havia se decidido sobre isso.

"Ahn?" Tom franziu as sobrancelhas. "Só digo que eu não volto pro porão. Estou cansado de aturar os seus mimos e não me rebelar contra você."

Bill fechou os olhos fulminando. "Você acha que pode falar assim comigo só porque saiu de lá. Seu estúpido! Quantos dedos vai precisar perder?" ele disse entre dentes.

Tom agarrou-o e sacudiu-o, fazendo Bill abrir os olhos e arregalá-los. "Não ouse. Eu quero um acordo pra que acabemos com isso sem que nós dois saiamos prejudicados. Pra que tudo volte a ser como foi antes e que ninguém saiba o que aconteceu."

Bill entreabriu os lábios. Seus olhos lagrimejaram vagamente e sua voz se tornou triste. "Eu não quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes." Ele choramingou.

Tom juntou as sobrancelhas. Ao que Bill se referia?

"Tudo bem. Não precisa ficar triste. Só quero que isso termine e que você não seja preso pelo que fez, mas em troca você precisa se tratar. Eu não vou sair dessa casa. Nós podemos planejar algo pra eu voltar sem que você leve a culpa."

"Aham." Bill assentiu com as bochechas irritadas e algumas lágrimas manchando suas bochechas. A respiração de seu irmão ia e vinha contra a sua, causando calor. "Tenho que despedir a empregada."

"Faça isso. Depois que você estiver tomando a medicação você me diz como estão as coisas lá fora e nós vemos o que podemos fazer."

Bill chorou mais. "Não quero que tudo volte a ser como antes." O menor espremeu os olhos. "Não quero..."

Tom engoliu um bocado de saliva.

"Você tem algo pra mim nesse baú não é..." o loiro desconversou.

"Sim." Bill murmurou, esfregando o peito das mãos nos olhos. "É algo que guardei pra um dia em que você me considerasse do mesmo tanto que eu lhe considero. Esse dia não chegou e não vai chegar nunca, mas..." Bill pegou o baú e o abriu.

Nele, reluziu uma das mais caras Gibsons na cor azul escuro. Tom olhou bem para a guitarra em sua frente. As cordas. Principalmente as cordas. Os olhos passearam por elas, fazendo uma larga dose de saliva seca apertar a garganta em uma descida. Os mesmos olhos foram erguidos aos do irmão. Encontrou outro par de aspecto pesado, frio, mas que por incrível que pareça, não estavam sacanas. Mas que raios Bill tinha na cabeça? Não é muito inteligente presentear com uma guitarra o cara que você acaba de tirar a ponta dos dedos.

"Vamos, Tom... Eu sei que você pode tocar." Os olhos de Bill brilharam.

E Tom estava tentadoramente disposto a aceitar o desafio. Queria ver se ainda era capaz, se podia, mesmo que o resultado dessa prova pudesse significar o inicio de uma profunda depressão.

Tom retirou a guitarra do baú. "Que quer que eu toque?"

Bill pensou por um tempo em tudo o que havia feito pra Tom. Queria saber pela primeira vez na vida o que realmente se passava na cabeça dele. Seria doentio falar o que ia dizer, mas precisava: "Tudo que te aconteceu enquanto você estava trancado. Pense..." ele murmurou. "Existe alguma musica que se encaixe?" Bill cerrou os olhos.

Tom pensou um pouco, girando as pupilas de um lado pro outro. "Sim."

"Toca pra mim." O maior disse eufórico "Dedique ela pra mim!"

Tom arregalou os olhos, assustado. Aquilo era terminantemente estranho. Bill estava pedindo uma trilha sonora para os seus dias de psicopata! Ele havia entendido bem?

"Por favor. Eu preciso saber que musica é essa. Preciso saber o que você sentiu."

"Quer mesmo saber o que senti?" Tom cerrou os olhos.

"Quero."

Tom engoliu um bocado de saliva antes de começar. Tocaria para Bill o instrumental da música Snuff, da banda Slipknot. O menor colocou a guitarra em habitual posição, e com a mão direita, ajustou algumas cravelhas que se encontravam em mau estado. A mesma mão se posicionou sobre as cordas que se encontravam por cima da "boca".

Veio com a esquerda, colocando-a sobre os marcadores. Um grunhido abafado brotou dos lábios, o dedo mínimo e indicador tocaram as cordas com força, os outros não. Uma gota dos olhos caiu sobre o material azul, mas foi ofuscada pelo som de sua melodia. Os olhos do garoto se fecharam, o corpo encolheu, as mãos dançaram sobre os ferros. Algumas notas falhas não o impediram de se expressar.

O som de um instrumento nunca atordoou tanto os ouvidos de Bill. Ele conhecia aquela musica, conhecia cada letra e já havia assistido o videoclipe. Sua expressão tornou-se extática.

Não deu trinta segundos. O menor parou de tocar. O som não saía perfeito. O som não era mais perfeito! A tão teimosa lágrima enfim desceu.

"Me poupe disso. Por favor..." Tom sussurrou. Mais uma dose daquela saliva amarga desceu e foi acompanhada por uma vermelhidão ocasionada nos olhos que imediatamente umedeceram. O loiro olhou sua mão, pensando em quais seriam os danos pra sua carreira que aquilo teria. Seus lábios ficaram vermelhos e os olhos se encheram com mais água.

Na hora, os olhos de Bill se espremeram tentando conciliar se aquelas palavras eram suplicáveis ou grossas. Poderia castigá-lo agora, trazê-lo de volta a escuridão, maltratá-lo emocionalmente, mas já estava farto de machucá-lo. Ele não queria mais isso. Bill queria amá-lo, cuidá-lo e... Queria ser correspondido.

"Eu te poupo." Bill baixou os olhos.

Tom passou a observar o irmão que havia se acalmado. Os fios negros contrastando a pele branca, uma expressão abatida, olhos caídos, boca espremida. Ele havia "embirrado".

"Só queria ouvir você tocar de novo. Sinto falta."

O menor limpou os olhos com o peito da mão, jogando fora de seu rosto o início de choro. Tocou de novo o instrumento azul, dando atenção especial às cordas. Seu interior buscou toda a autoconfiança que em si existia. Os olhos novamente se fecharam e a melodia prosseguiu de onde parou - dessa vez mais baixa e tímida, pois havia medo de errar os solos. Tom muitas vezes atingira a perfeição. Se hoje não houve dedos para o fazerem alcançar isso, haveria coração.

O mais novo erguera o rosto ao emanar da altitude causada pela música. Olhou para o irmão, vendo-o se esforçar para agradá-lo. Seu coração palpitou mais rápido e mais fraco ao mesmo tempo. O saco de gelo instalado na barriga o fez abrir levemente os lábios e se hipnotizar na _própria_ imagem.

Bill se lembrou. Era ele, Tom Kaulitz, a parte melhor de si! Era ele... O garoto que se dedicava mais. Que possuía mais amigos e era mais querido pelo pai.

Um golpe, um choque, um baque de realidade perfurando todo o peito, rasgando o coração. Tudo o que estava fazendo e tinha feito com ele, foi por inveja.

Bill acordou.

O seu desejo de prová-lo, saber por que Tom sempre recebeu mais atenção, por que sempre foi melhor estava concreto. Ele era mesmo melhor! Pelo menos, em sua cabeça. Com tudo que o fizera contra ele, Tom não exigiu fugir e agora o estava tentando agradar mesmo com os dedos rompidos.

Toda essa bondade e perfeição incomodaram Bill. Sentiu-se sujo e novamente invejoso. Se existe uma parte melhor de si mesmo, e essa parte é Tom, esta parte deve ser um segredo, um segredo desfrutado apenas por ele e não pelos outros, pois se Tom é exposto, nunca valorizariam Bill como ele merece, ele sempre estaria debaixo de sombras e comparações.

"P... Por que essa música?" o mais novo quis se certificar.

"Você conhece a letra dela?" Tom disse, retirando a guitarra do colo.

Bill assentiu.

"Por que não a canta, se for capaz?"

"Eu sou."

"Canta."

Bill assentiu e suspirou. Olhou para o irmão mirando-o tão fixamente. Suspirou e iniciou a melodia. Era a vez dele de se sacrificar.

"Bury all your secrets in my skin. Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins. The air around me still feels like a cage and love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again..." _(Enterre todos os seus segredos na minha pele. Desapareça com inocência, e me deixe com meus pecados. O ar ao meu redor ainda parece uma gaiola e o amor é apenas uma camuflagem para o que parece ser raiva novamente...)_

O mais novo desviou o olhar e depois os tornou. Apoiou as mãos no joelho, se preparando para o próximo verso. Sabia que tudo o que estava naquela letra era real e se encaixava perfeitamente. Mas aquelas palavras escritas por outra pessoa o acanhavam. Ser o autor de toda aquela loucura o deixava envergonhado.

"So if you love me, let me go. And run away before I know. My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't there. Deliver me into my fate. If I'm alone I cannot hate. I don't deserve to have you... Uh, my smile was taken long ago

If I can change I hope I never know." _(Então se você me ama, deixe-me ir e corra para longe antes que eu saiba. Meu coração está escuro demais para se importar, não posso destruir o que não está lá. Me entregue para meu destino, se estou só, não posso odiar. Eu não mereço ter você... Meu sorriso foi tomado há muito tempo atrás. Se eu posso mudar, espero nunca saber.)_

Tom contraiu os lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma capa de lágrima enquanto ainda só sabia olhar o irmão seriamente enquanto ele cantava, num apelo mudo pra que ele prosseguisse

"I still press your letters to my lips and cherish them in parts of me that savour every kiss. I couldn't face a life without your light but all of that was ripped apart... when you refused to fight." _(Eu ainda pressiono suas cartas em meus lábios_

_e as guardo em partes minhas que saboreiam cada beijo. Eu não pude encarar uma vida sem a sua luz, mas tudo isso foi rasgado... quando você recusou a lutar.)_

Os lábios do mais novo começaram a tremer. Conhecia os próximos versos e sabia que ele era duro e soava como foi a atitude dele para o irmão naquele tempo. Estava cada vez mais envergonhado.

"So save your breath, I will not hear. I think I made it very clear. You couldn't hate enough to love, is that supposed to be enough? I only wish you weren't my friend then I could hurt you in the end. I never claimed to be a Saint... Uh, my own was banished long ago it took the death of hope to let you go." _(Então guarde seu fôlego, eu não escutarei. Eu acho que fui muito claro, você não poderia odiar o suficiente para amar. Isso era para ser o suficiente? Eu só desejava que você não fôssemos amigos, assim eu poderia te machucar no final. Eu nunca reivindiquei ser santo... Meu interior foi banido tempos atrás, isso custou a morte da esperança para deixar você ir.)_

"_So break yourself against my stones and spit your pity in my soul. You never needed any help, you sold me out to save yourself. And I won't listen to your shame, you ran away - you're all the same. Angels lie to keep control... Uh, my love was punished long ago. If you still care, don't ever let me know..."_ (Então se quebre contra as minhas pedras e cuspa sua pena na minha alma. Você nunca precisou de nenhuma ajuda, você me vendeu para se salvar. E eu não ouvirei a tua vergonha, você fugiu - vocês são todos iguais... Anjos mentem para manter o controle... Meu amor foi punido tempos atrás, se você ainda se importa, nunca me deixe saber.)

O último verso foi como uma mistura dos fatos que ambos fizeram e dos sentimentos que ambos sentiram. A verdade é que parar pra pensar em tudo, nas proporções e na realidade doía para Bill. Principalmente quando o seu ânimo estava num estado calmo e tranqüilo, mesmo que temporariamente. Ele não agüentou mais. Agarrou o irmão com urgência e instalou ali o calor de seu abraço apertado.

Lágrimas grossas desceram de seu rosto e soluços exasperados substituíram o ruído daquela canção ainda impregnada no ar. O ombro de Tom foi apertado por mãos delicadas e o corpo dele antes sem reação, se viu obrigado a corresponder àquele tão desesperado toque de corpos. Seus braços magros se enrolaram no corpo de mesmo estado e sua cabeça pousou nos ombros de seu semelhante, nos ombros de seu único irmão.

Bill se afastou, ainda soluçando. O menor tocou o rosto delicado, sem manter nenhuma expressão facial em si mesmo. Seu polegar absorveu algumas lágrimas daquela face e seus lábios buscaram ar antes de falar.

"Você acordou." Tom murmurou.

A clara face de Bill recebeu um beijo molhado beirando os lábios. Seu corpo novamente foi abraçado pelo o do irmão e a respiração do mesmo foi instalada em seu ouvido. O ar aquecia a pele de forma tranqüila, e o coração dele estava em um ritmo baixo, um ritmo assustadoramente calmo que lembrava o coração de uma pessoa internada.

Sentir aquele calor tão terno e verdadeiro fez as lagrimas de culpas de Bill converterem-se em alegria e gratidão. Ele não mais machucaria o seu irmão. Ele também o amava.

"Eu pensei em trazer você de volta pro porão." Bill sussurrou contra os ouvidos de Tom. Mesmo com essa possibilidade arruinada pelas ameaças de suicídio do mais velho, Bill não podia negar que pensou na possibilidade. "Mas agora não vou tentar mais nada. Não quero mais deixar você naquele lugar. Te amo muito e preciso cuidar de você, reparar o que eu fiz."

Sentiu as mãos de Tom correr por suas costas lentamente, abrigando a dor que ambos ainda sentiam. Ouvia o coração de ele bater e ele também ouvia o seu. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente e ouviu algo que não conseguiria ser superado por nenhuma outra frase. "Também te amo."

Bill sorriu. Um sorriso que abriu lentamente até se tornar gigante. "Você ficará no meu quarto a partir de hoje. Sei que você não vai ser capaz de me trair ou tentar ir embora."

"Não vou." Tom afirmou, subindo a mão até o cabelo do irmão.

Os lábios do moreno formaram uma curva superior e as pupilas brilharam de alegria. Ele saiu do abraço de Tom e encarou-o. "Vou marcar minha consulta."

E foi a vez de Tom sorrir. Tão largo e extenso como Bill jamais havia visto.

**Livrar-se das Capas.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Com o fim de tarde, não demorou muito para que ambos dormissem. Foi uma noite bastante monótona, digamos. Tom no chão, pois não havia duas camas. Bill dormindo como um garoto, agarrado às cobertas devido ao frio. A respiração dos dois era calma. Se alguém entrasse ali – além do susto que levaria – poderia jurar que havia apenas uma pessoa respirando, pois o ritmo dos dois era assustadoramente igual e sincronizado.

Logo o azul claro do dia invadiu a janela através de cortinas finas. A cor branca as impedia de protegê-los da claridade. O primeiro a se mover foi Tom. Uma mão congelada posta no chão criou vida através de músculos dorsais. Logo ela estava sobre os olhos, esfregando-os. Os lábios tremeram formando um bico, para depois relaxarem por completo e terminarem o desperte com a primeira visão do dia: as cobertas fora do corpo, o frio, Bill logo acima e um quarto. Trancado? Não poderia nem ao menos arriscar tentar saber.

Ele se levantou, dando de cara o irmão de olhos abertos. Poderia julgar aqueles olhos um tanto pensativos, pois eles não se fixavam em lugar nenhum.

"Já acordado?"

"Já..." Bill sorriu sem graça. "Estava ansioso para que você acordasse e acabei acordando antes." Ele apoiou suas costas na cama.

Os lábios de Tom curvaram-se pra cima durante um milésimo ao ouvir aquilo. Parecia-lhe um tanto encantador.

O maior levantou-se, calçando as chinelas. Foi até o banheiro e voltou após um tempo, já com uma cara melhor. Sentou-se no chão, onde o irmão ainda estava a fim de sentir-se como ele por um momento.

"Estive pensando em tudo o que a gente conversou. E... desculpa se te enganei, mas hoje de manhã acordei e te deixei dormindo e fui comprar algumas coisas pra você."

"Coisas...?" Tom perguntou curioso.

"Sim. Vou cuidar de você antes que me prendam." Bill olhou-o fixamente. Em seu interior, sabia que o que faria hoje era apenas pra não se sentir culpado. Depois que se deu conta de como o mais velho estava fraco, feio e descuidado, sentiu desejos de fazer Tom voltar a ser quem era. "Já volto." Bill foi até o banheiro. Tom seguiu-o com os olhos, sentindo-se apreensivo.

Quando Bill voltou, trazia nas mãos três coisas. A primeira e mais amedrontável de todas: o seu diário compartilhado. Bill mostrou uma página quase em branco a Tom, na qual de início, com as vistas embaçadas, ele jurou ser uma página qualquer. Mas não era.

As letras de Tom estavam ali, estampadas, registradas. Condenando a Bill e dizendo ali todos os seus pensamentos odiosos referentes ao mais novo.

Os olhos moveram-se, um pouco assustados. Um frio embrulhou o estômago com tal crueldade a ponto de fazer o rapaz ter a sensação de estar descendo em uma montanha-russa. A língua umedeceu os lábios enquanto o cérebro buscava uma explicação que o safasse, mas antes que ele pudesse calcular isso, foi interrompido pelo irmão.

"Leia. Antes de me dizer alguma mentira, ou uma desculpa do tipo: Eu estava desolado e amargurado quando escrevi isso; leia." A voz de súbito se acalmou, a cabeça mirou algum ponto do chão e lá ficou.

O garoto menor pegou o "livro" ao mesmo instante em que sentiu a saliva seca lhe apertar as cordas vocálicas. Os olhos passaram pelas linhas e ao terminar de ler, se ergueram.

"Talvez eu não seja tão louco assim. Eu sei que isso tudo iria acabar um dia." a voz de Bill calma e triste interrompeu a tensão de Tom.

A gengiva levemente mordida, os olhos arqueados ao mesmo tempo em que se espremiam. Era assim que Tom estava. Contido até perceber que não havia perigo em falar.

"Se não daria certo, por que fez?" indagou o mais velho, não podendo conter-se.

"Por que?" Bill olhou-o com os olhos cheios de tristeza e... sinceridade. "Deve ser ruim querer o amor de alguém qu qual você não pode ter. Não porque é proibido, mas porque essa pessoa... A pessoa que você mais almeja nesse mundo todo... Não sente nada por você." A cabeça de Billse ergueu com alguns pontos de lágrimas sobre as olheiras. O seu rosto parecia mais rosado do que o comum. Não havia como saber se era tensão, ou somente vergonha.

Bill não hesitou em continuar.

"E agora eu me fodi. Fiquei preso aqui, junto com você. No meu sonho que não saiu exatamente como planejei e com um pesadelo lá fora. Nós dois já respiramos o mesmo ar sangrento e abafado. E eu também já não tenho paciência pra aguentar mais. Ansiamos os dois por liberdade. E já me dá igual te perder. Só quero sair ileso."

A mão de Tom acariciou o rosto delicado de Bill, o apertando entre os fios de cabelos, mas acabou sendo banida de permanecer. Ele não fez por mal. Seu coração apenas sentiu frio. Um frio ruim chamado compaixão. Não compaixão pelo irmão, mas sim compaixão pelos dois, pois o que Bill havia dito era a mais plena verdade.

Bill se levantou, livrando-se da pena do irmão. Seu corpo apoiou-se sobre o espelho antes colocado de frente para a cama, depois o arrastou para frente de Tom, deixando-o refletido ali. Tom baixou os olhos discretamente, mas esse discreto não foi o suficiente para Bill não perceber. Aliás, Bill sabia bem que essa seria a reação de Tom e que provavelmente se sentiria humilhado ao ver-se refletido, mas causar não era necessariamente a intenção do mais novo.

"Está na hora de te livrar desta casca. Desta _valente_ casca _covarde_." Bill sentou-se do lado de Tom. Ambas imagens refletiam-se no espelho.

"Não entendo o que você quer dizer." Tom disse baixo, mirando os olhos marrons no chão. Realmente não entendia. E tinha uma sensação ruim de que Bill poderia estar fazendo mais um de seus jogos sádicos. Desejou por um segundo ter o poder de descobrir por antemão o que pretendia o mais novo.

"Você consegue me ver?" Bill perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do reflexo de suas próprias pupilas.

"Claro." Tom murmurou.

"Uma imagem estranha, não?" murmurou Bill também, no mesmo tom do irmão. "O cabelo arrepiado, a maquiagem escondendo meu verdadeiro rosto, todo vestido de negro... Algo escuro, melancólico..." Bill espremeu os olhos e respirou fundo. Seu rosto virou-se levemente para o de Tom, que seguiu mirando-se no espelho. "Eu também sou assim por dentro... Escuro..." sussurrou. "Totalmente escuro."

Bill voltou-se a olhar no espelho. Por um momento um silêncio tomou conta do ar, tomando deles o oxigênio e sufocando-os com o apoio de apenas uma imagem refletida.

"E você... Tom? Você é desse jeito por dentro? Você é o que você vê?"

Tom olhou-se vacilante. Seus olhos fixaram nos detalhes de seu reflexo. Via os cortes no seu rosto, o mal cuidado de seus dreads e o quanto os seus olhos eram incrivelmente tristes.

"Você quer a verdade ou a mentira?" Tom disse seriamente.

"A verdade."

"Pode que eu esteja tão triste, descuidado, deformado e machucado por dentro como estou por fora."

Bill comprimiu os lábios.

"Assim que nós dois somos o que estamos vendo." finalizou Tom.

"Não." Bill contrapôs. "Eu fiz isso com você. E, na verdade, foi você também quem me transformou por dentro." Bill segurou o queixo de Tom e virou-o para si, ao mesmo tempo em que virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Mas eu quero mudar. E eu quero te mudar também." Bill falou alto, franzia as sobrancelhas enquanto seu rosto agitado ganhava pigmento. "Me entende?"

Os olhos de Tom umedeceram, e ele apenas assentiu levemente.

"Preciso saber. Preciso saber! Como você é de verdade?"

Houve um distúrbio por todos esses meses. Uma raiva acumulada, um desgosto, uma sede vingança, de recompensa, uma sede de _amor_. Bill tinha consciência de que necessitava curar-se, e aquela pergunta não era uma interrogação sádica. Bill precisava saber quem era Tom, para ajudá-lo a transformar-se no que ele era. Sabia que a personalidade do mais velho de antes tampouco era a dele, era apenas uma construção do que Tom pensava ser "legal". Precisava conhecê-lo, o mais rápido possível. Precisava saber quem ele era, pois nunca mais queria se confundir a respeito de Tom, nem se machucar por ele. Precisava _conhecê-lo. _

Tom abriu os lábios, criando coragem, mas não havia coragem nenhuma. Estava difícil assumir que partes de sua personalidade não faziam parte dele. De fato, apenas uma casca. E mais difícil ainda era saber que Bill sabia desses detalhes sórdidos.

"Talvez eu seja um pouco diferente."

"Hm..." o maior murmurou.

Os lábios de Tom se abriram novamente, deixando apenas o ar escapar, mas nenhuma corda vocálica fez som. Bill estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, esperando a continuação daquela resposta, mas com a falta dela, entendeu que era mesmo o que ele estava pensando.

Os carros cada vez mais caros, as entrevistas, o modo de agir com as fãs... Tudo falso. Talvez houvesse uma pitada de orgulho no peito do mais alto por ter desmascarado o seu irmão, apesar de no momento, Bill estar tentando consertar seus erros.

Ambos voltaram a olhar pro espelho e o braço de Bill foi até a cabeça de Tom. A mão suave do mais novo desfez a corda que prendia os dreads curtos do irmão, deixando-os cair sobre o rosto.

"Se começarmos por sua imagem..." Bill disse acalmado, lambendo os lábios em seguida. "Você gosta assim?"

"Não." Tom respondeu sincero. "Me sinto muito feminino.

"Acho que você se parece mais comigo com o cabelo solto."

"Talvez."

"Eu queria que fôssemos mais iguais."

Era possível notar o brilho no olhar de Tom e pela primeira vez uma secura nos de Bill. Costumam dizer que brilho nos olhos é esperança. Pela primeira vez, não havia esse brilho nos olhos do mais magro e isso poderia significar muitas coisas. Ficaram se observando por mais um tempo, face a face.

"Nós poderíamos ser mais parecidos." Bill tocou sua própria face. Seus olhos produziram uma piscadela originada de um tique e seus lábios terminaram a frase se esmagando um ao outro. "Se você quisesse." continuou.

Dessa vez, olhou para o irmão e foi correspondido. Tom também estava ali, olhando-o. O loiro buscava um melhor entendimento, ou apenas uma certeza do que havia entendido.

"Depende." pausou. "Você quer... Mudar-me?"

"Não. Apenas ficaríamos mais parecidos."

Tom olhou de novo para o espelho. Novamente o que viu foi todo o seu corpo destruído e descuidado por todo aquele tempo. Bill queria mudar-lhe o visual e cuidar de sua aparência; com certeza, uma proposta irrecusável.

"Parece interessante." disse Tom, com um sorriso tímido.

"Você acha? Talvez assim fique mais fácil para mim."

"Mais fácil para você o quê?" Tom perguntou de forma boba, deixando brotar no rosto um sorriso tão descontraído quanto sincero.

"Mais fácil." limitou-se o maior.

Bill, na verdade, não sabia ao certo como respondê-lo. Mudar Tom poderia significar uma possibilidade futura de se arriscar dando a ele algum privilégio mais ousado sem se comprometer. Mudá-lo também poderia significar deixá-lo sair um pouco para fora do portão, respirar. Mudá-lo também poderia supor uma fuga para o irmão, porém este último termo seria com certeza o menos possível de acontecer.

Primeiro: Bill sabia de tudo o que lhe iria acontecer após descobrirem todos dos últimos meses.

Segundo: uma extensa ponta de ciúmes obsessivos o torturava com apenas a possibilidade de deixar de controlar Tom.

Bill encostou o indicador sobre o lábio inferior. A carne macia afundou-se com a sensação imposta pela pele e a língua chegou como um imã, umedecendo o local. A memória enfatizou um gosto bom que estava colado na gengiva. Uma sensação gostosa fazendo um rodamoinho dar cambalhotas no estômago. Essa sensação era especialmente a sensação de frio que a língua de Tom causou ao tocar ali há algumas semanas e explorar o que era e não lhe era de direito. Ainda era recente demais para apagar.

"Vamos." Bill se levantou e ergueu a mão direita para o irmão mais velho que a segurando, levantou-se também. Tom o seguiu sem questionar.

Ao final, eles estavam em uma espécie de lavanderia ao ar livre. O mais velho novamente viu-se em frente a um espelho. Olhando ao redor, Tom pôde ver um tanque, pentes, tinta de cabelo, algumas roupas penduradas, uma lavadora e uma secadora. O loiro viu-se na liberdade de se sentar na cadeira que se encontrava atrás de si, ficando mais confortável.

"Tem certeza que te parece interessante?" Bill olhou-o pelo espelho, enquanto fazia refletir no mesmo a imagem de uma tesoura preta e pontuda, já amolada e encaixada nos dedos.

Tom olhou-se uma vez mais. De um lado e do outro. Para cima e para baixo. Viu todos os seus ângulos.

"Tenho." respondeu.

"Ok." rebateu o mais alto, esboçando um sorriso no rosto.

Bill começou encaixando a tesoura entre as costuras dos dreads do irmão e rebentando a linha com cuidado. Fazia devagar, apesar da ansiedade de vê-lo sem aquele moinho na cabeça. Depois de um bom tempo repetindo os atos, terminou um lado e foi para o outro. Ao terminar, penteou os cabelos do irmão e olhou para o espelho a fim de ver como ele havia ficado e qual era a sua reação.

Tom ainda estava calmo. Não dizia nenhuma palavra. Seu cabelo formou ondas um tanto rebeldes após a retirada dos dreads e o irmão parecia exausto pelo tempo gasto para aquilo.

"Uau." Bill riu.

"Vamos Bill, termine logo."

"Se eu pintar de preto, você vai ficar igualzinho a mim e é isso que estou pensando fazer. Você deixa?"

"Deixo."

"Não está com dó de ficar morena, loirinha? "

"Não. Nem um 'pouquinho'." Tom rebateu, irônico.

"Você está parecendo uma bonequinha sem dreads." Bill não resistiu ao comentário.

Beijou o rosto de Tom, provocando um estalo alto dos lábios. Logo desapareceu e após três minutos voltou, vendo Tom na mesma posição que antes, estático como uma estátua. Bill tinha em mãos um pote branco cujo conteúdo era uma mistura preta azulada e um pincel.

"Última chance para desistência, Tomi."

"Manda a ver."

"Ok..." Bill riu levemente. Se empenharia em transformá-lo em um cara novo. Toda a expressão abatida, a sujeira facial e a falta de cuidados sumiriam hoje. O mais novo teria que se controlar para resistir ao loiro depois, pois sabia que faria um ótimo trabalho.

Bill começou a pintar. Já era algo que sabia fazer, pois mensalmente o processo era feito em si mesmo. Quarenta minutos depois os cabelos de Tom foram lavados e secados. A semelhança entre os dois tornou-se algo assustador, de deixá-los boquiabertos, mas também bastante desconfortáveis. Decidiram que não ficaria assim. Bill teria mais um trabalho naquele dia: tranças de raiz. Algo bastante demorado, mas fácil de fazer, para ele que já sabia.

No meio da tarde, haviam acabado.

Tom tocou o espaço entre as tranças, os olhos observavam o novo estilo, o irmão cansado atrás de si.

"É melhor do que eu estava."

"É." Bill cruzou os braços. "Hey..." o moreno tirou uma caixinha do bolso. "Troca o piercing por esse negro." o mais novo entregou a caixa ao irmão.

"Ok." Tom pegou a caixa, a abriu e logo se aproximou do espelho. Os dedos foram de forma delicada sobre os próprios lábios e em seguida giraram a bolinha que prendia o piercing prateado na carne. O mesmo foi trocado por um preto e no mesmo minuto, um furo esquecido na orelha deu lugar a um brinco de ouro branco que Tom também notou na caixa. O mais velho se levantou e Bill suspirou.

"Está lindo. Perfeito." o mais novo sorriu. "Mas falta um toque seu." Bill se afastou e foi até a montanha de roupas da lavanderia. Lá pegou uma toca e uma camiseta branca. As entregou a Tom. "Ninguém muda totalmente de um dia pro outro e... Tom Kaulitz sem chapéu não é Tom Kaulitz." Bill sorriu levemente.

Tom abriu um breve sorriso e colocou o tecido sobre a cabeça. As tranças se espalharam pelo ombro, moldando-se ao corpo imposto. A camiseta antes vermelha foi trocada. Tom estava muito mais bonito do que antes.

"Impressionante." exclamou Bill. "Vai fazer algo mais?"

"Barbear-me e depilar-me, por exemplo..."

"Pra quê? Você fica sexy peludinho, hahah." Bill puxou um pelo do rosto do irmão, fazendo-o saltar com um pouco de dor e rir depois.

"Sim, claro." Tom sorriu descontraído. "Você vai sair hoje, Bill?"

"Por quê?"

"Só me responde?"

"Não respondo antes que você me diga o porquê está me perguntando isso."

"Pra saber se você pode me trazer uns cigarros." disse o novo moreno, sem muita empolgação na voz.

"Ah.." Bill relaxou-se. Realmente não esperava algo tão simples. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ok. Eu te trago."

"Obrigado." Tom sorriu, se apoiando na mesa.

"Te trago hoje... Preciso visitar algumas pessoas..."

"Quem?"

"Ora, não tente arrancar nada, Tom."

"Tudo bem, não tento te arrancar nada." Tom fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos, zombando o irmão. "Mas preciso saber se posso andar por essa casa enquanto você estiver fora."

"Resumindo... Você quer saber o que pode e o que não pode fazer aqui, certo?"

"Hm... Exatamente."

"Pode fazer o que quiser e mexer no que quiser. Tudo, Tom. Só acho que você não vai querer sair, muito menos usar o telefone, vai?"

"Não." disse confiante, apesar de uma pitada de mentira no olhar.

"É bom, porque eu cortei os fios do telefone e também... Você só conseguiria sair daqui se arrebentasse o portão, mas você não tem força pra isso, não é bem a sua cara. Outra alternativa seria gritar... Olha, eu não tenho mais empregados e os vizinhos estão um pouco distantes, mas você poderia tentar, é um risco que eu corro, não é?" Bill tinha uma dose de sarcasmo na voz.

"Já te disse que eu não gritaria e que nem tentarei fugir."

"O porquê de acreditar nisso eu não tenho."

"Mas deveria ter." disse Tom. "É sua única opção."

"Quer um conselho, Tom?"

O mais baixo cerrou os olhos esperando a fala. O outro irmão continha incrivelmente a mesma expressão.

"Não confie tanto em mim." A palma da mão do maior bateu-se contra o ombro do menor por duas vezes. Antes de sair dali, Bill jogou-lhe um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro que fora agarrado por Tom. O mais velho não teve reação após isso. Seus lábios ficaram entreabertos, buscando ar enquanto a silhueta negra sumia pela porta, sem maiores explicações.

O cigarro enlaçado entre os dedos, o isqueiro logo ali. Parecia que teria muito para relaxar por todo o dia. Ele caminhou, passando por algumas portas até achar arrego entre a entrada da cozinha com o jardim. Onde decidira se sentar era uma espécie de muro baixo colado ao vidro. Sua perna esticou-se pela extensão e seu corpo relaxou. Os olhos observavam o entardecer, um pouco felizes, pois agora tinham noção de qual horário era. No porão era sempre noite.

Tom fez fogo com o objeto e acendeu o primeiro cigarro, colocando-o nos lábios. Os olhos fecharam-se e a fumaça invadiu os pulmões, relaxando o corpo. Logo pairava no ar, dando o aspecto de uma névoa em um ambiente que timidamente tornava-se escuro. Os mesmos olhos amarelados agora se abriram, focando o verde extensivo presente por onde quer que possa olhar. Mais uma porção de fumaça escapou dos lábios e essa porção agora estava sendo seguida por cada vez mais porções em espaços de tempo apertados. O corpo se moveu um pouco e os olhos tornaram-se levemente umedecidos, fitavam agora as grades.

Sentiu-se preso. Mas sentiu-se preso duas vezes. Preso também, não em si próprio, mas _de _si próprio. Estava preso de si próprio porque de certa forma fora obrigado a pensar diferente sobre tudo o que achava correto.

Tom estava ali, preso, não porque o irmão lhe prendera e era um coitado, injustiçado. Bastava gritar. É isso, bastava gritar. Por que não gritar? Porque nele ainda havia a covardia. A covardia que sempre o impediu de ser ele mesmo e fazer o que quisesse. O medo do que pensaria os seus amigos, as suas fãs, uma dúzia de repórteres.

Fugir não era só entregar o irmão a polícia, sendo uma vez na vida o mínimo covarde possível e fazendo o que realmente estava pedindo o seu interior. O problema é que quando aquilo tudo acabasse, Tom ia assumir pro mundo inteiro o quanto foi fraco, impotente e inferior na mão de seu irmão. Estaria expondo aos outros que foi dominado, que não foi capaz de sair do porão, que era um fraco. Estaria expondo a maior humilhação de sua vida e tinha medo das chacotas.

Ele se levantou, encaminhando-se até a cozinha, passando pela copa e por fim parando na sala. Ainda havia um cigarro na mão direita, aceso, liberando pólvora no chão mesmo sem a percepção de seu fumante. A mão esfregou os olhos de forma a supor que nele poderia haver quilos de areia e os lábios receberam uma porção suficiente de saliva para mostrarem ao externo que o corpo estava começando a se tornar tenso.

Puxou o telefone do gancho com força. O fio cortado esticou-se de forma brusca, erguendo-se no ar e sendo puxado de volta para baixo. Seu organismo respondera o rápido ato com um ofego contínuo. Os olhos começaram a se acalmar e nos lábios voltara o silêncio habitual. Um porta-retratos sobre a estante, era esse o motivo.

Os ombros baixaram e o corpo se aproximou do objeto. Tom o tocou delicadamente, notando sua decoração explicitamente compatível com os gostos do irmão. Na foto, Simone, ele e Bill. Poderiam ser a família perfeita. Não precisavam de um pai e nunca precisaram. Por todo o tempo fora sempre os três, até os treze anos, quando começaram a se dedicar a música. Havia um sorriso meigo nos lábios de Bill, preso entre os braços da mãe, oculto. Já Tom estava mais exposto na foto, um sorriso no canto dos lábios, uma pose. Estava menos agarrado à mãe e mais agarrado ao irmão.

As unhas se seus dedos rasparam com força média sobre o vidro que cobria a foto, sentindo uma dolorosa saudades dessa época e da sensação de união e de amor que aquela foto transmitia. Ainda que não fossem a família perfeita e tivessem problemas como todos, essa era a _sua _família.

Ainda que não fossem perfeitos, lembrou-se de que era feliz quando tudo estava bem, e sentiu que até mesmo as brigas contribuíam para a construção dessa felicidade. Que cada momento defeituoso de encaixava e que quase não tinha nenhuma importância perto do que estava vivendo agora.

Seu peito formigou. Sentia necessidade de ter os dois consigo. A mãe não estaria ali tão cedo, mas Bill voltaria dentro de pouco. Isso era bom. Estava querendo tê-lo por perto, sentir seu cheiro. Não importava o que ele dissesse. Sarcasmos nas frases ou imposições de respeito, Tom amava o seu irmão.

Sabia que, apesar de tudo, Bill no fundo seguia sendo o mesmo de sempre. Aquilo também era só uma capa. Uma cruel capa que também precisava ser retirada.


	6. Ciclo 4

**Ciclo 4 **

**(Apaixonar-se Pelo Verme)**

**Um Beijo Mal-vindo.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

De repente, um barulho no portão. As mãos de Tom se atrapalharam e o corpo novamente saiu do estado calmo para o nervoso. Ele estava deitado no sofá há alguns minutos, e no chão estava uma caixa de cigarros quase vazia.

Tom se levantou apressadamente. Atordoado, colocou o telefone de volta no lugar de maneira desajeitada, com a recordação de que ele estava caído ao lado do apoio. Suas veias bombeavam, saltando em seu maxilar. Com a respiração presa, arrastou seu corpo até o sofá com a mesma afobação que tinha ao haver se levantado.

Descansou as costas e fechou os olhos, ouvindo passos pesados se aproximando cada vez mais. O chaveiro do irmão estalou o seu som agudo pelo ambiente. Bill abriu a porta, e entrou na sala.

**Bill.**

Como prometi ao meu irmão, fui ao psicólogo, mas ao chegar na porta, recuei. Como diria ao médico o que estava acontecendo comigo e porque estava acontecendo?

Olá, sou Bill. Sequestrei o meu irmão e transei com ele algumas vezes. Você tem algum remédio pra mim? Ah, não se preocupe, pois pretendo soltá-lo, ein... Só estou esperando encontrar uma solução pra soltar ele e não ir preso! Sou espertinho.

Voltei pra casa, e logo que fechei a porta atrás de mim, notei primeiramente que já estava escurecendo e ainda assim Tom não havia acendido nenhuma luz.

"Ei..." a voz de Tom soou como um murmúrio tímido, fazendo eco na escuridão ambiente, devido à rouquidão. Ele deveria ter fumado muito hoje.

Aproximei-me e acendi a luz. Seu rosto pequeno surgiu, delineado e um pouco avermelhado. Os olhos estavam inchados. Roxos em baixo e vermelhos por dentro, como se houvesse chorado um pouco.

"Ei." sussurrei de volta. Ele baixou os olhos, queimando o último toco de cigarro em um cinzeiro próximo. Ao contrário do que esperei, seu olhar continuou ali.

"Entretido?" perguntei calmamente.

"Na verdade, não fiz muita coisa além de fumar." me respondeu, cruzando o braço sobre o peito e olhando o teto.

"Pensei que quisesse ir à piscina, ligar a TV." falei enquanto minha respiração saía lenta. A ideia de que ele poderia não ter pensado nessas possibilidades de diversão por estar acostumado ao porão me passou pela cabeça.

Deixei as chaves sobre a mesinha e gentilmente fiquei em sua frente, buscando ver como estavam seus olhos.

"Chega, velho." ele já girava o isqueiro, retirando outro cigarro de dentro da caixa. Tirei o fumo de seus lábios, colocando-o sobre o cinzeiro e ficando ao seu lado. Ele me olhou. Seus olhos arroxeados se abriram para me observar. Seus lábios fizeram o mesmo, mas tinham uma abertura menor. Uma abertura que apenas deixava o ar passar, como se o ar que as narinas capturavam nunca fossem suficientes.

Ver o estado daquelas olheiras fez um gástrico ruim subir na garganta, um aperto forte nos pulmões, espremendo o coração. Ergui minha mão, colocando-a sobre a saliência funda, sentindo o peso daqueles olhos. Observei-o, com os lábios também entreabertos, agora entendendo o porquê de o ar faltar quando estamos muito próximos. Desci o polegar por seus lábios, sentindo sua desidratação em minhas digitais.

A ponta de meus dedos se espalhou por duas vezes sobre o lábio inferior de Tom, sentindo o quanto eles eram macios. Meus olhos brilharam rodeados de água, mas não era choro nem de tristeza, nem de alegria. Talvez de emoção... Eu sentia que de alguma forma, ele estava ali, conectado comigo.

Seus olhos, apesar de inchados, não me rejeitavam. Seu corpo, apesar de exausto, não se afastava. Sua boca, talvez sedenta por palavras que nunca lhe permiti pronunciar, não me dirigia ataques. Seus olhos brilhavam, e ele não se afastava de mim. Toda a sua expressão corporal estava voltada em minha direção. Ele parecia entregue as minhas vontades, por _sua própria vontade, _não por obrigação.

Senti, de dentro da minha alma, uma imensurável vontade de ser cuidadoso com ele.

"Bobo." suspirei. "Por que fumou tantos cigarros em tão pouco tempo?"

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse?" ele respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Por que não?"

"Porque senti sua falta."

E nesse momento algo mudou dentro de mim. Fiquei estático e parei de piscar. Meus lábios se entreabriram involuntariamente e o olhei. "Você não sente raiva de mim?"

Tom desviou os olhos para sua calça. "Não aprovo o que você fez... Mas eu tenho saudades de você, e da nossa antiga relação." Ele voltou a me olhar.

E me olhava tão fundo e fixo. E falava tão docemente e devagar, que amoleci. Ele avançou seu tronco, e eu avancei também, como um imã. Nossos olhos estavam conectados e eu sentia que poderia chorar a qualquer momento.

Minha mão caminhou até a dele, e seu ar saiu com mais força do que antes, batendo contra meu rosto.

Vi suas pupilas descerem até minha boca e pensei estar dentro de uma ilusão. Mas eu sabia que não era. Eu sabia que Tom também tinha um sentimento confuso por mim, e também sabia dizer o que ele estava sentindo nesse exato momento.

Ele não só tinha saudades de mim, de como éramos um com o outro, de como eu o tratava e da época em que a minha presença não lhe representava um perigo. Ele parecia sentir saudades de também, fazer o que eu sabia que ele sempre fez: _fantasiar-se comigo. _

Coloquei uma mão sobre seu rosto, tocando-lhe a orelha delicadamente. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram e os meus lábios voltaram a se abrir. Sentia os meus olhos ardendo pela formação de primeiras gotículas de água que ficaram paradas na borda dos meus olhos nos próximos segundos.

A boca de Tom também se entreabriu, e os olhos dele também brilharam. Senti como se estivéssemos em um universo paralelo, onde outra vez esquecíamos de todo o mal que nos causamos um ao outro e só dávamos importância ao nosso sentimento mais profundo e vergonhoso: a nossa atração.

Senti que o meu peito estava acelerando e, não sei como aconteceu, mas já tínhamos os olhos ainda mais cercanos.

O peito dele se juntou ao meu e ele me abraçou, envolvendo seus braços em minhas costas e cintura. Seu coração batia aceleradamente, denunciando sua euforia, ao tempo em que cada uma de suas pulsações parecia estar dentro de mim devido a tamanha proximidade.

A respiração dele falhou. E eu deixei de respirar.

Dormimos. Dormimos do mundo e fomos levados a outra dimensão, enquanto nossos olhos não precisavam reconhecer nada a nossa volta. Nossas bocas estavam unidas, e minha mão segurava firmemente uma de suas tranças enquanto seu braço era uma correia apertada envolta de mim.

Estávamos nos beijando. O meu coração pedia, o meu corpo queria seguir, mas minha mente disse não. Ela me lembrou de que eu estava me traindo. Havia prometido que não voltaria a fazer isso.

Me separei bruscamente dele no primeiro impulso, antes que me convertesse em covarde demais para fazê-lo.

Ele foi contra o braço do sofá, após o meu empurrão. Tinha as bochechas coradas e os olhos envergonhados.

Exatamente após empurrá-lo, a lágrima contida nos olhos baixou por meu rosto, rolando por ele num caminho grosso e desinibido.

Ouvi sua voz trêmula. "Por que você tá chorando?"

Foi preciso três segundos dos dez recomendáveis. Eu esperei longos três segundos. E na minha longa batalha por contar até dez na busca de tranquilidade e paciencia, eu parei no número três. O meu coração explodiu com aquela pergunta, os meus nervos se afloraram, e um súbito ódio tomou conta de mim.

Que pergunta errônea era aquela? Que tipo de brincadeira sarcástica era aquela? Ele não sabia porque? Ele REALMENTE não sabe o porque?

"Vai se foder, Tom!" Eu gritei. "Vai se foder! Você realmente precisa ir se foder, seu filho da puta!"

E os olhos dele se alargaram, e os lábios comprimiram. Ver que ele não entendia não me entrava. Me parecia que ele fingia não entender.

"Por que você me beijou?" gritei. "Hein?"

Ele seguiu em silêncio.

"Diz, porra!" gritei, subindo o tom de voz muito mais do que antes e dessa vez senti a agressão em meus lábios, úmidos com uma saliva interior roubada. Meus olhos tornaram-se amêndoas nervosas que brilhavam refletidas no reflexo assustado das pupilas de meu irmão. Senti o coração fortemente acelerado, em um pique preocupante. Um frio intenso subia na minha barriga de baixo pra cima, congelando o meu interior de nervosismo.

O estado do coração só piorou. Os batimentos só aumentaram. Ele estava abrindo os lábios pra falar algo, mas era lento demais pra murmúrio foi quem abriu as portas para os seguintes gaguejos. Os lábios tremeram um contra o outro, fazendo uma dança para o nervosismo.

Mais uma daquelas lágrimas quentes que ele costumava derramar há uns dias atrás foi expulsa de seu olho. Por um momento, senti-me extremamente feliz ao ver que aquele pingo de fogo, desta vez caia de seus olhos _e não dos meus._

**3ª Pessoa.**

"E... E-eu, estav...a M-me sentindo muito só..." Tom franzia o cenho, com os lábios trêmulos.

O corpo mais alto foi levado alguns centímetros à frente em câmera lenta. Uma ruga de tristeza intensificou-se na testa, ficando dramaticamente exposta. Os pares de olhos foram severamente interligados, sem terem pra onde fugir.

Bill agora possuía uma intensa tremedeira nos lábios, que pouco a pouco estavam ficando vermelhos e úmidos. Lágrimas finas desceram rasgando em seu rosto e logo toda a maquiagem borrava, escorrendo pelas bochechas.

Tom estava desentendido. Esperava uma bofetada, um soco, um xingamento. Mas daquele corpo, só saía água. O negro cobria todo o seu rosto e o vermelho começara a ser a segunda cor predominante. Um grunhido de dor, partido do peito e convertido em voz, soou nos ouvidos de Tom, depois disso, mais alguns outros soluços orgulhosos.

Um sorriso de angústia formado nos lábios de Bill, evitou que a dor o possuísse por inteiro. A garganta estava amarga, o peito estava doendo, os olhos ardendo. Um desespero no rosto do outro irmão, que covardemente, preferia não entender o real motivo daquele choro, pois no fundo, ele imaginava.

"B-bill..." Tom avançou pra tocá-lo, com as sobrancelhas comprimidas de abatimento, mas foi ferozmente impedido. Antes que pudesse alcançar a pele do irmão, Bill golpeara-o com uma tapa sobre o antebraço, não o deixando tocá-lo.

Tom suspirou, sentindo algumas outras lágrimas começarem a surgir no canto de seus olhos. Bill se levantou, pisando forte até a cozinha, enquanto o choro já não tinha mais barulho, apenas forma. Tom seguiu-o, vendo os pingos pretos mancharem o chão enquanto denunciavam o caminho de seu gêmeo. Os passos fortes do mais velho logo alcançaram o mais alto, o aprisionando no cômodo.

"Mas o que é que eu disse de errado, Bill?" Tom choramingou, com os olhos contraídos

para cima e perigosamente mais lamuriosos do que antes.

O irmão, antes de costas, virou-se para o menor, fitando seu peito. Os ombros de Tom caíram, desesperançados, e numa inesperada contradição, Bill ergueu os olhos manchados aos dele, fazendo com Tom o abrisse levemente os lábios, ainda abatido.

"É certo beijar o seu irmão gêmeo,_ apenas por estar se sentindo só_?" Bill rispidamente, fitava-o nos olhos.

Tom esperou alguns segundos antes de responder, mas sabia que não havia nenhuma defesa a seu favor. Ele estava errado.

_* "Vergebun_g?"

_*"__Saukerl."_resmungou o mais novo, virando-se de costas e abrindo o freezer. De lá, retirou algumas cervejas e refrigerantes.

Tom não teve moral para responder ao insulto, ele apenas puxou uma cadeira na mesa e se sentou, observando os movimentos do irmão. Uma última gota preta caíra sobre o recipiente branco do refrigerador, e esta fora bem notada por Tom.

Após algum tempo sentado, olhando a madeira gasta da cardeira, um prato fundo de sopa estalou-se em sua frente, deixando derramar alguns pingos no recipiente marrom. Uma colher, diferentemente, prostrou-se passivamente ao lado do prato. O autor do ato se desculpasse silenciosamente por ter sido agressivo. Os olhos negros de Bill passearam sobre um couro cabeludo ainda mais negro, separado por linhas brancas, até descerem junto do corpo, ao sentarem-se com seu dono.

O mais novo olhou-o o mais velho por um tempo, flagrando-o fazer o mesmo. Um ato veio da parte de Tom. Um ato extremamente esperado por ambas as figuras, mas muito insatisfatório. Ele apenas ergueu a colher, enrolando-a na palma da mão e apertando o alumínio.

A saliva passou apertando na garganta e os olhos desceram brilhantes, observando o pantanal a sua frente, enquanto a barriga pronunciava por dentro a fome que o corpo sentia. Legumes nadadores flutuando levemente num caldo cor bege, habitado por carne e mais alguns vegetais de cor verde.

Sopa. Se havia algo que Tom odiava, este algo era sopa.

Os olhos ergueram-se, vendo o prato do irmão mais novo completamente vazio. O único alimento consumido no momento era um copo de cerveja tão cheio, que com mais uma gota colocada, transbordaria.

A mão pálida, pintada por um esmalte preto descascado envolvia o copo, deixando a marca dos dedos em um embaço gélido sobre o vidro, como se ali houvesse um sopro de hortelã.

Sua expressão era sonífera. Parecia estar distante, em outro planeta. Apoiava a cabeça sobre a mão que lhe restava e tinha as pupilas levemente abaixadas, como se estivesse cansado de algo. Os lábios também compunham o conjunto cansaço. Estavam levemente inchados e em alguns pedaços descascados.

"Não vai comer nada?" disse o mais velho em um pigarro, com a voz infestada de receio.

O mais novo ergueu os olhos cansados e direcionou-os ao irmão. Sua mão que antes apoiava sua cabeça pousou sobre a mesa, dando-lhe energia.

"Não. Não como demais, 'cê sabe que não..." Bill sorriu docemente, apesar de forçadamente. Seus olhos pareceram voltar ao normal por um momento, tomando as posições abaixadas.

Neste momento, as duas mãos postaram-se a absorver o embace gelado do copo, ainda cheio de cerveja.

"Se você quiser, eu faço um sanduíche Don Kaulitz Supremo.."

"Não, tudo bem." respondeu Tom, começando a comer.

"Quer mais? – disse Bill, com uma alegria discreta na voz ao notar que Tom havia acabado.

O menor curvou os olhos, aterrorizado.

"Não. Já estou cheio, obrigado."

"Ah, ok." Bill se levantou, recolhendo o prato sujo e colocando-o na pia. Quando voltou, pegou o seu copo e bebeu todo o conteúdo amarelo de uma vez só, a fim de sair dali. Também pôs o copo sobre a pia, e quando ia saindo da cozinha, precisou deixar um recado ao irmão.

"Sua cama está arrumada."

"Minha cama?" Tom franziu a testa, olhando o irmão sumir ligeiramente. Os cabelos dele balançavam-se como penas de pavão bicolor e o corpo magro quase se juntava ao ar por tamanha falta de massa_._

Tom também deixou a cozinha, passando a subir as escadas. O quarto de Bill estava entreaberto, com a luz acesa. Tom empurrou a porta com gentileza, ignorando a maçaneta. Seus olhos penetraram todo o cômodo.

A cama se encontrava milimetricamente esticada, coberta por um lençol branco e um travesseiro fofo. Sobre a cabeceira, um bilhete com a letra do irmão, que dizia: "Seu quarto".

Tom descansou a mão na porta e respirou fundo. Por que raios Bill havia trocado os quartos? Onde ele iria dormir? Certamente o mais novo estaria em outro cômodo, em outro quarto, pois a casa era tão grande. Mas não se sabe se sim.

Tom olhou para baixo, nas escadas, vendo o extenso corredor. Assim que sossegara a visão, constatou as luzes se apagando uma a uma, tornando o resto da casa escura. Fechou a porta, desistido de descer para procurar por seu gêmeo.

Teria que assumir que aquela cama estava bastante atrativa, além de que, as coisas estavam melhorando cada dia mais.

**No outro lado da Terra.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

"Simone vai descansar, já está tarde." o homem parado à porta continha as sobrancelhas apertadas e os lábios angustiados. Vestido de um casaco de pele marrom se comprimia de frio, ao mesmo tempo em que ternamente, olhava sua esposa.

"Não se preocupe, Gordon. Eu já estou quase acabando, meu bem."

A mulher de cabelos fofos sorriu apaziguando a situação. Depois esfregou o nariz vermelho para cima e fungou, denunciando o choro de alguns minutos atrás. Estava mal vestida pelo frio que fazia especificamente naquela madrugada em Hamburgo. Suas roupas estavam espremidas na mala, e a cada porção de segundos, mais uma peça era adicionada.

O marido se aproximou, sentando-se na cama junto a ela. Sua mão aquecida pousou sobre o rosto pálido da companheira, dando-lhe afago em um carinho curto, porém sentido. Afastou uma mexa de cabelo loiro, colocando-o por trás da orelha e voltando a acariciar a face de pluma.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você?" ele engoliu uma dose de saliva seca, enquanto o peito parecia estar sendo apertado por uma cinta. Olhava para os olhos da mulher, sedento por um sim, mas ele não veio.

Simone tocou o rosto do marido, acalmando-o. A loira novamente sorriu. O seu sorriso tão parecido com o dos filhos parecia ser um calmante para tudo que acontecia em volta, pois para Gordon, quando Simone sorria, de uma forma estúpida as coisas tornavam-se menos trágicas.

"Tenho. Você precisa cuidar da Ritinha." Simone olhou para a porta, onde uma garota loira de bochechas excessivamente rosadas e lábios vermelhos os observava. Estava vestida com um casaco longo, toca na cabeça e cachecol bem enrolado no pescoço. Olhava-os séria e ao mesmo tempo triste, como se com o olhar pedisse permissão para entrar no quarto.

Rita era sobrinha de Simone. Estava morando com os tios desde os três anos, quando os pais foram viajar a trabalho para as ilhas de Cancun. Nesta viagem, seus pais desapareceram. Alguns suspeitam de que o casal tenha se afogado, outros acham que foi a onda de assaltos. Felizmente Rita não teve muito tempo para sentir a falta deles ou para entender o que aconteceu. A garota veio como uma terceira filha para Simone e uma primeira para Gordon.

"Entre, Ritinha." disse Gordon.

A menina sentou-se no colo do "pai" esfregando as mãozinhas. Tinha os olhos tristes, observava a "mãe".

"Nós não vamos viajar? Pra América? Todos juntos?"

"Numa próxima vez, sim. Todos juntos." Simone abraçou-a, roubando-a do colo do pai. Depositou nela um beijo no rosto e posteriormente, trocou um beijo esquimó.

"Tom não vai voltar?" disse a menina, fixando os olhos azuis aos da tia-mãe.

Simone entreolhou-se com Gordon. Se o coração dela havia afastado a tristeza por alguns minutos vazios, agora a angústia estava de volta com peso, rasgando a circulação.

"Quem disse que Tom não vai voltar?" forçou um sorriso tímido, mostrando a parte debaixo dos dentes.

"Passou na televisão." Com a mão, Rita fez o número quatro e ergueu à mãe. "Quatro meses, Tom Kaulitz."

"Oh Rita, não ligue pro que essa televisão boba está dizendo. a mão pálida da mulher limpou o início da água que transbordava dos olhos."A mesma mão pousou sobre a saia cor-de-rosa, limpando o pranto úmido. "Ela não sabe de nada."

A menina olhava-a atenta, com os olhos brilhando certamente pela mesma tristeza da mãe.

"Eu sinto que ele está bem." sussurrou para si mesma.

"E Bill?" interrompeu a menina.

"Vou vê-lo. Talvez eu o traga para cá, pra ver você e Gordon."

"Bill está bem?" continuou.

"Bill está bem, Ritinha."

A mãe desceu-a do colo, deixando a garota branca ficar no chão. Simone fechou o zíper da mala, certa de que não precisaria de mais nada. Olhou para o rosto aconchegante do marido e não resistiu em abraçá-lo. Gordon apertou-a forte em seus braços e acariciou seus cabelos. Quando se separaram, colaram os lábios com cumplicidade, para depois não terem mais nenhum contato físico, apenas visual.

"Você vai amanhã?" disse o homem, notando as olheiras de sua mulher.

"Amanhã bem cedo."

Simone arrastou a mala pesada de cima da cama e jogou-a com cuidado no chão.

Estava rolando na cama já há algum tempo. Os olhos estavam inchados de sono, mas não adormeciam. Há alguns minutos tivera um sonho ruim, os pensamentos não o permitiam mais adormecer.

Tom esfregou a palma da mão sobre a testa. O suor quente impregnou-se na pele, escorrendo até os punhos. Um caleidoscópio flutuando no cérebro de forma confusa. Como sempre, era a família.

A mãe, o irmão e o pai o estavam perturbando muito ultimamente. Muito.

Calçou os chinelos e apoiou os ossos dos dedos sobre a cama para se levantar. Ao abrir a porta, notou que a casa não estava mais tão escura como antes. Havia um abajur aceso na sala e um pequeno barulho de televisão.

Permitiu-se descer as escadas. Os pés eram lentos e cautelosos e o corpo ainda estava embrulhando por cobertores, protegido do frio.

Chegando ao último degrau, parou de andar. O couro cabeludo do irmão estava reluzente na cabeceira do sofá. Sobre seu peito, o abajur que havia previsto antes, iluminando sua leitura. A televisão friamente ignorada confirmava que Bill estava concentrado.

Tom embrulhou-se mais às cobertas. Ousou chegar mais perto, mas foram apenas dois passos. Passos suficiente para Bill notar sua presença.

O maior fechou o livro e deixou o lápis cair no chão. Um ruído agudo batendo na parte desprovida de carpete no piso. Os olhos de Tom acompanharam a movimentação do objeto com ansiedade, mas logo foram dispersos pela imagem do irmão que se erguia, passando a ficar sentado.

Bill olhou-o. Parte da coberta caindo no chão, os mesmos olhos inchados de sempre. A boca trêmula de frio e o peito. O peito subindo e descendo. Para Bill, a respiração de Tom tem sido intensa como a de um fugitivo. Ele estava sempre desesperado, porém mudo. Somente o peito denunciava-o como um ser de vida.

Subindo a visão para o foco principal, debatia-se com um garoto amedrontado. O cobertor fortemente agarrado, como se este fosse a coisa mais especial ali presente.

Bill tocou os óculos, despregando-os da proximidade excessiva que estes mantinham com suas pupilas.

"Tudo bem?" o maior sussurrou, observando a figura frágil posta detrás da cabeceira do móvel.

"Posso ficar aqui?" a resposta veio balbuciada por Tom. A ruga de expressão entre os dois olhos tomou mais acento. Significava que aquela pergunta era uma súplica e não um pedido simples.

Bill curvou o pescoço levemente para o lado, pensando que raio acontecera para Tom ter vindo perturbá-lo tão tarde.

Viu a sorumbática expressão posta no rosto do irmão e, vagarosamente, retirou os cobertores que estavam engastalhados dentre suas pernas, pondo-os para o lado. Seu corpo afastou-se ligeiro para a parte esquerda do sofá e seus olhos por momentos breves, o checaram, apenas por segurança.

Aliviado por poder ficar, Tom sentou-se ao lado de Bill. Ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia infantil por ter feito um pedido como este e envergonhado por estar sorrindo. Neste momento, suas bochechas queimavam.

O mais velho relaxou os ombros, fazendo com que as cobertas afofassem a intensidade que mantinham sobre a pele. Com os lábios levemente abertos, olhou para o irmão. Um pedaço de sua franja caía sobre os óculos e escondia parte de sua face, proporcionando um aspecto tão doce quanto encantador. Tom controlou-se para não retirar a mecha do rosto do irmão e fazer-lhe um carinho, ali, sem mais ou menos. Sabia que da última vez em que esteve neste bendito sofá, as coisas não foram bem.

Com uma silhueta perfilada impedindo que a luz do abajur invadisse as páginas de seu livro, Bill ergueu timidamente os glóbulos. A mecha antes caída no rosto voltou para o seu lugar, dando origem a uma visão completa de dois olhos pretos tão brilhantes, que postos naquele escuro, pareciam estrelas no céu.

Encontrou-se com o par de olhos do irmão. Mel e também extremamente lotados de brilho, como se estivessem internamente, sempre chorando. Os olhos dele andaram para a esquerda e para a direita ligeiramente, espalhando a brilhantes. Os lábios que antes expunham dois dentes entortados da frente, fecharam-se, limitando-se a ficarem tensos devida a contração.

Tom soltou os cobertores, notando-os seguros em seu corpo assim que Bill, desconfortável, tornou a baixar os olhos. Uma de suas pernas subiu para o sofá, ficando à vontade.

Folheando uma página, Bill finalmente encontrou uma forma de abrigo daqueles olhos.

"Você não gosta de ler, né...?" disse, quebrando o gelo.

"Gosto..." sem mostrar os dentes, Tom sorriu levemente. Sua resposta soou calma, discretamente, ainda estava concentrado no irmão.

Devido a uma risada encubada, Bill grunhiu de forma gentil.

"Sério? Depois que eu terminar de ler, eu te empresto."

"E você já leu muito?"

"Estou na duzentos e..." Tom apôs-se mais perto de Bill. Seu braço rodeou o pescoço do irmão e seus corpos se encontraram em uma proximidade de estremecer. Em um gesto rápido, o menor erguera a cabeça, observando a página.

"Trinta e quatro."

"É... Trinta e quatro."

Tom segurou a parte direita do livro, seu rosto aproximou-se mais do rosto do irmão, e agora, dois pares de olhos observavam a mesma página.

Bill sentiu a respiração de o irmão bater violentamente contra as folhas. Sua reação foi respondida internamente, onde um batimento cardíaco mais forte que os demais asfixiou a garganta.

Sentiu a mão de o menor alcançar sua perna, passada por dentre os cobertores. A mesma mão procurou pela dele. Ao encontrá-la, encostou três dedos sobre a palma, sendo recatada. Bastou um pouco de moral, a mão de Tom perdeu o pudor e, ainda por baixo das cobertas, enlaçou os dedos aos de Bill. O indicador raspou sua vertical levemente sobre o outro dedo gêmeo, e os demais dedos em poucos segundos faziam a mesma coisa.

"Hm..." as costas de Bill desceram alguns centímetros sobre o amontoado de espuma.

Houve uma fonte de suor, descendo com espontaneidade sobre sua nuca e contornando seus fios de cabelo, para depois pingar e escorrer como leite gelado, arrepiando a estrutura quente da lomba, traçando o caminho perfeito da linha das costelas até se limitar embaixo, onde o líquido tornava-se irresistível a temperatura quente da pele e era absorvido.

Seus olhos pretos olharam para baixo, onde o volume de duas mãos enlaçadas jazia na coberta.

Os dedos do irmão mais velho pararam a carícia, como se houvessem sido pegos em flagrante. Mas não se desenlaçaram.

Os olhos de Tom ergueram-se, e no mesmo momento, se encontraram com os de Bill. Ambos os lábios estavam entreabertos e era possível ouvir um ruído suave de duas respirações pairando no ar.

Em um movimento rápido, a clareza de Bill sumiu dentro dos olhos. Suas pupilas reviraram-se de um lado para o outro, passando pelo rosto do irmão, sem sumirem da esclera, pois precisavam de uma visão completa.

As mesmas pupilas em seguida desceram para uma visão ligeira dos lábios. Sua face se aproximava da face gêmea como um imã.

"Se você fizer isso, eu vou dormir bem por eternidades."

"Não diga isso, Tom..."

Por baixo das cobertas, as mãos se apertaram com uma intensidade maior, causada por Tom. Entre suas unhas, ficava claramente vermelho enquanto a pele de Bill tomava um pigmento rosa, uma vermelhidão menos acentuada.

Na face direita de Tom, foram depositados dois dedos do irmão, que rasparam suas unhas esmaltadas suavemente pela maçã, até chegarem ao queixo. Depois, colaram-se os lábios de forma grosseira, onde a pele facial de ambos aceitou o impacto afundando.

Os olhos do menor, antes abertos, fecharam-se; seu braço tomou conta das costas do irmão e trouxe-a para si.

A língua do maior invadiu os lábios e com precisão, achou a do irmão. Enlaçou-a, tocou-a, sentiu-a. Os lábios provocavam barulho de estalo e se desgrudavam às vezes, não dando conta de controlar seus donos.

A mão danificada de Tom entrou dentre os cabelos de Bill. Os curativos faziam ruído dentre os fios, e os dedos ilesos acariciavam de forma involuntária o couro cabeludo.

Bill abraçou-o pelos ombros. Seus braços enlaçaram-no pela nuca e apertaram o corpo do irmão ao seu. O beijo foi prolongado por mais alguns segundos, acalmando-se, até se separarem. Ainda com os olhos fechados, Bill beijou o canto dos lábios do irmão. Passou pelo rosto, pelo pescoço. O molhado de seus lábios refrescava o local, até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, onde abriu os olhos e em vez de um beijo, limitou-se a uma respiração intensa.

"Vai dormir agora, me deixa aqui, sozinho. Por favor."

Tom tentou renunciar, mas foi proibido. Mais uma frase chorosa do irmão brotava mais alta dos lábios, o impedindo de falar.

"Isso é errado. Eu falei que não ia fazer mais nada com você. Eu não quero fazer mais nada com você... Não quero te obrigar a fazer mais nada."

"Você não me está obrig..."

"Ssshh..." Bill interrompeu. "Sobe... Sai... Por que ainda que você queira, e que eu queira, nós nunca mais vamos fazer nada" Bill respirou, diante do olhar confuso de Tom. O mais novo começou a explicar-se.

"Eu te isolei do mundo pra você me notar." o rosto de Bill saiu da curva do ombro do irmão e passou a colocar-se de frente a ele. Os olhos permaneciam fechados. "Mas você só conseguiu isso porque aqui eu sou a única coisa a ser notada."

Bill tremeu. "E, se você pode me perdoar, eu cansei disso tudo. Eu não quero um amor imposto."

Os olhos antes puros, brilhantes, tomaram cor vermelha na borda, e uma tremedeira na voz, antes passiva, se iniciava. "Você vai subir agora, e não vamos fazer isso nunca mais." o menor repetiu.

E os olhos de Tom se apertaram, e suas sobrancelhas franziram, e sua expressão tornou-se raivosa.

"Você... Você tá pirado, só pode." disse o mais velho.

"Pirado? Pirado, Tom? Eu estou tentando um puto jeito de te tirar daqui, sem arruinar nossas vidas. Sem acabar com a nossa banda, com os nossos sonhos. Sem impedir que sejamos felizes! E você pensa que eu estou pirado? Acho que é você quem está!" rebateu o mais novo.

"Não me importa quem está pirado. Me importa quem está incoerente! Dá uma olhada em tudo que você fez comigo, e em tudo o que você sempre desejou. Quem é o incoerente? Seu bipolar de merda. Você sempre quis que isso acontecesse. Sempre quis estar comigo! E agora que eu quero você já não quer? O que foi que aconteceu? Cansou do seu joguinho, é? Já não te diverto?"

Bill olhava-o espantado. "Seu sem noção! Seu louco! Eu já disse o que eu vou fazer!"

"Eu! Eu! Eu!" gritou Tom. "Eu!" repetiu outra vez. "Sempre você!" O mais novo respirou pesado. "Por que você não deixou eu me matar de uma puta e fodida vez? Você só pensa em você! Por que te importou? Ah, já sei! Te importava aquela hora. Agora o seu humorzinho estável já mudou e você não tá nem aí, eu posso saltar da puta janela que de noite você vai tá jantando, né!"

"Cala a boca!" Bill gritou, em meio às consecutivas investidas de Tom. "Cala de uma vez a sua puta boca! Você não sabe de nada! Você não tem moral pra me chamar de egoísta! Você é a última pessoa do mundo que pode me dizer egoísta!" Bill gritava. "A última, ouviu bem?"

Uma lágrima correu do rosto de Bill e pingou no chão. Tom estava surpreso com a reação do moreno.

"Sobe pra porra do quarto, Tom! Eu não quero ver sua cara!" Bill repetiu. "Você sempre complica tudo! Por que saco você tem que ser desse jeito? Eu to tentando solucionar a nossa porra de vida! E se você não é egoísta como você diz, deveria aceitar o meu método, pois ele não me fará ir preso. Ou será que você quer isso? Você quer que me prendam? Você quer que me prendam?"

Tom assentiu negativamente.

"Isso significa que você já me perdoou? Pois ainda que você tenha me dito isso, não parece! E eu não confio em você! Você é um puto de um sem vergonha, e você e o SEU EGOÍSMO são muito capazes de deixar eu pagar as consequências sozinho."

"Eu só não quero..." Tom murmurou. "Que você seja incoerente." Uma lágrima correu do olho de Tom, pingando em sua calça. Bill voltou a sentar-se ao lado do irmão, observando seu rosto. "Você sempre me amou. Eu sempre te amei. Você sempre quis estar comigo. Eu sempre quis estar com você, mas a minha falta de certeza de que eu era correspondido me fazia jogar com você. No fundo o que eu mais queria era que você sentisse o mesmo, e de uma maneira sádica eu descontava a minha frustração me afastando de ti, te mostrando o quanto a minha vida social era melhor, me fazendo o legal por aí... E agora que nada me importa, agora que eu te quero também, e que isso prova que eu já te perdoei, você não me quer."

"E quem vai me garantir, Tom, que você não está só jogando?"

Os dois se olharam fixamente.

"Bill..." os olhos do mais velho se converteram em duas amêndoas.

"Eu já não confio em você." cuspiu o mais novo. "Nunca mais vou confiar."

As sobrancelhas de Tom franziram.

"Bill, eu..."

"Nunca mais." Bill interrompeu. "E como sempre há possibilidades inversas dentro de um nunca mais, eu te juro pela minha vida, que você nunca mais vai ter minha confiança, escasso dessas possibilidades, se você não fizer o que eu te disse. Se você não confiar em mim. Por que aí sim você me provaria que não é egoísta. Que se importa com a minha prisão, e que me perdoou de verdade."

Tom suspirou, sentindo mais lágrimas silenciosas rolarem por seu rosto. Assentiu, ferindo o seu orgulho. "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem." confortou Bill. "Apenas sobe pro quarto e me deixa sozinho."

Tom voltou a assentir.

O loiro se levantou, e antes que pudesse distanciar-se demasiado, Bill pegou-lhe a mão. Tom olhou pra trás, dentro dos olhos do mais novo. "Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios do de tranças. Soltou a mão do mais novo e foi na direção das escadas, subindo-as.

Quando Tom terminou, Bill suspirou pesado. Levou a mão até a cabeça que doía após a nervosa troca de verdades pesadas.

Olhou o relógio que marcava 04h48min da manhã.

Bill catou o livro do chão e colocou-o sobre a mesinha. Levantou-se, indo até a cozinha para beber um copo d'água e depois foi ao banheiro. Tomou banho, escovou os dentes, penteou e arrumou os cabelos. Quando acabou tudo, incluindo a maquiagem, eram aproximadamente 06h30min. Teria que se encontrar com David às 07h00min.

Subiu as escadas para pegar uma troca de roupa, e, sem resistir, entreabriu o quarto do irmão. Os pés tomaram as pontas dos dedos e o pescoço de espichou para dentro, a fim de dar aos olhos uma visão mais ampla.

Tom dormia, com tranqüilidade na respiração. As tranças se espalhavam pelo travesseiro branco e o corpo parecia estar bem aquecido, devida a quantidade de cobertores.

Bill fechou a porta com calma. Deslocou-se dali igualmente devagar, já com a roupa em mãos. Na sala, colocou-a e depois se dirigiu novamente ao banheiro, para olhar-se uma última vez. Ajeitou alguns fios de cabelo, umedeceu os lábios e finalmente, saiu.

No carro, pensou num dos sinaleiros sobre o ocorrido de horas atrás. Seus braços cruzaram-se e seus olhos se perderam por um momento. Assimilava o que Tom lhe havia revelado sobre seus sentimentos, e sobre se se manteria forte a respeito de suas próprias decisões.

Antes que pudesse planejar uma solução ou uma nova maneira de autodisciplina para seus sentimentos, sonaram buzinas de carros traseiros, dizendo-lhe que há alguns segundos, o sinal já estava verde.

Bill pisou no acelerador, despertando-se de seus devaneios, a caminho do lugar onde havia marcado com David.


	7. Ciclo 5

**Ciclo 5**

** (O verme... Não é mais um Verme)**

**O círculo se fecha.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Bill ficou feliz ao ver o casco de David exposto pelo vidro da Donut's Tubes. Da última vez em que o havia visto, ele estava menos careca.

Um breve sorriso se formou em seu rosto e ele entrou na cafeteria, com um pouco de pressa, para ser mais exato.

Bill caminhou velozmente até a mesa de David, com um sorriso colado nos lábios. Sorriso que, pouco a pouco, viu-se obrigado a fechar-se.

Olhou para o produtor e para seus acompanhantes. Sentados à mesa com David, punham-se Georg e Gustav, ambos com expressões amarradas.

O primeiro amigo, Georg, à esquerda do produtor, estava com o baixo enlaçado ao corpo. Os olhos verdes fixavam o copo de cerveja e há alguns centímetros do mesmo copo havia uma mancha. Mancha que parecia ter caído de seus olhos há poucos segundos, pois alinhada de uma irritação vermelha, punha-se outra lágrima, colada ao rosto de Georg.

O verde era intenso e ao mesmo tempo, vazio.

O segundo amigo, Gustav, já à direita e frente do produtor, tinha vista privilegiada para fora da loja, mas não a aproveitava. Seus olhos também fixavam o pano áspero da mesa de plástico. Os lábios, habitualmente curvilíneos de uma expressão séria, pareciam muito mais cordatos que o normal. Em suas mãos estavam as duas baquetas. Seus pulsos cruzavam-se, formando uma cruz. Pela primeira vez estavam enfeitados. Uma munheca em cada um, com o símbolo da Tokio Hotel em preto.

David, diferente dos outros, não tinha uma expressão abalada. Estava nervoso. Seus olhos faiscavam brilho e seus lábios extremamente apertados estavam secos. O problema logo foi solucionado. David levou o seu copo de conhaque aos lábios e em seguida secou-os com a língua, o que não os livrou de permanecerem úmidos.

Bill puxou a última cadeira vaga na mesa pequena, ao lado de David, e sentou-se. Sua coluna imediatamente tomou posição ereta e ele segurou o copo de coca-cola posto à sua frente, supondo ser esta a sua bebida.

O pulmão tomou uma larga porção de ar, como se o corpo soubesse de que naquele momento, com gana, precisaria de cada átomo de oxigênio presente no bocado. Os lábios se fecharam e os olhos foram direcionados a David.

"Você está atrasado" disse David, de forma grotesca.

"Oh..." Bill olhou o seu relógio. "Desculpe-me".

"Vinte minutos". Continuou o produtor, desta vez, encarando Bill nos olhos.

"Desculpe-me, cara". Pausou. "Sério".

"Você era mais pontual há alguns meses atrás." David rebateu-o, colocando um de seus braços nas costas da cadeira. Seu peito relaxou, mas os olhos continuaram fuzilando o vocalista.

Bill durante alguns segundos, não quis respondê-lo, mas a situação já estava ficando demasiadamente desconfortável. "Você nos chamou aqui para dizer algo".

"Exatamente," o produtor bebeu mais gole de seu conhaque. De seus lábios, um forte murmúrio de alívio ocasionado pela ardência da bebida foi libertado.

"Ah...". Sua mão recolocou o copo de forma bruta sobre a mesa, permitindo a ele o ruído de um baque. Os olhos de David por fim se voltaram para Georg e Gustav, e depois, recuperados da tonteira causada pelo conhaque, foram aos de Bill.

"Você por um acaso se esqueceu de que tem um contrato assinado?".

"Não". Bill respondeu, notando a bruta ironia que saía dos lábios de seu produtor.

"Vocês se esqueceram? Se esqueceram de que têm um contrato assinado com a gravadora?" o tom de voz de David subiu. De irônico, tornou-se nervoso. Os olhos agora eram direcionados a Georg e Gustav.

Seu braço desencostou-se da cadeira, mostrando a tensão em que estava. Ouviu a resposta dos garotos chegarem ao seu ouvido como em um coral. "Não".

"Vocês devem estar me sacaneando dizendo que não" David esfregou a mão oleosa sobre o rosto barbado por algumas vezes. Sua face queimava, denunciando o vermelho na qual estava.

"Escutem bem, se o Tom não aparecer em uma, escutem bem, uma semana, o contrato de vocês será rasgado".

"David," tentou Georg.

"E vocês serão multados" interrompeu, exasperado.

"David, me deixa falar" o castanho continuou.

Com a ausência de resposta do produtor, Georg permitiu-se discursar. Os olhos foram até Gustav, e, depois, checou Bill cuidadosamente. Uma de suas mãos pousou sobre a mesa, com o propósito de gesticular suas palavras. "Se o Tom não aparecer em uma semana, nós poderíamos arranjar um guitarrista substituto, temporário".

"Não!" protestou Bill, com os olhos arregalados. "Não vão colocar ninguém no lugar de Tom!" o garoto ofegava descontrolado. Suas ventas expandiam-se e contraiam-se em ritmo apático.

Mais calmo, olhou para o olhar suplicante do amigo. Gustav encarava-o triste. De um jeito que Bill jamais o havia visto olhar.

Então era isso, iriam mesmo substituir o irmão. Era o que Georg e Gustav haviam combinado.

"Tom vai voltar" Bill murmurou. "Ele vai voltar..."

"Em uma semana?" rebateu David.

O olhar de Bill misturou-se no preto da maquiagem. Georg tocou-o no braço. Nos olhos do castanho, habitavam uma espécie de compaixão.

O menor encarou-o e, delicadamente, procurou o tom de voz mais adequado para conversar com o amigo. "Bill, não podemos criar ilusões, não agora".

"Não é ilusão, Georg". Bill ofegou, roubando do ambiente mais uma porção extensa de ar. Os olhos rolaram pelo forro e depois, ergueram-se de novo ao amigo. "Tom vai voltar,"

"Nós sabemos que sim" disse Gustav, tentando amenizar as coisas.

"E quando ele voltar, não pode ter ninguém ocupando o lugar dele" Bill tirou o foco da mesa e mirou-o a David e posteriormente aos amigos. Suas mãos se apoiaram no tecido áspero. Os dedos subiram e desceram presos ao verde do pano.

David, que até o momento respeitara o momento calado, viu-se no direito de ter voz.

"E ele volta em uma semana, Bill?" o mais velho questionou, franzindo a testa. "Em uma semana?"

"Eu não sei", respondeu o vocal. "Como posso saber?".

"Então os três, tratem de arranjar um guitarrista, seja ele ou não o Tom". David terminou o conhaque, com um gole largo. A bebida passou queimando a garganta do produtor, e novamente, o fez murmurar a primeira vogal do alfabeto. David colocou a bebida na bandeja do garçom e fez um gesto para pedir a conta.

"David," disse Gustav.

"Acreditem garotos. Vocês têm um contrato. Não sou eu quem está impondo isto. É a gravadora". David retirou a carteira do bolso e em seguida pegou o valor da conta. O dinheiro foi colocado na porta-gorjeta, a espera do garçom.

O produtor se levantou, mostrando aos garotos uma elevação na parte inferior da mandíbula que deixava seus lábios entreabertos e mostrava uma expressão enraivecida.

Bill, Georg e Gustav, naquele momento, se limitaram a ver David partir, batendo a porta de vidro do estabelecimento.

Georg olhou para o maior. Seus olhos verdes fizeram uma volta pelo rosto delicado e empalidecido. Permitiu-se tocar a franja de Bill com cumplicidade, para depois acariciar a região da testa com o polegar, fazendo um círculo pequeno, dotado de extrema delicadeza.

"Bill", disse o menor. "Desculpe-nos". Georg retirou seus dedos de dentre a face do amigo, passando a guardar seus carinhos para si. Olhou para os olhos negros, procurando uma resposta, que apenas veio com uma baixeza de cabeça.

"Não fica assim, Bill". Gustav completou. "Nós não vamos colocar um estranho qualquer durante este tempo. Eu estive pensando no Edgar. É... O Edgar, aquele da fan party, sabe?" O louro ansiou sua questão por poucos segundos, fechou os lábios por alguns milésimos e, não respondido, logo os abria novamente para continuar. "Ele é um ótimo guitarrista. A banda dele se separou, e ele está procurando uma pra tocar. Já faz cinco anos que ele está neste ram..."

"Georg, me leva pra casa" interrompeu Bill, fechando os olhos. Deixou que os pulmões abandonassem uma larga porção de ar, transformada em um suspiro. Os lábios comprimiram-se, torturando-se em um pequeno espaço.

"Levo". "Levo; claro" repetiu de súbito o castanho, como se acordasse da tensão imposta pelo momento.

Bill se levantou e Georg acabou por fazer o mesmo. Gustav, ainda na mesa, olhava para os dois, com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos congelados em um ponto fixo.

"Tav," disse Georg. "Venha conosco, você vai ficar aí?" o castanho sorriu divertido, enquanto encarava o baterista.

"Pensei que não quisessem minha companhia... Digo, do jeito que Bill está..." o loiro olhou para baixo, dando de ombros.

"Bobagem" repeliu Bill. "Onde está seu carro, Ge?".

"Logo ali". Georg andou mais alguns passos, seguido pelos amigos e abriu a porta de seu carro. Gustav pulou pelo capô, indo para o banco de trás e Bill sentou-se no passageiro.

Andaram alguns metros, até a cara de Bill começar a molestar Georg seriamente.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra você ficar mais alegre?". Disse o menor, virando-se para Bill.

"Você quer dizer, tirar a cara de enterro?" respondeu, com uma pitada de mau humor.

"É, pode ser". Georg soltou um pequeno riso, voltando a prestar atenção no trânsito.

Bill retirou a mão do rosto sonolento. Os olhos atravessavam o vidro do carro, observando como a cidade corria bem, mesmo _ele_ não estando bem. Sentiu-se desimportante.

"Talvez você pudesse me levar em alguma loja que venda tintas pra piche".

"Quer ser preso em Nova Iorque, é?" brincou Gustav.

"Não, apenas queria... Lembrar do meu irmão". Bill mastigou a última frase. A cada segundo que passava, parecia mais difícil continuar mentindo. A hipocrisia lhe corroia as veias.

"Então, _Come on_. Para a loja de grafite". Georg disse animado, pisando no acelerador.

Quando chegaram, deixaram que Bill entrasse sozinho, a pedido dele próprio. O mais magro não demorou muito. Saiu da loja com algumas sacolas e não fez comentários sobre o que havia comprado. Para sua felicidade, também não lhe questionaram sobre o que ele levava.

Assim como Bill havia pedido, Georg deixou-o em casa. O vocal despediu-se dos amigos e entrou no domicílio, sem fazer muito barulho.

Abriu a porta, e, assim que entrou, encontrou o irmão sentado na escrivaninha. Havia uma caneta em sua mão, um papel a sua frente e uma xícara de café ao lado, na qual a alça moldava com perfeição o dedo indicador de Tom.

O mais velho direcionou os olhos para a porta, pousando a xícara sobre o pires e permitindo que um estalar suave pairasse no ar, despertando Bill.

"Pensei que não ia voltar." afrontou o menor.

Bill sorriu e, aproximando-se da mesa, deixou suas compras e focou a atenção no papel que Tom segurava. Acabara de descobrir que não era uma folha, eram várias.

"Você, escrevendo?" pronunciou Bill, com um sarcasmo presunçoso nos lábios.

"Sim, por quê?" Tom respondeu-o igualmente sarcástico, levantando as sobrancelhas e ocultando um sorriso abobalhado, como se escrever fosse algo que ele fazia há anos.

"E o que é que você está escrevendo aí?" Bill se aproximou, tocando a beirada do papel, mas Tom fora mais esperto e, antes que o irmão pudesse tomar posse de suas anotações, retirou os papeis da mesa e pousou-os sobre sua nuca, enquanto erguia o cotovelo ao teto.

"Não te interessa, ta bom?"

"Ora, como assim não me interessa? O que você está escrevendo?" Bill novamente tentou se apoderar dos papéis, e novamente falhou. Tom o empurrara, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre a cadeira.

"Chato." o mais alto cruzou os braços, na altura do peito, passando a encarar o irmão com cara feia. "Por que não posso ler?"

"Por que quer tanto ler?" Tom baixou os papéis para a mesa, mas sem deixá-los inseguros; suas mãos apoiaram as palmas sobre eles.

"Pra saber sobre o que é." o mais novo franziu a testa, mostrando suas rugas, como se esta fosse a resposta mais óbvia a se dar.

"Eu deixo você ler."

"Deixa?" disse Bill, sorrindo.

"Com uma condição."

Os ombros do mais novo relaxaram, perdendo a empolgação. "Qual, Tom, qual?"

Bill deixou que suas pernas caíssem levemente sobre o carpete; ainda sentado na cadeira. Suspirou uma vez e apoiou os braços na escrivaninha, passando a encarar o irmão, que, agora, punha-se na mesma posição braçal, com aquisição apenas de um olhar escuro, firmemente direcionado ao gêmeo.

"Só se você..." o garoto passou os dedos pelo verso branco do papel, tirando os olhos do irmão. Logo voltava suas pupilas amendoadas para um par de pupilas iguais, terminando o resto da frase. "Der-me um beijo."

Bill recuou, voltando a sentar-se com compostura. Os olhos tracejaram a borda lateral e os lábios se comprimiram levemente, transformando a expressão em uma reprovação muda.

Tom repetiu o ato do irmão, voltando a sentar-se com as costas eretas. Suspirou discretamente, fazendo pouco barulho. A emenda inteligente para uma frase daquelas, logo veio em sua cabeça. "No rosto, Bill."

O mais novo se levantou. Aproximou de seu gêmeo lentamente e lhe depositou um rápido beijo em uma das bochechas coradas. Os lábios mal puderam estalar, ou salivar a pele. Bill já havia se afastado.

"E agora me dá isso daqui, seu bastardo." Bill arrancou os papéis da proteção macia das mãos do irmão, segurando-os com força e se afastando alguns metros por precaução.

Antes de retirar as folhas da proteção de seu peito, jogou um olhar recriminador ao irmão e olhou para baixo, passando a finalmente, ver o que Tom tanto escrevia.

"_We don't need these happy endings."__*_

O irmão mais novo enrabichou os olhos para o gêmeo mais velho, desviando-o na primeira suspeita de que havia sido flagrado. A língua áspera tocou os lábios macios, lhes dando umidade e a garganta banhou-se de uma dose de saliva seca, que iludiu a garganta, passando ar em vez de água.

Os mesmos olhos voltaram a fixar Tom, mas dessa vez não fugiram ao serem notados. O queixo estava apontado para o peito, e a visão entrelaçava-se dentre a densidade do papel.

Bill esperava mais daquele amontoado de gazetas branquelas. Uma frase parecia ser muito pouco.

"Você estava compondo?" disse o mais novo. "O atrapalhei?" a última frase veio quase como um pedido de desculpas, apenas mais silencioso que o normal.

"Não." Tom limitou-se. "Na verdade, talvez isso pudesse dar em uma música, se eu continuasse escrevendo." ele olhou pra baixo.

O menor brincava com a caneta, jorrado de uma visível tensão. Passava o cubo azul dentre as divisões dos dedos e prestava atenção em cada movimento do pequeno composto de tinta. Os ombros estavam árduos, o ar saía mais pelos lábios do que pelas narinas.

Se não houvesse mais nada sobre a mesa, Bill poderia arriscar que seu gêmeo escondia algo.

O mais alto se aproximou da cadeira de Tom, passando a visualizar apenas o verso de um corpo revestido por panos largos. Suas mãos tocaram o foco certo. O músculo certo. Pousaram sobre os ombros do mais velho, e, com o polegar, fizeram-lhe uma massagem circular, que de tão suave, assemelhava-se a uma carícia mais forte.

Os ombros de Tom imediatamente desceram, relaxando as ligações musculares e sentindo o milagre causado pelos dedos delicados de Bill, mesmo postos ali por tão poucos segundos. O mais novo curvou suas costas e deixou que seus braços caíssem como um véu sobre o peito do irmão. Os punhos se cruzaram sobre o peito do irmão, acabando por formarem um abraço.

O rosto de Bill desceu, ficando alojado na curva do pescoço de Tom. Bill roçou os lábios ali, guardando por orgulho o estalo que poderia transformar o roçado em um beijo. Mesmo assim, era possível ver uma região extensa de uma pele cor de areia arrepiada, posta ali, em sua frente.

O mais velho acariciou com as duas mãos os braços gêmeos que se punham em seu peito, subindo e descendo as palmas das mãos sobre eles. Sentiu uma face tenra e timidamente fria grudar-se em seu rosto incrivelmente em mesmo estado, e uma respiração lenta e quente infiltrar-se na ponta de seu queixo, deixando dois lábios iguais postos em uma proximidade perigosa.

"Eu comprei uma coisa que você vai gostar muito." disse Bill, sussurrando célere.

O mais novo soltou o irmão, desenlaçando os braços do corpo do mais velho mimosamente, deixando-o tocá-lo enquanto ia embora. Seu reflexo logo o respondeu, com uma tentativa fracassada de esconder o entusiasmo que controlava suas cordas vocálicas. "O quê?"

"Mas nós temos que ir lá fora pra você usar."

"Por quê?" insistiu o de tranças.

"Por que só lá fora tem paredes brancas." respondeu Bill, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O moreno logo partiu pomposo até a mesa, recolhendo dela suas preciosas sacolas de compras.

"E o que as paredes têm a ver?" Tom franziu a testa e também ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Os braços cruzaram-se na altura do ombro e os olhos foram focados no irmão, ansiados pela resposta.

"Vem ver." Bill sorriu maroto, expondo apenas os dentes de cima. A sacola de plástico enlaçou-se perfeitamente dentre seus dedos finos, enquanto ele brincava de fazer rodamoinhos com o plástico.

Foram andando até lá fora, Bill seguido por Tom. O mais novo parou em uma área da lavanderia, onde se expunham duas paredes brancas de porte grande.

Até o gêmeo retirar das várias sacolas as latas de tinta que o menor não via há muito, muito tempo, não havia nada de novo para Tom. Seus olhos pequenos brilharam, observando o mais novo a tirar e tirar das sacolas formas geométricas, desenhos, tintas e mais tintas de piche.

"Agora o meu irmão faveladinho vai poder brincar de ladrão."

"Obrigado, Billie!" Tom sentiu o coração acelerar. Não criava uma arte de grafite desde os quinze anos. Apesar de não ter a mesma graça de que se tem ao pintar um muro de rua, o presente caíra muito bem para o tédio em que ele estava nos últimos dias. Bill havia acertado.

"De nada..." Bill desceu os olhos, com um sorriso meigo formado nos lábios.

"Posso agradecer?" contrapôs o mais velho, com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

"Achei que já tinha agradecido." o rosto do maior levantou-se lentamente, os olhos foram fixados aos do irmão. Suas mãos foram levadas às costas. Costas que, se apoiaram à parede, relaxando o corpo. Os pulsos formavam a letra x, e os dedos caíam em forma de cascata sobre o início do traseiro, sem demonstrarem maiores intenções.

Tom se aproximou, assim que percebeu que o irmão ficava mais distante. Os rostos ficaram mais próximos, e os olhos se Tom abriram, podendo mostrar um brilho intenso para Bill. As pupilas pareciam duas amêndoas cor de mel. "Sim, mas..."

"Mas?" Bill abriu um pequeno sorriso, voltando a baixar os olhos e depois, erguendo-os novamente. Encontrou com o irmão, ainda olhando-o daquela forma, e desta vez, com uma mão aberta ao lado de seu ombro, apoiada, enquanto fazia com que o braço do menor cercasse-o.

Bill se encolheu, fechando o sorriso. Houve, em seus lábios sérios, um pequeno raspar de dentes, simulando o anseio. Os olhos brilharam com mais intensidade, como se nele houvesse lágrimas, especialmente na hora em que Tom decidira responder a aquele "mas".

"Eu não sou de agradecer assim, só com um obrigado."

Escapado dos lábios do irmão mais novo, um pequeno ruído de risada fez som na lavanderia. Bill virou o rosto para Tom, presenteando-lhe com sua face. O mais velho ergueu a sobrancelha e inicialmente curvou os lábios para cima, completando uma careta de surpresa.

A careta logo foi substituída por uma expressão séria. Os olhos abaixaram, ficando quase fechados. Os lábios se aproximaram, e, junto deles, uma respiração quente, posta incisivamente sobre a pele clara da face do irmão. A língua, antes da boca, tocou a pele macia. Depois vieram os lábios, cobrindo o ato atrevido. Rapidamente, Tom conseguira aproveitar o tempo ligeiro que um beijo no rosto impunha. Pressionara a pele com leveza, fazendo um círculo com a língua sobre o local.

Os lábios estalaram, terminando o beijo. O mais velho segurou o queixo do irmão, e permitiu que sua voz rouca tomasse espaço na audição de Bill. "Um por eu não estar no porão..." Os dedos firmaram sobre o queixo delicado, e o levantaram, outro beijo igualmente intenso como o outro foi depositado na cavidade do queixo, fechando os olhos de Bill. "Outro pelo grafite."

"E outro..." Tom se afastou, certificando-se de que o irmão ainda estava em sua atenção. Bill podia assistir nitidamente o que acontecia dentro dos lábios de Tom. Estavam entreabertos. Assim que o mais velho terminara de falar, sua língua girou pelo céu da boca, saiu vagamente dos lábios, para tocar a superfície do piercing, e mostrou sua colorização vermelha, fazendo com que o outro irmão, involuntariamente, também se pegasse com os lábios entreabertos.

"Por nós dois." Bill pôde sentir o hálito do mais velho mesclar ao seu. Seus lábios abriram prontos para recebê-lo. Seu ar também foi ao dele, invadindo-o, mas, justo no momento em que sentiu os lábios tão desejados ajustarem-se aos seus, sem a mínima força para recusá-los, seu celular vibrou forte no bolso, para depois transmitir o toque musical alto e estridente.

Bill firmou uma de suas mãos sobre o peito de Tom e afastou-o. A outra mão foi ao bolso da calça, pegando o celular que tocava tão alto, que parecia pular com vida na palma de sua mão.

Viu Tom afastar-se agora por vontade própria. Os olhos amendoados um pouco desolados, a boca delicada tomando forma triste. Sentou-se no chão, vendo os seus presentes, enquanto olhava-o de canto de olho, tentando disfarçar que se importava com aquela ligação.

"Alô."

"Alô, Bill."

"Alô?" respondeu, dando uma pausa respiratória longa entre suas palavras. "Mãe?" Bill ergueu a sobrancelha, estranhando. Simone raramente o ligava, já que ele vivia ocupado. A tarefa de ligar ficava sempre para os irmãos, quando eles tinham tempo.

"Bill, desculpa por não te avisar, mas foi uma decisão que eu tomei muito rapidamente..." dizia a mãe, com uma voz murmurejada bastante descomunal.

"Que decisão, mãe?" interrompeu Bill, em uma mistura de sobressalto com ansiedade.

"Filho, eu estou aqui no aeroporto _Lauderdale_, precisei viajar quase dez horas... Estou cansada."

"_Lauderdale?_" disse Bill, subindo o tom de voz. "Mas... Por que é que a senhora veio?" Bill praticamente cuspiu a última frase. Seu estômago doía, seu coração estava acelerado. Tinha uma semana para tirar Tom dali. Uma semana. E agora, sua mãe de repente estava em _Hollywood_, pronta para ser recebida de braços abertos, em _sua_ casa.

Bill olhou para o irmão pelo canto do olho, enquanto nervoso, não conseguia conter nenhum suspiro que brotava e apertava seus órgãos do peito.

Bill viu-o ainda sentado no chão, segurando uma lata preta de piche e observando-o com a mesma expressão tristonha de antes, e agora, com as costas eretas, demonstrando sua surpresa e atenção naquela conversa de telefone. Ele mordia o lado esquerdo da gengiva que se punha pregado ao lábio, acabando por fazer que seu piercing se perdesse na cavidade do rosto.

Seus olhos não tinham um ponto fixo, e pareciam estar brilhando com uma espécie de lágrima, que mesmo dolorida, não expunha tristeza à sua faceta, apenas tensão.

O mais novo, após torturantes dois segundos, finalmente ouviu a mãe respondê-lo. "Não estou agüentando mais, preciso ver você... Preciso acompanhar as investigações do Tom."

"Eu sei, mãe." sem saída, Bill apenas concordou.

"Você acredita que a polícia quer dá-lo como morto? Só estão esperando completar um ano."

"Morto?" exclamou Bill.

"Como morto!" a senhora respondeu, incrementando a exclamação do filho.

"Mas ele não está morto, mãe!" neste momento, Bill notou o irmão erguendo os olhos. Os lábios de Tom ficaram entreabertos e ele apertou a ponta da lata, provocando um barulho de ferrugem contra o chão.

"Eu sei, mas em um ano vão matá-lo no papel! Eu precisava vir até aqui. Eu sou a mãe, eu posso e devo ficar aqui, eu preciso pressionar os policiais, eu preciso acompanhar as investigações. Eu não agüento mais, Bill, essa falta de notícias é a pior tortura que podem dar para uma mãe." O garoto, por trás de seus cabelos escuros, ouviu os murmúrios que saíam dos lábios de sua mãe atravessar seus ouvidos como facadas de culpa. Simone estava chorando. E era culpa sua.

Enquanto a mãe, do outro lado da linha, diminuía suas lágrimas e tentava se controlar, certamente pela multidão aérea, seu peito doía. Sua sujeira transbordava pela carne, e um sentimento de nojo vinha subindo pelas pernas até a garganta.

Olhou para o irmão em sua frente, ali, parado, apenas _para ele_. Atento e apaixonado _por ele_. Há poucos minutos, queria um beijo _dele_. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se o pior dos egoístas e depois, os lábios, incomodado com a presença de Tom.

Tinha vontade de lhe tacar um tijolo, fazê-lo dormir para sempre, matá-lo. Livrar-se-ia da culpa e sairia inocente. Seria bem mais fácil assim, se não o amasse.

Virou-se de costas, baixou a cabeça. Após toda a alucinação de pensamentos, sua mãe recriara a fala. Agora rouca e ainda chorosa. Aquela entonação ainda lhe tirava o ar. "Eu pego um táxi, Bill?" interrogou Simone, jogando verde. Tinha o propósito de saber se o filho poderia ou não buscá-la de carro.

Bill apoiou a mão sobre a parede branca e olhou para seu irmão dentre o arco que seu braço formara no corpo. Precisava escondê-lo. Precisava escondê-lo imediatamente. Tom tinha que sumir!

"Eu queria buscá-la, mãe, mas vá de táxi. Eu fiquei sem gasolina. Vaguei ontem pela cidade por várias horas com meu carro."

"Ok. Eu pego um táxi então."

"Você vai demorar a chegar?" Bill desapoiou-se da parede e andou alguns passos na direção do irmão. Seus olhos baixaram para Tom.

"Não sei. Depende da distância, não conheço muito bem esta cidade. Mas talvez eu demore um pouco, mas acho que no máximo quarenta minutos."

"Certo..."

"Então, um beijo."

"Mãe?"

"Sim?"

"Eu te amo."

"Ahn... Eu também te amo muito, meu pequenininho. Você e o Tom."

"Tchau." Bill pensava que ouvir um eu também de sua mãe o deixaria melhor, mas não deixaria. Ela amava os dois, igualmente. Tão igualmente quanto à fraternidade gêmea de ambos. Se Bill machucasse Tom, ou se fosse feito o contrário, Simone ficaria magoada, não teria perdão. Não teria trégua. A nenhum dos dois.

O maior bateu o celular, fechando-o e depois o guardou no local de antes, acomodado no bolso da calça.

**Olá, mãe.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

"Era ela?" Com uma expressão séria, Tom tentou perguntar.

"Então você notou?" surpreendeu-se.

"Você disse a palavra mãe várias vezes." O gêmeo mais velho largou a lata de piche e passou a olhar para o mais novo com as mãos apoiadas no colo.

Bill estava incrédulo. Não havia percebido que falara _mãe_ tantas vezes. Mas a sua surpresa não era exatamente por isso. Sua surpresa era por Tom. Mesmo sabendo que a mãe estava ali, ao telefone, e que uma chance de fuga estava ali, em sua cara, ele não quis tomar o telefone da mão de Bill e pedir socorro. Ele observara toda a conversa, calado, inclusive a parte em que fora dado como morto.

Isso significava que Tom estava mesmo confiando nele. Significava que conseguira enlouquecer o irmão e mais do que isso, significava que Tom não era um egoísta, _como_ ele. O irmão novamente provou ser melhor que ele.

Bill esfregou os dedos sobre a testa suada, podendo sentir a aspires da pele e as partículas de suor entrar por baixo de suas unhas pretas. Coçou sobre as rugas e desceu o braço, passando a fixar-se mais em seu gêmeo. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso desprezível de pena e seus olhos comprimiram-se, tornando-se amêndoas.

Na verdade, seu sorriso não era feito apenas por pena. Era feito também por derrota. Na verdade, o seu sorriso tão sacana, era composto precisamente de hipocrisia. Bill ria. Da própria desgraça.

Uma lágrima fina manchou a cavidade dos olhos, onde habitava uma olheira roxa.

A mesma lágrima ficou ali, corroendo células rosadas por não conseguir descer pelo rosto.

O sorriso de Bill expandiu-se, apenas contraindo um pouco mais o músculo do rosto. Tirava sarro de si mesmo. Tocou uma das tranças do irmão e ficou a visualizar o casco da cabeça de Tom, alisando-o com carinho.

"Preciso buscar uma coisa. Você fica aqui quietinho?"

Tom ergueu os olhos ao teto, tentando ver Bill, mesmo com o irmão estando atrás de si. Suas sobrancelhas formaram arcos e seus lábios entreabriram, formando um esboço ralo de um sorriso. "Fico."

"Ok." Bill aproximou os lábios da testa do irmão, e roçou-os ali. O estalo logo veio, após alguns milésimos, como se houvesse orgulho em depositá-lo. O maior passou seus dedos ternos na testa de Tom, fazendo um carinho suave, depois se afastou, sumindo daquela lavanderia como se fosse ele um vulto.

Logo voltara, sorrindo. Um sorriso que mais parecia querer passar calma do que expor felicidade. Somente os lábios eram flexionados. Olhos e bochechas ficavam intactos, dando ao rosto uma expressão robótica, falsa.

Seu gêmeo logo esbanjou um mesmo sorriso. Tão igual, que parecia uma clonagem, um espelho de sua expressão.

Tom por fim desceu os olhos. Visualizou as mãos de seu irmão mais novo, que continham dois panos pretos e um copo de plástico transparente composto por um líquido lilás, também transparente.

Ele ergueu os olhos e parou de sorrir. Neste momento, ficara sem nenhuma expressão. Os olhos estavam calmos, os lábios relaxados; as bochechas coradas, no lugar. Apenas um foco no sorriso ainda tão falso que o irmão mantinha no rosto.

Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido quando ele se aproximou; agora deixando o sorriso se perder dentre os segundos.

Dentre a mão esquerda, observou-o selecionar com a direita uma das faixas pretas e esticá-la com as duas mãos.

Bill se aproximou ainda mais. Deixou que seu ar quente batesse contra a testa de Tom e depois fechou os lábios, privando-se de tocá-lo até mesmo desta forma. Com a mão que não segurava as faixas, retirou o chapéu branco que o irmão usava e deixou-o no chão, ao lado de Tom.

O mais novo se baixou no chão, passando a ficar de joelhos, com o irmão dentre a abertura de suas pernas. Tom apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos, perturbado pela proximidade excessiva, e até mesmo pela falta de palavras. Seu abdômen ficou flexionado para trás e seu olhar fixado para cima, onde se encontravam os olhos marejados do irmão.

Olhos que, logo foram tapados por um pano preto que o obrigara a fechá-los. As mãos ágeis do mais novo deram três nós apertados e depois se apoiaram em seu pescoço de forma doce, fincando as pontas das unhas na pele com leveza e o acariciando com arranhões de pouco espaço, igualmente leves.

Após apoiar as mãos no pescoço do irmão, Bill desceu seus quadris com força sobre os de Tom, formando um encaixe de pernas compresso, que deixava-os sentir nitidamente o que os dois tinham por dentro daquelas roupas entrar em conflito mesmo com elas.

Tom grunhiu abafado, consentindo para que uma voz enrouquecida invadisse o lugar. Seu pescoço foi curvado pra trás e uma de suas mãos apoiou-se sobre a camiseta do irmão. Terminou por no mesmo momento, puxá-la para baixo com discrição, a fim de fazer com que os quadris se firmassem ainda mais, e depois soltá-la, deixando sua mão jogada sobre a barriga de Bill.

Tom ainda não sabia se era certo estar mexido com aquilo, e se essa era a intenção de Bill, mas felizmente a resposta veio depressa, assim que o irmão colou os lábios nos dele e fincou as unhas com mais força em seu pescoço.

A respiração de Bill adentrou à sua e as línguas mesclaram-se como imãs. Os lábios continuaram entreabertos, e em pouco tempo a saliva de ambos deixava-os melados em queixo e bochechas. Era possível ouvir o barulho que o metal do piercing de Bill fazia dentre os dentes de Tom e o estalar constante de lábios e línguas.

Bill abriu os olhos e se afastou alguns centímetros, sentindo o ofego que causara no mais velho. Lambeu todo o contorno dos lábios de Tom, novamente fechando os olhos. Sentiu as mãos de o irmão agarrarem-se ambas em suas costas e parte da cintura, e depois firmarem-no pra cima, apertando suas bolas contra o tecido da calça larga.

Foi sua vez de abrir os lábios e deixar que um som de excitação escapasse, sem conseguir segurá-lo. Por sorte, foi só um suspiro controlado, mas muito intenso, e prolongado o suficiente pra fazer com que o irmão passasse a língua entre os lábios.

Deixou que seu gêmeo repetisse o ato por mais três vezes, até perceber que o que estavam fazendo era uma simulação de sexo, e que isto estava deixando Tom excitado demais, e conseqüentemente, o excitando também.

Bill segurou o irmão pelo pulso, fazendo-o parar de movê-lo. Sua outra mão fez o mesmo com o outro pulso, e agora, as duas os apertavam com força, a fim de liberar a tensão que o seu próprio corpo sentia.

O mais novo levou as mãos do mais velho até seus lábios, beijando-as em vários lugares com selinhos seqüenciais. Terminou seus beijos pelos dedos da mão direita, permitindo-se no penúltimo beijo lamber a ponta do indicador do irmão e depois beijá-la, como o um último contato.

Pegou a outra faixa preta, e amarrou os punhos do irmão, deixando-os tão bem atados como os olhos. Nos lábios de Tom havia uma expressão um pouco excitada, um pouco desesperadora. Sentiu o irmão sair de seus quadris e a dor da amarração da faixa começar a fazer pressão em seus pulsos. Bill voltara, mas dessa vez para o seu lado.

O hálito do mais novo massageou seu rosto, e como esperado, um beijo fora depositado ali, porém fora algo contraditoriamente inocente. "Talvez algum dia nós terminemos isso." Bill entrelaçou suas unhas pelas tranças de Tom e puxou a cabeça do irmão para trás, deixando os lábios do mesmo ficar entreabertos. Sua outra mão, já segurando o copo transparente, derramou o líquido dentro da boca macia do mais velho, assustando-o.

Assim que Bill percebeu que Tom tentaria cuspir, beijou-o imediatamente e apertou suas bochechas, fazendo-o engolir sem escapatória. Os lábios se separaram e Tom ofegou alto, ainda assustado.

"O que é isso, Bill?" o irmão arfava. Seu peito subia e descia enquanto suas sobrancelhas friccionadas demonstravam a tensão em que ele estava.

"Você quer saber?" Bill respondeu-o, com uma entonação um tanto sacana.

"Quero."

"Então vem comigo." O gêmeo mais novo levantou o mais velho. Tom parecia estar ficando tonto. Bill deixou que Tom se apoiasse em si, por não estar enxergando. Segurava-o firme pelo braço e procurava não demonstrar violência.

Ao atravessarem alguns cômodos, Bill finalmente parou de andar. Com desespero, procurou no bolso da calça jeans o seu chaveiro. Remexeu várias chaves até encontrar a que queria. Uma negra e grande, a qual se encaixava perfeitamente na fechadura da porta de seu... Porão.

Bill abriu-a e posteriormente empurrou-a. O barulho daquela porta colocou Tom em pânico. Seu coração se acelerou, batendo forte no peito, desafiando o alojamento apertado dos pulmões.

Para completar a certeza de onde foi levado, a claridade posta encima da faixa foi substituída pela escuridão daquele lugar grotesco, e o odor de mofo tão conhecido invadiu suas narinas, dando-lhe desespero.

"Bill, não." Tom sentiu o irmão empurrá-lo pra dentro e impelir a porta até que ela ficasse quase fechada. Por outro lado, o seu corpo estava começando a ficar sem energia, sentia-se como se estivesse anestesiado ou sob o efeito de heroína.

Seus olhos logo começaram a marejar sob o pano preto e as pernas a bambear. Por mais alguns segundos, sentia que seus pés não conseguiriam mais sustentar o peso do corpo. "Por que você me trouxe de volta pra cá, Bill?"

Seus lábios colaram. Não conseguiam mais se mover para falar. Em menos de dois segundos após, um sono forte estava tomando-o por completo, deixando-o com a falsa sensação de estar se apagando lentamente, pois na verdade, estava tudo muito rápido.

Sentira-se caindo sobre a cama dura e fétida do porão, tão familiar, e os braços do irmão a terminarem de levá-lo para aquele colchão embolorado. O toque macio, também familiar, pressionado a sua pele e impedindo-o de reagir.

Junto com o sono, a sensação de sentir-se de novo como um lixo habitou em seu peito, retornando a tristeza adormecida para de volta a seus nervos e marejando seus olhos cada vez mais cansados.

Por fim, antes de apagar-se completamente em inconsciência, ouvira a voz do irmão a lhe sussurrar aos ouvidos um pedido de desculpas. Suas mãos de repente estavam mais livres, seus olhos mais claros, e depois mais escuros... Até ficarem completamente escuros.

Bill limpou o suor que lhe escorria nas costeletas, sentindo o calor do local. Seus olhos também lagrimejavam e a boca estava trêmula. Notou o irmão completamente apagado e sentiu-se seguro para ir embora.

O irmão então bateu a porta, estabelecendo no porão escuro um grunhido estrondoso de ferro, que parecia dar boas vindas de volta a Tom. O mais velho ainda pôde ouvir vagamente o barulho de a chave girar a maçaneta com brutalidade, levando-o em um cobertor para o seu pesadelo.

"Isso deve durar... No máximo duas horas." Bill sussurrou ainda apoiado à porta. Seu abdômen subia e descia, deixando no local o barulho da sua respiração excitada. O moreno rolou os olhos, se estabilizando, e depois passou a mão dentre os cabelos.

Procurou no bolso o seu celular, sedento por ver as horas. Apertou uma tecla qualquer, acendendo o visor, e constatou que sua mãe estava atrasada. Já haviam se passado cinqüenta minutos, e não quarenta.

Seu corpo amoleceu se vindo em um mal estar, que talvez fosse devido a não ter feito nenhuma refeição. Sentou-se no sofá, deixando-se "derreter". Aos poucos, sua respiração ia baixando a freqüência, tranqüilizando-o.

Sua mão estava no peito quando o ruído de campainha o assustou. Seu corpo foi à frente tremendo e sua cabeça girou automaticamente para a porta, de onde vinha o barulho aparentemente mais alto do que costumada ser, como se o interfone houvesse lhe planejado um tipo de ironia.

Imediatamente embolou as faixas negras do irmão, formando um tipo de bola de meia. Colocou o amontoado no bolso do Sobretudo e ajeitou a peça de volta ao corpo, tudo isso muito rápido.

Levantou-se com o chaveiro ainda em mãos. Encaixou a chave na maçaneta e girou-a com precisão, demorando um pouco mais do que de costume, devido à tremedeira que contagiava os seus ombros tomando conta de seu braço até a ponta do dedo indicador.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta, sentindo mais uma gota de suor manchar o símbolo da Tokio Hotel tatuado em seu pescoço. Desceu a escadinha de entrada e cuidou para que em seu rosto não houvesse nenhuma demonstração de nervosismo.

Olhando para sua mãe parada ao portão, deixou que seus lábios formassem um pequeno sorriso e andou o mais rápido que pôde diante de sua autolimitação, pois no momento não desejava correr.

Bill novamente retirou as chaves do sobretudo e desta vez, conseguira abrir o portão com mais facilidade, dando passagem para que sua mãe entrasse.

Notou a senhora morena de franja recém cortara adentrar o local com suas malas. Ajudou-a a colocá-las para dentro, e bateu o portão.

"Eu trouxe alguém." Disse Simone sorrindo.

"Quem?" Bill perguntou, tentando demonstrar o mínimo de entusiasmo. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam e ele permaneceu olhando para sua mãe.

"Ainda não sabe?" brincou Simone.

Diante da cara de ansiedade do filho, a mãe então levantou o pano que cobria uma gaiola especifica para viagem de avião.

Bill olhou lá dentro, podendo ver Scott posicionado como um rei em suas cobertas de pluma cor branca. O bichinho logo erguera a cabeça e começara a bater as patas contra as grades da gaiola, assim que o viu. Latia expondo seus ruídos de trombeta aguda para o ar.

"Pelo visto ele sentiu saudades de você!" Simone abriu o fecho da gaiola e deixou que o animal pulasse.

Scott foi ao chão com toda a sua agilidade, enquanto começara a pular dentre as pernas de Bill e latir ainda mais alto. Pegou-o, apertando suas mãos no mini corpinho peludo do animal, para posteriormente acariciar-lhe a cabeça, dando o cafuné que Scott precisava para se acalmar.

"Calma... Cott." Disse sorrindo.

O animal lambeu-lhe o pulso, despertando um sorriso divertido em Simone.

"É... Vamos entrando, mãe!" Disse Bill, meio desajeitado.

Caminharam com o cachorro e as malas até a sala, onde se livraram de tudo. Simone sentou-se no sofá, observando o lugar.

"Bill, porque você não usou o interfone pra eu entrar?"

"Ahm.. Queria te receber pessoalmente, desde a entrada." Bill desviou os olhos, mirando-os em outro ponto.

Sua mãe acariciou-lhe a face, passando os dedos pela maçã de seu rosto com delicadeza. Seus olhos ergueram e seus lábios ficaram entreabertos. O ar saiu, passando dentre os dedos de sua genetriz e acariciando sua pele macia em um contato quente.

Bill deixou que Scott pulasse de seu colo. O animal logo fora cheirar algo no tapete, já bem mais calmo do que quando chegara.

"Você pintou o cabelo." Disse Bill, com um tom de voz meigo.

"Gostou?" Simone sorriu orgulhosa, tocando a ponta dos cabelos.

"A senhora sabe que prefiro preto ao loiro..." o filho soltou uma pequena risada acanhada, baixando os olhos para suas próprias cochas.

"Ô se sei!" a mãe franziu a testa, com certo desdém posto nos olhos.

Bill sorriu e abraçou-a em seu peito, colando-a para si. Podia ouvir os toques generosos do coração de sua mãe ir contra o seu, e o cheirinho tão saudoso invadir-lhe as narinas. Seus braços tomaram mais forças nas costas dela. "Eu estava com saudades."

"Eu também, meu amor." Simone abraçava-o igualmente apertado, enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se fechados naquele toque de corpos tão caloroso.

Romperam o abraço, voltando em suas posições no sofá. Os olhos da mãe agora brilhavam e os lábios encontravam-se relaxados, enquanto os de Bill estavam tristes.

Pensou no irmão, há essa hora ainda anestesiado no porão, enquanto ele abraçava saudosamente a sua mãe, sozinho. Pensou na saudade em que Tom também estava sentindo dela, mas que era obrigado a encubar, esconder.

Se sentir o cheiro de sua mãe outra vez era tão bom, pensou em como gostaria que Tom também estivesse sentindo esse cheiro, e que os três então poderiam se abraçar todos juntos e os dois iriam contemplar a mulher que os trouxe ao mundo e beijá-la com o ardor da saudade.

Sua boca latejou. A gengiva deu pequenos espasmos de tremedeira e por um segundo o ar lhe faltou, voltando a habitar em si no segundo sucessor. Assegurava a palavra perdão. Não poderia dizer isso a sua mãe de forma alguma. Não agora. Nem nunca.

Iria tirar o irmão dali e tudo estaria resolvido. Era a solução mais pratica e mais lógica... E talvez agora, também fosse a mais complica.

"Você está tão magrinho... Essa casa está tão bagunçada, Bill. Tanta tristeza aqui dentro." Dizia Simone, com uma entonação triste.

"Não tenho tido tempo de arrumar, mãe... E quanto ao clima triste, acho que não posso fazer muita coisa." Bill entrelaçava os dedos um entre o outro, tentando concentrar todo o seu nervosismo nas mãos. Fixava os olhos da mãe.

"E quanto a comer? Qual é a desculpa? Enquanto eu estiver aqui você vai comer direitinho ouviu, bem? E essa casa vai ser a mais bem arrumada de Hollywood!" completava a mãe, em um tom de sermão e orgulho misturados.

"Mas a bagunça é porque eu não tenho empregados..." tentava se desculpar Bill.

"Quem precisa de empregados com a mamãe em casa?" Simone novamente sorriu. "E quanto à tristeza, nós vamos nos ajudar, filho." A morena separou uma mecha de cabelo do filho, enrolando-a no dedo indicador e levando-a para o lado com carinho. Fixou os olhos brilhantes de sua cria, hipnotizada na beleza que eles tinham.

"Você sabe por que eu trouxe Scott, não sabe? Pra termos um pouquinho do Tom conosco e não perdermos a esperança. Ele ama muito esse cachorrinho." A mulher mirou o cão, sentindo um inicio de lágrima brotar na esclera de seu olho. Passou o dedo com leveza, evitando que a lágrima de transformasse em um choro incontido.

Sua voz ia alterando lentamente de normal para manhosa, expondo tristeza.

"Mãe... Por favor, não comece a chorar. Vai me matar se fizer isso." Bill protestou com a voz igualmente alterada a da mãe.

No momento, sentia vontade de lhe contar algo que a confortasse. Dizer a ela que Tom voltaria, que só bastaria um pouco mais de tempo. Queria dizer a ela que o seu outro filho igualmente amado estava bem. Mas não havia como.

Para aumentar o seu desconsolo, sentiu sua mãe novamente abraçar-lhe com os ombros pesados de tristeza. Seu corpo caía sobre o seu e apertava-o com mais força do que o abraço anterior. Seus murmúrios brotavam vagamente, sendo contidos como o filho a pediu.

Bill apenas soube retribuir àquele abraço, com o coração extremamente apertado e com ânsia de agir, livrar a mãe daquela dor, daquela torturante incerteza.

Separaram-se, privando as peles daquele contato íntimo. Os olhos se cruzaram e Bill coçou o nariz, espalhando a irritação vermelha por outras partes do rosto e livrando-se de um espirro num momento impróprio.

"Bom, mamãe... A senhora deve estar cansada."

"Um pouco."

"Então vamos subir, tenho um quarto de hóspedes pra você." Bill se levantou, apoderando-se das malas de sua mãe. A genetriz o seguiu, meio sem jeito. "Pensei que íamos dormir juntinhos." Bill sorriu diante dos degraus, sua mãe não mudava.

"Bom, quem sabe amanhã?" disse o filho, colocando as malas no chão para depois abrir a porta.

Bill acendeu a luz e olhou o cômodo, um pouco incomodado ao notar a poeira. "Hm... Espero que seja confortável pra você."

"Sem problemas, Bill. Hoje eu durmo e amanhã me levanto pra tirar o cheirinho de mofo deste quarto." Disse Simone, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Pode ser então, mãe." Bill sorriu. "Bem, você quer mais alguma coisa? Um suco, um refrigerante, água..."

"Não, no momento só preciso desta cama!" Simone apontou sorrindo. "O resto a gente vê pela manhã." Simone sentou-se no móvel, indo tirar as sandálias. Ainda olhava o quarto que a rodeava com atenção.

"Ok, então... Bons sonhos." Disse Bill, saindo do quarto e deixando apenas sua cabeça lá dentro, enquanto puxava a maçaneta.

"Obrigada." Simone agradeceu e viu o filho terminar de fechar a porta completamente.

Assim que trocou de roupa, substituindo as roupas de viagem por um pijama fresquinho, Simone deitou-se, não demorando muito para alcançar o sono. Ele a pegara no colo e a levara pra longe, dando a seu corpo um intenso descanso.

Bill desceu as escadas, apagando a luz do corredor do quartos e, assim que acabara de descer todos os degraus, acendeu a luz da sala. Procurou por Scott que, felizmente, já estava acomodado ao pé do sofá, com a cabeça abaixada sobre o corpo e os olhos fechados.

Foi até o bicho e fez-lhe um carinho no pêlo, acabando por certificar-se, mesmo sem querer, que o bicho dormia.

Sentou-se no sofá, relaxando o corpo. Suas costas pousaram a dianteira e uma de suas pernas foi levada a altura do joelho da outra, ficando cruzada.

Ansiou por um cigarro. A fumaça relaxante entrando junto com o ar por suas ventas até os pulmões, a sensação de calma. Mexeu nos bolsos, retirando o seu isqueiro e o seu maço. Com as mãos atrapalhadas, retirou um cigarro, colocando-o na boca e depois o acendeu.

Tragou, deixando a sensação tomar seu corpo e, por um momento, tirá-lo daquele lugar. Seus olhos se fecharam, todo o ar deixou o corpo pela passagem de lábios. Sentindo o peso que o chaveiro fazia em seu bolso, sua mão voltou-se para lá automaticamente. Seus dedos tocaram a extensão de cada pedacinho de chave, seus olhos desceram até onde a mão se escondia.

Puxou o amontoado de chaves e agarrou uma delas, ainda observando-a. Olhou o seu relógio de pulso e, posteriormente, engoliu seco.

Levantou-se e, um pouco apressado, encaminhou-se para a cozinha. Revirou o armário até achar uma jarra limpa e depois a encheu com água do filtro. Após tampar o objeto, passou novamente pela sala e, cuidadosamente, passou a descer as escadas que o encaminham até o porão, pé por pé, degrau por degrau.

Tocou a porta de ferro antes de encaixar a chave na maçaneta. Seus olhos acompanhavam ansiosos os giros de sua própria mão, até que, por fim, empurrou a porta, deixando que, por um momento, a claridade entrasse no local escuro.

Após entrar fechou a porta, não conseguindo evitar o barulho que o ferro fazia. A respiração de seu irmão soava no ar como a de um animal em fuga, mas, apesar de profunda, era lenta, dando a sensação de que ele estava sem forças.

"Tomi." Bill tateou pelo ar, até sentir um dos móveis. Lá, deixou a jarra de água. Aproximava-se devagar, ainda com cautela. "Tomi, eu..."

Seus pés travaram ao sentir a madeira da cama sobre suas pernas. O brilho dos olhos do irmão reluziu no escuro, sendo a única fonte de claridade.

"Por que você não acendeu a luz?" Bill procurou achar mais do irmão naquele escuro para além daqueles olhos brilhantes. Dedilhou a parede com delicadeza, até achar o local que abrigava o tic-tac de luz e lá apertou, iluminando vagamente o local.

Pôde ver o brilho oleoso que reluzia das faces gêmeas, mostrando o suor que jazia do corpo de Tom. Pôde ver os lábios em um pigmento azul misturado ao rosa e o quanto seus olhos estavam inanimados, na verdade. Estava deitado na cama como um cadáver e o seu segundo sinal de vida, além da respiração, eram agora as suas piscadas de olho direcionadas a um único ponto fixo de uma parede tão opaca quanto as suas expressões.

Bill foi realmente surpreendido quando ouviu o irmão por fim dizer algo após tantos segundos de tortura.

"Aqui, de novo no escuro... Chapado pela droga estranha que você me obrigou a encapar em meu corpo... Eu pude sentir de novo o quanto... O quanto... Você não sabe o que faz." Pausou.

"Tom, eu não tive escolha."

Tom de repente sorria. Bastou a frase de o irmão adentrar seus ouvidos. Ele expunha seus dentes e lábios com vontade, zombando da própria cura.

Olhando o sarcasmo que provinha do irmão, Bill sentiu os olhos ligeiramente marejarem. Ajoelhou-se, apoiando seus braços na cama, tocou o braço de Tom; sentiu-o frio. "Eu machuquei você? Você está bem, Tom?"

O irmão mais velho virou a cabeça para o lado, direcionando-a ao mais novo. Seu sorriso se fechou pouco a pouco e uma lágrima brotou do olho esquerdo, fazendo um filete transparente no rosto pálido até cessar-se na espuma do colchão, virando um círculo pequeno. "Ratos. Ratos estão bem em qualquer lugar. Eles não se machucam e, quando estão em um porão, sentem-se em um hotel de luxo."

Tom livrou seu braço do toque do irmão e, posteriormente, levantou-se, sendo acompanhado do vácuo de suas roupas largas. Seu corpo cansado foi até o banheiro, onde acendera a luz e abrira a torneira. Lavou o rosto, secando-se com a toalha suja que, há alguns tempos atrás, já conhecia tão bem. Ao perceber-se espionado pelo irmão que, ainda com os olhos marejados e, agora, borrados de preto, encostou a pequena porta até que ela se fechasse.

Bill ainda podia ouvir o barulho da água jorrando diretamente na pia. Passou a mão pelos olhos, permitindo-a que se banhasse dentre o seu borro preto. Depois se levantou e empurrou com as duas mãos a porta frágil que o ocultava de seu irmão gêmeo.

Tom recuou com o impacto, seus olhos arregalaram-se; não por surpresa, mas por uma reação normal de reflexo. Sacudiu as mãos, retirando o excesso de água que nelas havia e direcionou a visão ao irmão que, parado em sua frente, permitia que seus olhos tomassem proporções maiores de água. Uma água que se iniciava ímpia no vermelho da esclera e terminava suja ao fim do rosto, sujando a pele pálida e criando pequenos esboços vermelhos por toda a superfície.

Uma das lágrimas desceu no rosto, passando por sua transformação. Os lábios de Bill davam pequenos espasmos de tremedeira, as palavras pareciam estar entaladas na garganta. Seu rosto curvou-se para a esquerda, dando prioridade para que o olho de mesma direção se fixasse a Tom.

"Não faz isso, Tom." Sentiu mais uma lágrima cortar-lhe o rosto. Era visível que continha um choro desesperado. Aproximou-se do irmão e, imediatamente, sentiu os punhos tencionaram-se. Desejava tocá-lo, mas tinha receio.

O outro estava estático, a sua frente. De suas mãos ainda pingavam gotas, seus olhos eram brilhantes, estavam levemente marejados. Os lábios eram úmidos e entreabertos, parecia não saber o que fazer.

"Desculpe." Pediu Tom, em uma entonação robótica. Seu corpo ainda era estático e, por dentro, não sabia se era isso o que deveria dizer, mas sabia que se desculpando poderia cessar as lagrimas do irmão, o seu principal objetivo no momento.

Houve um fungo pesado da parte do mais novo, que expôs o quanto as vocálicas estavam chorosas. Bill segurou nas mãos do irmão, direita com esquerda, esquerda com direita. Sentia os curativos molhados de Tom, alisava seus dedos com cautela, dava-lhe extremo carinho. Brevemente, sentia sua mão roubando a umidade daqueles dedos e também se tornando molhada. Por fim, fechou os dedos sobre os dele de forma a formar um círculo comprimido. Tom olhou-o, dessa vez nos olhos.

"Não vou pedir para que confie em mim, eu... Eu sei que não tenho mais moral pra isso, mas... Mas, Tom... Eu já pensei em um pretexto para conseguir libertar você... Você só precisa esperar mais um..."

"Bill." Murmurou o mais velho. "Pára."

"Eu... Eu não lhe entendo."

"E depois? Onde eu estive durante esse tempo? O que direi a todos? Que diabos eu direi..." Tom aumentava o tom de sua voz gradativamente. Quando acabou, já não segurava mais a mão do irmão e punha-se exaltado.

"Mas... Se não for assim, como vai ser? O que eu posso fazer, Tom? Quer que eu me entregue?"

O mais velho silenciou por um momento, contagiando o mais novo. Os olhares se trocaram, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Tom estava sério.

"Não, Tom. Eu não posso fazer isso."

"Não entende que vão te descobrir? Mesmo que eu diga que não, vão lhe descobrir. É mais digno pra você que assuma; que seja um homem, que dê a cara a tapa antes de ser descoberto!"

"Eu não tenho coragem." Sussurrou Bill, travando em algumas silabas. Aquela proposta parecia impossível.

"Então faça como você quer, Bill. Execute o seu "plano" para me tirar daqui, e vamos ver se ele dá certo." Tom terminou sua fala de forma rude. Após falar, começou a desenrolar o curativo de seu dedo anelar com pressa, assustando Bill.

"Pára, Tom!" o irmão gritou. Sua mão imediatamente travou o ato do mais velho, seu corpo exaltou-se.

Com a respiração mais alta; e visivelmente excitado, Tom limitou-se a murmurar. "Não sei bem porque eu perdi a noção do tempo aqui nessa casa. Mas talvez já faça quase um mês que você..." ele hesitou. "Que você me "puniu", Bill." Tom ergueu os olhos. "Você não é médico pra fazer um curativo como esse e ter a ignorância de pensar que já está tudo certo. Eu temo por mim. E se você não teme por mim, eu preciso temer."

"Tom, eu já lhe disse que você vai sair daqui, já disse que eu tenho um pretexto pra mamãe..."

"Você vai enganá-la, Bill. De novo!" Tom virou-se para esquerda. Sua mão inteira foi a testa, sentindo o suor lhe escorrer.

As costas de Bill foram à parede. Seu corpo escorreu pela superfície branca opaca até levá-lo ao chão, onde se sentou ao lado da pia. "E se fosse você, se entregaria?" o mais novo focou o irmão.

"Vendo que é o melhor a fazer, sim."

O mais novo olhou para baixo tirando o foco do irmão. Seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro lentamente.

Tom aproximou-se, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Sua sombra cobriu o rosto de Bill, deixando-o no escuro. Seu olhar parecia buscar em silêncio um veredicto final.

Bill ergueu a cabeça, virando-a para a esquerda por um momento. Tom entendera o recado, afastou-se e, com indiferença, saiu do banheiro, encaminhando-se à cama. Afofou os lençóis fazendo barulho, sem a mínima menção de silêncio. Deitou-se, batendo a cabeça com força no "pseudo-colchão" e virou-se para o lado da parede.

Logo podia ouvir os passos do irmão a deixá-lo próximo de si e o vácuo da traseira do irmão a colocar-se à cama. Bill tocou-o no braço, a fim de vê-lo olhar em seus olhos, mas nada aconteceu. "Eu vou ficar aqui com você, hoje." Sussurrou o maior.

"Não, Bill, não é necessário..." Tom murmurou. Sua voz era mórbida e parecia estar se vencendo pelo cansaço.

"Me deixa..." Bill tocou o peito de sua mão de forma delicada pelo rosto de Tom, de forma a zelá-lo com cuidado. Seus dedos eram lentos, e faziam pequenas carícias circulares.

"Eu vou ficar bem... E, além disso, mamãe pode acordar." Redargüiu com gagueira na palavra mãe. Depois tocou a mão do irmão que zelava em sua face, passando a ela o mesmo carinho intenso que ainda era depositado em seu rosto. Seu pulso deu-lhe calor, deixando-a livre do frio mórbido que antes se apossava de seus dedos.

"Então... Você confia em mim?" perguntou Bill. Seus olhos negros e ainda borrados foram direcionados ao rosto de Tom que agora se mostrava ao outro irmão, perdendo o orgulho pouco a pouco.

Tom pôde ver mais uma porção de água salgada tomar as rodelas negras dos olhos gêmeos e pausar-se na esclera, contida para caso houvesse uma resposta negativa vinda de seus lábios. Seu coração voltara a sentir os pequenos espasmos de dor, seu rosto virou-se por completo, analisando a outra face univitelina.

"Eu tenho outra escolha?" comovido, Tom sorriu tímido, sentindo os olhos também marejarem. Logo os braços do irmão o envolveram em um abraço apertado, tão apertado que se podia ouvir os dois corações se chocarem e as batidas entrarem pouco a pouco em um colapso auditivo, na medida em que ficavam mais intensas.

O rosto do mais novo estava pousado no ombro do mais velho enquanto seus braços permaneciam enrolados ao pescoço de seu semblante, confortados ali. Com o inicio de um choro, agora mais feliz do que alegre, Bill apenas conseguira sussurrar. "Obrigado. Obrigado, Tom."

Com custo, Bill livrou-se do abraço a fim de ver mais uma vez o rosto do irmão. Notou-lhe lacrimejado, mas não o deixou continuar. Limpou as pálpebras do mais velho com seu dedo e, ainda próximo, depositou-lhe um beijo inocente nos lábios.

Em resposta, Tom não teve reação quanto ao beijo além de ficar em silêncio. Não sabia mais o que fazer para tornar aquilo melhor. Apenas aquietar-se, em ato e pensamento.

"Então eu vou embora?" insistiu Bill.

"Vai... Vá embora... Eu... Vou ficar bem." Respondeu Tom, pensando cuidadosamente em cada palavra que deveria dizer. Viu o irmão se levantar-se e se afastar pouco a pouco. Sua silhueta confortante ficava distante.

"Tem certeza?" disse Bill, tocando a porta enquanto ainda direcionava os olhos à cama.

"Tenho. Eu... Confio em você." Bill sentiu as pregas do rosto formular um sorriso involuntário ao ouvir isso. Virou-se de costas completamente a abrir a porta, mas a voz do irmão novamente soou aos seus ouvidos antes que pudesse completar o ato.

"Você só precisa me prometer que não vai se esquecer de que eu estou aqui." Bill olhou para trás, vendo os olhos de Tom a brilharem no escuro. Seu coração se apertou com o pedido. Soava humilde demais. "Eu prometo."

Viu Tom sorrir e, posteriormente, fechar os olhos, entregando-se à sua sonolência. Abriu a porta, sentindo como se um peso lhe houvesse sido retirado das costas e, também sorrindo, fechou-a, terminando com o golpe de claridade que, certamente, invadira os olhos do irmão naquele exato momento.

Ao contrário de outras vezes, bateu a porta com cuidado, não a deixando ecoar. Subiu as escadas, indo até seu quarto. Lá se deitou e, após algum tempo sonhando acordado e mergulhado nas preocupações, o sono também o levou pra longe, assim como fizera com Tom, minutos antes.


	8. Ciclo 6

**Ciclo 6**

**(Louco Pelo Verme)**

**A descoberta.**

**Terceira Pessoa.**

Com o aparecer do dia, Bill despertava-se lentamente, a cada pedaço maior de sol que invadia as cortinas.

Uma de suas mãos foi levada aos olhos, retirando um tanto de remela suficiente para apenas que ele pudesse enxergar, abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez no dia.

Espreguiçou e, posteriormente, trocou de roupa, livrando-se do pijama. Ainda era sonolento e tinha o rosto pálido.

Observou o celular. Ele piscava, mostrando que uma nova mensagem havia chegado. Pressionou o botão para ler e encontrou um convite de David para as 06h00min do dia seguinte. Um pouco mal humorado fechou o celular, jogando-o na cama.

Desceu as escadas com pressa, a fim de tomar café e, ao chegar à cozinha, encontrou uma mesa farta e sua mãe enfiada à geladeira, a pegar algo. Com todos os seus problemas aquele não era um bom momento para sorrir, mas Bill não pôde evitar a forma que os seus lábios tomaram ao sentir tamanho carinho da parte da mãe.

"Bom dia, mãe."

"Bom dia, Bill!"

Seu filho caçula depositou-lhe um beijo no rosto e Simone fechou a geladeira, com uma jarra de leite em mãos.

Ao virar-se, olhou para o filho e puxou-o pelo braço. "Mas o que é isso, Bill?"

"O que?" disse o garoto, atônito.

"Dormiu maquiado? Está com olheiras enormes! Está pálido!" A morena desceu-lhe os olhos, examinando a esclera do filho.

"Que nada, mãe..." Bill puxou uma cadeira, desviando-se da genetriz. Buscou uma xícara grande, uma em que certamente daria para colocar uma boa quantidade de café.

"Gostou?" disse Simone, sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado do filho.

"Fantástico." Respondeu Bill, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. "Creio que você não faz uma mesa assim desde a minha infância." Bill pegou uma faca e um pedaço de pão, passando-lhe geléia. A própria mãe serviu-lhe de café, passando o aroma tentador ao olfato do filho, que, faminto, soube apenas aspirar.

"Que bom." Concluiu Simone, satisfeita.

"Eu estava pensando se não poderíamos ir ao shopping hoje, o que você acha?"

"Acho que não..." Bill terminou de mastigar e tornou a olhar para a mãe. "Teremos muitos paparazzo nos seguindo e na manhã seguinte dirão que somos insensíveis ao Tom."

"Não tem importância." A mãe retirou uma caneca para si e contornando a alça da xícara prosseguiu. "Nós precisamos... respirar um pouco de ar novo."

"E a senhora não se importa em ter dois gorilas seguindo-nos a todo lado?" Bill franziu a testa.

"Desde que possamos sair não é um incômodo."

"Então tudo bem." Respondeu o filho, dando de ombros.

"Pode ser depois que acabarmos de comer?"

"Eu já terminei." Bill soltou a faca e beirou a xícara de café, notando-a ainda na metade. No mais, estava realmente sem fome.

A mãe censurou-o por um momento, observando que Bill só havia ingerido uma pequena fatia de pão. "Você continua comendo mal."

"Então tudo bem." Respondeu o filho, dando de ombros.

"Pode ser depois que acabarmos de comer?"

"Eu já terminei." Bill soltou a faca e beirou a xícara de café, notando-a ainda na metade. No mais, estava realmente sem fome.

A mãe censurou-o por um momento, observando que Bill só havia ingerido uma pequena fatia de pão. "Você continua comendo mal."

"Sempre comi mal." Defendeu-se Bill. "Seria estranho comer bem... Justo agora. Não acha?"

"Sim... Você... Tem razão." Simone largou a faca sobre a mesa e mordeu um pedaço de sua torrada. Depois olhou para o filho e bateu os dedos na palma de uma mão, depois noutra, esfregando-as a fim de limpá-las. "Então podemos ir?"

"Hm... Podemos." O filho olhou para baixo, observando os pés. "Mãe, eu..."

"Sim?"

"Estou bonito?"

Simone sorriu. "Claro."

Tocou as costas do filho e encaminhou-o para o lado de fora. Bill sacou o celular, ligando para um de seus seguranças.

Mãe e filho entraram no carro do maior até que o segurança chegasse e adentrasse o mesmo carro.

O homem alto de terno preto abriu a porta do automóvel e colocou-se no banco de trás. Bill sorriu, sentia-se mais seguro assim. E ao mesmo tempo nostálgico. Sabia que não tinha mais dinheiro para se sentir a vontade, afinal não estava trabalhando. Não tinha mais condições para alugar o shopping por algumas horas nem comprar tudo o que quisesse.

Mas ainda tinha alguma grana caso a mãe quisesse algum presente. Ao menos isso.

Assim que entraram no shopping, seguidos pelo guarda-costas, de imediato vários curiosos desviavam os seus afazeres para os dois. Logo, flashes de câmeras caseiras os fotografavam, e algumas pessoas, discretamente, seguiam vossos passos.

Após entrarem em uma loja de roupa e comprarem um blazer preto sugerido pela mãe, sentaram-se na praça de alimentação e pediram um sorvete. O garçom pareceu desengonçado ao notar Bill Kaulitz à sua frente.

"Estou feliz em termos saído." Concluiu a mãe.

"Eu... Também." Bill abriu um sorriso acanhado e tocou a pá de seu sorvete. Afundou-a no incremento, puxando um bocado e levando o gelado até a boca. A língua sentiu o gosto doce se espalhando pelas papilas e ao mesmo tempo um amargo no fundo da garganta. Rolou os olhos pelo pote e voltou sua visão para a mãe, tentando se desconcentrar de tantos rostos direcionados na sua direção. "Quer... Fazer mais alguma coisa?"

"Por enquanto ficar por aqui. Gosto do ar condicionado." Respondeu a mãe, afofando a blusa e curvando o pescoço para trás, enquanto, discretamente, observava o que deixava o filho tão desconfortado.

"Ok." Bill relaxou os ombros, antes tão tensos. Sentiu uma gota de suor lhe escorrer pela testa e, com muito esforço, parou de olhar para quem o observava.

"Sabe, hoje quando voltarmos a casa vai estar um pouco mais leve, entende?" disse a mãe, com um sorriso esboçado no canto dos lábios.

"Não, não entendo." Respondeu o filho, com uma sinceridade um tanto rude.

"É que eu pedi pra umas diaristas darem uma geral lá, sabe?" gesticulou a mãe. "Uma limpeza naquela bagunça!"

"Pediu? Oh, sim." O filho tocou seu copo de sorvete com as duas mãos, vendo o seu reflexo ali.

"Espero que você não se importe, mas entreguei a ela o seu chaveiro para que ela pudesse entrar em todos os cômodos."

Entreguei. A ela. O seu. Chaveiro. O seu chaveiro. O seu. Chaveiro.

"O meu chaveiro?" Bill abriu e fechou os lábios, deixando o ar entrar por eles também. Seu tom de voz tornou-se exaltado.

"O do sobretudo."

"Mãe, eu. Mãe, eu. Marquei um encontro urgente com o David." Bill levantou-se da cadeira de forma brusca, trincando o chão de azulejo do shopping. Suas mãos foram até o bolso, tentando achar algum vestígio de chave, mas seria impossível. Ele não estava com o sobretudo, o que tornava o ato desconexo.

"Você está atrasado?" tentou Simone.

"Muito, muito atrasado." As pupilas de Bill rolaram pela mesa, pelo chão, pelo rosto das pessoas. Seu coração se acelerou. Pegou a carteira, posta encima da mesa e se afastou dali o mais rápido que pôde. Para sua sorte seu segurança o seguiu até o estacionamento, onde buscou o seu carro com a maior rapidez já tentada até o momento.

Achou-o e, ligeiramente, pressionou o alarme, para que o carro destrancasse. Entrou nele, vendo o seu guarda-costas a importuná-lo pelo vidro.

"O senhor não precisa mais de meu serviço?" disse o homem.

"Não. Não preciso, saia daqui." Bill apoiou as mãos no volante e olhou para o lado, um tanto desnorteado ao notar que fora grosseiro. Baixou a cabeça uma vez, em sinal de desculpa e ligou o automóvel.

O segurança se afastou, dando passagem para que ele fosse embora. Saiu do estacionamento do shopping em torturantes 20 km/h, até alcançar a rua, onde sua velocidade aumentou de forma assustadora.

Cortou o caminho, por um trecho mais vazio. As poucas pessoas pareciam olhar seu carro, e seus olhos constantemente se desviavam a elas.

Seu coração batia forte no peito, as mãos estavam gélidas e vestígios de suor começaram a surgir entre suas orelhas e, pouco a pouco, se espalharem pela nuca e pescoço, deixando-o quente em temperatura.

Seu lábio se abriu levemente, olhando o vidro da frente um pouco embaçado por uma neblina fraca. Seus olhos ainda eram agitados e iam de um lado para o outro, enquanto seus pensamentos em Tom se misturavam ao ruído alto do carro, proporcionado pelo excesso de velocidade. Era possível ouvir suas rodas rasparem com brutalidade pelo asfalto.

Furou um semáforo e, ao tentar baixar a velocidade, um carro vermelho que também provia de velocidade semelhante passou pelo semáforo contrário e acertou-o na lateral, arrastando-o até o muro de uma casa, onde lá pararam; impedidos de se arrastarem mais.

Um dos vidros laterais saltou indo contra o carro vermelho e, algumas partes, contra seu corpo. Sentiu um pedaço de vidro cravar em seu braço e a dor descendo vermelha. O sangue se espalhando pelo banco, pelo volante, por sua roupa.

"Tom." Murmurou Bill.

A porta de seu carro estava achatada contra sua cintura e o seu corpo parecia, a cada milésimo, cada vez mais mole do que antes.

Zonzo, adormeceu em um sono que simplesmente não o levou para nenhum lugar, além de uma extrema escuridão, onde o último som lembrado era o de uma buzina alta, clamando por sua atenção.

A fumaça que anteriormente pairava com abundância envolta dos dois carros, foi se esvoaçando pouco a pouco, até tornar-se escassa. As pessoas se aproximavam devagar, com receio. Alguns acionavam seus celulares, um deles ligou para o corpo de bombeiros.

Algumas pessoas foram até o carro vermelho, notando que o motorista estava bem. Uma gota de sangue descia de sua testa, seus lábios estavam arroxeados, mas ainda sim seu estado era melhor que o de Bill.

"Você está bem?" perguntou um homem.

O motorista assentiu.

"Consegue descer?"

"Eu... Eu acho que sim."

"Vamos." Puxaram-lhe a porta, onde um dos vidros balançou, mas não caiu. Em seguida deram-lhe a mão, e um pouco trêmulo ele desceu, mostrando estar muito mais que bem.

O motorista olhou a dianteira do carro, totalmente amassada, e olhou também para o outro veículo a sua frente, onde várias pessoas curiosas postavam-se. Logo podia ouvir os murmúrios, as lamúrias, os cochichos, os desesperos. Era Bill Kaulitz quem estava amassado lá dentro, cheio de sangue. Ele pôde constatar logo.

Sabia que quem tinha avançado o sinal era o cantor, mas a sensação de talvez tê-lo machucado de forma grave, mesmo que com culpa parcial, já que também estava em alta velocidade, era desconsoladora.

"Oh, meu, Deus. O salvem. É o Bill Kaulitz." Murmurou.

"Você precisa ir para um hospital." Afirmou uma moça, em tom autoritário. Assim que acabou de falar, o som das sirenes do corpo de bombeiro invadiu o local. "Vem. O Bill ficará bem." Ela completou. "Deixe que a atenção dos bombeiros vá para ele, que está em um caso mais grave. Você tem certeza que está bem?"

"Eu tenho, sim. Só machuquei a testa porque bati a cabeça... Eu acho que em um guincho." Hesitou o rapaz.

"Então vamos em meu carro. Só estamos eu e minha filha. Vem." Ela deu a mão ao homem e ambos se encaminharam para o carro dela.

O motorista não pensou muito. Principalmente pelo estado em que estava seu carro. O Estado o devolveria depois, seus documentos estavam no passageiro.

Os bombeiros desceram do caminhão com seus equipamentos e a primeira atitude foi afastar o carro vermelho. Depois removeram a porta, e, com cuidado, retiraram Bill, colocando-o em uma maca. Notaram o vidro que, mesmo que levemente, ainda estava cravado à pele, e rapidamente um enfermeiro o retirou, fazendo um curativo branco, que rodeava todo o braço de Bill, abafando o sangue.

Um tubo de oxigênio foi colocado nas vias aéreas do cantor e o seu corpo foi colocado dentro da vã. Um bombeiro fechou-a e dirigiu-se ao banco passageiro e, rapidamente, saíram do local.

Por ali já havia alguns repórteres e algumas fotos foram tiradas, talvez por curiosos, talvez por paparazzi. A única certeza era de que aquela notícia não ficaria em segredo por muito tempo.

A noite já estava caindo. O céu era uma mistura de azul escuro com rosa salmão, dando a vista de muito pouco amarelo. Muito pouco sol. Toda a iluminação da grande casa era obtida através de lâmpadas claras, já que em plena seis horas, não havia mais sol.

O ambiente tão mórbido ganhara vida, graças às mãos de duas faxineiras bem dispostas. O branco das paredes, anteriormente tão opaco, parecia ser ilusório, pois agora era brilhante e vívido. Nada como uma boa limpeza.

Ela desceu as escadas de um ambiente escuro. Degrau por degrau. Até que encontrou uma luz, finalmente. Acendeu-a. Era de um amarelo fraco, enojado. A sua frente uma grande porta de ferro.

Pousou o balde no chão, após desperdiçar um bocado de água a cada degrau concluído. Retirou do bolso de seu aventalzinho de renda o chaveiro pesado com todas as chaves da casa, até encontrar uma maior que, pelo tamanho da fechadura daquele porão, supôs ser a certa.

Como previa. Girou uma vez, duas, e abriu. Um sorriso aparvalhado formou-se em seus lábios e ela catou o balde junto da esponja. Empurrou a porta, curtindo o barulho irritante que esta fazia. Depois entrou, colocando o balde no chão.

Notou que o ambiente era muito escuro e que, aparentemente, não havia uma luz. Retirou o seu celular do bolso do uniforme azul e o abriu, fazendo-o de lanterna. Passou-o pelas paredes. Até que achou um tic-tac de luz. Ela se aproximou, um pouco receosa. Aquele porão não tinha um dos melhores cheiros do mundo. Mirou o celular e acendeu a luz, depois virou-se de costas, em busca de seu balde.

Jogou a água no chão e pegou a esponja. Ao virar-se de costas, notou alguém deitado na cama e pôde, pela primeira vez, observar o que havia naquele lugar. Aquela pessoa parecia morar lá. Pôs-se assustada.

"Jodie." Falou em voz alta de primeira, um tanto afobada. "Jodie." Repetiu.

Vendo que a companheira não apareceu, afastou-se até a entrada do porão e colocou sua cabeça pra fora, pondo-se a gritar. "Joodieee!" insistia.

"O que foi?" A moça ouviu Grace gritar, de um outro cômodo.

"Por favor, venha aqui." Implorou a colega.

Em pouco tempo, sua amiga estava ali, limpando a mão no bordado do uniforme e se aproximando. "O que foi, Grace?"

"Tem um... Moço dormindo aqui." Concluiu.

"E?"

"Como "e"? Eu preciso limpar."

"Acorde-o e peça para que ele saia por um momento e fique na cozinha, ou em algum outro lugar da casa." Resolveu Jodie.

"Será que eu devo?" perguntou a moça, receosa, mas, todavia, aproximando-se.

"Deve." A moça olhou ao redor. Um arrepio subiu-lhe pelo corpo até a cabeça. Aquele homem estava morando aqui?

Grace chegou bem perto da cama e então cutucou os ombros do garoto. Esse se moveu um pouco, abrindo os olhos. "Moço, nós temos ordens pra limpar a..."

Tom virou-se de frente pra ela. Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao mesmo instante que os dele imitou-a. A palavra "aqui" foi engolida por um puxão de ar levado até o fim da goela que quase a sufocara. Era o susto. Seu corpo tremeu. "Mas você é o... O... Oh, meu, deus." Sussurrou a moça. "Meu deus."

"Jodie, traz alguma coisa pra ele pelo amor de Deus, ele está pálido. Meu Deus, o que fizeram com você?" dizia a moça, com os olhos juntados. Levou a mão até ele, para tocá-lo, mas ele estava demasiado pálido e assustado. Olhava para os lados com muito incômodo. Era visível que queria dizer algo, mas não conseguia. A boca dele estava aberta, deixando o ar entrar e sair de forma gulosa.

A outra empregada subiu correndo, a fim de trazer um copo de água o mais rápido que conseguisse. Também estava chocada.

Assim que o trouxe, apontou para o menino, servindo-lhe. Este ergueu a mão, recusando. "Não..." murmurou. "Não quero água." Gaguejou.

"Bebe. Bebe, por favor." Insistiu Jodie. "Porque você está aqui? O que aconteceu?" perguntava a moça, seqüenciadamente. "Eu não quero água." Rebateu Tom, com a sonoridade alterada.

A moça se afastou, observando o rapaz respirar mais forte. Olhou Grace pelo canto do olho. Os únicos moradores daquela casa eram Simone e Bill. Tom estava no porão. No porão. Sujo, mal cuidado, pálido, magro.

"Grace, chama a polícia." Cuspiu Jodie, respirando alto.

Grace retirou o celular do bolso e pôs-se a discar, mas não conseguiu terminar o ato. Tom levantara-se da cama e prensara-a contra a parede, imobilizando os braços da moça ao lado de seus cabelos presos. "Pára, você não pode ligar!" desesperou-se Tom.

A menina olhara para o lado, sentindo uma prévia de choro correr por seus olhos e uma sensação extrema de medo e agonia. Uma das mãos que imobilizava seu braço continha um curativo melequento. Uma mistura de vermelho com marrom e verde. Ela gemeu, olhando para aquela mão. Viu a colega correndo pra cima da casa.

"O que ela foi fazer?" perguntou Tom, atrapalhado. "O que você está fazendo?" o garoto soltou a menina e correu pelas escadas do porão, indo até lá encima.

Sentira uma rajada de luz muito forte por seus olhos. Uma vontade de passar mal, e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de liberdade. Não sentia aquele ar puro há muito tempo. Continuou correndo, até alcançar o telefone, onde a outra moça punha-se.

Apertou o gancho do telefone, cancelando a ligação que a empregada fazia, mas apercebeu-se de que já era tarde. Ela já tinha dito a palavra urgência, polícia, porão, e a pior de todas. Tom. Tom Kaulitz.

"Sai daqui. Por favor." Sua voz enraivecida tornou-se chorosa. Em questão de segundos, lágrimas começaram a descer por seu rosto, dando a mulher uma imagem que certamente ela jamais esqueceria. "Sai daqui." Insistiu Tom.

A outra moça aproximara-se, a fim de ver se a amiga estava bem. As duas estavam com muito medo de Tom. "Vão embora." Insistiu o garoto.

As duas recearam dizer algo e, por fim, Jodie, mais corajosa, ousou pronunciar-se. "Você... Bill...? Os seus cabelos estão..."

"Eles vão prender meu irmão." Blasfemou Tom, com os olhos lotados de água. Seu pescoço, garganta e bochechas tornavam-se cada vez mais vermelhos, juntamente dos olhos. Estavam embaçados devido às lágrimas. Sentia raiva das mulheres a sua frente.

"Tom... Olha, calma." Disse Grace. "Calma." Ela levantou uma mão e aproximou-se com receio do garoto que chorava. "Diz-me... Por favor, diz. O que você fazia ali?"

Tom olhou para os lados umas tantas vezes. Não podia dizer a verdade. "Eu estava passando a noite."

"Não! Não! Você está tido como desaparecido!" contrapôs Jodie, exaltada.

"Ele ia me soltar!" gritou Tom.

"Ele... Ele quem?" perguntou a outra moça, ainda tentando manter Tom calmo.

"Imbecis." Murmurou Tom, entre os dentes, sentindo mais uma dose de lágrimas apossarem-se de sua visão.

Tom chegou pra trás. Suas mãos apoiaram-se automaticamente na bancada da TV. Seus olhos podiam fixar aquelas moças, estava formulando um jeito de atacá-las. Algo pra usar contra elas.

Mas parou. A sirene do carro de polícia entrou em seus ouvidos e os seus olhos desceram. Sentiu uma grande quantidade de mucosa entupir sua garganta e a respiração falhar. Era o fim da linha.

Suas mãos soltaram-se da cômoda e os seus olhos se ergueram. Em pouco mais de dez segundos, um empurro na porta foi dado, e, antes de outro, decidiram tocar a campainha. Uma das meninas foi até a porta imediatamente e a abriu, antes que Tom pudesse tentar impedi-la.

A polícia entrou, todos armados. O olho de cada um abstraiu-se de brilho ao notarem que, realmente, Tom estava ali, na casa do irmão. Não era um trote. As armas desceram e um dos oficiais chegou mais perto.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou o homem.

Tom olhou para os lados novamente. Um pensamento vago de fuga que não seria fisicamente possível. As janelas fechadas. Tempo demais para abri-las. A porta estava cercada de policiais. Sentia-se acuado como um criminoso. E não podia nem mesmo sair impune.

Negou com a cabeça, sendo o mais sincero possível.

O policial se aproximou mais.

"Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Você precisa vir comigo."

"Não." Murmurou Tom. "Eu não..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Você ouviu?" insistiu o homem. Ele entregou a arma a um companheiro e chegou ainda mais perto de Tom. "Tudo bem." Estendeu sua mão ao garoto, esperando que ele a pegasse.

Ao contrário do que imaginou, Tom segurou-a. Cedeu mais rápido do que o esperado.

O policial pegou-o e sentou-se com ele no sofá. Tom ainda tinha os olhos assustados. Outro policial sentou-se no sofá também, este com um bloco em mãos.

"Você pode conversar conosco?"

Tom não disse nada.

"Você estava no porão, certo?" dessa vez, o moreno assentiu levemente.

"E quem o manteve preso? Seu irmão?"

Tom não respondeu.

"Garoto, você precisa nos ajudar."

"Meu irmão... ele estava doente. Mas ele já se curou."

"Doente?" disse o policial que segurava o bloco.

"Escuta, Tom. Você está afirmando que o seu irmão estava com problemas mentais. Então nos conte a verdade, pois assim, se conseguirmos comprovar que ele estava doente, ele não irá preso, apenas será tratado. Você entende? Precisa nos contar."

"Não vão prendê-lo?"

Os policiais se entreolharam. "Não. Se ele estava doente não."

Tom suspirou. "O-ok."

Ele sentou-se mais confortável no sofá e pôs-se a relatar tudo, desde o dia em que chegara. Nunca fora tão sincero.

"Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada de grave com o Bill, doutor?" ela dizia aflita, com as sobrancelhas juntadas.

"Foi só um desmaio e alguns arranhões na cintura. Ele está bem." Respondeu o doutor, um tanto seco.

"Graças a Deus." Simone suspirou. "Eu posso vê-lo?"

"Ele ainda não acordou, mas eu abro uma exceção pra senhora. Acompanhe a enfermeira." Disse o médico.

"Ai, obrigada." Agradeceu Simone.

"Por nada."

A enfermeira acompanhou-a. Olhava-a de um jeito, que para Simone, soava estranho. Percebeu que não era a única. Durante o percurso pelo corredor, as outras pessoas a olharam da mesma forma. Abaixou a cabeça, constrangida.

A enfermeira lhe abriu o quarto de forma bruta, deixando-a entrar.

Simone foi até a cabeça do filho e primeiro lhe fez um carinho, observando o rosto do menino. Pensou no que aconteceria se o perdesse também. Não iria resistir.

Limpou uma réstia de lágrima que escorria de seu olho e foi até a poltrona, a fim de sentar. Sentiu seu celular tocando no bolso.

"Alô?" disse ela, após retirar o aparelho da calça.

"Simone, vem pra cá depressa, acharam o Tom."

"O quê?" a morena respondeu, aflita. "Quem tá falando?"

"Andreas."

"Onde você tá?" disse a mulher, se embaralhando entre as palavras. "Na casa do Bill."

"Já estou chegando." Simone fechou o celular com aflição, colocando-o de volta na calça. Beijou a testa do filho e saiu da sala de hospital.

Ao retirar-se do local, buscou rapidamente um táxi e pediu para que ele se encaminhasse ao endereço certo.

Quando ela chegou, observou a casa lotada de policiais por todos os lados. A imprensa também estava lá, proibida de entrar. Repórteres e mais repórteres. Auto-falantes, microfones, apreensão.

Sentiu o coração batendo mais forte. Era verdade.

Pagou o motorista do táxi e abriu a porta do carro amarelo. Assim que pôs a primeira perna pra fora, a imprensa focou a atenção para si, enquanto uns poucos continuavam focados na casa.

Anunciaram bem alto que "Simone, a mãe de Tom" havia chegado. Sentiu-se constrangida.

"Está sendo difícil pra senhora?" perguntou uma repórter, enfiando o microfone na cara de Simone. Seus olhos tremeram um pouco e ela gaguejou.

Logo um policial se aproximava, seguido de mais dois. Eles a pegaram. Antes de Simone chegar até a porta da casa, combinaram algo.

"Você não está querendo me dizer que... O meu Bill..." os olhos de Simone tornaram-se embaçados. A vermelhidão tomava conta da pele branca aos poucos. "Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo." A mulher levou a mão até o cabelo, sentindo uma listra de lágrima vazar dos seus olhos e cair grossa sobre a blusa.

Pensou em todas as mentiras que Bill havia lhe contado e de todo o sofrimento que havia passado desde o dia do desaparecimento de Tom. Pensou no filho ali na cama, acidentado, e na falsidade que ele teve até o último momento. Por isso. Por isso ele não queria entregar o chaveiro. Tom estava embaixo do nariz de todos o tempo inteiro e Bill não fizera nada.

"Tenente, eu preciso entrar." Cuspiu Simone.

"Certeza?" tentou o tenente, uma última vez.

"Preciso ver meu filho."

O tenente olhou para o outro policial que assentiu. O próximo ato do oficial foi pegar o câmbio e pedir para que os policiais que estavam lá dentro se afastassem de Tom e o avisassem que sua mãe entraria ali, para que ele não levasse um susto. Não seria bom, no estado em que estava.

Passado um minuto, recebera a resposta. Sem hesitar, abriu a porta e deu passagem para que a mulher pudesse ver a sua cria, depois de tanto tempo.

Assim que Simone pôs os pés naquela sala, levou um susto. O filho estava tão magro e diferente. Tinha os olhos tão tristes e melancólicos e ao mesmo tempo tão estranhos. Não tinha mais os dreads. Suas roupas estavam sujas e ele estava muito magro.

Olhou para os olhos dele, que no momento estavam tão pretos quanto a sua nova cor de cabelo e brilhavam, brilhavam tão fortemente, como se o brilho fosse uma estrela perdida num céu sem cor.

Notou que, aquele brilho, era uma lágrima presa. Os lábios finos dele estavam um pouco trêmulos e tinham cor de pêssego. Ele queria abraçá-la, mas suas mãos ficaram apoiadas no sofá.

"Tom." Sussurrou a mãe. Suas pupilas começaram a tremer na esclera, enquanto o brilho abundante mantido no centro do olho convertera-se em lágrimas grossas que desceram pelo rosto.

Ela sentou-se no sofá e abraçou-o fortemente. Tinha os olhos fechados e respirava fundo, a fim de sentir o cheiro do filho.

Sentiu-se refugiada, ao sentir por fim, os braços dele também enrolados no seu corpo e um líquido que molhava seus ombros, além de uma respiração descompassada.

Ela tocou-o sobre os cabelos, deslizando os dedos sobre as tranças e distanciou-se, a fim de olhá-lo. "Oh... Tom... Pensei que você pudesse ter morrido." Confessou em um tom calmo. Seu rosto estava molhado e, iria continuar assim, pois mais lágrimas surgiam a cada segundo.

"Que saudade." Murmurou Tom, de um jeito tão introvertido que, se fosse mais baixo, sua fala sairia muda.

Apesar de querer a todo custo defender o irmão, não podia negar que a sensação de rever a mãe era inexplicável. Despertava algo que o fazia querer sair daquela casa e daquilo tudo, abraçar o seu pai, o seu padrasto, a sua pequena irmã e os seus amigos. Voltar no passado e simplesmente tocar. Subir em um palco e dedilhar sua guitarra, enquanto ouvia milhares de gritos extasiantes que chamavam por ele, cada vez mais forte e, se ele sorrisse, aumentavam de forma mágica.

Acordou do transe. Seus dedos. A mão enfaixada. Não queria mostrar para a mãe o que Bill tinha feito. Mas tinha que remediar aquilo, tirar aqueles panos, pois tinha medo.

"Sua voz. Sua voz, Tom." Repetiu Simone. "É a mais linda do mundo."

"Que falta me fez ouvir sua voz." Terminou a mãe. Seu rosto torceu para o lado, observando mais uma vez o filho. Não queria ver o que estava vendo, nem sentir o que estava sentindo. Aqueles machucados no rosto, nos braços, aquela magreza. Não podia ter sido Bill a causa disso. Era cruel demais, desumano demais. Egoísta demais, louco demais.

"A sua também, mãe." Afirmou Tom, esboçando um pequeno sorriso cauteloso. Observava o jeito de sua mãe, a nova cor de cabelo, suas roupas. Seu olhar doce e o seu ar sempre tão jovem. Seu jeito protetor.

"Sua mão." Disse Simone. "Deixa-me ver sua mão." Simone rodeou os dedos pelo pulso esquerdo de Tom e puxou-o para si. O maior olhou o ato com muito constrangimento, mas não pôde evitar. Sua mão já estava posta no colo dela e, segundos depois, ela tocava o seu indicador pelo espaço vago no seu anelar e dedo do meio.

Simone ergueu os olhos aos do filho, buscando uma confirmação.

Não foi preciso. "Tenente." Gritou a morena.

Ao aproximar do tenente, pôde apenas continuar. "Leva o meu filho pro hospital, com urgência."

O tenente que já pretendia fazer isso, chamou os colegas para atender o pedido de Simone.

"Mãe, isso..."

"Eu não quero ouvir, Tom. Eu não quero saber." Interrompeu ela, colocando a mão sobre os lábios.

"Vamos, Tom?" perguntou um dos policiais.

Tom levantou-se lentamente. Suas mãos correram pelos bolsos e ele ouviu o barulho que fazia lá fora. Seus olhos abaixaram. "Tem muita gente lá fora?" perguntou Tom, ao tenente.

"Muita." Respondeu o homem, sem fazer questão de ser mentiroso.

Tom engoliu seco. "Mãe." Sussurrou Tom, enquanto um homem pegava-o no braço. "Você sai comigo?"

Simone levantou-se do sofá e aproximou-se do filho, segurou-o no outro braço. Outros policiais colocaram-se atrás de Tom, e uns na frente. Abriram a porta, deixando uma rajada de sol mais forte invadir a casa.

Depois aglomeraram-se em volta de Tom e saíram, até chegarem a uma viatura, onde Tom e Simone entraram.

Durante o percurso, sentiram-se desconfortáveis. Muitos repórteres o empurravam e faziam perguntas, muitos flashes foram batidos.

Já sentado na viatura, Tom respirou uma longa porção de ar e relaxou os ombros. Depois, vendo a silhueta da mulher ao seu lado, segurou uma de suas mãos e cruzou os dedos aos dela.

Passou os dedos sobre os lábios uma vez, com uma expressão preocupada e, como se já não soubesse, sussurrou. "O que vai acontecer com o Bill?" perguntou Tom.

Simone calou-se por um instante. Seus olhos fizeram uma linha entre olhar para frente e para a janela. Sentiu uma vaga coceira no nariz, já avermelhado. "Eu ainda não sei." Disse ela.

E, como se pensasse ser melhor assim, não prolongou o assunto.

Estava tentando juntar os fatos. Haviam informado pra ela, minutos antes, que, além de machucar Tom, Bill tinha feito sexo com ele. Ou melhor, os dois tinham feito sexo. Segundo o policial era isso. A parte do sexo foi vontade própria. Ela levou a mão até a cabeça, que doía como se houvessem marteladas consecutivas sobre o centro dela. Imaginou os dois filhos transando de uma forma tão abominável que sentiu a comida do café da manhã passar pelo esôfago vagamente, voltando ao organismo.

Coçou a testa, de maneira tão forte, que a pele branca ficou irritada, deixando marcado de vermelho uma unha. Por Bill, surgia mais uma sensação odiosa misturada a um sentimento de decepção, traição, e até mesmo amor, tão grande que, por vezes, não sabia diferenciar o que era aquilo. Pois claro, foi culpa dele. Se não houvesse causado tudo isso, os dois não teriam feito sexo.

Sua mão pesou sobre a do filho, sentindo a presença dele ali e a pele cheia de crateras que se polia envolta de seus dedos.

Não sabia o que fazer ou quem punir. Não sabia nem mesmo quem apoiar. Se havia um certo, ou um errado. Só sabia o mais obvio, pelo menos para aquele momento, Bill era o errado.

Chegaram ao hospital. Para a felicidade de Simone, era diferente do que o Bill estava. Um policial desceu e foi até a recepção. Iria pedir para o pessoal do hospital não deixar a imprensa invadir o lugar, e para que Tom pudesse entrar de forma discreta.

Depois de cinco minutos, voltou. Abriu a porta e entrou novamente no carro. "Nós vamos entrar pelos fundos." Avisou o homem.

"Ok." Disse Tom.

O policial estacionou o carro na parte de trás do hospital, e, antes que pudessem ser notados, Tom, Simone, e o outro policial desceram do carro e adentraram o hospital. Na parte de trás do local, já havia um médico, que os esperava.

"Bem vindo." Disse o doutor para Tom, numa frase bem humorada e de duplo sentido.

Ele era alto, não tanto quanto Tom. Tinha os cabelos brancos e curtos, com alguns fios pretos, e a barba totalmente branca. Usava jaleco, óculos de grau e era magro, apesar de velho.

"Obrigado." Respondeu, um pouco sem jeito.

"A senhora pode esperar aqui, D. Simone."

"Vai demorar?"

O doutor olhou para Tom. "Sim." Respondeu. "Talvez seja melhor ir embora a esperar, qualquer coisa ele te liga, não é, rapaz?" questionou o homem.

"É. É, mãe. Ele disse que vai demorar, é melhor a senhora esperar em casa, ou onde estiver hospedada."

"Claro." Disse a mãe de forma neutra. "Em casa." Simone sorriu amarelo.

Em casa...

Sacou o telefone do bolso, a fim de chamar um táxi, enquanto o filho era levado pras partes internas do hospital.

O taxista não demorou a chegar, por sorte. Os policiais a acompanharam até o carro e depois voltaram a trabalhar.

Enquanto isso, Tom dirigia-se até a sala do traumatologista. Tom abriu um sorriso um tanto que sarcástico. "Eu não quebrei nada." Disse enquanto sentava-se na cadeira, de frente ao doutor.

"Muito bem, Kaulitz. Mas eu não cuido só de fraturas, cuido de lesões também. E um passarinho me contou que não são só essas da mão, correto?"

Tom assentiu, acomodando-se na cadeira.

O doutor levantou-se e pegou um roupão. "Preciso que fique nu. Se sentir-se incomodado, eu chamo uma enfermeira." O médico piscou um olho, com o humor e o sorriso habitual de sempre.

Tom olhou para o roupão branquinho e cheiroso do hospital, de maneira um tanto constrangida. Ergueu os olhos e falou: "É, é melhor mesmo." Sorriu.

Entrou no banheiro do consultório e pôs-se a despir-se. Logo estava nu, apenas com o roupão. Livre até mesmo da inseparável touca de cabelo.

Quando saiu, debateu-se com o doutor sentado em sua mesa, anotando algumas coisas nos papéis do hospital e uma enfermeira bonita, posta ao lado da maca.

Ele parou diante da porta, em silêncio. Seus olhos brilharam. Fazia tempo que não via uma mulher. Além de sua mãe, claro. Sentia-se imbecil por isso. Era só uma mulher bonita e nada mais. Mas não podia negar que mesmo assim estava nervoso. Realmente, fazia muito tempo que não via uma dama de verdade.

Tinha os cabelos pintados de preto, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo longo, que batia na cintura.

O rosto era muito bonito, munido de olhos claros. Um verde claro fosco, cor de água de rio.

O uniforme era comportado, mas acabava no começo do joelho e era largo. Marcava apenas envolta da cintura e era um pouco justo nos seios. Deste modo, somente parte dos joelhos e as canelas, recobertas por uma meia-calça transparente, ficavam expostas. Mas isso não era seguido, pois, pelo jaleco ser largo, era possível notar mais partes das coxas entre o espaço.

Compenetrada, ela lia algo. O doutor notou que Tom já estava pronto, através da sombra do menino que se fez na parede. Sorriu alto, ao aperceber-se de que ele e a enfermeira estavam tão concentrados, que não notaram a presença de Tom.

"Pensei que tinha dormido, Kaulitz." Desdenhou o doutor. A enfermeira sorriu expondo seus dentes brancos e revelando mais uma de suas qualidades.

"Senta na maca, por favor." Apressou-se o doutor.

Tom encaminhou-se até a maca e sentou-se, olhando para frente e com postura ereta. O doutor prosseguiu. "Eu chamei essa mocinha aqui pra me ajudar, pois acho que você vai ficar mais a vontade se ela em vez de eu examinar você. Estou errado?" perguntou, franzindo uma sobrancelha.

"Não." Tom sorriu, expondo alguns dentes da frente de forma meiga.

"Como eu pensava." Gabou-se o doutor. "Er... Chega mais, Chelsea."

A enfermeira se aproximou. "Tudo bem, Tom?" disse ela.

"Sim." Respondeu o maior.

"Vamos ver se está mesmo." Disse a enfermeira, de forma engraçada. Ela aproximou-se e baixou o roupão de Tom, na parte dos ombros, deixando-o cair. A barriga dele ficou exposta e as partes íntimas ficaram tapadas pela peça.

Ela colocou luvas descartáveis e depois tocou um dos machucados que ele tinha no peito. "Já está cicatrizado, Doutor"

"Todos?" perguntou.

A enfermeira tocou outros, e passou a analisar Tom. Achou um nas costas, e outro na coxa. Tocou todos, e viu que todos estavam cicatrizados. "Há outros?" perguntou a enfermeira, referindo-se às partes de Tom que estavam cobertas.

Tom tocou o roupão, pensando momentaneamente em fingir que sim, mas, desistiu. Preferiu dizer a verdade. "Não."

"Hm... Então vamos para a mão."

O médico fez um sinal de "stop" para a enfermeira e se aproximou. "Deixa isso comigo." Ele cerrou os olhos. "Pegue apenas um algodão e a garrafa de álcool pra passar nos machucados, mesmo que cicatrizados. Nós não sabemos como eles foram feitos."

"Ok." Disse ela. Encaminhou-se até os fundos do escritório e pegou álcool, algodão e uma ferramenta para segurar o algodão. Trocou a luva por outra, e passou a molhar o algodão no álcool. Depois o colocou na ferramenta.

Ela tocou um machucado do lado direito, enquanto o doutor analisava a mão.

O álcool descia sem causar dor em Tom e até refrescando a área. Sorriu levemente.

A enfermeira afastou-se, ao ver que o médico começaria a desfazer o curativo da mão de Tom.

O médico começou desenrolando os esparadrapos. "Seja homem e isso doerá menos." Sussurrou o doutor.

Depois desenrolou o curativo, exatamente como ele foi enrolado, para evitar danos. Fazia tudo lentamente, para não comprometer os dedos ali mantidos. Ao chegar aos cortes, parou. O pano havia se mesclado ao dedo, formando uma espécie de pele. O médico cortou os lados do pano, deixando apenas o quadrado que cobria a parte cortada continuar nos dedos. Tom olhava aquilo, agoniado.

"Nós temos duas opções." Concluiu o médico.

"Quais?" perguntou Tom.

"Você teve sorte. Não teve hemorragia, e tenho quase certeza de que não teve infecção, pois você parece bem. Mas, antes que façamos algum exame, esse pano precisa sair daí. E então... Tom, você quer ver isso?"

"Eu acho melhor não ver." Respondeu Tom.

"Ok. Você ainda tem uma parte das unhas, apenas o início, onde fica a cutícula, e logo depois o pano, que se transformou numa espécie de pele. A primeira opção é retirar esse pano, dar pontos, desinfetar e deixar a parte da unha que lhe sobrou, e, que com o tempo, irá apodrecer e causar complicações. E, a segunda, é amputar os dois dedos."

Tom ofegou, um tanto exaltado, estava pronto para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pelo médico.

"Calma." Continuou o médico. "Amputar apenas a ponta, apenas a parte com unha. O resto continua na sua mão." Suspirou. "E aí, o que me diz?"

"Ok. Eu... Droga." Tom olhou para sua mão inteira e depois para a fraturada. Droga. Não queria aceitar que estava assim. Bem, era melhor do que muitas coisas, mas pra ele, um guitarrista, não era o paraíso.

"Bem, você fez uma boa escolha." Disse o médico. "Nós vamos anestesiar você, e não será necessário ver nada, então fique tranqüilo.

"Sendo assim, obrigado pela força."

"Que nada. Vamos acabar logo com isso, então?"

"Vamos."

Tom levantou-se, seguindo o médico que abriu uma porta traseira no escritório. Os dois entraram e, o doutor chamou outro médico, que estendeu uma máquina. Logo uma outra médica também se aproximava.

Eles se aproximaram e pediram para que Tom se deitasse. Alguns aparelhos eletrônicos foram postos em seu peito, e, em seguida, a anestesia foi aplicada em uma das veias do braço.

Em pouco tempo Tom ficara sonolento, mas não a ponto de dormir. Não era uma anestesia geral. Mas ele não sentia as pernas, nem os braços, nem o pescoço, apenas o sono. Não resistiu e em pouco tempo dormiu.

Ao final da amputação, havia se passado uma hora. Tom estava deitado num quarto luxuoso, ainda dormindo.

Seus olhos tremeram vagarosamente até abrirem. Viu-se sozinho na imensidão branca daquele quarto. Mexeu o corpo devagar, e depois os dedos. Sentiu-os doloridos. Olhou para a mão, notando o curativo branco que havia por cima, mais bem feito que o de antes, mais tranqüilizante.

O pesadelo havia acabado. Estava sem parte deles, mas, pelo menos, estava com eles. Sorriu da própria desgraça. Pelo menos era homem, pensou. Se fosse uma mulher, seria mais pesado. Afinal, uma mulher com dedos sem unhas é muito mais esquisito do que um homem.

Olhou para o lado, a fim de procurar a campainha, e logo achou. Tocou-a. Logo o médico que o atendera no inicio adentrava a sala, com sua caderneta em mãos.

"E aí, tudo bem?" perguntou o doutor.

"Tudo." Respondeu.

"Você dormiu no meio da cirurgia, a anestesia, mesmo não sendo geral, deu uma apagada em você. Isso é porque você não anda comendo direito, então... Temos aqui uma sopinha." Ele apontou para o lado da cama.

Tom abriu um sorriso amarelo. Sopa. Sopa de novo. O prato que mais odiava e, olha que já havia provado muitos.

"E a minha alta?" indagou.

"Ah, é. Já está liberado, Kaulitz. Pode por suas roupas em vez do roupão, ligar pra alguém vir te buscar e... Pelo seu bem, tomar essa sopinha." O médico fechou a mão, como se estivesse com uma colher dentro dela e gesticulou, como se estivesse bebendo sopa. Tom sorriu.

"E, quanto ao curativo," Prosseguiu o médico. "Foram dados pontos aí, não tem mais risco do pano pregar no dedo, então quando o curativo começar a desfazer você pode tirá-lo, e apenas evitar que a sujeira entre em contato com os pontos. Daí daqui a um mês você vem pra tirá-los e observar a cicatrização. E... Falando em cicatrização! Coma bastante gelatina, beterraba, cereja, enfim, qualquer fonte de vitamina C e D vai te ajudar bastante."

"Ok."

"Pensando bem, Tom. Coma. Apenas coma e coma bem. Sabia que você emagreceu oito quilos?" o médico coçou a testa. "É preocupante, você já era um rapaz abaixo do peso, se secar mais some." O doutor riu.

Tom riu também e olhou para a sopa. "Eu vou comer... Mas não sopa." Sorriu.

"Como quiser!" o doutor sorriu de volta "Tente recuperar o que perdeu e engordar mais cinco quilos, pra ficar no peso ideal." O doutor piscou um olho e fechou a porta, deixando Tom sozinho.

O que perdeu e mais cinco quilos? Impossível. Tom lembrou-se de como se matava na academia, pra no fim do mês ter engordado apenas algumas gramas. Também não era dos que comia pouco, comia demais, e comidas gordurosas. Sua genética não lhe permitiria engordar treze quilos. Seria algo quase impossível.

Foi ao banheiro, onde sua troca de roupa lhe esperava. Trocou-se e voltou para a cama. Discou o número da mãe no telefone do quarto, enquanto olhava para a sopa sem maiores intenções de comê-la. Queria mesmo era uma comida caseira feita por D. Simone e não uma sopa sem sal de hospital.

Ela atendeu e Tom pediu para que viesse lhe buscar.

Logo chegou. Voltaram pra casa num carro privado da Universal Music e entraram pelos fundos. Sim, a mesma casa que servira de cativeiro para Tom. Voltaram pra lá. Onde ainda havia repórteres, policiais e confusão. Todos loucos por uma simples fotografia derrotada de Tom Kaulitz, cuja a legenda do dia seguinte seria sobre o quanto ele estava feio, magro ou esquisito.

"Tom, Gordon e Rita chegam amanhã." Informou a mãe, com uma voz caída.

"Que bom..." Tom sorriu recatado. Ia subir até lá encima. Por um momento, sentira uma sensação nostálgica de voltar ao porão. Era como se o cômodo houvesse se tornado o seu quarto.

Ele subiu alguns degraus e parou no meio. "Mãe, onde eu durmo?"

"Tom, não suba." Disse Simone. "O Gordon e a Ritinha chegam amanhã, e nós vamos ficar em um hotel isolado do centro da cidade até o seu irmão ser julgado."

"E depois?" Tom perguntou em um impasse.

"Depois voltamos pra Alemanha." Suspirou. "Bem, eu vou pedir uma marmita pra nós nos virarmos, porque não tem comida aqui."

"Uhum..." Tom olhava pra baixo, um pouco desolado. Seus braços estavam apoiados no corrimão.

"Você está livre, não está feliz? Não quer ver TV, ouvir música, se distrair?"

Tom olhou para a TV de plasma pregada à parede da sala. O que estaria passando nos noticiários? Era melhor não assistir.

"Quer saber a verdade, mãe?"

Simone olhou-o.

"Eu ficaria bem pegando o meu carro e dando uma volta."

"Bill destruiu seu carro." Contrapôs Simone, de forma seca.

"Droga!" retrucou Tom. "Vou ter que ficar trancado, aprisionado, me esconder que nem bicho nessa porcaria de casa?"

"Nem parece que estou livre!" finalizou o maior.

Simone, que começara a embrulhar algumas coisas pra levar pro hotel, olhou para o filho de forma reprovadora. "Vamos arrumar o que vamos levar pro hotel então, e você aluga um carro pra andar por aí, mas vamos sair dessa casa, pois ela virou um reality show."

Tom desceu as escadas e pôs-se ao lado da mãe. Partiu um pedaço do jornal que ela usava e começou a ajudá-la a embrulhar copos e taças. Talvez assim terminassem mais depressa.

O quarto era frio. Do lado de fora, a neve em Los Angeles esvoaçava pela cidade em bom volume, tornando tudo como nos filmes. Ele estava deitado em uma cama de hospital, cujo lençol extremamente branco, combinava com a cor das paredes. Respirava tranqüilo, até sentir os olhos tremerem e, posteriormente, acordar.

À sua frente punha-se uma enfermeira, com um bloco de notas na mão e uma caneta. Tinha a idade média e usava um óculos de grau redondo, apoiado em seu nariz. A expressão era um tanto mal humorada.

Bill teve receio de chamar pela moça e dizer que estava acordado. Ele apoiou-se na cama, ficando sentado com a cabeça apoiada na cabeceira. Com o ato, sentira uma leve pontada na cintura, e com o braço enfaixado, tocou a lesão. "Uhh." Gemeu Bill.

Ela notou-o.

"Hum." Resmungou. "Que bom que já está acordado, Kaulitz."

"Sim." Ele respondeu. Seus olhos tinham um ar vazio. Estava preocupado com Tom.

"Vou chamar o médico pra avaliá-lo. Eu espero, de todo o meu coração, que você receba alta, Bill." A mulher disse a última frase de forma séria, expressando uma quantidade estranha de ódio na voz.

O ato fez com que Bill receasse ainda mais. Aquela falta de informações era uma tortura. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, mesmo já estando psicologicamente preparado para o pior.

Após a saída da enfermeira, um doutor adentrou o quarto de surpresa, expondo seu longo jaleco branco e cabelos também brancos. Ele olhou para Bill e, singelamente, moveu o seu aparelho de medir batimentos cardíacos, posto no pescoço. Um sorriso amarelo formou-se em seu rosto.

"Vejo que a missão está cumprida. Você é bem forte, rapazinho." O médico, diante de uma testa brilhante e cabeça calva expostas a Bill, colocou uma das mãos no bolso do jaleco e passou a encarar o garoto, sem tirar os olhos. Aos poucos o olhar sacana tornara-se desprezível e o sorriso ia se fechando.

Bill sentiu os órgãos congelarem. "Vista suas roupas. Elas estão no banheiro. Depois saia do quarto, pois os oficiais estão lhe esperando."

"Oficiais?" questionou Bill, após relutar mentalmente.

"Surpreso?" questionou o médico, de forma sarcástica. Depois fechou a porta, deixando Bill sozinho.

A primeira coisa que Bill fez foi erguer o lençol e observar seu corpo. Estava apenas com o roupão e os curativos e a sua cintura ainda doía muito. Olhou para os lados, onde nenhum gesto de afeto, típico de hospital, estava presente.

Era mais do que óbvio. Acharam o Tom. Havia falhado. Não havia conseguido libertá-lo antes de o acharem. Teria que pagar por sua competência e, de uma forma estranha, já estava preparado pra isso.

Foi até o banheiro, onde uma troca de roupa preta estava pendurada no gancho. Rapidamente retirou o roupão e colocou a camiseta, depois a calça justa. Os sapatos eram de mesma cor, com uma leveza cinza que desmanchava a carga daquelas peças escuras. Estranhou. Aquelas roupas não eram suas. Eram apenas roupas escuras. Deus.

Olhou-se no espelho e permitiu-se ligar a torneira e molhar as mãos na água fria. Depois jogou um bocado no rosto, sentindo um pouco mais daquele frescor. Respirou fundo, observando sua imagem.

Não fechou a torneira. Aquele desperdício de água era uma forma boba de se vingar do hospital e da falha de seu plano, mas descarregava um pouco da raiva. Saiu do banheiro e abriu a porta do quarto. Começou a andar pelos corredores, com os olhos fixos no final do mesmo.

Não olhava para os lados e só via os enfermeiros pelo canto dos olhos. Eles o engoliam vivo.

Ao virar a direta, achou os que tanto o esperava. Os policiais. Seus lábios formaram um meio círculo invertido e seus olhos caíram. Não perdera a postura nos ombros. Continuara ereto. Caminhou até parar de frente para eles que, imediatamente, estavam de pé.

Bill fechou os olhos e, observando a movimentação das mãos dos oficiais que iam até seus bolsos, ergueu seus dois pulsos, juntados.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Nenhum blasfemo, nenhuma reclamação. Nenhuma tentativa de dizer-se doente, ou arrependido, ou até mesmo, o mais inacreditável: dizer-se inocente. Ele não tentou nada, nada.

Apenas sentiu as algemas envolverem seus pulsos e o suor lhe escorrer pela nuca. Sua cabeça baixou orgulhosa, ainda que levemente. Era melhor não assistir tamanha humilhação tão de perto. O rosto de todos à sua volta tinha expressões de desprezo, nojo.

"Entregue... Tão facilmente?" comentou um dos policiais. Depois segurou na nuca de Bill e empurrou-o, junto com o outro colega. Saíram do hospital, rumo a uma viatura. Bill sentado no banco de trás, algemado, e os outros dois na frente.

Nem mesmo o colocaram no camburão. Estava tão derrotado que representava pouco perigo. Mas chorar? Bill não se permitiu chorar. Seu choro estava mudo e ele sabia bem disso. O coração doía, e o medo do que viria nos próximos dias o corroia, deixando-o verdadeiramente mudo e sem maiores pretensões de lutar.

E uma semana se passou. O julgamento havia sido marcado, mas Bill já cumpria pena. Havia sido pego, praticamente, em flagrante. Não havia como ser inocentado. Talvez passasse anos na cadeia, pois a severidade da justiça dos Estados Unidos era algo nítido.

Sentia o cheiro de morte toda vez que entrava na cela após o término do horário de lazer. E, assim que entrava, ela sempre se travava automaticamente.

A cadeia americana era bem diferente da dos filmes. Os policiais não batiam, nem ofereciam álcool. Eles não precisavam disso pra se divertir. A diversão era o prazer de assistir a solidão dos detentos, a melancolia, a loucura com o passar dos anos. A cada dia o desprezo aumentava mais um pouco e você se sentia mais bicho, mais animal, até não se sentir mais assim. Até se sentir poeira, lixo, e por fim nada.

Um homem da cela ao lado contou-o que um companheiro havia se suicidado. Estava condenado há setenta anos e já tinha ficado quarenta e cinco, mas não resistia mais.

E não era isso que aqueles bandidos mereciam? Enlouquecer? Morrer? Talvez.

Era grave. Todos armados, 24 horas por dia, revezavam a vigia das selas, que já eram de alta segurança. Se você chutasse uma pedra no chão, eles iriam atirar. E por "justa causa".

O lado bom é que, ao menos ali, estava um pouco livre do que fizera. Não era necessário encarar as pessoas, nem o ódio repugnante das mesmas. Não tinha visto sua mãe, nem seu padrasto, nem ninguém. E nem queria ver.

Talvez a única decepção que houvesse era: por que Tom ainda não deu notícias nem veio vê-lo? Desgraçado.

Punha-se todos os dias, após o horário de lazer, a tomar banho e voltar para a cela, onde o barulho da tranca automática já era familiar. Depois, com o uniforme alaranjado da prisão, e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, deitava no banco e punha-se a olhar pro cinzento opaco da cela. E repetia isso, todo santo dia, como se aquele cinza sem brilho fosse o céu preto estrelado, que estava acostumado a ver.

Pensar, imaginar, e ocultar era o que o fazia feliz ali. A fantasia. Pois fugia do real. E talvez imaginar demais pudesse estar deixando-o louco, mas não importava.

**Libertá-lo. **

**Terceira Pessoa.**

A campainha tocou uma vez, fazendo o seu habitual e irritante barulhinho. Tom correu até a porta e abriu-a.

"Chelsea!" exclamou o moreno.

A moça, de cabelos soltos recebeu a exclamação com um sorriso grande nos lábios. Tinha algo escondido nas costas e as sardinhas de seu rosto pareciam estar mais acentuadas. "Não vai entrar?" questionou Tom.

"Claro!" ela sorriu. "Feliz aniversário!" concluiu a moça, animada. Depois tirou as mãos das costas e revelou uma caixa com um embrulho listrado. Seus olhos claros brilhavam.

Tom pegou-a e, morrendo de vontade de abrir, não o fez. "Hm, obrigado." Agradeceu ele, um tanto envergonhado.

O relógio marcava seis horas da tarde. Até agora a mãe não havia chegado. Estava um pouco triste por terem esquecido a data.

"Eu tava vendo um filme, comendo pipoca. Senta aí no sofá." Disse Tom, encaminhando-se até seu quarto. O próximo passo foi guardar o presente lá e encaminhar-se até a cabeceira de sua cama. Ele pegou um pedaço de fita branca colável e enrolou no seu dedo anelar esquerdo, repetindo o passo com o dedo médio. Depois fechou a porta.

Ao chegar à sala viu Scott, abanando o rabo enquanto Chelsea lhe fazia um carinho. Sorriu vagamente.

Sentou-se no sofá, ao lado da moça, pondo-se em silêncio.

"E aí?" disse ela. Um de seus braços foi para o alto do sofá, rodeando a cabeça de Tom. Seu corpo foi elevado pra frente e sua mão tocou a mão esquerda do maior, observando os dedos. "Cicatrizou bem. Semana que vem tem que tirar os pontos, né?" interrogou ela.

"É." Respondeu Tom, encarando a blusa preta que a morena usava. Seus olhos desviaram pra televisão.

"Você é criativo." Disse a moça. "Essas fitas que você colocou combinam com seu estilo."

"É só pra não assustar mocinhas como você." Tom sorriu.

"Já vi coisas bem piores do que um dedo amputado. Sou médica, esqueceu?" gabou-se, enquanto mexia no cabelo.

Tom levou a mão até o rosto, observando-a olhar o filme, coçou-o. Havia feito amizade com ela após ter saído do hospital. Estavam se conhecendo. Não podia negar que ela era bem gostosa e que já tinha sentido vontade de tocá-la e corresponder a algumas insinuações. Mas ainda se sentia preso a Bill.

Durante essa semana, quis visitá-lo várias vezes. Mas todas as vezes que tentara fora repreendido pela mãe. Ela alegava que não podia visitá-lo. Que Bill tinha que aprender a lição, pagar pelo que fez. E falava tudo de uma forma tão séria, que dava a previsão de que se fosse contrariada, pararia de conversar, ou dar o seu apoio.

Tom já havia sido visitado por Georg e Gustav dias antes. O dia fora bem feliz. Não saíram de casa, por vontade de Tom. Mas haviam rido muito e se divertido. Os dois amigos pareciam saber como tirar o clima pesado e fazê-lo esquecer da situação.

David também veio, num outro dia, questioná-lo sobre a banda e voltá-lo para a realidade sórdida. Tom estava pensando seriamente em terminar com o contrato, mas isso acarretaria numa multa de trezentos mil dólares.

Tinha dinheiro no banco suficiente pra pagar, mas ainda não conseguia pensar nos fatos. Não queria acabar com a banda. Bill estava preso, mas sonhava que quando ele saísse tudo seria normal. Infelizmente a realidade não permitiria isso. Nem as pessoas.

"Tom." Ele foi acordado, pela voz feminina. Seu rosto virou para o lado, encarando as pupilas negras da moça, rodeadas por um mar claro florescente. Ela tinha um sorriso sedutor posto nos lábios rosados quando terminou a frase. "Até parece que está dormindo..." completou.

Tom grunhiu baixo, sendo salvo pela campainha que tocara. Ia levantar-se pra atender, mas foi impedido. A mão de Chelsea pousou com força sobre sua barriga, levando-o de volta pro sofá. "Deixa que eu abro." Disse ela. E um embaralhar de pernas bonitas fora tudo o que a visão de Tom pôde ver, até a moça se aproximar da porta.

Ela olhou pelo olho mágico e um sorriso nos lábios se formou. Ouviu a voz de Tom vir do sofá. "Quem é?" perguntava ele.

Chelsea abriu a porta lentamente, e assim que abriu, piscou um olho para as pessoas que estavam do lado de fora.

Elas entraram, com o bolo encima de uma mesa de rodinha prateada, e os refrigerantes no apoio. O bolo era de chocolate e tinha uma cara ótima. Possuía vinte velinhas e era carregado por Simone, Georg, Gustav, e três novos companheiros: Gordon, Andreas e Rita, que vinha com um chapeuzinho de aniversário na cabeça e uma língua de sogra na boca.

"Surpresa!" gritaram todos juntos. Ritinha, por sua vez, deixando a língua de sogra cair no chão. Seus bracinhos foram erguidos pro alto de forma adorável.

Os olhos de Tom brilharam e um sorriso de orelha a orelha apareceu. Já estava ficando desanimado, pensando que o tinham esquecido.

Olhou para a pequena irmã adotiva, para o padrasto e para o amigo. Precisava abraçá-los, ainda não tinha os visto. Gordon e Rita chegariam um dia depois do episódio do porão, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Chegaram hoje, em seu aniversário e, sinceramente, Tom não tinha do que reclamar.

"Não acredito!" exclamou Tom, ainda sorrindo. "Vem cá, cara." Tom levantou-se, abrindo os braços. O primeiro abraço foi direcionado a Andreas, o amigo. Depois o soltou, observando-o. "Tá' loiro." Disse o moreno, rindo.

"E você moreno." Contrapôs o outro, sorrindo.

Depois abraçou o padrasto que, sentido, sussurrou em seu ouvido que agora estava tudo bem. Tom assentiu, passando as mãos nas costas de Gordon. Ia desvencilhar-se do abraço quando sentiu uma mãozinha puxando suas calças.

Olhou para baixo e deparou-se com o sorriso de uma menina loirinha de borrachinhas no cabelo, que agora segurava um presente. "Ritinha!" exclamou o mais alto.

Tom pegou a menina no colo e abraçou-a, colando-a em seu peito. Depois a distanciou de si ainda pegando-a no colo. Ela colocou uma mão em seu rosto e com a outra segurou o presente.

"Saudade, maninho." Sussurrou a menor, recebendo um "own" de todos que estavam presentes.

Tom riu, e retribuiu o carinho. "Também 'tava morrendo de saudade, pequenina." Ele apertou o narizinho da garota e desceu-a de seu colo, após pregar-lhe um beijo gostoso na bochecha.

"Vocês não existem." Finalizou o aniversariante.

"Pow, vamos cortar o bolo ou tá' difícil?" sugeriu Georg, sorrindo, enquanto Gustav cumprimentava Tom.

Todos se agitaram, em busca de uma faca. O dia foi muito alegre no local e a festa durou algumas horas, até todos irem embora. No fim, só restara Tom, Simone, Gordon, Ritinha, os presentes e a bagunça.

Após chamarem uma camareira para ajudarem Rita e Gordon com as malas e darem uma geral no apartamento, todos já estavam tranqüilos.

Tom estava vendo televisão, ligado num canal de reality show. Queria evitar assistir coisas desagradáveis e ficar com a cabeça cheia, pelo menos por enquanto.

Simone limpava um vaso prateado. Tinha os cabelos presos e olhava para o filho de relance. Decidiu conversar com ele.

"Gostou da festa, Tom?" perguntou.

"Melhor do que eu podia esperar." Respondeu o garoto, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Hm... Que bom!" Disse a mãe. Passou o pano mais uma vez envolta do vaso e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do filho. "Bem, Tom. Vou aproveitar agora que o Gordon e a Ritinha estão arrumando as malas no outro quarto, pra poder falar melhor com você."

Tom franziu as sobrancelhas, apreensivo, e acomodou-se melhor no sofá.

"Eu estive pensando. Pensando a noite toda, na verdade. Eu quero falar e eu não quero ser interrompida, certo?" Concluiu, levantando o dedo indicador.

O filho assentiu.

"Tom, nós vamos voltar pra Alemanha, todos nós. Lá está nossa casa, seus amigos, seu pai, seus avós. Não dá pra ficar aqui, no meio de tanta pressão. Eu dou um passo na rua e, um passo depois, surge uma manada de jornalistas que vem de sei lá onde, me interrogando, me constrangendo, me azucrinando, me perguntando, perguntando, perguntando! Ferindo!"

Tom ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Seus olhos apenas fixados ao rosto pálido da mãe. "Você acha justo deixar o Bill aqui?" questionou.

"Tom,"

"Você realmente acha justo?" continuou o maior, dessa vez em tom mais alto. "Realmente? Hoje é aniversário dele também. Ou será que a senhora já esqueceu?"

"Tom me escuta!"

O maior virou-se de frente, voltando-se pra TV. Seus olhos tremiam vagarosamente, liquidando alguns bocados de água. Mas não queria mostrá-los pra mãe.

"Nós não vamos abandonar o Bill aqui."

"Mãe, eu só não entendo uma coisa." O moreno se virou, encarando novamente os olhos da genetriz. "Por que diabos ninguém levou em conta o que eu disse? Por que foi mais fácil prender ele e deixá-lo lá, sem visita, sem presente, sem ninguém? Cadê a compaixão? A compreensão?"

"Tom, você sabe que não foi assim!" respondeu a mãe, de forma rude.

"Ninguém levou em conta quando eu disse que ele tava doente." Tom suspirou.

"Mas Tom, ele me enganou!" exclamou a mãe, exasperada. "E quer saber mais? A única pessoa, a única, que ficou doente aqui, foi você!"

Nervosa, a morena levantou-se, encaminhando-se para o interior do apartamento.

"Mãe, não foge." Disse Tom. "Mãe, não foge!" repetiu, em tom maior. "Volta aqui." Ele levantou-se, indo até a entrada do quarto. Bateu uma vez, esperando que sua mãe o abrisse. Não tendo resultado, bateu de novo. "Mãe."

Por fim, Simone abriu, suspirando em seguida. "Você quer me ouvir ou ser cabeça dura?"

"Eu te ouço." Desistiu Tom.

"Muito bem. Serei rápida. Voltamos pra Alemanha, todos nós. Ficamos por um mês até as coisas se acalmarem aqui nos Estados Unidos e esquecerem um pouco do seu caso. Depois voltamos e damos atenção ao Bill. É isso ou nada."

"Como assim nada?" Tom contrapôs, movendo a cabeça pro lado em um timbre de reprovação.

"É isso ou você fica aqui, sozinho. Eu, Gordon e Rita iremos voltar." Concluiu a mulher, apoiando a mão na porta.

"Mas mãe, você não pode fazer isso!" tentou Tom. Depois voltou a olhar para os olhos claros dela, que continuavam do mesmo jeito, severos. "Já fez, né?" desanimou o garoto. "Já fez." Tom sentiu uma leve tremedeira labial assolar seu queixo e uma sensação estranha de estar desaguando, porém por dentro.

Deixou a presença da mãe, voltando pra sala. Seu aniversário havia sido estragado. Precisava, novamente, pensar.

No dia seguinte, Tom levantou-se. Sentou-se na varanda do apartamento, observando a vista privilegiada de Los Angeles. Logo sentiu a presença de seu padrasto, também sentar-se na sacada. Ele trazia dois violões consigo, deu um para Tom.

"Eu sei que pode ser difícil, chapa. Mas eu tenho saudades de ver meu meninão tocando." Os olhos de Gordon se encheram de brilho quando ele posicionou seu violão na postura correta e Tom fez o mesmo, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Em vez de tocar, Tom olhou pra frente. "O que foi?" questionou o padrasto.

"Você sabe." Disse Tom. "Não fica perfeito."

"Não tem importância. Não era perfeito quando eu comecei a te ensinar." O padrasto sorriu.

"Mas você sempre exigiu que fosse..." Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu acho que você exigia isso bem mais que eu." Os dois riram, enquanto Tom passava agora a olhá-lo, em vez de observar a vista.

"Toma." Gordon lhe entregou duas munhequeiras brancas para dedo. "É pra não machucá-los." Disse o padrasto, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. "Mais alguma desculpa?"

"Não." Tom riu.

"Então vamos lá." O padrasto começou primeiro, tocando uma música do primeiro cd do Skid Row, fazendo Tom sorrir com a situação.

Logo acompanhara o pai, seguindo-o nas notas. Gordon começara a cantar, e aos poucos tocava só algumas notas, deixando Tom fazer a maior parte da melodia.

Aqueles olhos fechados ainda comoviam qualquer um que fosse. Ele não tocava com as mãos, tocava com o coração. Sorria, sentia a música. Sentia cada nota invadir-lhe não só os ouvidos, mas o peito também.

Gordon sentiu uma lágrima ficar presa em seu olho e um sorriso lhe interromper de continuar a cantar. Olhou para os dedos do enteado.

"Você é um tremendo sortudo e sua bunda tá virada pra lua." Gargalhou, com uma ternura chorosa na voz.

" 'Cê acha?" Tom sorriu, alegrando-se com o elogio.

"Claro. Continua perfeito!" empolgou-se o padrasto.

Tom riu, com uma verdadeira felicidade a espalhar-se por seu corpo. Depois se voltou ao violão, a observar as cordas. Dedilhou-as, sem deixar que elas produzissem som. Que saudades.

Gordon apoiou-se no azulejo da sacada, ficando relaxado. Padrasto e enteado ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"E aí, Tom. Sobre o que sua mãe conversou com você ontem. Já se decidiu?"

"Hm... Sobre algumas coisas sim."

"Sobre o quê?" tentou o padrasto.

"Vou pagar a multa pro David sanguessuga." Concluiu.

"Se você não tiver dinheiro, eu e sua mãe te..."

"Não, pai. Eu tenho como pagar, pode ficar sossegado."

"Bem..." Gordon levou um dedo nos lábios e contornou-os, pensando. "E quanto à proposta da Simone?"

"Bom..." o garoto murmurou, em uma entonação lamuriosa. "Talvez eu tenha que ficar aqui em Los Angeles, sozinho."

"Tom... Não vai ser bom."

Tom baixou a cabeça um bocado, depois ergueu-a. Uma de suas mãos pousou no chão e com a outra, gesticulou a fala. "Eu não sei se você entende, mas quando meu pai abandonou a gente, eu jurei pro Bill que não tinha problema." Ele pausou. "A mamãe era frágil, sabe? E mesmo que eu fosse um imbecil, que não me enxergasse, eu tinha coragem suficiente pra olhar nos olhos dele e dizer que eu o protegeria. E eu carreguei essa responsabilidade à vida toda... Algumas pessoas no colégio não conversavam com o Bill com medo de eu bater nelas." Ele riu. "Acho que é por isso que ele sentiu tanta raiva de mim. Eu sempre afastei as pessoas dele e as trouxe pra mim. Eu o fazia ficar sozinho, mas não me privava de conversar com os outros e, em vários atos infantis, eu mesmo o deixava só. Eu fico pensando na melancolia que ele passou. Sem amigos e... Sem mim." Tom baixou a mão, olhando agora para o chão.

"Tom... Mas isso é muito pequeno."

"Ele 'tá passando isso agora na cadeia. 'Tá sozinho de novo, sem a minha guarda. O Bill não é perigoso. Só é escuro por dentro. Quando alguém apodrece por dentro, envenena os outros com sua podridão." Tom suspirou. "E você sabe o que é pior?"

Gordon olhou-o, apreensivo. "Fui eu que o apodreci."

"Isso não é sério, Tom. Ele te prendeu, te machucou!" exclamou o padrasto.

"Mas você sabe de uma coisa?" questionou Tom, em um murmúrio doloso. "Talvez eu precisasse disso pra enxergar que durante toda a minha vida eu fui um imbecil. Um rótulo de um cara feliz. Um rótulo mal feito de um cara que só vive pra ter sexo, se divertir. E no fim, é tudo mentira."

Gordon olhava-o chocado. A figura de seu enteado mais velho sempre fora a de um jovem forte. Daqueles que todos os outros caras do colégio queriam ser igual. Pois ele tinha todas as mulheres, sabia todos os truques de bebida, era bom nos esportes, estava sempre rodeado de pessoas e tinha sempre uma boa piada pra contar. E agora, ele lhe diz que tudo era falso?

"Bill te fez enxergar isso?" perguntou Gordon.

"Ele me fez enxergar muitas coisas. Fez-me, principalmente, respeitá-lo." Tom deixou o violão do seu lado, e passou a fixar o padrasto mais seriamente. "Eu vou te perguntar uma coisa, e você me responde com sinceridade?"

"Claro." Respondeu o padrasto.

"Entre eu e Bill, com sinceridade, de qual você gosta mais? Em requisito de afinidade, coisas em comum e personalidade também. Fala a verdade." Tom franziu a testa.

"Ora, Tom... Sendo sincero, é de você. Pela afinidade. Você sempre foi mais flexível, o Bill mais melancólico..." tentou driblar o padrasto.

"Ok. Não precisa explicar. Você gosta mais de mim, mas eu sou falso. O Bill é por fora o que é por dentro. Se veste de negro, é na maior parte das vezes triste, parece uma mulher, mas é transparente. E eu? Com essas roupas ridículas que eu usava; aqueles dreads... Aquilo não sou eu. É só um esboço do que eu achava legal pra um cara."

O padrasto olhou-o, sem nenhuma expressão, além de olhos tristes.

"E eu mudei. Finalmente, me sinto eu." Finalizou. "E," ele interrompeu o padrasto que, no momento, abria os lábios pra dizer algo. "Talvez eu pudesse ir pra Alemanha de cabeça tranqüila, aceitar ser acolhido, dar uma de vítima pra todos, pensar que assim poderia ganhar até mais amigos e mulheres, compartilhar a minha experiência e ser um herói que fugiu do próprio irmão. Do obcecado que o trancou em um porão, apenas porque não podia transar com ele." Tom disse a última frase, em uma entonação sarcasticamente dramática.

"Mas eu não sou mais assim. Não dá pra ser assim tão sujo, Gordon."

"Eu acho que te entendo, filho." O padrasto tocou o ombro do enteado, apertando-o em algumas palmadas leves e rápidas. Olhou nos olhos dele.

"Sabe... Um pouco antes de descobrirem que eu estava no porão, o Bill estava arranjando um jeito de me tirar de lá sem que nada fosse descoberto, pra não acabar com nossa banda. Mas seria preciso tempo pra articular algo do tipo. Era muito complicado. Eu não poderia aparecer do nada." Argumentou. "E então me acharam e ele foi preso. Ele já tinha boas intenções, eu já o tinha perdoado por essa porcaria de lesão, que todos vocês fazem tanto drama. Nem mesmo afetou no meu desempenho com a guitarra."

"Tom, os dedos... Você não pode dizer que foi uma coisa de nada." Disse Gordon, encabulado.

"Eu mereci cada gota de sangue que caiu." Tom franziu a testa. "Tem gente que não adianta conversar, nem explicar. É preciso sentir na pele. Eu, infelizmente, fui uma dessas." O garoto terminou. "Tem algum cigarro?"

"Ainda fumando, Tom?" disse o padrasto, desapontado.

"Estou nervoso. É só pra eu relaxar, por favor." Implorou o enteado.

"Ok, ok." Cedeu Gordon. Retirou do bolso da bermuda um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro.

"Maravilha!" exclamou Tom. O moreno abriu o maço e levou um cigarro até a boca, acendendo-o depois. Sugou o enrolado com ânsia e deixou a fumaça infiltrar-se em seus pulmões, relaxando-o. Depois a soltou, sentindo os ombros leves e as pálpebras relaxarem.

"Mais relaxado?" gozou Gordon, com um sorriso.

"Sim." Censurou Tom. "Hm... Você perguntou sobre a minha decisão e eu tenho uma. Se você e a mamãe quiserem passar um mês na Alemanha e esfriarem a cabeça, tudo bem. Mas eu fico." Disse Tom, com uma sonoridade firme na última frase.

"Você tem razão." Disse Gordon. "Ficar pra você é uma questão de valores. Sua mãe tá' preocupada demais com o que estão dizendo na mídia. Você sabe que ela tá' vendo TV o dia todo. Essa porcaria de televisão." Gordon retirou um cigarro do maço e juntou-se ao enteado, no fumo.

Tom sorriu com a bravura do padrasto que continuava a falar. "Um dos motivos fortes dela querer que você vá é este. A maldade das pessoas. Se nós formos e você ficar, vão começar a dizer que você "gostou" de ser seqüestrado."

"Pff." Blasfemou Tom.

"Mas não liga. O importante são os valores que você ganhou. E eu to' muito orgulhoso de você."

Tom sentiu um leve espasmo de riso originar-se de sua garganta e subir, onde os lábios fechados não permitiam que ele fizesse som. Olhou para o padrasto. Era estranho, pois Simone era sangue do seu sangue e não o compreendia. Gordon não era nada seu, além de um pai de criação. Mas o havia entendido.

"Obrigado." O moreno o abraçou e ficou ali algum tempo, até se distanciar. Foi com os olhos um pouco aguados que Tom decidiu se levantar.

"Preciso dar uma volta, sentir o vento na cara."

"Hm." Murmurou Gordon.

"Pra falar a verdade, estou surpreso pela mamãe não ter pedido pra limpar minha bunda."

Gordon riu. "Não diga isso." Sem conter-se, permanecia rindo.

"Não é engraçado." Tom corou, sentindo os risos formarem-se em sua garganta também.

"Toma." Gordon jogou a chave de um carro para Tom.

"Que chave é essa?" questionou.

"Do carro de aluguel que eu e sua mãe pegamos."

"Hmm," Tom assentiu. "Valeu."

"De nada. Só toma cuidado com os fotógrafos, se isso te incomoda... Eles estão por toda parte." Alertou o padrasto.

"Na verdade não me incomoda. Droga. Nunca pensei que o David pudesse ser útil numa hora dessas." Tom tirou o celular do bolso.

"No que um parasita pode ser útil?" Gordon riu. "Eu já te disse que ele tem cara de pedófilo?"

"Sshh." Tom sussurrou, sorrindo. "Alô," disse o moreno. "Dave, vou precisar de um guarda-costas, você pode mandar?" Tom pausou. "Oh, sim. Obrigado." E desligou. "Obrigado, idiota."

Tom fechou o celular, pondo-o de volta no bolso.

"Vou levar um segurança comigo porque vou sacar a grana da multa."

"Faz bem." Disse Gordon.

"Então... Quando a Ritinha e a mamãe acordarem, diz que eu fui dar uma volta?"

"Digo sim." Eles se cumprimentaram, raspando uma mão à outra e depois dando um soco.

"Bem, então... Vou nessa." Tom afastou-se da sacada, dirigindo-se até a porta da sala. "Tchau." Ouviu o padrasto.

"Tchau." Ele retribuiu de longe e, depois, fechou a porta.

Ao descer do elevador, Tom ficou postado na recepção por mais quinze minutos, esperando a chegada do guarda-costas da universal. Logo um homem careca, negro, de terno preto, barba rala e corpo que dariam dois do seu apareceu na recepção.

Tom, do sofazinho, deu um pequeno aceno discreto.

O guarda-costas se aproximou e disse "Olá." Após ter o seu olá retribuído, proferiu a habitual frase de trabalho.

"Às ordens, Kaulitz."

"Ótimo." Tom sorriu de lado. "Preciso ir ao banco, você deve cuidar pra que ninguém se aproxime de mim."

"Correto."

"Então vamos." Tom chamou-o com a cabeça e, com as mãos no bolso, seguiu até a garagem do prédio, onde encontrou o carro de aluguel e nele entrou com o segurança.

O próximo passo foi ir ao banco no qual tinha conta, pois os caixas eletrônicos não permitiam um saque tão alto. Logo estava com o dinheiro em mãos. Ou melhor, numa maleta, posta no porta-luvas do carro. O segurança ia ao seu lado, cuidando de tudo.

Deveria voltar pra casa naquele instante, ou ao menos se dirigir até a Universal para pagar a multa, mas não quis.

Parou o carro numa praça e pediu para o segurança descer, fez o mesmo. Ativou a trava do carro e o alarme. "Eu quero sentar-me um pouco no banco." Resolveu Tom.

O segurança olhou o ambiente que não era muito movimentado. Assentiu.

Tom dirigiu-se até o banco da praça e sentou-se. O segurança pôs-se à sua frente, privando-o de ver a paisagem. "Olha, cara... Essa coisa rechonchuda vestida de preto não é bem o que eu queria apreciar agora, mas se isso me priva de alguns flashes e me deixa pensar, fique aí."

O segurança sorriu, livrando-se de sua habitual cara séria. "Oh, desculpe." Disse o maior.

"Que nada. Tem cigarros?" ansiou Tom.

"Estando o senhor, segundo a senhora sua mãe, com problemas respiratórios à noite, como o ronco... Descumprir a regra e lhe dar cigarros aumenta a minha diária em oitenta por cento." O segurança girou o canto do olho para o lado.

"Seu mau caráter." Tom gargalhou. "Vamos, me passe um. E um isqueiro também, por favor."

O segurança obedeceu, já entregando o cigarro aceso, como um favor. Tom tragou. "Só faltava essa, virei filhinho da mamãe agora." Resmungou para si próprio.

Respirou fundo, deixando a fumaça eclodir, enquanto pensava no dinheiro que tinha no carro.

O segurança logo se pôs atrás de si. A sua sombra cabeçuda pairando no chão negro da praça. Tragou de novo e relaxou o corpo no banco. Um de seus braços o moldou e seus olhos foram direcionados ao nada.

Naquele dia cor de salmão, onde as árvores levavam uma brisa fria até seu rosto, fazia-se um clima perfeito para uma lembrança montar-se em sua cabeça num flashback.

Enquanto a fumaça de seu cigarro ainda esvoaçava pelos ares, o desconexo de sua pupila buscava Bill, observando atentamente a nicotina e arquivando todo o pesar que saltava sobre sua consciência, involuntariamente.

_O céu, de uma imensidão azul com branca relevante, tinha as suas cores interrompidas por faíscas de amarelo dourado. Elas cortavam as nuvens, mostrando que o sol já estava de volta, pouco a pouco. A neve derretia e o verão na Alemanha se anunciava. Ainda era frio, mas não tanto como antes._

_Os cachecóis ainda eram usados, mas já aqueciam demais. Era necessário trocá-los por uma blusa de frio._

_Tom retirou as luvas das mãos com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava junto com os amigos, em uma roda. Ao seu redor havia tinturas de todas as cores e o chão estava manchado num arco-íris de combinações infinitas. _

_Sentiu o calor em vez de o frio entrar por seus dedos e se sentiu feliz. Um mero sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios._

"_Ainda bem que o frio tá' passando." Comentava ele, com os amigos._

"_É." Concordou um deles._

_Tom fechou a tinta azul, após pintar toda a base de seu skate com ela e abriu a vermelha. Mergulhou os dedos no pote e passou a fazer desenhos e escritas com eles. Todas no estilo grafite. Ao acabar, pegou a tinta amarela para finalizar as bordas, dar um último retoque e fazer detalhes._

_Averiguou as tintas e viu que faltavam algumas._

"_Cadê a verde, Peter?" perguntou Tom, franzindo o cenho e olhando ao redor. _

"_O Bill tava com ela." Respondeu o garoto de olhos claros._

"_E cadê ele?" Tom deu um espasmo de gargalhada, como se a sua pergunta fosse obvia. _

"_Não sei." Respondeu._

_Tom pôde notar que os outros amigos seguravam o riso. Sentiu-se enraivecido. _

"_Mas ele tava ali atrás agora, pintando também... Ugh. Droga." Tom levantou-se, deixando o seu skate a secar no chão. Olhou novamente para os lados._

"_Ele deve ter ido com os outros meninos." Ouviu Liesel dizer. _

"_Falei pra ele não ir! Depois ele se fode por aí e minha mãe põe a culpa toda em mim."_

_E, bufando, saiu da presença dos amigos. "Já volto." Avisou._

_Seus olhos raivosos de treze anos observavam o lugar. Se Bill não tivesse ido pra casa, não poderia estar muito longe. Pensou em ligar pra sua mãe, mas não podia. Tinha que mostrar pra ela que com ele tudo estava sempre sob controle. _

_Tom sabia que não era sempre assim._

_Caminhou algumas quadras. Pisava com cuidado pela neve rala do chão, que aos poucos se tornava cada vez mais escorregadia. _

_Olhava dentro de cada esquina. E, por fim, lembrou-se dos amigos que riam minutos antes. Deviam saber de alguma coisa e não queriam lhe dizer. Não iam com a cara de Bill. Há alguns meses, não iam com a sua também, mas conseguira mudar isso. Havia passado alguns maus bocados nas mãos deles. Temeu por Bill._

_Se houvessem feito algo com ele, teria sido em algum beco sem saída, onde o som era dificilmente ouvido e quem passava dificilmente olhava. Só havia dois naquela rua. _

_Correu até o final da avenida para encontrar o primeiro. Ao chegar, estava vazio. Depois, já atordoado, buscou o segundo beco. Um corpo encapuzado com um casaco bege estava deitado de perfil no chão. Não era possível ver seu rosto. _

_A roupa era suja e em sua volta havia resíduos de merda de cachorro, neve e muita, muita água. _

_Tom avançou. Seus olhos antes raivosos e impacientes tornaram-se amêndoas cor de mel brilhantes e tristes._

_Parou ao ficar na frente do corpo. Suas botas pesadas bateram na água, empurrando-a levemente ao casaco bege do garoto. Agora era possível ouvir suas lamúrias baixas, que mais pareciam gemidos incontidos._

"_Bill?" sussurrou. _

"_Bill?" ele repetiu, dessa vez baixando o seu corpo e virando o de bege para sua frente. O irmão tinha um dos olhos inchados. Ele estava fechado, certamente havia levado um soco. No canto de seus lábios havia a água abundante que se punha no chão, a merda de cachorro também estava lá, pregada em suas bochechas e lábios. Um filete de sangue era o último enfeite. Havia descido pelo pescoço, dando para o casaco bege um pigmento alaranjado na região. _

_Tom pôde sentir a frieza de seu corpo logo que o tocara. Mexeu no casaco e notou que Bill estava nu. Seus olhos tremeram e uma ânsia de matar qualquer que fosse o autor daquilo corrompeu seu peito._

_Sentia o amor pelo irmão lhe vazando e uma tristeza tomando conta de seus pulmões e apertando o coração._

_Retirou, rapidamente, o seu casaco mais grosso e colocou-o ali no chão, sem se importar com a sujeira. Depois tirou o mais fino, de cor branca. Era suave o suficiente para limpar os ferimentos sem machucar o irmão. _

_Sem nojo algum, colocou os dedos sobre a boca do gêmeo e retirou a porcaria posta nos lábios, atirando-a para o chão. Os murmúrios que viam de Bill, agora surgiam vagamente em si também. Limpou o sangue de alguns dos machucados e depois retirou o casaco bege do irmão, deixando-o nu._

_Bill ficou sentado. O corpo pálido tremia de frio. "Eles chutaram você?" Tom perguntou._

_Bill só pôde assentir e deixar mais algumas lágrimas escaparem. Não conseguia falar, pois estava sentindo-se tão triste e humilhado que a voz simplesmente não saía. Pensava em mil palavras pra dizer ao irmão, mas não conseguia. _

_Sentiu Tom revesti-lo pelo casaco branco que, pelo tamanho exagerado, cobriu-o até as coxas. Tom, ainda com uma última blusa de mangas curtas no corpo, de mesma cor da do irmão, pegou uma das mangas e terminou de limpar o rosto dele, não deixando nenhum resíduo de fezes ou sangue. Não tocaria nos olhos até chegar a casa, por precaução, mas era o que queria fazer._

_Depois o revestiu com o outro casaco, o mais pesado, que aquecia do frio. Bill sentiu-se bem agora. Não estava mais torturado pelo clima._

_Sentiu o irmão passar a mão sobre seus cabelos e com ela secar um pouco da água que havia neles. Depois Tom agachou-se, de costas pra Bill. "Sobe." Ele disse._

_Bill subiu, agarrando-o. _

_Tom levantou-se e passou a andar com o irmão nas costas. Um frio torturante em seu corpo que só não era pior, pois o irmão estava ali em suas costas, passando o calor dos casacos para si._

_Sentiu a cabeça do mais novo cair sobre seu ombro e os braços dele apertarem seu corpo com mais força, enrugando a t-shirt pra trás. O órgão dele, encolhido de frio, ia e vinha contra suas costas enquanto caminhava. E suas pernas pálidas estavam tão gélidas quanto as mãos que as seguravam com força, para facilitar a caminhada._

_Antes de chegarem a casa, que não era muito longe, Tom apenas ouviu o irmão sussurrar com muito esforço um "obrigado". Seu coração se confortou._

"Foda-se!" Tom blasfemou.

"O quê, senhor?" interrogou o segurança.

"Não, nada." Tom virou-se de costas, para olhar melhor para o segurança. Coçou a raiz do cabelo, dentre uma das tranças, sentindo o suor lhe escorrer. "Você já pode ir embora." Concluiu.

"Já?" o segurança estranhou.

"Já... Eu vou embora sozinho no carro." Explicou Tom, revirando os olhos.

"Não acha que é perigoso?" tentou o maior.

"Não. Fica tranqüilo. Pode ir embora. Se quiser eu chamo um táxi pra você."

"Não. Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa é só... Chamar." O segurança tirou as mãos das costas e botou-as no bolso. Pegou o celular.

"Tenho seu telefone?" perguntou Tom, mexendo nos bolsos da blusa de frio.

"Peça ao David quando chegar à Universal." O segurança deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ok." Disse Tom, erguendo uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso interno minucioso. Ele não chegaria à "Universal" tão cedo.

"Até mais." Disse o segurança.

"Até." Retribuiu Tom.

Assim que o segurança pegou distância, Tom encaminhou-se imediatamente para seu carro. Abriu-o e entrou no banco do motorista, travando-o depois. Respirou fundo e, pela primeira vez, tentou pensar sem a ajuda de um cigarro.

Ligou o som. O cd que estava lá era do Evanescence. Uma música suave, com nome Hello, começou a desmanchar no ar e tornar-se melodia. Não sabia que o padrasto gostava da banda. A voz de Amy o estava relaxando.

Gostou da sensação. Talvez comprasse alguns CDs dela, para substituir o fumo. Riu um pouco diante de seus pensamentos.

Girou a chave, ligando o carro, já de decisão tomada. Pegou o caminho certo que o rumaria para o irmão.

Tom jamais o deixaria desamparado. Era uma promessa. Sabia que deixá-lo desamparado era romper o pacto, quebrar os laços. Eles eram gêmeos e seus corpos estavam separados no ar, mas ligados no sangue. Ainda havia a dor dele em si, e a sua dor haveria de estar nele. Desampará-lo era desamparar-se.

Chegou à delegacia em que Bill estava. Colocou a chave no bolso e olhou de cabeça erguida para as pessoas que estavam lá. Seus olhos cerrados visualizaram coisas que simplesmente eram normais. Uma mulher que havia sido espancada, um travesti arranjando confusão, alguns homens algemados na sala de espera. Tudo no lugar.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir vagamente com as visões. A mão que segurava a maleta prateada cheia de dinheiro formigou. O que essas pessoas fariam se soubessem o que havia ali dentro? Certamente nada. Estavam numa delegacia. E era por isso que apenas o olhavam, sem se dirigir a si.

Tom aproximou-se do balcão da recepção, onde uma moça de porte médio, cabelo loiro amarrado e de mais ou menos trinta e cinco anos anotava alguma coisa num papel. Seu computador ligado mostrava algumas fichas criminais e seus óculos de grau visualizavam atentamente a sua tarefa.

"Com licença." Disse Tom.

A mulher ergueu os olhos de forma pouco receptiva, mas não grosseira. Tom prosseguiu. "Preciso falar com o delegado."

"Sobre?" perguntou a mulher, sem cerimônias.

"Sobre um detento." Tom ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou-a. Estava certo de que seria atendido. E foi.

"Vá por esse corredor da esquerda e depois vire na direita. Na quarta porta." Explicou a mulher, gesticulando.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu Tom.

"E, ah," disse ela, antes que o garoto seguisse caminho. "Bata na porta antes de entrar." Finalizou um tanto seca.

"Ok." Disse Tom, já caminhando.

Fez o percurso que a mulher lhe dissera e bateu na porta do delegado. Logo, um homem armado e com uniforme de polícia lhe abriu a porta.

"Pois não?" perguntou o homem, um tanto seco.

"Eu não fui anunciado?" surpreendeu-se Tom. "Pedi pra falar com o delegado."

O policial olhou para trás, segurando em seu colete. Observou como estava o delegado. Voltou sua visão e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que o garoto entrasse.

Assim que Tom pôs-se na sala, fechou a porta e ficou em sua postura inicial, ao lado dela.

O delegado, que fazia anotações, parou ao ver o garoto. "Tom Kaulitz." Proferiu o delegado. "Sente-se."

Tom obedeceu-o, um tanto constrangido. Mas logo já estava confiante. Olhava nos olhos do delegado e punham-se mais a vontade na cadeira. Quase como estava acostumado a sentar-se em casa. Os braços estavam jogados nas bordas da cadeira e a cabeça um tanto virada pro lado. Antes de o delegado começar a falar, Tom colocou a maleta prateada sobre a escrivaninha do homem, ainda mudo.

"E então, o que lhe trás aqui?" perguntou o delegado.

"Quero soltar o Bill. Meu irmão, claro. Acho que você sabe."

O delegado ergueu suas grossas sobrancelhas, franzindo a testa. A boca ficou um tanto aberta, a careca um tanto reluzente. Logo voltara ao normal. Ainda não estava certo do que tinha ouvido.

"Vejamos..." O delegado abriu uma gaveta, cuja etiqueta continha a letra B. Dedilhou as fichas e logo pegou uma, denominada Bill Kaulitz. Ele abriu a ficha e olhou os papéis. Começou a ler para Tom. "Cárcere privado e lesão corporal grave. Hm..."

"Delegado." Interrompeu Tom. Ele aproximou mais da mesa e abriu a maleta. Uma quantidade gorda de notas verdes surgiu aos olhos do homem fardado, brilhando. Tom tornou a olhá-lo, um tanto tenso. O suor lhe escorria pela nuca e o medo de ser mal interpretado o estava fazendo respirar com dificuldade. "Isso paga a fiança?" perguntou Tom.

"Quanto tem aí?" questionou o homem.

"Trezentos mil." Respondeu Tom, de imediato.

"Cinqüenta mil são suficientes. Você dá o direito do Bill aguardar o julgamento em liberdade." Determinou o delegado.

"Aguardar o julgamento?" perguntou Tom, erguendo uma sobrancelha e numa entonação surpresa. "Eu retiro a queixa."

"Olha, Kaulitz... Não é uma questão de retirar ou não a queixa. Ele será julgado. Você terá que depor... E, se você convencer o juiz de que não houve danos morais ou físicos quanto a você, o seu irmão sai inocente." Disse o delegado, girando um pouco em sua cadeira.

Tom assentiu.

"O que é uma lástima, já que será impossível convencer o juiz de que não houve danos físicos." O delegado engoliu um espasmo de riso, enquanto olhava para a mão de Tom, ainda com os pontos nos dedos.

"Deve haver algum outro jeito!" exclamou Tom, nervoso. Depois suspirou, passou a mão pelo rosto e relaxou na cadeira.

"Sim, há." Concluiu o delegado. "Você retira a queixa, entrega esses trezentos mil como fiança e paga um ano de serviços comunitários por ter forjado um desaparecimento de... Livre e espontânea vontade." Disse o delegado, um tanto sarcástico. "Resumindo," continuou o homem. "Pelos danos que você causou às pessoas que ficaram preocupadas com você e pelo tempo que elas perderam te procurando. Eu diria que você pagaria serviços comunitários por um... Dano moral de porte leve."

"Mas isso não é justo." Tentou Tom.

"Eu acho justo." Contrapôs o delegado. "E agradeça, pois o promotor não considerou os outros dois crimes, estupro e incesto." O delegado ergueu uma sobrancelha, mostrando que também sabia desses dois fatos. "Se isso estivesse na ficha do seu irmão, ele apodreceria aqui." O homem enrolou a caneta azul dentre os dedos, ainda olhando Tom.

"E se eu não pagar a fiança e ele for julgado, quanto tempo ficaria aqui?" perguntou Tom.

"Tudo dependeria dos depoimentos e da avaliação. Talvez vinte anos, trinta anos... Quarenta... Cinqüenta... Nunca se sabe." Terminou o homem.

"Não! Tá, tá certo. Eu aceito a proposta feita. Eu pago a fiança, retiro a queixa e cumpro os serviços comunitários que vocês estabelecerem." Tom juntou as sobrancelhas. "Mas o Bill não pode perder a vida aqui." Concluiu.

O delegado olhou pra baixo, visualizando a maleta e a fixa de Bill. Ergueu os olhos de volta a Tom. Não disse uma palavra. Mas os seus pensamentos eram óbvios. Era surreal. A vítima estava libertando o criminoso.

Ele pegou a maleta e fechou-a, colocou-a embaixo de sua mesa. Depois, mexeu nos papéis de Bill. "Então você retira a queixa?" perguntou o delegado, numa última confirmação.

"Sim." Assentiu Tom.

"E assume a culpa?"

"Sim." Repetiu.

"Ótimo. Eu vou fazer um boletim de ocorrência pra você e você deve aguardar um julgamento oficial. Você vai depor e o juiz vai estabelecer sua pena. Nada muito monstruoso. No máximo um ano limpando privada." O delegado riu, sem se conter.

Apesar de sempre bem humorado, Tom não conseguiu achar graça desta vez.

"Certo." Interrompeu Tom, finalizando. "E quando vocês soltam o Bill?"

"Hoje!" exclamou o delegado, forçando suas costas na cadeira, enquanto mantinha um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

Tom não pôde conter um sorriso. Desapoiou-se da cadeira, a fim de ter mais detalhes. "Agora?" perguntou.

"Sim. Quer recebê-lo?" Tentou o delegado.

"Claro!" Disse Tom.

"Major, traga o Bill." Exigiu o delegado.

O outro homem de farda entrou pelos interiores da delegacia. Tom pôs-se ansioso, esperando na cadeira. O delegado ainda estava um pouco incrédulo. Teria o garoto à sua frente desenvolvido síndrome de Estocolmo? Ele riu baixo, por seus pensamentos, sem deixá-los transparecer.

Era mais um dia comum para Bill, de tantos outros dias em que ele estava sem informações. Havia acabado de comer a gororoba da cadeia há algumas horas e tinha voltado pra cela.

Agora olhava para o teto cinzento, a pensar no nada, como sempre fazia. Os olhos secos e inexpressivos, a boca igualmente sem expressão e um rancor intenso no coração.

O corpo logo se recostava no banco cinza da prisão, soltando as energias. As pálpebras caíam anunciando um sono pós-almoço. O corpo sentia falta de algum café, algum chocolate, algum cigarro. A barriga até doía.

Adormeceu em pouco tempo e continuou assim por mais um pouco, até ser acordado pelo barulho da cela, abrindo-se automaticamente.

Seus ombros se elevaram e um breve susto pôs-se em sua face sonolenta. Bill esfregou os olhos e olhou para a entrada de seu cubículo, observando o major.

O homem segurava uma algema e o olhava com um sorriso pequeno. Bill não sabia quais eram as intenções.

"Que tal me acompanhar?" sugeriu o homem de farda.

Bill desviou os olhos por um momento, observando rapidamente a cela. Depois se levantou, esfregou as mãos no uniforme laranja, tentando-as limpar de algum vestígio de comida. Olhou para o homem e se aproximou.

Ele abriu as algemas e Bill entendeu o recado. Esticou os braços, notando alguns homens das celas ao lado assistindo a cena. Sentiu-se um tanto constrangido.

O major fechou as algemas e passou a guiar Bill, segurando-o por um dos braços.

A face pálida e desprovida de maquiagem dele olhava o chão, sem hesitar. Não estava a fim de olhar pra frente, muito menos questionar o major sobre o que significada aquilo. Mas o fardado parecia mesmo querer informá-lo.

"Pagaram sua fiança." Disse o homem.

Bill não resistiu. O rosto elevou-se pra cima timidamente e ainda um pouco orgulhoso. Os olhos, interessados, passaram a brilhar e uma ruga surgiu no canto de um dos lábios.

"Quem?" perguntou, instintivamente.

"Tom." Respondeu o major.

O rosto de Bill congelou. Nada se moveu. Nem mesmo a respiração. Apenas suas pernas que caminhavam o impediam de estar parado.

"Tom?" repetiu em um sussurro que de tão baixo não fora ouvido pelo major. "Eu estou livre?" Bill acordou para a realidade. Seus lábios antes abertos e olhos infixos voltaram ao estado normal, mas sua voz ainda tinha uma entonação passiva.

"Está." Respondeu o fardado. Depois, ainda segurando o braço de Bill, abriu uma porta marrom.

Estavam, novamente, na sala do delegado.

"Espere aqui." Ordenou o homem.

Ele colocou sua cabeça para dentro da sala e olhou o delegado. "Ele já está aqui." Informou.

"Pois traga-o." interferiu Tom.

O major olhou o delegado, buscando uma palavra final. "Não ouviu o garoto?" perguntou o delegado.

O major abriu um leve sorriso e puxou Bill para dentro da sala.

Tom fixava seus olhos no irmão, apreensivo, enquanto Bill ainda não o olhava. O major pegou a chave das algemas e libertou os braços de Bill. Só então, com os lábios entreabertos e secos, os olhos vazios e uma intensa vontade de derramar algum punhado de lágrimas, Bill olhou o irmão.

Os braços amarelados baixos, o uniforme alaranjado, o cabelo preto escorrido pela cara. A vergonha. Era isso que Bill sentia no momento.

Tom levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se um pouco. Com os olhos brilhando, olhava o irmão, esperando uma reação.

Os lábios de Bill tremeram um pouco, ficando avermelhados depois. De suma iria dizer algumas palavras. Mas, em vez disso, ergueu seus braços e agarrou o irmão num abraço forte, trazendo o corpo dele para o seu e unindo-se a ele, que logo também erguia seus braços e o abraçava com a mesma intensidade.

Não pôde resistir em molhar o ombro do seu gêmeo mais velho e deixar que murmúrios escapassem. Estava diante da pessoa mais importante da sua vida e queria o seu perdão.** O seu real perdão.  
**

_Nada mais importava._

_**A Carta.**_

**Terceira Pessoa.**

"_O amor é um animal selvagem. Ele te respira, ele te procura. Ele se aninha sob corações partidos e vai à caça se houver velas e beijos. Ele chupa com força nos seus lábios e cava túneis nas suas costelas. Ele cai suavemente como neve... Primeiro ele é quente, depois é frio. E, por fim, ele o machuca..." _– Amour – Rammstein.

"Carta pra você." Disse Simone, um tanto ríspida.

Ela puxava a terceira mala de rodinha do seu quarto, pondo-a na sala. Era dia de regressar a Berlim e Tom não poderia ir junto. A pena pelos serviços comunitários o prenderia em Los Angeles por oito meses.

"Pra mim?" interrogou Tom de forma amigável. Estava tentando fazer as pazes com a mãe, mas parecia cada vez mais impossível.

Desviou os pensamentos e virou o verso da carta, no qual o remetente era Bill Kaulitz.

Seu coração acelerou. Depois que o libertara, Bill o disse que iria se hospedar num hotel. Recusara toda a sua ajuda e, simplesmente, sumira, deixando-o sem notícias.

Sua língua traçou os lábios e o dedo percorreu o caminho do envelope, sentindo os pulmões espremendo sua pulsação e a secura que se tornara a região de sua garganta.

Respirou fundo e retirou os papéis que enchiam o envelope, passando a lê-los.

_Los Angeles, Estados Unidos._

_Nove de setembro de 2009._

_Bill Kaulitz._

Eu queria, primeiramente, agradecer o seu perdão. Eu não sou daquele tipo de cara que se rebaixa pedindo desculpas, mas ao mesmo tempo não tenho um grande orgulho. É estranho. Você não tem ideia de como pode existir uma contradição assim, mas eu te explico como ela ocorre em mim, de uma maneira simples. (Ainda que você vai pensar com isso que tudo que existe dentro da minha cabeça tem dois lados e é contraditório, eu não to nem aí!):

Cada pedaço de escuridão que eu tanto guardei no peito e afeiçoei, feriu a minha vergonha quando se converteu em claridade e agora eu já não tenho noção de limites. Não sei o que convém ou o que não convém dizer. Eu agora apenas digo. E ainda que eu tenha me convertido em um espontâneo e não consigue controlar sinceras e verdadeiras palavras, eu ainda sinto aquela queimação boba no peito e nas bochechas quando tenho que dizer perdão.

Assim que, sinta-se vitorioso. Te digo com todas as letras: perdão.

Sei que você vai ficar nervoso quando ler isso, ou até mesmo triste, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Tenho que fazer o que tem que ser feito. E quando você parar pra pensar com a cabeça, e não com o coração, vai ver que tomei a atitude certa.

Fazem alguns meses que não te vejo. E muitos outros meses vão se completar, até que esses meses se tornem anos, e os anos décadas...

Sei que se eu quisesse ficar aqui e enfrentar leões, leoas, tigres e falcões, você me apoiaria. Me colocaria em seus braços quentinhos, me beijaria a cabeça e me defenderia dos insultos. Com certeza não deixaria a essa gente hipócrita e faminta por desgraça se divertir com a nossa, apontar os nossos erros e julgar o que já está julgado.

Talvez pensando no seu carinho, nas suas _mãos bonitas_ que passariam sobre meus _cabelos oleosos_, na sua boca corada beijando a minha pele pálida, no meu corpo desprezível repousado no seu corpo limpo, e na sua cegueira diante da minha profunda imundície, eu me motivaria a ficar. Mas eu já tomei uma decisão. E se eu agir com o coração, tudo vai ficar fodido, pode crer que sim. E eu já cansei de foder a sua vida, mano, assim que, ainda que você pensa que eu posso estar sendo duro demais comigo, com você, com nós dois, eu não estou. Estou apenas fazendo o mais cômodo, o melhor pra nós e para todos.

Por isso não se preocupe. Não sonhe com um futuro pra nós dois. É muito impossível, muito difícil, e eu sou covarde demais pra enfrentar os espinhos que teriam rosas nossas.

A rosa dos Kaulitz... Os gêmeos de uma bandinha de rock que se pegam! Que vergonhoso... Imagina, quantos problemas? Quanta gente chocada? Imagina nossos pais? Imagina nós dois? Um casal? E depois? E se a gente briga? O que vai acontecer? Vamos nos "separar"? Não somos um casal... Somos irmãos... Não existe ex-irmão, e eu realmente não suportaria corromper ainda mais a minha relação com você. E caso você errasse comigo, eu não seria capaz de te dar um perdão. Não por não querer, mas por não _conseguir, por não poder. _

Falando agora um pouco por mim mesmo, e sobre o que eu sinto... Eu não posso mais com tudo isso. Essa mistura de ódio e amor, de vontade e repugnância. Isso me deixa doente. Eu não posso mais estar com você porque simplesmente... Você é tudo o que eu não sou. É irresponsável, corajoso, divertido, sociável. Você é o perigo. É o oposto, é o atraente, é o _errado__. _

Lembro-me do quanto eu era tolo. Digo, quando eu não sabia bem o que sentia por você. Eu ficava acompanhando sua boca mexer enquanto você falava. O jeito que você coçava o nariz quando estava nervoso, o tom autoritário que sua voz ganhava em uma briga e, principalmente, a forma com que as lágrimas desciam quando você estava triste.

Suas lágrimas, Tom... Vou te assumir que vê-las descer me alimentavam. Eu poderia passar meses sem comer, apenas munido de suas lágrimas. Eu poderia lambê-las e dormir em paz, pois o sal da tristeza delas estaria na minha saliva, no meu hálito, no gosto do meu sono. E era essa a minha doença.

Eu era obcecado por seu sorriso e obcecado por suas lágrimas. Um louco que queria ouvir os seus gemidos de prazer e os seus gemidos de dor. Que queria ouvi-lo gritar de alegria e gritar por socorro. Eu queria ver nos seus olhos o medo e a confiança. A soberania e a submergia. Eu queria te fazer feliz, fazer você querer viver e depois fazê-lo pedir pela morte.

Eu queria todas as suas emoções. Eu queria **você. **Por inteiro. Nesse meu amor doentio e obcecado.

Nessa minha onda de espontaneidade, te conto ainda um segredinho que vou tirar lá de dentro do meu interior. Uma dessas coisas que a gente sente, mas não diz porque sabe que é feio ou errado. Estou orgulhoso de ter tido todas as suas emoções só pra mim, ainda que por pouco tempo.

Talvez esse seja o maior dos motivos pelo qual vou fugir de tudo. Sei que não sou capaz de me controlar. Sei que ainda sou perigoso, que se vivo com você, todos os meus sentimentos ruins poderiam voltar. Nossa relação seria sempre uma libra. Um equilíbrio sombrio entre o bem e o mal, onde eu sempre iria querer te machucar e te curar depois.

Mas ainda com isso eu te amo, Tom. Porque se essa dor que eu sinto agora enquanto te escrevo, essa dor que atinge o peito e começa a se espalhar pelo corpo como um veneno, entrando pela corrente sanguínea, destruindo aos poucos e torturando em vez de matar; se essa dor não for amor... Eu não sei o que é.

Então eu penso que tenho o direito de te dizer isso, Tom, com a consciência limpa e sem me sentir um hipócrita de merda:

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

Eu amo você.

Muito.

E se você também sente o mesmo que eu, espere por um dia em que nossas almas opostas possam novamente se fundir.

Você se lembra do que nossa mãe disse um dia? Aquele lance de que gêmeos são pessoas que na vida passada ou se odiaram muito, ou se amavam muito. Somos tão diferentes, que eu acredito que na nossa penúltima vida nos amamos, e na última nos odiamos.

Nunca tivemos fé em nada. Nem em Deus, nem em capetinhas. Mas eu penso que se acreditarmos nessa crença boba agora será mais fácil de nos confortarmos se pensamos que agora nesse momento, nossas almas não podem estar juntas, mas que vai chegar um dia em que elas se encontrarão outra vez, saindo desse equilíbrio horrível e alcançando a perfeição absoluta, onde só existiria amor e paz entre elas.

Imagina, Tom... A nossa dor viraria pó, nossas lágrimas secariam e o abraço seria o nosso conforto eterno. E eu acredito que não teríamos defeitos ao nos convertermos em uma mesma pessoa, pois tudo o que você tem é o que me falta e tudo o que eu tenho é o que te falta...

Bem, saindo dessa onda espiritual atontada e voltando ao plano material, te digo: Não tome isso como um "Nunca mais você vai me ver."

Mas com toda a sinceridade que tenho no peito e no carácter, tome isso como um aviso de que quanto mais tempo passar, mais curado estarei. Mas temo que os danos colaterais sejam que nunca mais voltemos a nos adaptar um ao outro, e que com o passar dos anos nos tornemos irreconhecíveis. Meros estranhos.

Só nunca se esqueça, Tom.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amei, Tomi...

Eu sempre vou te amar.

_Bill Kaulitz._

Tom embolou a carta nas mãos, com os olhos marejados. Devolveu os papéis para dentro do envelope e notou que dentro dele havia uma pétala de rosa envelhecida ainda que todavia fosse possível ver sua cor. Era vermelha. Era a mesma rosa que havia oferecido ao irmão na primeira vez em que Bill o tirara do porão.

Tom tocou-a, sentindo a aspires e delicadeza da pétala e depois a juntou com os papéis. Fechou o envelope e guardou-o por dentro da blusa de frio.

Bill havia partido e Tom jamais se conformaria em aceitar esse adeus. O procuraria e o acharia. Nem que fosse preciso virar o mundo de cabeça pra baixo.


	9. Ciclo 7

**Ciclo 7 **

**(A Fuga Do Verme)**

**Reviravolta.**

**Procurá-lo.**

**Encontrá-lo.**

**Sentimentos.**

**Dejá vu. **

(Sendo escrito)


End file.
